Double Deduction
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Krista Gordon is moving into 221C Baker Street. At first she seems to be a normal 19 year old on her own, first time in London. But she's far from normal. She's like Sherlock with a little twist. What happens when they have to work together? Sherlock/OC, Slight John/OC and Moriarty/OC when he gets in here. Takes place Before Ep 3. but After 2. Rated M for later. COMPLETE
1. Case 1: Double Trouble - Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns the I also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.)and other OCs._**

**_Summary: Krista Gordon is moving into 221C Baker Street. At first she seems to be a normal 19 year old on her own, first time in London. But she's far from normal. She's like Sherlock with a little twist. What happens when they have to work together? Sherlock/OC VERY Slight John/OC and maybe Slight Jim.M/OC when and if he gets in here. Takes place after Season 1 Ep 3. Rated M for later things._**

**_Each case will have parts to it. _**

**_Note: Recently updated. (Doing this to ..all chapters, just rereading them and editing again after so long.)_**

* * *

CASE #1: DOUBLE TROUBLE -PART ONE

I knocked on the door of 221 Baker Street, a few minutes later an older woman opened the door.

"Hello, I'm here about the flat for rent." I said with a small smile. The woman smiled back.

"Oh yes, you must be Miss. Gordon. I'm Mrs. Hudson, I own the building."

"Please, just Krista is fine."

"Such a pretty name for a pretty young girl." She said nodding before looking behind me. "Oh, do you need some help with those boxes?" She gestured to the boxes stacked behind me. There were bigger ones that had furniture I had ordered and never opened, and smaller ones with my personal things. The moving truck had just pulled away after unpacking. Rude, I know.

"No thanks, I'm sure I can manage." I said shaking my head and walking over to pick up one of the small boxes.

"Oh nonsense, I'll have the boys help you out." She said walking inside and over to the staircase.

"The boys?"

"Yes, the two boys in 221B. Nice gentlemen."

"Oh that's nice." Mrs. Hudson smiled before turning around and calling up the stairs.

"Sherlock, John! Could you come here?"

"Just a second, Mrs. Hudson!" I hear someone call back. A second later two men came down the stairs. One was six feet tall and the other six inches shorter. The taller man had dark curly hair while the shorted man had lighter hair neatly cut.

"Boys this is Krista Gordon she's going to be living in 221C, downstairs. Krista this is Sherlock Holmes," She gestured to the taller man first. "and Doctor John Watson. Like I said they live together upstairs." John smiled and held out his hand while Sherlock nodded in greeting.

"Nice to meet you." I took his hand and we shook.

"You too." I smiled. I looked at Sherlock, who gave me a once over.

"Young, early twenties at least. Natural blond hair, blue eyes. Hands not calloused, nails neatly painted black, no chips; you don't have a hands-on job. Skin very light; you don't go out into the sun much. No pets, obviously. Slight dark circles under your eyes, suggests you have a hard time sleeping; possible insomnia. I can see part of a tattoo behind your left ear, lip rings and nasal piercing; possibly was a rebellious teenager. Not from London, or England for that matter; passport sticking out of your bag. You're American, and recently moved to London; your watch is set five hours back. East coast of America. You have a slight English accent so you must have been planning to come here for a while, since you were a kid. You don't have a New York or Massachusetts accent. You're dressed for cold weather, you've never been to London before and since it's during the summer you may not have known how hot or cold it gets. You're not from Florida, Georgia, or either Carolina. Up higher… New England… Connecticut."

"_Must_, you do that to everyone?" John says giving Sherlock an annoyed look.

"I'm merely observing, did I get anything wrong?" He said turning to me. I thought a moment.

"Nope. Only that I'm 19. Turning 20 in a few months."

"19, early 20s same thing." I smirked at him. John sighed and looked to me.

"Oh and before you ask, no, me and Sherlock are not a couple." I smiled. I gave him a once over and asked,

"So, Iraq or Afghanistan?" The three stared at me as though I'd grown an extra head. "What?"

"How did you know?" Sherlock speaks up. I smirk at him.

"Simple, his haircut, the way you hold yourself, says military. Your face is slightly tanned, but no tan above the wrists — you've been abroad but not sunbathing. There's a walking stick right over there, you look fine and Mrs. Hudson doesn't seem like she needs it. I noticed a slight limp although it's been going away, hence why you don't use the walking stick, so it's at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were probably traumatic — wounded in action, then. Wounded in action, suntan — Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"Oh god, not another Sherlock." John put his hand to his face.

"Ignore him," I looked up at Sherlock. "It'll be nice to have someone who thinks like me around for once."

"_uh_-_huh_." Sherlock turned to Mrs. Hudson.

"Mrs. Hudson, was there another reason you called us down other than to meet Krista?"

"Sherlock," John nudged him. "I know it's hard but try not to be rude for once." Sherlock gave him a look.

"Yes, Krista has some boxes outside that I would like you boys to bring down to her flat." John smiled and nods.

"Of course, happy to help." He said before walking past me and picking up a box. Sherlock on the other hand just looked at the boxes. "_Sherlock_." He sighed and went to get a box.

"I'll go make us all some tea. I already unlocked the flat for you. Here's the key." Mrs. Hudson handed me the key before going off to her own flat. I walked inside and went over to the door of my new flat. I balanced the box I was holding on my hip while I opened the door with one hand. It's not that I couldn't get the boxes all by myself, I wouldn't call myself weak, I do have some muscle on my 5'8" self. I went down into the flat and Sherlock and John came in behind me, each carrying boxes, into the living room. Sherlock put the box he was carrying down as close to the door as possible while John put it out of the way in a corner to fit more in.

"Sherlock, move that over here. We'll run out of room if you're too lazy to put them here." John scolded.

"Actually Sherlock, if you wouldn't mind, could you open and unpack the bigger boxes?" I asked.

"If I must, but I'm not going to help you put them together." John looked at him.

"Put what together?" He asked.

"The furniture. The bigger, more rectangular, boxes have parts of furniture in them; hence why they're heavy. The other smaller, more cube shaped, boxes are filled with person possessions such as clothing, shoes, books, etc. Plus the bigger boxes were never opened, indicating you recently purchased them for your new home. The smaller boxes- "

"_Sherlock_, we get it. Just unpack the bloody boxes." John said rolling his eyes and walking back upstairs. Sherlock pouted slightly, not being able to show off as much as he'd liked.

"I can see you're going to be pleasant to live with." I smiled. He glances in my direction before turning to the box John had brought in. I ran upstairs and outside to get more boxes.

* * *

By the time John and I had finished bringing in all of the boxes Sherlock had only opened about three. So our next task was to open the rest. I had put all of the smaller boxes in my new bedroom to get them out of the way.

"I'll help you put these together if you'd like." John offered with a smile.

"Oh no, you don't have to; you've already helped me bring them all in." I said waving my hand in a dismissive manner.

"It's no trouble really."

"That's sweet of you but-"

"Tea's ready!" Mrs. Hudson called down to us.

"Coming, Mrs. Hudson!" John shrugged and we all went up to Sherlock's flat for tea.

* * *

"So, dear, tell us about yourself."

"_I_ did downstairs weren't any of you listening?" Sherlock said slightly annoyed.

"Sherlock, _she_ hasn't told us anything." John said. Sherlock pouted and sipped his tea.

"Okay well, what I said before, Sherlock got _mostly_ everything right." Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Ever since I was, well, a younger teenager I've always wanted to come and live in London. Get out of boring Connecticut. Parents still live there, got a brother and sister in Florida and one moved from Connecticut to California. I've been self-teaching myself Japanese for a while now, not getting very far." I laughed a bit.

"What about your job, what do you do?"

"Oh well I just got a new job here. I'll tell you about that later." Suddenly Sherlock's phone went off. He took a look at it and stood up.

"John, we got a case, let's go." He said answering the phone. "Lestrade." He said into the phone.

"A case? You a detective?" He smirked proudly, putting on his long coat.

"Consulting Detective, the only one in the whole world." I smirked back.

"Impressive. I'll leave you to it. If you need me, Mrs. Hudson, I'll be putting my furniture together for a bit."

"Sorry I couldn't help-"

"Come on John, let's _go."_ John sighed.

"Sorry, I'll help when we come back." I smiled.

"It's fine, see ya later." He nodded and the two left. I went down to my flat and started opening the boxes. "_Time _to get to work." I smirk to myself as time slowed down and my eyes flashed gold. I smirked as I saw the second hand on my watch stop. I rolled up my sleeves and got to work.

* * *

**Gotten end it here as a cliff hanger type sorta. Each CASE will be 2+ chapters. This is TECHNACLY not a ****_Merlin _****cross over but Krista is like him(with the flashy eyes). **

**Review please~ **

* * *

**(1) Doing this based off my current appearance, I was a brunette now I'm blond.**

**(2) Yes that is what Sherlock said ALMOST word for word, I do NOT take credit for that.**

**(3) Not really sure the layout of the building never really paid that much attention when they do go into the uninhabited flat to get the boy's shoes, so if there is not a basement like flat…now there is.**

**(4) I'm from CT don't get offended, my town IS boring.**

**(5) Personally not true, I'm not telling MY life story here.**


	2. Case 1: Double Trouble - Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns the I also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.)and other OCs._**

**_Wow already 2 reviews I'm so happy! =D lol _**

* * *

CASE #1: DOUBLE TROUBLE -PART TWO

**3****rd**** Person:**

Sherlock and John arrived on the scene. DI Lestrade was waiting for them. He walks them over to the crime scene. A young man lay dead in the alley way.

"Sherlock, Dr. Watson. Nicolas Terrance, killed about half an hour ago. There's strangulation marks around his neck but the cause of death was a blow to the head." Sherlock walks around the body of the man. The man had been left in the ally, or was killed there. There was lipstick on his neck.

"It was a woman." Anderson rolls his eyes.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock, we gathered that from the lip stick." Suddenly Lestrade's phone rings. "Lestrade here.…you're kidding… on our way." He closes his phone and turns to the two men. "Got another one, Female this time."

* * *

The three showed up at the second crime scene; an ally just like where the man was killed. Sherlock walks over.

"Isabella Francesca. Got ID off her drivers licenses in her bag. Same thing, tried to strangle them then beat them with a-"

"Crowbar."

"You've got to be kidding, how could you know that?" Anderson crosses his arms.

"If you would use your head you can see it right over there." Sherlock pointed to a crowbar, covered in blood, next to a dumpster. "Now please stop talking, I can feel my IQ dropping just listening to you." Sherlock walks around the body. "We'll meet you at to look at the bodies." Lestrade nods.

* * *

Sherlock and John take a cab to and head to the morgue.

"Oh hey Sherlock, John." Molly greets, smiling. Sherlock simply nods in her direction and John gives her a small wave. The three go into the room where Lestrade and someone else were standing next to the bodies.

"Hello boys."

"Krista?"

* * *

**Krista's POV**

"Hello boys." I smile as the two walk into the room. John raises an eyebrow.

"Krista?" Sherlock, as well, looks at me with confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you; to look at the bodies. Never told you my job remember? Sherlock _you_ are the world's only _male_ Consulting Detective." I smirk. Lestrade looks at the guys.

"Sherlock it's not that I don't have faith in you it's just that a second opinion wouldn't hurt for some things ya know?"

"That's what I have for John." John gives him a look.

"Come on it won't be _that_ hard working together." Sherlock walks over to the bodies.

"Both around the same age, mid to late twenties. Both have similar marks on them from getting hit with the crowbar. Both have the marks around their necks." He walks over to the girl. "She was killed at least 30 minutes after he was." He turns to Lestrade. "Any witnesses?"

"No, someone closing up shop heard the girl scream then found her body a few minutes later. If the man did make any sound no one heard him."

"The murderer-"

"No there are two of them." Sherlock turns to look at me.

"Excuse me?"

"You said the second murder took place 30 minutes after the first, meaning if it was one person, they'd have to go across town. In order for that one person to get there to kill the second victim, on time, he would've had to take a cab or other vehicle." The door opens and two people walk in, a man and woman. I ignored them. "But between the two ways to get to the other crime scene, at the time, there was an accident one way and heavy traffic the other. Meaning they couldn't take any other way but running along the roof tops. Now unless our guy is a master gymnasts and track runner there's no way he'd be able to get there within the allotted time. So! There are two murderers." Sherlock as well as everyone else in the room stared at me.

"The wounds are exactly the same, the murderer used the same crowbar we found." John points out.

"It may seem that way, Johnny," John's eyebrows come together slightly at the name. "if you look at the marks on their arms where they were protecting themselves from a hit from the crowbar," I point at the marks on their arms. "the ones on the man are weaker. Also the first murderer could have taken the crowbar with them to make us think it was one person."

"Wait weaker?"

"She means the ones on the man weren't caused by the same amount of force. The bruising is bigger on the woman than the man." Sherlock explains.

"Maybe he was going easy on him." The girl, whose name I learned to be Molly, suggests. Sherlock and I turn to look at her.

"No. They didn't have much strength behind the hits because a woman did it." I turn to Sherlock,

"Are you implying women are weak?"

"Not implying." My mouth falls open. "Close your mouth you'll catch flies." I shut my mouth. "So there are two murderers, ones a woman ones a man. What's their relationship, lovers, co-workers," he starts mumbling to himself.

"Twins." John looks at me in confusion,

"What makes you think that?"

"They're identical-" The woman who walked in, whose name tag read 'Sgt. Donovan' cuts me off "You don't even know what they look like, how could you know that!? Boys and girl twins can't be identical; you're just like Sherlock you think you know _everything_, and everyone else doesn't know _anything_." She crosses her arms looking proud of herself. I turn to look at her.

"If you're finished, as I was saying, they're identical _in height_, the angle of the marks show they're approximately the same height." Donovan opens her mouth again but I cut her off before she can speak "Miss. Donovan, is it? Please refrain from interrupting me again. I know you love having your mouth open but please save it for when you're over," I look at the man's name tag. "Mr. Anderson's later tonight." Donovan and Anderson stare at me in shock while Sherlock looks at me in amusement and John like he's used to Sherlock doing it. "In case you're wondering, it's the shampoo." I smirk at their expressions. "Again as I was saying, their height and the fact each victim has a few strands of blond hair on them. Which none of you," Sherlock gives me a look. "but Sherlock and I seemed to have noticed. Neither victim is blond obviously. Also theirs lips, each have been bitten during a kiss." They all look at me, I roll my eyes.

"A kiss?"

"A 'kiss goodbye'" I hold up air quotes. They just stare at me. "_Really_?! Use your heads..ugh, The two victims had lovers, or people who pretended to be their lovers. The murderers."

"But why?"

"Some people get off on things like this." Donovan and Anderson look at Sherlock. "Check the lips and I can guarantee you'll get _two_ blood samples."

"How do you know the _victims_ bit their murderer?"

"The strangulation marks."

"What about the strangulation marks?"

"How can you not kn-" Sherlock stops me.

"Save your breath, their minds aren't like ours. You have to explain everything to them." I look up at Sherlock and shrug,

"Simple, each victim went and got kissed, as soon as the murderers started to _try _and strangle them they struggled, maybe hurt them in some way. Still in the middle of a kiss they would've bit their murderer to try and cause them some damage before they blacked out."

"What about the man, he's not exactly weak looking?" I go to answer but Sherlock speaks first, finally having enough of me in the spot light.

"The woman drugged him," he turns the man's head and points at the injection mark on his neck. "he couldn't fight back, only enough strength to bite back."

"Exactly." Sherlock turns to me.

"Must you have the last word?"

"You're the one who interrupted me."

"You were explaining everything."

"_You_ told me to explain everything." I smirk and he glares slightly.

"Hey, quit squabbling like an old married couple. Normally that's you and him, John." Lestrade says.

"Let's go home, we can figure this out there." Sherlock starts to walk out of the room. "Come on you two." John and I follow him.

"I'll help you put some of your things together back at your flat." John smiles.

"Oh, no need."

"You finished already?" I nod.

"Mhm."

"Highly unlikely." Sherlock says calling a cab.

"Why's that? Cause I'm _so_ much weaker than you, I couldn't put things together and move them by myself?" A cab pulls over and we get in John, me then Sherlock.

"221 Baker Street," he tells the cabbie, "No, you couldn't have put everything together in time to make it down to before us."

"Hey I got it done."

"Impossible."

"Nothing's Impossible." John says

"You've clearly never tried slamming a revolving door." The two look at me.

* * *

Once back home the three of us go inside and Sherlock insists on seeing if I did get everything done. The three of us go downstairs and go inside.

"Incredible. You put everything together all by yourself?"

"You only had around a half hour. How did you manage to do all this?" I smirk as the two look around. I had two book shelves put together with some of my stuff in them, a table and some chairs, you could see the bedroom from here and you could see I had put together a dresser and the bed, which didn't have a box spring or mattress. I had just draped my blankets over the side.

"You must have had help."

"Nope."

"That's amazing, Krista."

"Heh."

"You obviously had help there's no other way you could have done all this in a half hour."

"What can I say? I work fast." He looks me over, suspiciously. "Shouldn't we be working on the case?"

"Yes, we'll have to talk to any family of both victims. John, get on your laptop and look up family members close to the victims." He nods and the three of us go upstairs.

* * *

A few hours later we find out that unfortunately Nick Terrance doesn't have any living family members but Isabella Francesca has a sister who lives 5 blocks away. The next morning the three of us took a cab down to her flat.

Sherlock knocks on her door. A few minutes later a young woman comes to the door, she looked as though she'd been crying.

"Y-Yes?"

"Hello, my name is Sherlock Holmes. Are you the sister of Isabella Francesca?" She nods, frowning. "We need to ask you a few questions." She nods again.

"Come in." We go inside and sit down.

"Where did Isabella work?" Sherlock asked the questions.

"A-at the florist down the street."

"Was she seeing anyone? A Boyfriend?"

"Y-Yea. He was the delivery guy for the shop. That's h-how they met."

"What was his name?"

"Nick Terrance." John and I look at Sherlock.

"You are aware that Nick Terrance was also killed last night." She's nods.

"I-Izzy..she …" She looked hesitant like she didn't know whether or not to tell us.

"What is it?" She looks at me.

"She was …cheating on Nick. With a guy named Mike. She left to meet him last night."

"Did she say where she was meeting him?" She shakes her head. Sherlock sighs.

"Have you met this guy? Do you know where he works? What does he look like?"

"I've only met him once, he has short blond hair, and he works at the coffee shop a little ways down from where Izzy used to work." Sherlock gets up and starts to walk towards the door. "Wait!" He turns back to her. "Nick was cheating on her too. With a girl named Janet. She's Mike's sister." Sherlock looks to us a smile growing on his face.

"Perfect."

* * *

Sherlock called a cab.

"John I want you to go to Mike's coffee shop and talk to him. See if he has a bitten lip. Don't actually talk to him about the murders though, just get us all coffee. Krista and I will talk things over back at the flat." John sighs and gets into the cab. "Come on."

* * *

**3****rd**** person:**

John got out of the cab in front of the small coffee shop. He walked in the shop and saw only one guy at the counter and a few people sitting down having coffee, working on laptops, talking. He walks up to the counter and looks at the name tag. 'Mike.J' The kid had short blond hair and green eyes. And a busted lip.

"How can I help you sir?"

"Uh, I gotta get coffee me and my friends, one straight black coffee, one with a bit of cream no sugar and uhh.. A hazelnut light and sweet."

"Right away."

"What happened to your lip? I-I'm a doctor that's why I'm asking."

"Oh got into a fight the other night in the pub down the street."

"You should wash the cut with salt water, put some Neosporin on it and a bandage it'll heal faster." Mike smiles slightly.

"Thanks." John nods.

"No problem." Mike gets the drinks and puts them in a tray.

"That'll be £ 6.24." John pays for the drinks then heads back to the flat.

* * *

**Krista's POV**

After a while of talking John comes into the flat with a tray of coffee.

"What have you got?" John looks at the coffee then at Sherlock.

"Coffee or case?"

"Both Actually." John rolls his eyes and gives Sherlock his coffee then me, then sits down himself.

"oh, I love this kind, how did you know?" John smiles.

"Wild guess." He turns to Sherlock. "Okay, well Mike at the coffee shop is the Mike the sister described. He's blond and has a cut on his lip. He _said_ he got into a bar fight at a pub down the street from where he works."

"Looks like our coffee will have to wait. I like iced coffee better anyways. Mind if I use your fridge?" John stands up.

"You shouldn't go in there, trust me. I'd use your own fridge, Sherlock does… experiments." I nod not fully understanding what he meant by experiments but trusting him.

"Alrighty then."

* * *

We get to the bar, not as crowded as it would be at night, and talk to a bartender.

"Hello, my name's Sherlock Holmes. Did you remember seeing a young man here the other night, blond hair green eyes? Had gotten into a fight."

"Yea, he only had a few drinks then somehow got into a fight, didn't see how it started. One minute everything's calm the next he's fighting with some other drunk."

"Did the man leave with a busted lip?"

"Not sure, didn't see him get hit in the face at all. He might've outside. Had to throw 'em outside, they could've kept fighting once they were out there." Sherlock sighed.

"Come on let's go home."

* * *

We went back to 221 Baker Street.

"Okay, you two go think or something and I'll be in my flat."

"What'll you be doing?"

"I'll also be thinking, but best to not get a biased opinion from your thoughts." Sherlock nods.

"Good. We'll compare thoughts later. Come on John." The two leave and I sit down to think.

* * *

**3rd person:**

Sherlock was pacing back and forth while John sat on the couch.

"Okay what do we know; each victim was cheating on the other with either Mike or his sister Janet. Haven't met his sister yet but we know Mike has a busted lip, can't confirm that he got it in that 'fight' either." Sherlock starts to mumble a bit. "The two victims were lovers. The murderers are twins. The murderers were cheating with them; testing their relationship. Girl went after man, boy after Woman. They made them cheat on their lover then punished them for doing so." Sherlock's eyes lit up. "I know just how to catch them!" John jumps in his seat.

"Ya do? How?" Sherlock gets up and grabs his arm. He starts to bring him out of the room. "Where are we going?"

"_You_ are going on a date." John's eyes widened in confusion.

"W-what!?" They get to Krista's flat and he knocks. A second later she opens the door.

"Yea?" Sherlock pushes John in front of him.

"John wants to ask you on a date." John holds up his hands and turns to Sherlock.

"N-now wait a minute Sherlock-" There was a slight color of pink coming to John's face.

"I think it would look better if we were around the same age. Or at least look like it." Sherlock smirks.

"Excuse me, what am I missing here?" John looks between the two.

"John, think of what I just told you."

"You said the two were-"

"Testing the lovers." Sherlock looks at her,

"You figured it out already?"

"Yea, I was just waiting for the idea to pop in your head and for you to run down here and ask me out."

"I'm married to my work."

"It won't be real. Though I guess me and Johnny could work out." She winks at John. He smiles nervously more color coming to him face.

"You're a little young to be going out with someone who looks as old as me."

"I'm still legal." She sticks her tongue out smiling. He chuckles nervously making her laugh.

"You're right though it'll look more realistic if the guy was closer to your age." Sherlock puts a hand under his chin.

"Any suggestions?" He thinks for a second before she laughs, he looks at her.

"I'll be expecting you in an hour. See ya." She winks before closing the door. Sherlock turns to John.

"What just... Did she just..."

"Looks like _you're_ the one with the date now."

"I never agreed to that."

"Don't worry you'll be fine. You have been on a date before right?" Sherlock look at him before running up the stairs.

"What are you-?"

"Research!"

* * *

**_YAY! Done with part 2! Took me a while but I got it done. I'm gunna post it Sunday. (Working on this now 11:35PM Saturday. No I'm not gunna post it in 25 minutes._**

_**Sorry if anyone is OOC I'm not good at writing Sherlock's personality.**_

_**I'm posting the next one tomorrow. The 4th chapter/ Case #2 Part 1 won't be until next weekend or later. I gotta think of a Case, Victims, Evidence, etc. took me two weeks to put this ONE case together for just three chapters. If anyone wants to co-write this with me just PM me. If you have any case ideas that's good too, I always give credit to ideas.**_

**(1)****I had to XD**

**(2)****I don't know how he answers his phone XD**

**(3)****Yea I know sucky scene, not very good at this. **

**(4)****Had to get Donovan and Anderson in there somehow**

**(5)****I do not take credit for this joke. IDK who thought of it, just thought it was funny.**

**(6)****Lol I know everything's "Down the street" XD**

**(7)****Looked it up but don' take my word for it I don't even know what that is.**


	3. Case 1: Double Trouble - Part 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns the I also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.)and other OCs._**

**_Changed it do The Great Game didn't happen yet It'll happen after 2 more cases_**

* * *

CASE #1: DOUBLE TROUBLE -PART THREE

"Relax, Sherlock, you look like I'm forcing you on this date." I look up at him as we walk down the side walk. He had on his normal attire, suit with his long coat over it and his gloves.

"You are." He says looking down at me. I had on a nice green dress that went down to right above my knees, I had on black leggings under it and a grey long-sleeve long coat over it. For shoes, even though I don't normally wear them, I had on grey heals.

"But it's not supposed to look like that."

"I'm not used to this."

"Oh don't I know it. Overheard you needed some research. Never been on a date before huh?"

"I'm married to my work."

"Doesn't that mean that you-..Oh my god.. You're a virgin." He remains silent. "Wow. I'm surprised, the Great Sherlock Holmes a virgin." I laugh quietly. "Hold my hand."

"What?"

"Hold my hand." She sighs and grabs his hand. "If you don't relax it won't look realistic. We're supposed to be on a date."

"I don't date."

"Neither do I, you're the one that said I should go with someone who looks my age. I could have gone with John."

"John's too old for you."

"He's only five years older than you."

"He's still a lot older than _you_."

"Quit whining and act like we're on a date."

"I am, we're walking together and holding hands."

"You need to look like you're having fun, smile."

"Fun? We're not doing anything fun."

"_No_, we're not doing anything you find fun." I look around and see the small coffee shop Mike works at. "How about this: I'll go get us some _coffee_ and we can sit down and talk. Go wait on that bench over there." I point to a bench a few feet away and start to walk away towards the coffee shop.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person:**

Sherlock sat down on the bench and looked around. There were a few people walking around, every few minutes someone would call a taxi or get out of one. His eyes stop on a young woman looking at him.

_Blond, and around the height of the murderers. Let's see what you do._

She notices him looking at her and walks over.

"Hi! I'm Janet. I noticed you sitting here and though you were really handsome." She giggles like a school girl.

_boots have some mud on them, shorts are a little too short for this weather, hands not calloused, nails... slight rust color around cuticles of right hand,_ _shirt pulled down slightly to show more cleavage, blond hair green eyes…slight cut on lip._

"Well you're also very pretty." Sherlock puts on a smile and glances in the direction of the coffee shop and sees Krista talking with Mike.

* * *

**Krista's POV**

I walk into the coffee shop and look up at the menu.

"Can I help you?" I look down from the menu and see an employee with the name tag 'Mike'.

_Busted lip just like John said._

"Uh yeah, I'm just getting coffee for me and my boyfriend, not sure what I want."

"Well if I could suggest, you look like a nice girl, maybe something sweet? If you like strawberries you could try the strawberry flavored ice-coffee."

"I love strawberries."

"Heh me too. So, how about it?"

"Sure." She orders both the drinks. "That'll be £ 3.12"

"Can I have some napkins?"

"Sure." He grabs some and hands them to me. I look down and see, between napkins, paper with his number. I look up at him. He smiles and I pretend to be shy and 'hold back' a smile.

* * *

I walk back out to Sherlock and hand him his coffee.

"Here." I put on a smile.

"Don't say anything." He stands up and takes my hand. We walk back towards Baker Street. "This doesn't mean anything." I look up at him; he suddenly gently grabs my chin and leans down. My eyes widen slightly and my face heats up as Sherlock presses his lips to mine. He pulls away after a few seconds and looks down at me. He looks away and we continue watching.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person:**

Back at Baker Street John was waiting up in the flat.

"I-I'll be right there lemme just change." Krista goes into her flat. Sherlock goes upstairs; John looks up from his computer.

"How did your date go?" He slightly glares at him going into the kitchen putting his coffee down, taking off his coat. A few minutes later Krista comes upstairs with something more casual. She avoids direct eye contact. Sherlock looks at her easily deducting why.

"I told you it didn't mean anything." John raises an eyebrow.

"What didn't mean anything?" Sherlock sighs,

"I kissed her." John tries to hold back a smile.

"So the date was successful?"

"It was not a date."

"You two kissed."

"Simply for show." Krista, face still red, looks away. Sherlock looks at her. He mutters some things then raises an eyebrow. "That was your first kiss." It wasn't a question. Krista turns a darker shade of red.

"O-okay new topic! I got Mike's number." She takes it out of her pocket and puts it on the table.

"You sure it was him? I never asked his hours or anything."

"Considering he had a name tag, which read 'Mike J', yes."

"I got the sister's number, "he holds up his palm. "I had to hold your hand so you wouldn't see it and 'question'."

"Alright, so we call them and see what happens." She gets up taking the number with her.

"Where are you going?"

"To call Mike, can't risk any other noise." Sherlock nods and takes his phone out.

"I much prefer to text." He mutters texting Janet.

_Hello_

_-SH_

_Hey ;)_

_-JJ_

_What's up?_

_-SH_

_Nm, hbu?_

_-JJ_

Sherlock looks at the message and sighs.

"What?" John asks.

"She's typing in 'text talk'." John rolls his eyes.

"Well you are TEXTING." Sherlock glares.

_Not much. Bored._

_-SH_

_Lets hangout 2nite ik whr we cn go_

_-JJ_

Sherlock groans at her lack of actual words. Krista comes back up stairs.

"Done already?" John asks.

"No, just thought texting would be easier. I see you thought so too." She looks over Sherlock's shoulder and sees him typing _'sure, when and where?'_

"Sherlock you can't send that." He looks up at her.

"Why not?" She rolls her eyes.

"Because you're 'in a relationship' you can't be so willing to go with her, I'm texting Mike and he asked if we could hang out too, I said," she shows Sherlock the text. "'Maybe, might have plans with BF, also not sure he'd like if I were to hang out with another guy.' You have to say something like that so it's not suspicious."

"Fine." He deletes the text.

_I don't think my girlfriend would like it if I went out with another girl other than her. She'd get suspicious._

_-SH_

_She doesn't have to know ;)_

_-JJ_

"He said the same thing."

"Looks like we're in business."

* * *

**Krista's POV**

Mike had told me he wanted to meet me in the alley between the florist shop and a bookstore, while Janet told Sherlock to meet her 35 minutes away. John was to help me if need be. Sherlock said he could manage on his own.

"You made it." Mike smiles. "Come on." He takes my hand and we go to a shop soon to be remodeled.

"Why are we? Are we allowed to be in here-?"

"Shh." He pushes me against the wall slightly and leans in to kiss me. I blush when I feel him nibble on my lip. In an instant his hands are around my throat.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person:**

Sherlock and Janet had also made their way into an abandoned building. Sherlock noticed the syringe sticking out of her pocket. When she went to kiss him he took the needle and threw it underhand behind him a few feet away. She turned around when she heard it shatter on the ground. She turned around and Sherlock grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her. He pulled hand cuffs he had 'borrowed' from Lestrade earlier and put them around her wrists. He takes out his phone and calls Lestrade, "I got one of them."

John looks around the corner and sees Mike and Krista. He had his hands around her neck and was already strangling her. John raises his gun and aimed for Mike's arm. Mike yells out in pain dropping Krista who crumbles to the ground; her hand flying to her throat, coughing, and trying to get her breath back. John starts to run over when Mike grabs a nearby hammer with his good arm and raises it above his head, about to bring it down on Krista. John raises his gun once more and shoots Mike again. This time he falls to the ground dead. John runs over to Krista.

"Krista?! Are you alright?!"

"J-john," her voice was stained. "I c-can't-"

"shh, don't talk." He puts an arm around her to help her stand.

"John-" before she could finish her sentence she passed out.

"Oh great." He fished his phone of his pocket and called Sherlock, the police already on their way.

"John. The sister's tied up."

"Good, the brothers-"

"Dead, I know. She felt it. Where's Krista?"

"She's alive but passed out from lack of oxygen, I can hear the ambulance coming, and she'll be fine."

"I wasn't worried."

"I never said you were. You're the one who said women were weak."

"I never said _she_ was."

* * *

**Krista's POV The next day**

I woke up to a really annoying beeping sound as I realized what the cause of the beeping it was got faster.

"Hey she's up." I opened my eyes and looked around.

_I'm in a hospital?!_

"Krista you okay?" I look up at John. "What's wrong?"

"She's gunna hyperventilate. John, calm her down." I look over to see Sherlock.

"Krista what's wrong?" I swallow my throat dry.

"John go get her some water." John goes to get some water and Sherlock moves to sit by the bed.

"You don't like hospitals." He looks down at me. I can feel myself shaking. He puts a hand on my arm and looks down. I look at my arms to see them exposed. The scars. "What did you do?" He looks back at my face. The heart-monitor still beeping fast. He moved his hand to my face. The monitor skipped a beep. He chuckles making my face heat up. I glare up at him.

"I got water. Here, Krista." I sit up and drink. "Thanks John."

"I'll go see how fast we can get you out of here." Sherlock pats my head. John looks at me and notices my arms.

"Krista." He frowns. He sits where Sherlock was. "I'm not gunna ask if you don't wanna talk about it."

"I didn't do what you think I did… But thanks John." He smiles and leans down to kiss my forehead.

"Ehem." Sherlock walks in. "We'll leave in a bit. The doctors just have to look at your neck and down your throat." He notices me tense. "It's fine, John and I are right here."

"T-thanks guys."

* * *

After the doctors made sure I was okay the three of us went back to Baker Street.

"Krista, I noticed you didn't have a mattress. Is it supposed to be coming soon?"

"Not for another.. two, three days. Why?"

"You can stay in our flat, I'll take the couch you can take my bed."

"I-I couldn't do that."

"I won't have _you_ sleeping on the couch. You slept there last night and you didn't look very comfortable. I'm used to the couch anyways. It's only for three days."

"If you're sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks Sherlock."

"Not a problem."

* * *

**_YAY! Finished this about 2-3 hours after the last one, I'm posting this Monday Next one won't be until next week end. I gotta think of a Case, Victims, Evidence, etc. took me two weeks to put this case together for just three chapters. I have an Idea for the next case but they'll be posted around next Friday – Monday_**

**_HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!_**

**_(1)_********_I decided to change their ages from whatever they are in the show. In real life Benedict is 36 NOW (2012) and Martin Freeman is 41. I'm changing their ages to 31 and 37. Still 5 years apart but better for Krista who is 19 turning 20. _**

**_(2)_********_Not sure if I said this before but I don't know how much a coffee would cost in London I've lived in CT, USA my whole 15 years of existence. _**

**_(3)_********_Heads up, not the only reason she doesn't like hospitals. _**


	4. Case 2: Skelital Closets - Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns the I also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.)and other OCs. I also do not own AL-BHED which I used in this, that belongs to the makers of FINAL FANTASY._**

**_READ BELOW!_**

**_Posting this now but next one will be on Saturday if I do 2 more chapters or Sunday if I only do a second! I will try and post EVERY weekend unless I say otherwise in a chapter (like something important like Mid-Terms or Finals) Depending on how many chapters for a case I have I'll start posting: 2 chapters Sat. &Sun. 3:Fri-Sun OR Sat.-Mon. 4: Fri-Mon. and 5+ will be divided into two weekends; Fri-Mon the continuing the next Friday. I will not post Tuesday-Thursday. Making this exception because I noticed that each chapter has more views than visitors meaning 1 person's viewing it multiple times, probably to check if there's a new chapter. Follow the story or just check every Saturday. Easier that way, not that I don't like views I'm just trying to save you time._**

* * *

CASE #2: SKELITAL CLOSETS- PART ONE

**3****rd**** person:**

Sherlock, without a case, was bored. It was still early; John and Krista were still in bed as far as he knew. After a few minutes John came down and went into the kitchen in his robe. Sherlock heard some pans rustling then John popped his head in the room.

"You want some breakfast?"

"Just coffee." He nods and goes back into the kitchen. After five maybe 10 minutes he hears his bedroom door open. He looks up as Krista walks in but, he looks away a little uncomfortable. She smirks upon seeing him nervous.

"_Morning Sherlock_." John, upon hear her speak, popped his head back in.

"Morning Krista do you want some-?" He stopped as he looked at her. "W-why are you only in an over-sized T-shirt?" She shrugs.

"It's what I wore to bed." Sherlock's eyes narrow slightly.

"Tell me you had something on under that since you're sleeping in _my_ bed." She rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry I have panties on." She giggles. She walks past John, who watches her go by then follows her into the kitchen.

"K-Krista, don't you think you should put something on?" The t-shirt went down to just below mid-thigh.

"Why? No one's coming over and I trust you boys."

"That's nice of you but, people do have the tendency of just popping up here."

"If it'll make you feel better I'll go get changed." She smiles walking up to him kissing his cheek before walking out of the kitchen. Sherlock looks up at her and opens his mouth to speak. "I know, I know, I'm going." She rolls her eyes when his narrow. She goes down to her flat. John walks out of the kitchen, his face slightly pink. Sherlock narrows his eyes for a second.

"John." He looks at Sherlock.

"Hm?" Sherlock gives him a pointed look.

"My coffee?"

"Oh right." Sherlock rolls his eyes as John goes back into the kitchen.

* * *

**Krista's POV**

I got down to my flat and went into my bedroom.

"Let's see. What to wear today." I open my dresser and take out a long sleeve black shirt, dark green skinny jeans and got my black boots. Once dressed, I go back up stairs. I walk inside to see Sherlock on the phone.

"-on our way." He hangs up and grabs his coat. "Come on John."

"What's up? New case?" Sherlock smirks, excited.

"Yep, three abductions! Only reason they're calling us is because there's a code they can't crack. Like _that's_ new." John comes down, dressed, fixing his coat.

"Jeez, Sherlock, you get too excited about these things. We only just had a case yesterday."

"That was a whole 10 hours 34 minutes and 52 seconds ago!" I laugh.

"Lemme get my coat."

"Hurry!" Sherlock shouts running down the stairs. John rolls his eyes.

"He's like a kid going to the toy store." I say nudging John.

"What would that make us? The parents?" He laughs.

"I would have loved to see how his handled him."

* * *

We got down to Lestrade's office.

"Finally. Okay three people have been abducted; they've been reported missing all within three days. Two men and a woman; George Solis, Zoe Hart, and then David Young. From where they were taken, their homes, we found a note. Not sure what means. We know it can't be a different language; it's just mixed up letters." He picks up three pieces of paper. "Of course the actual notes are in evidence. I had them photo copied for you though." Sherlock takes them and gives me one.

"Why do I get _one_?" I mumble. He looks at me.

**_E ghuf fryd oui tet_**

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" John asks looking over my shoulder.

" 'oui' is French for yes, but the other 'words' don't make sense. Sherlock, let me see the other two."

"If I don't get anything what makes you think you will?" I hold out my hand, giving him a look. "Oh _fine_." He hands them over.

**_Ed cruimt ryja paah oui_**

**_Cra teth'd tacanja ed _**

"I know this." Sherlock looks at me.

"What?"

"It's…" I raise an eyebrow. "Al-bhed?"

"Al what?" Lestrade gives me a confused look.

"F-From a video game." I look away embarrassed.

"Why couldn't you tell it was that from the first message I gave you?"

"Cause I had to see the "teth'd" part. Switch T and D and you have 'DeDh'T' closest English word to that is "Didn't. Knowing that we know E is I and H is N."

"Apply that same concept to everything else." Sherlock gets a pad and pencil and gives it to me. "Here." I roll my eyes.

**_I_****_ gNuf fryT oui DID_**

**_IT cruimD ryja paaN oui_**

**_Cra DIDN'T Dacanja IT_**

**_"_**Wouldn't the I's be E's then?" John asked. I shake my head.

"Doesn't work that way."

"Is that all you've got?" Sherlock looks at the paper. ****"_I_ _blank blank blank Did. It blank blank blank. Blank Didn't blank It?_"

"If you'd gimme a second." I start to change more of it. "Now working on process of elimination, 'paaN' how many four letter words can you think of that end in N and have two repeating letters in the middle?" John and Lestrade start to think. "Rhetorical boys. When you think of words with those characteristics you think 'seen, been', etc. Working by my logic, it could be, _It blank blank BEEN/SEEN blank. _Now three letter words, I think _BEEN YOU_ works better than _It blank blank seen you_ so if we change it based on that…"

"What if you're wrong?" Lestrade point out.

"Babe I'm hardly ever wrong."

**_I_****_ gNuf fryT _****_oui _****_DID_**

**_IT cruimD ryj_****_a_********_paa_****_N _****_oui_**

**_Cr_****_a_****_ DIDN'T D_****_a_****_c_****_a_****_nj_****_a_****_ IT_**

**_I_****_ gNuf fryT YOU DID_**

**_IT cruimD ryjE BEEN YOU_**

**_CrE DIDN'T DEcEnjE IT_**

_"Okay so now we have: I blank blank You Did. It blank blank Been You. And, blank Didn't blank It. _Just looking at this I can tell what it's supposed to say." Sherlock looks at me.

"Well what?" I frown.

"You're not even going to try? Where's the fun in that?"

"I don't know this _Al-Bhed_."

"Here's a Hint C is S."

"There are only three C's."

"It's enough to help you."

He picks up the pencil and writes.

**_I_****_ gNuf fryT YOU DID_**

**_IT _****_c_****_ruimD ryjE BEEN YOU_**

**_C_****_rE DIDN'T DE_****_c_****_EnjE IT_**

**_I_****_ gNuf fryT YOU DID_**

**_IT SruimD ryjE BEEN YOU_**

**_SrE DIDN'T DESEnjE IT_**

A look of realization came over his face.

**_I_********_g_****_N_****_uf _****_fry_****_T YOU DID_**

**_IT S_****_ruim_****_D _****_ryj_****_E BEEN YOU_**

**_S_****_r_****_E DIDN'T DESE_****_nj_****_E IT_**

**_I KNOW WHAT YOU DID_**

**_IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU_**

**_SHE DIDN'T DESERVE IT_**

"Looks like our abductees have secrets." I shake my head.

"What do you mean no?" Lestrade crosses his arms.

"If the notes were meant for the abductees they wouldn't have been found when they were taken. They're meant for someone the abductees know. Three different notes, three different secrets, and three different people. Everyone's got a few skeletons in their closets. This is gunna be fun."

* * *

Sherlock, John and I went back to Baker Street.

"Alright, so we know each abductee has a person they know with a secret. They took that certain person because they had something to do with the secret. We should look up the abductee's backgrounds online. Sherlock, John, you take the two men I'll look up the woman. My lap tops downstairs I'll be right back." They nod and get their laptops. I run down stairs and go into my flat. I hold out my hand and whisper.

"**Venire****." **Suddenly my laptop is in my hand. I smile and run up stairs. I walk into the boy's flat and Sherlock is on his couch while John is in his chair. I sit down next to Sherlock, who glances at me, and then start to work.

* * *

About half an hour or so later we share our findings.

"George Solis. Only bad thing that happened to him was, his wife was murdered. He and his sister-in-law were the only one's home. The murder was almost pinned on him because the sister had told police that the two had been fighting and it sometimes got violent. Possible motive. But he was the one who called in to the police and their home had a security camera and showed him coming home _after_ she was murder. He said, 'I came home and went into our bedroom to change and that's when I saw her dead on the floor.' And this happened Last year … three days ago actually." Sherlock looks up from the screen. "John?"

"David Young. He was…" He sighs. "Convicted on the rape of his niece, Jenna." I frown. "David's brother called it in. After a few days of being teased at school the niece committed suicide. The Uncle was in prison for a year… just got out on parole …yesterday. He was taken yesterday." John frowns. "Krista?"

"Zoe Hart. Only bad thing was that she was in a car accident where one of her friends was killed. She was driving with three friends, one who was in the passenger's seat and the other two in back. This statement, from the girl who sat behind her on the driver's side, says: 'Everything was calm, then suddenly the car swerves into the opposite lane and Lilly tries to steer the car back but a big truck hits the side of the car, on Lilly's side and then Lilly was dead.' It also says that Zoe had been knocked unconscious somehow. There's no mention of the girl who was sitting behind Lilly. But the girl-who-gave-that-statement's name is Marisa Davis. And get this, this happened two days ago."

"They were taken a year later on the day someone connected to them died." Sherlock points out.

"_I know what you did. It should have been you. She didn't deserve it_. Some one knows who killed George's wife, someone thinks that Lilly shouldn't have been the one who died, and someone knows David's niece didn't deserve what happened to her."

"The first one does seem like a secret but the other two don't." John says.

"Not if something else happened from what people were told." I close my laptop and put it on the table.

"It's getting late. Tomorrow we'll head out John, you'll go and talk to Mr. Solis' sister-in-law, Krista you'll talk to Miss. Davis I'll go visit Mr. Young's brother."

"Well night Sherlock." John and I stand up.

"Night." He remains seated on the couch on his laptop.

"You're not going to sleep?" He looks up. By now John had go to his room.

"I don't sleep during cases."

"That's not healthy. You should get some sleep."

"I will tomorrow if we finish the case." I roll my eyes.

"You'll pass out one day." He smirks.

"I don't let cases drag on _that_ long."

"Goodnight Sherlock." I lean down and kiss his head. He looks up. I smile and walk to his room.

"Goodnight Krista."

* * *

**_WORKING ON NEXT ONE NOW POSTING NEXT ONE SAT. OR SUN._**

**_My BF just broke up with me (for 2 weeks til his "head is clear") and the only way to get my mind off things is to write. _**

**_Got a whole little note book I'm filling up with ideas for this story. Good thing is if I get an idea during class I can slip it out jot it down then put it back in my pocket. _**

**_HOPE YOU LIKED IT!_**

**_Below are translations and such_**

**(1)****No idea if that happens but it must for this story.**

**(2)****I'm 16 I've never been in a college before and I don't know any College's in England.**

**(3)****I know it's suddenly late but I needed it to get to a new day for the next chapter.**

Latin Translations

**venire****- **_Come_

AL-BHED Translations/Pronunciations:

(got these off a translator site Fricken awesome!)

**_a,b,c,d,e,f,g,h,i,j,k,l,m,n,o,p,q,r,s,t,u,v,w,x,y, z_**

**_y,p,l,t,a,v,k,r,e,z,g,m,s,h,u,b,x,n,c,d,i,j,f,q,o, w_**

**"I know what you did"**

**_E ghuf fryd oui tet_**

Pronounced: "EAY ge-haoo-fe fe-raae-de ohooee teeay-te"

**"It should have been you**

**_ Ed cruimt ryja paah oui_**

Pronounced: "EAY-de ku-raooeem-te raae-jaeah peahah-ha ohooee"

**She didn't deserve it**

**_Cra teth'd tacanja ed _**

Pronounced: "KU-raah teeay-te-ha'de teah-kuahn-jaeah eay-de


	5. Case 2: Skelital Closets - Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns the I also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.)and other OCs. I also do not own the idea of Al-Bhed that's Final Fantasy._**

* * *

CASE #2: SKELITAL CLOSETS- PART TWO

I awoke to a weird sound. I open my eyes slightly and saw it was still dark out; early morning at least. I listened closer to the sound then it stopped. And I heard _footsteps_. I hear someone put something on the nightstand, then silence.

_Oh god._

I open my eyes and see a figure looming over me. I try to kick them to catch them off guard but they catch my leg. I try to hit them and they pin my arm down. I did the only think I could think of at the moment. I screamed. The person holding me down immediately pulled away and made a break for the window. I heard the sound of running footsteps within the flat.

"Krista!"

"Krista?!"

The door burst open and the lights go on. Sherlock runs over to the window and looks outside. John comes over to me.

"Krista what happened? Are you alright? We heard you scream."

"Did you see their face?" Sherlock turns to look at me. I shake my head. John frowns.

"You're shaking." He pulls the blankets around me. Sherlock walks over to the night stand and picks up a piece of paper. "What's that?" He turns the paper around.

**_ihyllabdat meddma fedlr_**

"Krista." I swallow.

* * *

We all went into the living room.

"Krista, you're going to have to translate this."

"I know. I never said I wasn't going to." I take the paper and another blank one. "Okay substituting everything we already know…"

**_ih_****_yll_****_a_****_b_****_dat_****_ me_****_dd_****_m_****_a_********_fed_****_lr_**

**_UNyllEbTED meTTmE WITlr_**

"Can you figure out the rest?" John asks. I nod and write out.

"'_Unaccepted little witch'_?" Sherlock looks at her.

"Sherlock let's let her get back to sleep. We still have to go talk to a bunch of people in the morning."

"Sleep on the couch. I'll watch you." Sherlock says nodding towards the couch.

"Yeah _that_ doesn't sound creepy at all."

"I'll watch over you. That sound better?"

"Yea." John rolls his eyes and smiles at me.

"Alright, get some sleep, you'll be fine." He leans down and kisses my forehead. I smile.

"Thanks John." He smiles before going back to his room.

"Night Sherlock."

"Night." I felt safe knowing Sherlock was watching over me. Protecting me.

* * *

The morning came around and we all had to go out to get more information. Zoe Hart was currently enrolled in a local college. I took a taxi down and went to the main office.

"Excuse me," I asked the receptionist lady. "I'm looking for Marisa Davis. It's crucial that I speak to her." I show her a pass I got from Lestrade that showed I worked _kind of_ for him. She types on her computer.

"She's in room 152. There are maps in that box over there." She says going back to filing her nails.

"Thanks." I grab a map and try to find room 152.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of being lost I finally found the room. I open the door and see a few students taking notes. I walk down and get the teachers attention.

"Excuse me." He turns around and rolls his eyes.

"You're 25 minutes late. Sit down." He turns back.

"No I don't go here I'm looking for Marisa Davis." I hold up my pass/badge and the teacher apologizes.

"Marisa!" I look up and see a long red haired girl look up form notes. "This lady needs to speak with you." She gets up and comes over.

"I'm with the police in a way."

"Have you found Zoe?" She looked hopeful.

"Not yet," She frowned. "But that's what I'm here to talk about." I turn to the teacher. "Sorry to have disrupted your class, we'll be outside in the hall way." We leave the room and walk while we talk.

"Why do you need to talk to me?"

"I need to ask you about something that happened a year ago."

"The car accident?"

"Yea. When Zoe was taken there was a note left behind. It wasn't meant for her but someone she knew. I read the article online. It said there were four people in the car. Zoe, Lilly You and another unnamed girl. Now the note said: _It should have been you._ Do you know what that could mean?" She nods.

"When we were in the car… Zoe and Terry, the other girl, were fighting. It got a little out of hand and Terry threw something at her head. She got knocked out and the car swerved. Lilly turned the car sharply and Terry 'flew' across to my side of the car. Then the truck hit and Lilly was killed. If Terry had been on her side she would've died too. Lilly saved her. Once everything was over we had gotten out of the car and I called for help while she checked on the truck driver. It was Terry's fault… the accident. She never told Lilly's parents everything that happened. Before, Zoe was the best softball player in our school but she permanently hurt her throwing arm. In a way Terry ruined both their lives."

"What about you?"

"Since I was behind Zoe and she had a bump on the _back_ of her head, not the front as if she hit it on the steering wheel, people think I caused it. Zoe said she knows I wouldn't do that, but she lost her memory and couldn't remember the fight she and Terry had."

"I think that whoever took Zoe, and the two other people that went missing, wants Terry to admit she was the cause. To Lilly's parents. You think you could talk to her about this. Tell her about the note and how even if Lilly's or Zoe's parent don't like her anymore, it was an accident. She didn't mean to cause the _accident." _She nods.

"I will. Thank you." I smile and she goes back to class. I feel my phone buzz.

_Come back to the flat when you're done._

_-SH_

_How did you even get my number?_

_-KG_

_I have my ways. Hurry._

_-SH_

* * *

I get back to the flat.

"_Yes?_" I walk over to Sherlock who was sitting on the couch.

"I know the father really did it and John said Ms. Solis was a _little_ nervous when he started asking questions."

"Well I told Marisa to tell Terry, the other girl, to admit to what she did. Terry and Zoe had a fight that day and Terry threw something at Zoe knocking her out. You know the rest."

"All we need to do now is have the other two confess. Thing is how will we know if the abductor knows."

"You could write it on your site."

"You have a website?" Sherlock nods.

"The Science of Deduction."

"I have a blog too." John says.

"Cool I'll be sure to look both those up." Sherlock gets his computer and types in

_'It should have been you'- Car accident caused by fight between driver and T. Girl's telling L's Parent's _

"That should do it. Should we go talk to the other two?" I ask.

"John you go talk to Ms. Solis again, Krista and I will talk to Mr. Young."

* * *

Sherlock and I arrived at the Young home. Nice house, two stories, beautiful lawn, and nice cars too. These people had a lot of money from the looks of it. Sherlock knocks on the door. A middle-aged man answers.

"Oh, you again. How can I help you?"

"Sorry to pop in so soon. I told you about that note, remember?"

"Yes. I don't understand my brother has done his time."

"I'm not talking about your brother, Mr. Young." The man swallowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sir, you are well aware your brother has been abducted. I know for a fact you're the one who raped your daughter. You blamed it on your brother and when he went to jail, the only one who protected Jenna from you, she killed herself. If you ever want to see your brother again, turn yourself in."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No Mr. Young he's telling you how to save your brother. If you even care what happens to him."

"Of course I care! He's my little brother!"

"Could've fooled me." I mutter. He glares at me.

"What did you say you little-!" He makes a move to come closer but Sherlock puts his hand up.

"Mr. Young, turn yourself in, or you'll never see your bother again." Sherlock and I turn around and walk away leaving Mr. Young in his door way, on the verge of tears.

* * *

Back at the flat Sherlock typed in the post:

_'She didn't deserve it' -Baby brother always being blamed for what the older one did._

A few minutes later John came up the stairs and into the flat.

"Ms. Solis is going to confess, she nearly broke down crying. Had to leave before she hugged me to death." Next post:

_'I know what you did' -Sister killed Sister, tried to blame husband._

"We're done. They should be released."

"How will we know?" I ask.

"We'll be contacted somehow. By the abductor or Lestrade." We waited.

"Sherlock nothing's happening." John says.

"We figured out what each note meant. They all confessed their secrets." He stopped and looked to the forgotten note on the table. He picks it up and holds it out to me. "Krista, what does this mean? Why was it left here? Everyone has a secret… what's yours?"

"I don't have one." I say shaking my head.

"You must! That's why they haven't been released. Not everyone has told their secret."

"I don't have a secret."

"Krista, just tell us." John says. Suddenly a rock breaks through the window. I let out a yelp. John picks up the rock and turns it over, it had a note attached. He read aloud:

"Why doesn't she show you?" He freezes and looks down at the red dot on his chest. He looks up to me. The shot rings out. But time slows, and I tackle John to the floor, his arms going around me out of reflex. The second he touched the ground time sped up and the bullet went into the wall. John looks up at me, eyes wide. Suddenly we hear Mrs. Hudson running up the stairs.

"Is everything alright up here?! I heard a gunshot!" She sees the John and me on the floor, me on top of him with his arms around me. She frowns. "_John._" Suddenly a red dot appears on Mrs. Hudson. "Oh." She looks down at it startled.

"Krista, just tell us!" Sherlock shouts.

"I-I'M A WITCH!" I scream. The red dot goes away.

* * *

**_Ending this part here, would've been longer but I wanted to make this into 3 chapters in stead of two, next will be posted tomorrow. Really sorry I'm posting this so late, I was at my lil 2_****_nd_****_ cousin's 5_****_th_****_ birthday party and just got home. Part three will be posted tomorrow sometime around…after 12 noon EST._**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE!_**

**_Hurricane Sandy is supposed to hit New England soon. I live in CT and some maps show the hurricane being the worst here as it it'll go right THROUGH CT! If I don't post Next week end it'll be because I lost power. BUT I will have my phone so if you go on Facebook and go to my page 'ZexionLover411 aka Adrianna Gaudreau' I'll be posting about when I'm getting power back. _**

**(1)****Seriously if you haven't tired looking that up *you're not a true fan because that site, as well as John's Blog exist. Sometimes it's funny the things they say in comments XD**

· **Spell check just said the "You're" should be "You is"…"You is not a true fan." Huh o-o**

**(2)****Lol L ya know from Death note? XD**

**_ihyllabdat meddma fedlr = _****Unaccepted little witch**

Pronounced: "ee-haae-lu-luah-bae-deah-te meay-de-demah feeay-de-lu-ra


	6. Case 2: Skelital Closets - Part 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns the I also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs._**

**_You don't like the fact she's a witch, that's your problem, it's my story I'll write it how I wish. Don't like don't read._**

* * *

CASE #2: SKELITAL CLOSETS- PART THREE

"A what?" John asks

"A-a witch."

"Witch? But magic isn't…they don't.." Sherlock was trying to think of a logical explanation.

"You saw, I wasn't even near John and I pushed him out of the way." I lean up slightly, still on John but not laying on him. "Are you alright John?" He nods blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Krista." He smiles. Sherlock looks down at us and frowns.

"Get up." I sit up, straddling John now, whose face was going red. Sherlock suddenly comes over and lifts me off him.

"Woah."He puts me down then helps John up. He turns to me.

"Why would someone want you to share your secret so badly? It must be someone who already knew it or wanted to find out. But going through all this trouble just for your secret?"

"I don't wanna sound full of myself but, I am powerful." I say shrugging. Mrs. Hudson finally notices the broken window and frowns.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it." John says.

"If you're a witch, prove it." Sherlock says.

"I did before. And that's how all my stuff got put together."

"Why did the note say 'unaccepted'? Is it because you can't tell anyone?" I shake my head.

"Whoever I told before thought I was a freak." I hold up my arms. "That's where I got all these scars."

"People hurt you?" I nod.

"Yea, when I was a kid, other kids used to beat me up and... other things. Either they hated me or were afraid of me."

"Why don't you like hospitals?"

"I'm always afraid they'll find something abnormal about me and find out, then do experiments." Sherlock's phone suddenly goes off.

"Hello…yes…I see…good." He hangs up.

"Lestrade got an anonymous tip as to where the abductees were being held, he sent people there and the abductees are now safe. Looks like our abductor heard you spill your secret." I nod, letting out a sigh.

"Oh thank god."

"What can you do?" Sherlock asks.

"You want proof right?" He nods. "Fine." I sigh and close my eyes. When I open them they're glowing gold. Time had stopped and I walked behind John. I close my eyes again, this time when I open my eyes they're their normal blue again and time resumes. Sherlock is still looking at where I was standing, his eye brows go up.

"Teleportation?"

"Close." I say making John jump and turn around.

"When did you-?!"

"I stopped time, moved, and then started it again." John stares at me.

"You stopped time?" I nod and look down.

"Go ahead call me a fre-"

"Amazing!" I look up.

"What?"

"That's amazing, simply fantastic."

"John we both know you're going to say every Synonym of those words." Sherlock says making John roll his eyes.

"What else can you do?"

"U-um." I was taken aback; no one ever showed interest in what I was, or seemed so calm like they were. I look to the table. "Well... **_effodiunt_****.**" A cup, that was on the table, shatters. Everyone jumps.

"You know you're going to buy me a new cup now." Sherlock scolds. I grin and look at the pieces of the cup.

"**_Figere_**_._" The pieces come together and the cup is fixed. I smile and look at Sherlock. He frowns.

"I was kinda hoping you _would_ get me a new cup."

"**_Duplicabit_**." There's a flash of light where the cup was then there were suddenly two cups. Sherlock raises an eyebrow.

"I wanted it… blue." I grin bigger knowing Sherlock is testing me.

"**_Tincturahyacintho_**." There's another flash and one cup is the normal white the other blue. I cross my arms and smirk at Sherlock.

"Now you're just showing off."

"You're the one who asked."

"Now, now you two." Mrs. Hudson walks over. "Dear, if you don't mind, do you think you could fix the window?" I smile.

"No problem, Mrs. Hudson." I look at the window. "**_Figere_****.**" Like a puzzle, the broken pieces of glass all go back to their place to form the window, the cracks glow and it's whole again.

"Oh thank you." Mrs. Hudson smiles.

"No problem ."

"If you have 'powers'… why couldn't you save yourself when Mike was trying to strangle you to death?"

"Normally the stopping time is a defense, I can normally control it on my own as well, but I _can_ get caught off guard."

"How did he catch you so off guard that your defense didn't work?" I blush looking away.

"He kissed me, I couldn't think and before I knew it he had his hands around my neck."

"Good to know your main weakness is a simple kiss." Sherlock mutters rolling his eyes.

"I'd never been kissed before except… y-you know when." John smirks slightly.

"I _told_ you it didn't mean anything."

"That was my first kiss Sherlock!" John and Mrs. Hudson walk off towards the kitchen.

"Girls want their first kiss to mean something!"

* * *

"What's happened?" Mrs. Hudson asks John, the two of them stood in the kitchen.

"Well, last case, Sherlock and Krista went out on a 'date'." He used air quotes. "Apparently Sherlock kissed her at some point."

"Sherlock kissed her?" John nods. "Are you sure that's _our_ Sherlock?" John chuckles.

"Pretty sure."

"'bout time he took interest in a girl."

"I wouldn't say he's 'interested' in her in _that_ way. Well maybe not yet."

* * *

Back in the living room,

"Why does it matter?"

"It just does! First-everything is important to a girl; first kiss, first boyfriend, first time!"

"You've still got at least one of those things. Why does one less really matter?"

"Because! … a-and I have two of those things."

"You've never had a boyfriend?" I glare up at him.

"Like you're one to talk, you're still a virgin!" John pops his head into the room.

"For the record, he's never had a girlfriend either." Sherlock rolls his eyes. I look up at him.

"Oh my god… _I _was your first kiss, wasn't I?"

"_I'm_ surprised he even knew how." John chuckles. "Never did ask, how was it?"

"_John_, don't ask them_ that_." Mrs. Hudson scolds him before bidding goodnight and leaving to her own flat. John grins and goes back in the kitchen.

"It was a simple kiss nothing more. A peck."

"It was _so_ not a peck! Pecks are quick; the kiss was like 3 seconds!"

"It was a peck."

"It was _not_!"

"What's the difference? 3 seconds 1 second; same thing."

"Is not!"

"Fine, show me the difference."

"S-_show_ you?" He nods. "Fine then I will. John, can you come here?" John walks out of the kitchen. Sherlock's eyes narrow.

"Yeah?" He walks over.

"This is a peck." I peck John on his cheek. "See, quick."

"That's what I did."

"_No, you_ did _this_." I turn Johns head, putting a hand on both sides of his face, and press my lips to his. I feel my face heat up. I count to three in my head then pull away from, the now pink and dazed-looking, John. "_That_ is what you did."

"I-I think I'll be going to bed now. N-night Krista." John quickly walks out of the room and to his own. Sherlock looks down at me.

"That is not what I did."

"Yes it-!" He held up his hand.

"_This_ is what I did." Before I could blink he put his hand under my chin and leaned down; tilting his head to one side, pressing his lips to mine. My eyes widen and I feel my face heat up more that it was before. He pulls away after about 5 seconds. I blink and stare up at him.

"T-That was longer."

"My apologies?"

"N-no, it's fine." He smirks. I swallow. "I'm gunna get my clothes for bed." He nods and I run downstairs.

* * *

**3****rd**** person:**

Sherlock watched Krista run from the room. He sat down on the couch. He didn't know why he had kissed her again. It was something about the feeling that sparked when their lips touched. He didn't know what to call it. He felt the same spark burn him when she kissed John and when she was on top of John. He sighed; not understanding what the spark was.

After a few minutes of thinking, Krista came back upstairs in a large t-shirt and sweat pants.

* * *

**Krista's POV**

I enter the room and Sherlock was sitting on the couch.

"I'll take the couch." He says.

"We're not on a case; you should get some sleep too."

"It's only one more day till your mattress comes."

"About that… Delivery called; it's gunna take another day, some problem happened."

"That's alright. I'll sleep on the couch tonight, and you _will _take the bed..."

"I want to sleep in here." I cross my arms.

"If you're afraid you can just tell me."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"You were almost abducted last night; you being afraid is perfectly understandable."

"Well I'm not."

"Then you shouldn't fear sleeping in my room."

"Fine, I'll go sleep in your room tonight but tomorrow I'm sleeping on the couch." He nods.

"Good Night Krista."

"Night Sherlock."

* * *

**3****rd**** Person:**

1:34 am. Krista was asleep but the pictures and sounds swirling in her head caused her to wake up out of fright. She sat up in bed, breathing hard. She quickly jumped out of bed and left Sherlock's room. She walked down the hall and looked into the living room where Sherlock had the light on and was reading a book.

"Told you, you were-" He looked up and stopped when he saw a few tears run down her cheeks. He felt the spark singe him. He gets up and walks over quietly. "Come on." He leads Krista back to his room, his hand on her back. Once in his room he sits on the bed. He pats the bed. "I'll stay until you fall asleep." She nods and gets in bed. She looks up at him.

"Thank you Sherlock." He looks down at her and seeing her so scared makes that spark burn even more.

"Go to sleep." She closes her eyes. He can't help but stroke her head.

_What are you doing to me?_

Sherlock smiles at her soft breathing; telling him she's fallen asleep.

"Good Night Krista." He whispers.

* * *

John woke up at the normal time, put on his robe and went down stairs to make breakfast. Upon entering the living room and seeing the unoccupied couch he raised an eyebrow. He walks into the kitchen to see if his flat-mate was up and doing an experiment.

"Where-?" He ponders for a moment then proceeds down the hall to Sherlock's bedroom. He pushes the door open and can't help but smile slightly. Sherlock looks up at his flat-mate.

"John." He whispers.

"Sherlock." John replies. "What's goin on?"

"She got scared in the middle of the night. I fell asleep next to her after she did. I can't get up without waking her so I'm waiting for her to wake up."

"It looks like she won't _let_ you up." John chuckles quietly; gesturing to Krista's arm around Sherlock's torso, head on his arm and her leg between his. Sherlock rolls his eyes. Krista suddenly moves a bit, making a cute little noise. A moment later she stiffens and sits up; looking down at Sherlock.

"Morning." Sherlock says, looking up at her.

"Sleep well?" John asks. She looks over to him and blushes.

"O-oh hush." She gets out of bed. "I'm going to go take a shower." She leaves the room quickly. John chuckles.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you had a woman in your arms." He smirks.

"You had her in _yours_ last night." He states sitting up.

"That's different, she was saving my life, and I acted out of reflex."

"Remember she's only _19_, John."

"I'm only 5 years older than you are. So you should remember that too. She did say she was turning 20 in a few months anyway."

"Still 11 years older is better than 16." John looks at Sherlock a while.

"You fancy her." John smirks.

"I do not."

"Then why are you so protective and possessive of her?"

"I _am_ not." He pouts childishly making John rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast."

* * *

**Krista's POV**

After my shower I got dressed in black short shorts and a dark blue long-sleeve shirt with blue high-top-sneakers then went back up to the boys' flat with a towel over my shoulders.

"You take long showers." Sherlock says from the couch.

"I _am_ a girl."

"What do you do that takes so long?"

"Forgot; when it comes to women you're clueless aren't you?" He glares slightly. "Look at me and you'll see." He looks me up and down, stopping on my legs.

"Oh, I see."

John comes out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee and looks at me confused. I roll my eyes and lift my knee; showing him my leg. He blushes.

"Oh."

"So, any plans?" I ask.

"None that I'm aware of. Though I'm sure I'll get a call sometime today. It's only 9ish."

"You're actually hoping for a crime aren't you?"

"Not _hoping_ per se."

"Ignore him." John says.

"Kinda hard to." He chuckles but avoids really looking at me. Still a little awkward about me kissing him, I'd guess. Sherlock looks at him.

"John, relax it was just a kiss. Why are you so tense and awkward around Krista?"

"Oh, John, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable last night."

"No, it's ok; trying to prove Sherlock wrong isn't an easy task."

"She didn't prove me wrong. I proved _her_ wrong though."

"You did not." I mutter.

"Do you want me to show you again?" I blush remember his kiss. John looks at me confused.

"What did he-"

"Nothing. He's just… being Sherlock." Suddenly Sherlock phone goes off.

"Hello…On our way." He hangs up. "Perfect!" He jumps off the couch and runs to get his coat. "Hurry and get dressed John!"

"What why?"

"We've got a serial killer on our hands. Love those, there's always something to look forward to." I roll my eyes. John runs to his room to get dressed.

"I should really get used to this."

"Come _on_ _John_!"

"You sound like a child." He pouts at me.

"I do not."

"See there you go." John comes back fully dressed. Well… almost. "John, your shirt's on inside-out." I laugh. I go up to him and help him unbutton it. His face heats up and Sherlock glares. I turn it inside out and hold it so he can put it on, after I help him button it up.

"U-um thank you."

"At least your pants weren't on inside-out." He blushes and looks down at his pants; on the right way.

"Relax Johnny."

"Since when do you call him Johnny?"

"I did a few times before. Why? Do you want me to call you Sherly?" His eyes narrow.

"No."

"Then why are you complaining?" He turns around and starts to run down the stairs.

"Let's just go!" I roll my eyes. John sighs.

"Like you said before," John looks at me. "a kid going to a toy store."

"If he was a kid I would have burned down that toy store by now." I deadpan. "Although, I will admit, at times he's more like a hyperactive puppy. Cute but annoying as hell." John laughs and we follow after Sherlock.

* * *

**_OKAY! I basicly wrote this whole thing yesterday (Saturday 10/27/12) into today. It's 2:33 AM right now O-O I started around 5 hours ago maybe or…no I started an hour after I got home from my lil 2_****_nd_****_ cuz's 5_****_th_****_ birthday party..that was around 7 so 8 pm to 2:34 am. See how much I love you guys?!~ _**

**_Like I said at end of last chapter: Hurricane Sandy is making her way here. I will probably lose power. I will WRITE out the next 2-3 chapters but I probably won't be able to type them until later. IF I do lose power and can't post the next chapters in time for next weekend go to my Facebook page (you do not have to like it) just to see how far I have written or typed so you'll know when I'm posting the next Case. (Facebook page 'ZexionLover411 aka Adrianna Gaudreau')_**

**_HOPE YOU ENJOYED CASE#2 SKELITAL CLOSETS!_**

**(1)****She shaved her legs.**

**(2)****I have nothing against puppies or hyperactive ones o-o I wuv puppies**

**(3)****This line was from ****_A Study in Pink_****, just thought I'd give credit for that to the show people.**

TRASLATIONS

**Effodiunt****- **Break

**Figere****- **Fix

**Duplicabit****- **Double

**Tincturahyacintho****- **Blue Dye


	7. Case 3: Shark Bait - Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns the I also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs._**

**_Alright I'm sick of getting flames. if you don't like it say so but don't tell me to get rid of my story or stop just because YOU don't like it._**

**_POSTING THIS NOW AND THE NEXT SUNDAY SINCE THERE ARE ONLY 2 CHAPTERS_**

* * *

CASE #3 SHARK BAIT – PART ONE

In the cab, Sherlock was on the phone with Lestrade and they were talking about the details of the death since there was not really an actual crime scene to go to.

We all got to the morgue where Molly was waiting with three bodies. She smiled upon seeing Sherlock.

"Morning, Sherlock." He nods a greeting; her smile falters a bit. John waves to her as I smile and do the same. She smiles at us before turning back to Sherlock. "Um, these are the women who were-"

"Killed by the serial killer I'd imagine." I roll my eyes at his rudeness. He starts to walk around the bodies. "Young, all blond, all around the same size in height and weight, wrists have lacerations marks around them, as well as their ankles. Meaning they were tied to something; a wall, bed, floor, etc. According to Lestrade, each of these women were alone, no family or lovers live close by. In other words, no one to report them missing. Same cause of death; all had their throats slit. They also have similar _bite_ marks on their shoulders; this one has rather sharp teeth I betting, He'd stand out with _that_ smile. All found within 10 miles of each other and were all taken within 8 miles of those places; that sets an area the killer hunts in. He's going after young single, women 20s to early 30s. The bodies were all dumped at night; he didn't kill them right away." Sherlock sighs and turns to Molly. "Molly I assume you made another finding as well." She nods.

"Yes, t-they were raped around 5-6 hours before they were killed." Sherlock nods. Sherlock looks to me.

"Krista I don't want you on this case." I look up at him, my eyes narrow.

"What?"

"You're going to stay at the flat for this case."

"Why? Just because I'm a girl-?"

"Because you fit his criteria exactly." He almost shouts, "You're almost 20, same fitness as these women, you're blond, single and your family lives in a completely different country."

"I'm going to be on this case. Maybe it's an advantage; I could help because I'm what he goes after." Sherlock's eyes narrow.

"No." He says. John looks at me; eyebrows up.

"Are you saying you want to be _bait_?"

"Yeah, we could catch him faster-."

"No." Sherlock says again, sternly.

"Sherlock-!"

"No!"

"Sherlock I'm staying on this case." I cross my arms. He sighs.

"Fine, but you are not to be used as bait. Come on, back to the flat."

* * *

We get back to the flat and Sherlock gets a map and lays it out on the kitchen table.

"Okay we know the three women were taken from this general area." He circles a big area on the map. "And their bodies were found around here." He makes another circle overlapping the other one. He sits on the couch and looks at the map. "The killer is obviously inexperience. The inexperienced ones take and leave close to home for a quick get-away if anything were to go wrong. This killer lives somewhere in this area." He points to the area where the two circles overlap. Sherlock rests his hands under this chin and stares at the map; going into his own little world to think.

_Perfect_

"John, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He turns to look at me. I nod my head in the direction of the door. I walk out into the hallway. He looks at me questioningly but follows. I grab his hand and take John down stairs and into my flat.

"What's wrong?" He looks at me; his eyebrows narrowed with worry.

"John. I need you to not tell Sherlock but,-"

"Krista, what are you planning?" He gives me a look.

"I'm going to help-" He stops me realizing what I was going to say.

"No, Krista, you're not going to be bait; it's too dangerous." I sigh.

"That's why I need your help." He shakes his head.

"Krista, Sherlock can read anyone like an open book he'll know what you're up to and he'll stop you. It's too dangerous for you to go out alone to try and get this guy."

"I won't be completely alone. Plus I know where to find him now."

"Yes but just the general area… wait, now hold on a tick. What do you want _me_ to do?"

"I'll 'get taken' and then you and Sherlock will use the GPS on my phone to track it and find out where I am."

"No Krista, no, it's way too dangerous; you could get hurt, or worse."

"Did you forget? I'm a witch. I'll freeze him before he could do anything."

"What if you get knocked out?"

"My defenses will 'activate' before he could even touch me." He sighs.

"Look Krista, Sherlock is going to find out before you do anything."

"That's why you're going to keep quiet, and I am going to seek out. You go upstairs and activate the tracker. I already turned the GPS on my phone on. I'll text you if I can." I open the door. "I have to put on something more, fitted." John frowns.

"I wish you wouldn't do this. If anything goes wrong, do whatever you have to, to get back here safe."

"Don't worry, John, I'll be fine." I stroke his hair reassuringly. "Now go upstairs, don't breathe a word of this to Sherlock, and just act normal."

"That's easy for you to say. I do one thing wrong; blink the wrong way and he'll find out." I laugh.

"You'll be fine." He leaves to go upstairs and I go into my bedroom to find the right outfit.

* * *

**3rd person**

John walked up the stairs and into the living room. He looked at Sherlock who was now lying on the couch. He walks over to the desk and gets his laptop. He opens it and turns it on. Just then he realizes.

_I don't know her phone number._

He thinks, glancing at Sherlock.

_Can't ask him then he'll definitely know what she's doing._

Upon hearing the front door close Sherlock sits up and sighs.

"She's being bait isn't she." Not a question.

"How-?"

"You should know by now, everything you do gives me a hint at what you're up to. The two of you just had a privet conversation down in her flat, you came up alone, went straight for you laptop, you turned it on but haven't done anything, and Krista just left."

"She has a plan-"

"To be taken, have you track her phone and for us to come get her. Only problem, you don't have her number. It's on my phone. Hurry up." John nods and grabs Sherlock's phone from off the kitchen counter before rushing back to his laptop. "Where is she now?"

"Somewhere around..." John gets up and points to a street on the map.

"She took a cab, she'll probably stop here." Sherlock puts his finger a street away. He looks up at John. "What was she wearing?"

"What? Why do you-?"

"Just answer the question, John."

"I don't know, when I left she said she was gunna change into something more 'fitting.' "

"_Great._" Sherlock sighs. "Keep an eye on where she is I'll call Lestrade let him know to get people ready." John nods and watches the screen; every few moments the little dot jumps forward.

* * *

Sherlock went into the kitchen with his phone and called Lestrade.

"Hello?"

"Krista has made up a plan, which she has already started-"

"Sherlock?"

"Yes of course. Who else would call you about this? I need you to get at least three cop cars ready to go down to Glentworth Street."

"Sure but what is her plan?"

"Get the cars ready then we'll talk."

"Fine fine." After a few minutes he came back to the phone. "Okay, now tell me what is she doing?"

"She's bait-."

"_Bait_? Sherlock, you are aware she is exactly what this guy goes after! How could you let her go out there by herself?!"

"I was against it. She went without telling me; knowing I would stop her. She told John and he's tracking her phone now."

"_Sherlock._" Lestrade said in a scolding voice.

"She obviously has more to her plan. She'll be alright."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

**Krista's POV **

I walked up the street for a bit. I had on a tight long-sleeve dark blue top and black skinny jeans. For shoes I had black boots.

_Come on where are you?_

I continued walking around, looking for anyone suspisious. Walking past an alley way I hear a can rattle on the ground. I stop and quickly turn to face it. I let out the breath I was holding when I see a cat run out of the alley. I continue walking past another ally way. Another rattle. I turn my head just in time to see a hand cover my mouth with something.

_C-Chloroform? _

Next thing I knew. Darkness.

* * *

**_Sorry I know it's a short chapter but I've been having a hard time with this chapter. After this case there will be ONE more then The Great Game, bare with me till then._**

**(1)****I don't know places in London.**

**(2)****I looked it up but don't go looking it up for a visual because I just used a random street a few streets from Baker Street.**


	8. Case 3: Shark Bait - Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns the I also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs._**

**_Song line is from Ten-Faced By Gumi a Vocaloid_**

* * *

CASE #3 SHARK BAIT – PART TWO

**Krista's POV**

I woke up and my head felt all groggy. I tried to move but I couldn't. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a room and I was tied to a bed by my wrists and ankles. I pull one of my arms but the rope is too strong. I look around the room; the killer wasn't there. I look and see my coat on the back of a chair.

_My phone! Oh god I was supposed to text John!_

I looked around for anything to help me. I pulled as hard as I could at the bonds but it only gave me rope burn. Then suddenly the door opened.

"You're awake."

* * *

**3****rd**** Person **

"John, where?" Sherlock said coming back into the living room.

"She's walking up Glentworth Street- no wait she's inside one of the flats. She was supposed to try and text me."

"John-!"

"201!"

"Come on!" They grab their coats and rush out. Sherlock hails a cab then calls Lestrade on the way.

* * *

**Krista's POV **

**(Just a heads up there will be no actual rape in this just to warn readers incase people are uncomfortable with this topic.)**

A man walked into the room. He had short, dark brown hair and green eyes. He looked to be in his early 30s. He grinned; his teeth were filed to a point like shark teeth.

"You're a pretty one."

"Who are you?"

"That's not really important. Not like you could tell anyone anyway."

"You got a shark obsession or something?" I grimace as he smirks.

"Just my way of leaving my mark." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switch blade. "Are you gunna be good or do I have to put a sock in your mouth?" He asked walking towards the bed.

"I-I'll be good."

_Just a little closer._

He flips open the blade and gets on the bed. He puts the knife to my throat.

"If you scream I'll cut your throat. You understand?" He growls.

"Y-yea." He reaches down and lifts the bottom of my shirt and cuts it open. Once the blade is far enough away from me,

"**Obturatio**." He froze. I let out a sigh of relief. I glance at the knife.

_If only I could reach it I could get free and tie _him _up for when the police get here._

I moved making him fall forward, and then twisted a bit to make him fall a little more to the side. It was awkward because his face was against my chest but I ignored that fact for the moment. The knife was just by my hand. I tried to get it out and ended up cutting my finger.

"Damn it!" My blood made the knife a little slippery but I was able to get it out of the man's hand. It a creepy way the blood helped. I angled the knife in my hand and started to slowly cut the rope holding my left hand.

_So much easier if I was left handed._

* * *

**3****rd ****Person**

John and Sherlock got out of the cab on Glentworth Street and ran up to the building with the big '201' on it.

"How do we know what room she's in?" John asked. Sherlock took out his phone and dialed.

"**_Watashi no naka no juunin ga, onnaji otoko ni koi wo shita._**"

"_That's _how." Sherlock said running to the room where they heard Krista's phone going off. Sherlock tries to open the door but it's locked.

"Krista! Are you in there?!" Suddenly the two men hear a slap.

* * *

**Krista's POV**

I had almost gotten my left hand freed when my phone went off, startling me; making me drop the knife to the floor. I feel the man move.

_Crap! Why do I get startled so easily?!_

"The hell?" He sits up. He looks and sees the rope almost cut through and the knife on the floor. "Bitch!" Suddenly we hear footsteps running up the stairs and someone trying to open the door. "You screamed for help didn't you?!" I shake my head.

"Krista! Are you in there?!" I hear Sherlock shout. I gasp as the man slaps my across the face. There's a loud bang as Sherlock kicks in the door. John runs in and holds up his gun; pointing it at the man.

"Get off her!" The man glares down at me but slowly gets up off the bed. Suddenly we hear more footsteps coming up the stairs and a few police men rush in and point their guns at him.

"Put your hands behind your head." The man does as he's told and a policeman comes around behind him and hand cuffs him. Another runs over to the bed and starts to untie my right wrist.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I shake my head.

"His knife, it's on the floor there." The policeman walks around the bed, looks down and picks up the knife. He had gloves on but still held it between his thumb and forefinger.

"There's blood on this knife and your face, you said he didn't hurt you."

"I cut my finger trying to cut my hand free, and he slapped me that's why it's on my face." The policeman looks at me a bit confused but nods. Sherlock and John come over.

"We'll help her." Sherlock says and the policeman nods and walks away with the knife.

"Krista, are you okay?" John said as he started to untie my ankles.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say. Sherlock works on freeing my hands.

"There was blood on that knife, Krista, don't lie to me. Did he cut you?" John asks moving to my other ankle.

"No he didn't I cut my finger," I wiggle the finger I cut. "see? I was trying to get it out of his hand."

"Then why is there blood on your face?" He asks coming up to the top of the bed while Sherlock went to get my other hand free.

"He slapped me and my blood was on his hand." I say as Sherlock got my other hand free, I rubbed my wrists. He suddenly turns my head to him.

"Look at me." He says. He grabs the side of a pillow and uses it to wipe the blood off of my face. "There's going to be a slight bruise there. Let me see your finger." He grabs my left hand.

"Sherlock shouldn't John look at me? He is a doctor." Sherlock looked up slightly from my finger to my chest and dropped my hand.

"Yes, John, why aren't you looking at her? You're a doctor." He says walking around to the other side of the bed. I turn and sit on the edge on the side they were standing. John looks at me and I see his face go pink.

"John?" I tilt my head.

"K-Krista, uh." He points to my shirt. I look down and see that since my shirt got cut open they could both see me in my bra. I blush and pull the two sides of my shirt together.

"S-Sherlock, why didn't you tell me?" I look over at him to see him looking away, but I could see up his neck went red. John comes over and looks at my finger.

"You're going to need stitches. You need to be more careful with knifes."

"I was trying to get my hand free."

"Still. Come on, we'll go get this stitched up then we can go home."

* * *

Instead of doing what John said the police had other plans and I was soon sitting in the back of an ambulance that was parked outside, a medic had stitched my finger. Sherlock walks up to me.

"I see you have the blanket that magically wards off shock." He deadpans. I laugh.

"Had to give a 'statement' to the police about what happened and what he did." I say. His eyebrows narrow.

"Did he hurt you in any other way besides slapping you?"

"No, you two saved me before he did anything else. Only thing he cut was my shirt." I look down sadly at my shirt. Sherlock nodded and looked away. John walks over.

"Well we can all go home now. I got your jacket." I hop off the back of the ambulance and put the blanket down. John hands me my jacket, which I put on and zip up.

* * *

Once back at the flat I change my shirt and go upstairs with the boys.

"I really liked that shirt." I frown.

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Oh, no, John you really don't have to. It's just a shirt." I say. He smiles.

"I'll make you some tea."

"Thanks John." I smile at him.

"You can-." Sherlock starts.

"I'm taking the couch, Sherlock."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Sure it wasn't." I smirk. "Then what were you going to say?"

"That… you can sleep on the couch." He looks away.

"You were gunna say bed." I smirk as he rolls his eyes. "It's only one more day, tomorrow my mattress is supposed to come." John walks in.

"So soon, I'm going to miss you." He says smiling sadly. I smile back at him.

"I'll only be right downstairs, John. You can come and visit." I wink. He smiles. "You too Sherlock, just because I'm not here doesn't mean you can leave me out of any new cases you get. You can't have all the fun by yourselves." He smirks at me. John goes back into the kitchen to get the tea. "Thanks John." I say when he hands me my cup.

"So what should we do with the rest of our day it's only around 1-ish." John says sitting down.

"Well I'll be working on an experiment in the kitchen." Sherlock says getting up and walking towards said kitchen.

"Hey, John, why don't we go on a date?" Sherlock stops in the entryway of the kitchen. John turns to see Sherlock stopped.

"Alright." He says. Sherlock walks into the kitchen. John turns back to me and whispers with a smirk. "Trying to make him jealous?"

"C-course not." I say looking into my cup. John chuckles.

"So this _date_, what did you have in mind?"

"We could go see a movie."

"What movie?"

"I have no idea."

"You were trying to make him jealous weren't you?" John smirks bigger.

"N-no, I was just-." I rub the back of my neck. He chuckles.

"Right. Well I'm going to go get some takeout if you want. We'll have our 'date' here. Easier to keep an eye on Sherlock; make sure he doesn't blow up the whole flat." He says getting up. I nod. "Would you mind asking Sherlock what he wants?"

"Sure, what kind of take out are we getting?"

"How about pizza?"

"Okay." I walk into the kitchen where Sherlock is looking at something through a microscope. "Sherlock, John's going to get pizza, do you want anything?"

"No." He doesn't look up.

"Um okay, well I'll be in the living room then. Have fun doing… whatever it is you're doing." I turn to leave the room.

"Have fun on your date." I stop and turn around.

"Actually we're just gunna stay here and watch the telly. I'll uh turn it down so it won't disturb you." I stand there for a second then leave the room. I sit on the couch.

"Does he want anything?" I shake my head. John just nods and leaves.

"Krista." Sherlock calls from the kitchen. I get up and walk into the kitchen.

"Y-yeah?"

"Could you go into the fridge and get me the little glass bottle with the red liquid in it?"

"Sure." I walk over to the fridge, I'm about to open it when Sherlock jumps up from his seat stops me.

"Actually I'll get it. Go back into the living room." He says putting a hand on the fridge door.

"O-oh. Okay." I frown.

_Did I do something wrong to upset him?_

I leave the kitchen and sit back on the couch.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

Sherlock sighed as he opened the refrigerator door. He had almost forgotten about the severed head he was keeping in there for his experiment. If Krista had saw that she would probably freak out, _and _think he was a freak. He grabbed the little bottle from the door and closed it. He walked over to the entry way and peeked in on Krista. She was sitting on the couch playing with her hair sadly.

_Did I upset her?_

He _had _just shooed her away a moment ago, but that was so she wouldn't see the head. Suddenly she looked up as if she sensed him watching her. He ducked back into the kitchen. He felt like a child; hiding after being caught listening to his parents talking. He walked out, she was still looking up. She tilted her head as if to ask 'Yes?'

"Um, are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine, you?"

"I'm fine." After a few minutes they both spoke

"Did I upset-." They stopped. Krista rubbed the back of her neck.

"Did I upset you or do something to make you mad at me?" She asked.

"No, of course not. Did I upset you or do something to make you sad?" He asked in return. She shook her head.

"No."

"I clearly did." He walked over to her and said down next to her on the couch. "I'm not good at this but, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I-I'm fine." She looks away.

"I could list things off that shows something's wrong, for instance you stuttered, you're avoiding eye contact, you think _I'm_ upset because of something you may or may not have done, I could go on but to save time I'll stop. Now just tell me."

"You… seemed cold, not exactly mean but cold, in the kitchen before then I go to do something for you and you stop me."

"I was concentrating, my apologies, and I just don't want you looking in the fridge."

"Why not? You can't have something that bad in there." Sherlock took a moment to answer. "What's in there?" She gets and runs into the kitchen.

"K-Krista. Wait!" He jumps off the couch to follow after her.

"I just wanna look." She was about to open the door when Sherlock, acting on impulse, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. She gasped and blushed as Sherlock held her against him; arms around her lower torso. Sherlock froze and let her go. He felt his own face grow warm.

"Sorry."

"T-that bad huh, what have you got a body in there?" She tries to make a joke to defuse the awkward moment.

"Not exactly."

"Just let me see?"

"You'll call me a freak."

"I would never call you that." She reaches for the handle. "May I?" He nods reluctantly. She opens the door. Sherlock closes his eyes and waits for the scream. "Measuring the coagulation of saliva after death?" He opens his eyes.

"Uh yes." He looks at her. She closes the door and turns to him. "You're not freaked out?"

"No, it's an experiment, plus I've seen tons of dead bodies before, not like just a head will freak me out." She shrugs. They hear the door open and John coming upstairs.

"Krista?"

"In here." She and Sherlock walk out of the kitchen.

"I got the pizza. Forgot to ask what kind you wanted, so I just got plain, sorry."

"That's okay." She says sitting down on the couch.

"Why did you only get one medium?" Sherlock asked.

"Because you said you didn't want any."

"Really? When did I say that? I never said that." John rolls his eyes and goes to sit next to Krista but Sherlock beats him to it. John smirks sitting down in the chair across from the couch, and smirked bigger when he noticed both Sherlock and Krista's faces were still slightly pink.

* * *

**_Only two parts for this Case, sorry. Wanted to get it out and done with cause I couldn't think about what to add in this. Next one will probably be 3 parts though. Oh and in case you're wondering it's called shark bait because …. Idk it just is, I had to use "Bait" but not just "Bait." One more case then The Great Game the next one is a kinda Halloween one ever though by the time I post THIS and THAT Halloween is long over sadly. Hurricane Sandy Ruined my Halloween T^T as did Tropical Storm Irene last year. (Now whenever I think of the name Irene I think Irene Adler X.x XD)_**

**Obturatio** means Stop in Latin.

**_Watashi no naka no juunin ga, onnaji otoko ni koi wo shita- _**From the song Ten-Faced means "The inhabitants inside me, all fell in love with the same man"

(1) **Not quoting him, well I am but, she's on the same intellectual level as he. She's almost just a female Sherlock, in my story they I'm allowed to have her quote him almost or exactly word for word, I give credit for it when it's a major quotation maybe for a sentence too. My story I can do what I want, deal with it, at least I do give credit SOME people don't.**


	9. Case 4: Faulty Haunting - Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns the I also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs._**

**_This is the last chapter I'm posting for a while, deal with it that this is only the first part, I'm working on my Kisame/Umi story. At least I'm doing THAT one right. _**

* * *

CASE #4 FAULTY HAUNTING – PART ONE

* * *

A day or two later from catching the serial killer a man showed up with a case. Sherlock had John come and get me.

"Good to know you won't leave me out of potential cases." I say walking in and standing by Sherlock who was seating in a chair. There was an older, mid to late 40s, man sitting in the chair opposite.

"Um. Hello, my names Frank Dunham." The man said.

"Please cut to the chase, and try not to bore me." Sherlock say already looking bored.

"Uh yes you see my house, we think it's haunted."

"I don't believe in ghost Mr. Dunham." Sherlock started to get up.

"I-I'm serious, there's knocking, scratching, lights flickering, tapping-"

"Someone could be playing a prank on you." Sherlock gets up, turning towards the kitchen.

"No, I've seen things!" Frank says making Sherlock stop and look at him.

"What type of things?"

"I-I don't know what they are b-but I see them." He says. Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Boring, get cameras, and call an electrician."

"No, please." The man begged.

"Come on Sherlock, it could be fun." I nudge him; feeling bad for the man. He looks down at me.

"As we've discussed before, we have different definitions of fun." I roll my eyes at him.

"Come on Sherlock, aren't you curious?"

"Hardly."

"Come on Sherlock, please? You never know this could go under your definition of fun."

"Doubt it." He says. I pout.

"We'll I'll take the case then." I say. Sherlock looks down at me.

"You can't." I look up at Sherlock giving him a look.

"And why not?"

"Because...I forbid you." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You _forbid_ me? _You're_ not in charge of me."

"You can't do it by yourself."

"Then Johnny can come with me." I hug John's arm pulling him towards me." Sherlock's eyebrows narrow.

"Fine. I'll take the case."

"Yes!" I jump up a bit.

"Oh thank you Mr. Holmes."

* * *

Within the next hour we were on a train on our way to the 'haunted house'. I'd always wanted to take a ride on a train. John said I looked like a little kid the way I was smiling and looking around.

Like normal 'haunted' houses it was far away from the road, and looked really old, now when I say old I mean, no one has been tried to take care of it for years, old. The shutters on the windows were either broken, hanging from one hinge or non-existent. The actual windows weren't any better; some looked like kids had thrown rocks through them others were boarded up from the inside.

The dark green paint was chipping and peeling everywhere. The walkway's stone circles were cracked or missing. The steps onto the porch creaked with every step and wobbled. The actual door looked like it would fall off its hinges any minute.

"Um, w-we fixed up some of the rooms inside the best we could. We fixed up two rooms for you to sleep. One for you two gentlemen, and one for the lady." He smiles at me and I smile back politely. We go inside; my ears twitching every time the floor creaked. "My wife's in the kitchen." We follow him down a hallway and into a small kitchen. A lady turns around from the kitchen.

"Oh Frank." She smiles when she sees us. "They came."

"This is Sherlock Holmes, John Watson and Krista Gordon." He gestures to each of us.

"Oh let me get you all something to drink while you talk."

"No thank you." Sherlock says. I roll my eyes at him.

"Thank you Mrs. Dunham." I say and John nods. She starts to make some tea while we all sit down in the dining room. Sherlock stands. Mr. Dunham looks at him.

"Please sit."

"That chair is about to break, I'd rather stand, Krista and John your chairs are fine don't worry." Mr. Dunham blinks and nods.

"Okay, well, I'm not sure what to say. I told you before we hear noises at night and the lights flicker."

"I'll check the circuit box."

"At night we hear knocking. We're the only ones living here."

"For that we'd _have_ to stay the night." Sherlock says.

"He did say he fixed up rooms for us." John points out.

"Krista will take my bed, I don't sleep during cases." I roll my eyes at him. Frank stands up.

"I'll show you the room then." We all follow him down a few hallways and upstairs then more hallways.

"Do you have a map of this place? It's much bigger than it looks." I ask. Frank frowns.

"No, sorry, I've lived here so long I just know where to go."

"Don't worry; I know how to get back." Sherlock says.

"Right, you and your perfect memory, yes?" I ask. He nods.

* * *

We get to the room. It wasn't small but it was big either; around 10 by 15 feet. Two beds against each other; might as well been one bed. The windows were boarded up and the flooring looked loose.

"What exactly is your definition of 'fixed up', Mr. Dunham?" Sherlock says looking around.

"W-well, I tidied up a bit, there were planks o'wood and the beds were bare." He looks at us apologetically.

"Alright then, we'll stay the night, see what the problem is and hopefully leave before noon tomorrow." Sherlock says.

"Come on Sherlock, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Left it behind, I only bring it on interesting cases." He deadpans. I roll my eyes.

"Well I'll be back downstairs. You said you could find your way back, yes?" Frank asks, Sherlock nods. Frank leaves and I sit on the bed.

"Well it's only," I look at my watch. "11:26 what should we do?"

"I'll be right back; you two stay here and... chat or something." Sherlock says leaving the room. I pout.

"There goes our map, now we're stuck here." I smile as John laughs. "You up for a little adventure?"

"Oh boy, what are you thinking Krista?"

"Let's go exploring." I grin.

"This is someone's house not a playground. There may be rooms and places they don't want people going."

"Exactly." I smirk hopping off the bed. "Come on John." I take his hand and start to pull him out the door.

"Krista, that's an invasion of privacy." He scolds, pulling us back in the room.

"Awe, but I don't wanna just sit here and do nothing while we wait for him to come back." I whine. John chuckles.

"You're just like a little kid." He laughs more as I pout.

"Am not." I tug on his hand. "Come on, just for a little bit. We won't go in any rooms just walk around through the hallways." I try to persuade him. He shakes his head.

"No, let's just wait for Sherlock to come back."

"But we don't know how long he's going to be."

"Is it that bad to be here with me?"

"You realize I'm asking you to come _with _me for adventure, right?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"I meant just alone in this room." He says. I look at him and blink.

"Pervert." I say. His eyes widen and his cheeks go pink.

"N-No that's not what I meant-!" He's cut off by me laughing. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I was kidding John." I giggle. He glares playfully. "Well if we can't go on an adventure at leave I can make my own fun." He rolls his eyes and sits on one of the bed. "I wonder if the beds are sturdy enough to bounce on." I ask myself tilting my head.

"See, little kid." He chuckles.

"Come on, everyone's got an inner-child. Mine's just more there than yours." I stand on the bed John was sitting on. "Seems sturdy enough." I go up and down a bit, without actually jumping.

"You're actually going to jump on the bed? What if it breaks?" John says looking up at me,

"Oi! Are you calling me fat?" I glare down at him.

"No, I'm just saying, this is an old house so these beds are probably old too-!" He's cut off as the bed literally breaks in half. I fall down and he's forced to the middle because the side of the bed he was on went up. The result ending up being I was in the middle of the bent mattress of the broken bed and John had fallen on top of me.

"You alright?" He asks. I nod. Suddenly we hear someone clear their throat. We turn to look at Sherlock standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting?" He asks, straight-faced. John gets up off of me.

"It's not what it looks like! The bed broke-."

"I can see that. Once again do I have to remind you John, 16 years?"

"N-No we weren't doing anything like that!" John says grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"I was jumping on the bed, well almost."

"Why would you try jumping on the bed?"

"I was bored and John wouldn't go exploring with me." I explain. "And what do you mean 16 years?"

"I'm 16 years older than you." John sighs.

"Wait, you thought we were…" I look from John to Sherlock. "Sherlock!" I blush. I quickly turn to John. "Not that I wouldn't but you know." John blushed and Sherlock's eyebrows narrowed. "I can't believe you, Sherlock."

"How was I supposed to come to the conclusion you tried to jump on the bed?"

"Well don't assume _t-that_!" I blush more. "And what does him being 16 years older than me have to do with anything?"

"_He's _actually only 5 years younger than me." John points out.

"Yeah but what does age have to do with anything?"

"You're 19." Sherlock says.

"Yeah so? I'm turning 20 next month."

"He's 37."

"And you're 31. I actually thought you were younger." I shrug.

"The point is, he's too old for you." Sherlock says. John glares.

"Oh and you're not? It's only a 5 year difference." John retorts.

"Hold on, who said I'm doing anything with either of you right now?" The two look at me. "Again, not that I wouldn't but,"

"But what?" John asks.

"I don't know." I turn to Sherlock. "You sir, you confuse the bloody hell out of me." John looks at Sherlock confused not understanding what I meant. I turn to John. "And I don't know about you." We all stand there in awkward silence until Mrs. Dunham calls up that lunch is ready.

* * *

Lunch was quiet and awkward aside from Mr. and Mrs. Dunham making slight conversation. After lunch John and I followed our human map back to the room.

"So I guess I am going to need that other room, huh?"

"You can take the other one; I'll just take the mattress off the broken one." John says.

"Sorry, John." I say.

"No it's fine."

"I'll take the mattress. You take the bed."

"No, Krista-."

"Don't try to reason with her John." Sherlock says from the chair in the corner of the room.

"Thank you Sherlock." He nods in return. John just rolls his eyes. I glance at my watch. 2:34 pm. "Well we have a lot of time before night fall, why don't we play a game?" I suggest. Sherlock and John look at me. "What?"

"With what will we play a game with?" John asks.

"We could play Truth or Dare."

"No." Sherlock says.

"Okay how about we go exploring then."

"No." John says.

"You guys are no fun." I pout. "We gotta do something; I don't wanna just sit here for another 8-10 hours." John shrugs apologetically. "How about Eye Spy?" Sherlock shakes his head.

"Too easy." Sherlock dismisses it.

"Of course that would be too easy for you." I roll my eyes.

"You wanna see, pick something."

"Nah, you just wanna show off." I say. Sherlock pouts slightly before turning to John.

"John, pick something." He says. I roll my eyes at him. John looks around the room.

"Um, silver-ish-grey."

"A nail from one of the boards coving the windows, come on John give me a challenge."

"Let me give you one, something blue." He looked around the room. I smirked; he didn't know what I picked right off the bat. John had looked around the room and his eyes landed on the nail in the board and stayed there longer than he looked at anything else. I on the other had didn't look at _anything_. He looked back at me. I smirked bigger.

"Your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're blue."

"Took you that long to notice?"

"No, I notice, but I thought you were trying to trick me." He says. I raise an eyebrow at him. I glance at my watch. "Looking at your watch won't make time go faster, or can you do that?" I glare at him.

"I was checking the time… and I _can't _do that. Okay, Sherlock, your turn."

"You'll never guess it."

"Try us." I say. He looks me in the eye.

"Fine, something…"

* * *

**_Deal with it I'm ending it here. Next chapter won't be out anytime soon. I'm working on my Immune to a siren's cry story, I've been neglecting it. I'll still work on this but not as much. (Slightly due to the fact that people who read this first chapter assume Krista's a Mary-sue and will copy everything Sherlock says.)_**

**_Jeez i'm not quitting i'm taking a break i need to work on other stories too "Brittney" idk how to spell that (Anon Review)  
_**


	10. Case 4: Faulty Haunting - Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns the I also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs._**

**_Thank you LadyGrimR for reviewing! =D and I'm actually starting to like the idea of a John/OC/Sherlock Polyamory MIGHT do that but still not sure. _**

**_Haven't updated for like months and I'm sorry but I've been busy at school with midterms, and other things and now CAPT is starting next week on Tuesday it's a mess._**

**_To the most recent review on chapter 2 about Sherlock preferring tea over coffee, i know but i had to have Krista order them both coffees for the sake of the case._**

**_Anyway Read On! _**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_"You'll never guess it."_

_"Try us." I say. He looks me in the eye. _

_"Fine, something…"_

* * *

"..Something-" Sherlock is cut off by a knock on the door frame. We all look over to see Mrs. Dunham.

"Oh dear, what happened to the bed?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry that was my fault." I say holding up a hand and smiling sheepishly.

"If two of you need a separate room, there's one down the hall." She said with a small smirk.

"No, that won't be necessary. " I say holding back the blush creeping up my cheek.

"Alright, just let me know if you change your mind. I was just coming up to see how you kids were doing."

"We're fine thank you." Sherlock said as if dismissing her. She nods.

"Dinner will be ready in about a half an hour." She says leaving.

* * *

Later that night, after we had a dinner much like earlier, the three of us returned to the bedroom.

"Alright, since Mr. I-Don't-Sleep-On-Cases won't need a bed, it's between you and me, John." I say. "Do you want the bed or the mattress from the one I broke?"

"You can take the bed." He says.

"Alright, you take the bed I'll take the mattress. Don't be nice. I broke it so I'll sleep on it."

"Were you this stubborn as a kid?" Sherlock asks.

"I was _much_ worse." I say smirking. John sighs and sits on the bed.

* * *

**_3_****_rd_****_ person_**

Around Midnight, scratches and thuds woke Krista from her less than peaceful sleep. She sat up quickly and looked around the dark room. Apparently Sherlock had left the room because he was nowhere to be seen. The room was slightly illuminated by the half moon, shining in through the cracks between the boarded up windows.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

The noise had spooked Krista. She gasped towards the open doorway. The tapping sounded like it was getting closer.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

It was too slow to sound comforting. The taps, or steps as Krista's mind believed them to be, were much heavier than Sherlock or the old couple. As the noise got closer it got louder. Krista turned to look at John. He was sleeping soundly; the noise not affecting him in the slightest. Krista scrambled to get up and rushed over to John. She started shaking his shoulder.

"John, wake up." She whispered. He made a noise meaning he was waking up.

"Nhh, what?"

"I hear noises." She whispered.

"Krista, I don't hear anything. Go back to sleep."

"But.." The tapping was only getting closer and louder.

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

"C-can I sleep with you?" She asked. John, still being mostly asleep, lifted the covers allowing Krista to join him. Once she was next to him he put his arm back down, not bothering to remove it from around her. She gladly welcomed it and snuggled closer, the tapping pounding in her head.

_TAP…TAP…TAP…_

* * *

The next morning when Sherlock walked into the room he frowned slightly at the sight of John holding Krista in his arms, in bed. He walked over and shook John's shoulder.

"John." He said quietly. John pulled Krista closer. She, in turn, snuggled closer to him. Sherlock frowned more and shook John's shoulder again. "John." He said a little more sternly. John made a small grunt and took a deep breath as he woke up.

"What Sherlock?" He breathed out, not opening his eyes.

"What did I miss last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Open your eyes." John opened his eyes and saw Krista. His eyes widened and a slight pink went across his face.

"Um.. she.. Last night she woke me up and said she heard noises. I didn't hear anything. She was really freaked out. Last time she was scared she slept with you so I guess she got in my bed."

"Wake her up."

"Sherlock I'm not gunna wake her up."

"I need to ask her what she heard."

"Ask her when she gets up on her own. She's sleeping."

"I can see that. Wake her up."

"_Sherlock._" John said in a stern tone. Sherlock rolled his eyes and started to shake Krista's shoulder.

"Ah Alright Alright I'm up." She said and opened her eyes. She blushed seeing John. "Hello." She turned and looked up at Sherlock.

"John said you heard noises, what did you hear?"

"Well, Good morning to you too."

"_Krista._"

"I woke up and heard tapping. It sounded like it was coming from down the hall. It kept getting louder. I felt scared…_too _scared." She said narrowing her eyes slighting.

"Too scared?" John asked.

"It's not like I thought I was something. Now that I think about it, it wasn't really that scary. But it got so loud."

"A tapping? That's why you crawled into bed with John?" Sherlock said.

"Well _you _weren't here. I was scared so I did the first thing I could think of: tell John." I say. Sherlock turned to John.

"Did you hear anything?" He asked. John shook his head,

"No."

"But it was so loud. It was right in my ears."

"Or in your head." Sherlock says.

"I'm not crazy."

"I never said that. Children hear and see things that aren't there."

"I'm not a child, I know it was there."

"What was there?"

"…I don't know. But it was there, I didn't imagine it."

"We'll stay another night and see if you hear it again."

* * *

**_Krista's POV_**

John and I got up and changed then the three of us went down stairs to the kitchen. The couple was sitting at the counter.

"Did you find out what's been making the noises?"

"Question," I say before Sherlock could ask. "What is the noise you hear? Describe it."

"Well first it starts out as a light tapping, it sounds like it's coming from down the hall of our bedroom then it gets louder and louder." I look towards Sherlock with a told-you-so face.

"We're going to say another night to see if we can find out the cause."

"Did you hear the noise?"

"Krista heard it."

"And Sherlock didn't believe me." I say, he glares at me slightly.

"Well I've made breakfast, why don't you all sit down and have some." Mrs. Dunham says.

"Thank you." John and I say, sitting down at the table. Of course Sherlock didn't sit down, but stood leaning against the doorway. Mrs. Dunham put plates of pancakes and bacon in front of John and me along with a small pitcher of syrup. While John and I eat our pancakes, Sherlock talks to the Dunhams about the case.

"You want any syrup?" I ask John holding out the little pitcher.

"Hm, no I'm good."

"Are you sure, I had some yesterday and it's really good." I say with a smile.

"I know it was like you were eating the syrup and the waffles were to go with it." He says chuckling.

"Just try some?" He sighs and pushes his plate towards me. I smile and pour some on.

"Not too much- okay okay enough." He says pulling the plate back. I giggle and he chuckles.

"I see you like the maple syrup." Mrs. Dunham says coming over. I nod.

"It's awesome. Where did you get it?"

"Well there are some folks down the road who make it themselves."

"That's cool." She smiles at us. Mr. Dunham walks over to the table.

"I understand two of you broke one of the beds. We have another room with a more studier bed in it; if one _or two _of you want to go in there instead." He said with a wink. John choked slightly on the pancake he had in his mouth and I almost spit out my milk. Both our faces turned a deep pink.

"T-that won't be necessary." John said after swallowing the pancake.

"Well if you do want it, it's just down the hall from the room you're in now." John shook his head.

"We're fine."

* * *

**Later that night**

"Okay now just go to sleep like normal. I'll stay in the room the whole time to see if I can hear anything." Sherlock said as John and I got in our _separate _beds. After about an hour John had fallen asleep and I was on the verge of falling asleep. Sherlock was sitting in a chair by the door. Just as I was about to close my eyes and give in to sleep a thud made me snap my eyes open; alert. Sherlock raised an eyebrow as I sat up suddenly.

"What?" He asked. Suddenly John started to make small noises in his sleep and moved around slightly. I went over to him and shook him slightly. He suddenly woke up with a start sitting up straight with a small yell. "What is it?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"Nightmare. W-what's that noise?" John asked hearing the same tapping I heard the night before and now.

"That's the noise I heard last night." Sherlock suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door.

"Follow the sound."

"What about me?" John asked; a slight panic in his voice.

"Stay here; you'll be fine." Sherlock said putting a hand at the small of my back and pushing me into the hallway.

I followed the sound down a few hallways taking turns here and there. I followed it clinging to Sherlock's arm, he tensed but allowed it. We stopped outside a closet, the tapping at its loudest. Sherlock opens the door and the tapping suddenly stops. As far as we could tell the closet was empty besides a boxes and coats hung up. He walked in and put his ear to the back wall. I let out a yelp, making Sherlock turn around, as I was suddenly pushed into him. He caught me out of reflex as the door was shut behind me. I gripped onto his shirt slightly as he tried to open the door.

"Someone's blocked it." He said annoyed.

"Or some_thing_." Sherlock sighed slightly in annoyance.

"There's nothing out there. It was someone. I heard them, or at least one of them, in the room on the other side of this wall." He was silent for a second. "Front left pocket, my phone, call John." I reached into his pocket and took out the phone. The light from the phone lit up the small closet showing just how small it was. There was barely enough space between the two of us with the boxes and coats. I dialed John's number and waited. The phone rang and rang but he didn't pick up so I left a short message. "Too scared to answer the phone, really John." Sherlock muttered to himself. "We'll just have to wait for him to come to his senses." Sherlock was silent again.

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

I could hear Krista's slightly rapid breathing fill the small closet. She was still clinging to my shirt. Why were Krista and John acting like this? Krista didn't seem to be the kind of girl to get scared by noises in the dark; although after that night someone broke into my room while she was sleeping she was scared. But she has no reason to be scared here. John doesn't have much of a reason to be scared, he likes danger; that was proven the day we met. It's happening to both of them but it's affecting Krista more and has been affecting her since yesterday. Something must have happened to Krista today and yesterday that only happened to John today; and obviously something that didn't happen to me. It could've been something they both ate or drank seeing as how I don't eat or drink during cases. It has nothing to do with sleep, although it can cause nightmares, seeing as how Krista wasn't able to fall asleep tonight. It also has to be something the couple did; it seems to be the same thing that's making them frightened. John and Krista both ate pancakes this morning and yesterday they had waffles. They each had different drinks today and yesterday. The only difference was Krista had syrup on her pancakes yesterday and John only had it today. Was there something in the syrup? Krista did have more than John; she does seem more scared than him. What was it Mrs. Dunham had said? _'There are some folks down the road who make it themselves._' Perfect opportunity to add something in it.

* * *

**Krista's POV**

"It's the syrup." Sherlock suddenly spoke after a while.

"Huh?" I looked up at Sherlock.

"The syrup. You and John both had lots of syrup, you more than he, and Mrs. Dunham said people down the road make it, giving them the perfect opportunity to add something into it like a hallucinogen."

"That's good to know but it doesn't make it any less scary in here." After a second without a word Sherlock pulled me against him and held my head against his chest, I couldn't help but blush as I felt the warmth of his chest.

* * *

**John's POV**

The noises soon began to fade in intensity and I felt my fear slip away from me. I pushed the covers of the bed off my head and looked at my phone that was blinking on the bedside table. I had heard it ring but was too scared to get it. I open my voice mail and listen to the message. It was from Sherlock's phone but it was from Krista.

"John, Sherlock and I are stuck in a closet down the hall. The door won't open we need you to get us out." She sounded really scared. I quickly got up and left the room. I went down the hall way a little ways then called out quietly to them so I wouldn't wake anyone else.

"Sherlock? Krista?" After a few minutes wandering around I heard Krista call out.

"John?" I followed the sound of her voice until I came to a door with a chair under than handle. I moved the chair and opened the door; smirking slightly when I see Sherlock holding Krista.

"You alright?" Suddenly Krista is out of the closet and hugging me. I hug her and rub her back gently. "I'm not scared anymore why is she still scared?"

"It's the syrup, she had more than you." Sherlock said walking out of the closet and into the room next to it.

"Syrup?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes the syrup you two had this morning. Krista had more than you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's what's causing you two to be scared, keep up." I rolled my eyes at him. He walked back out. "Tomorrow we'll pay the neighbors a little visit. You two should get some rest. The hallucinogen is still affecting her. I don't think she's going to let you go for the night." I sighed as Sherlock walked back to the room; Krista and I followed closely behind not knowing the house as well as Sherlock.

* * *

**_Wanted to get this chapter out since I haven't updated in SO long. Working on the next one still, then the next case is The Great Game. I'm back to working on this during school too so the wait won't be too long. REALLY sorry I made everyone wait so long._**


	11. Case 4: Faulty Haunting - Part 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_Little rushed in the beginning I know sorry._**

* * *

**Krista's POV**

The next morning Sherlock, John and I went down the road from the Dunham's house to the place where they buy their Syrup. Sherlock knocked on the door and a few moments later a young man, about mid-twenties, answered the door.

"Hello? How can I help you?"

"Hello, Mrs. Dunham told us you make your own syrup."

"Yep. We and my brother make our own."

"What kind of hallucinogen do you put in it?" The man looked from John and I back to Sherlock.

"What are you talking about?"

"There is a hallucinogen in the syrup that has been affecting Mr. and Mrs. Dunham. There's no point in denying it. There are multiple signs telling me you know what you've been doing."

"Okay listen, we were just testing it for this years Haunted House competition. Once we perfected how long it lasted we were going to stop."

"Why did you test it on them?" I asked. "They're not exactly the youngest people; I could tell the mad has a heart problem. If he had had a heart attack because of the hallucinogen you would've been in big trouble."

"We didn't mean any actual harm."

"You also broke into their house to make noises. I'm assuming it was your brother that trapped me and Krista in the closet last night." The man gave him a puzzled look.

"I should tell the cops on you for breaking and entering." John threatens.

"We'll stop. Please don't tell the cops. We'll get rid of everything."

"John, you and Krista go back to the house and help Mr. and Mrs. Dunham get rid of all the syrup they have. I'll help here." Sherlock says. We nod and leave Sherlock and the man to get rid of everything.

John and I went back to the Dunhams and explained everything then helped them get rid of all the syrup they still had in the house.

We said goodbye to the Dunham's after they thanked us. Soon we were back on the train on our way home to Baker Street.

* * *

**3****rd**** person**

The train ride home was a long one. Since Krista didn't get much sleep during the case she fell asleep on the train ride. Since she was sitting next to Sherlock she fell against his shoulder.

John looked up when Krista suddenly fell against Sherlock. Sherlock visibly tensed and sat up straighter. John couldn't help but snicker at them. Sherlock gave John a look; narrowing his eyebrows at him.

"Don't move; you'll wake her." John whispered. "She didn't get much sleep, what with the nightmares and that bloody syrup." Sherlock seemed to be pouting like a child who was told what to do. John only rolled his eyes at the younger man before looking out the window to watch the scenery pass by.

Sherlock glance down at the sleeping woman who was leaning on his shoulder. He resisted the urge to just move away and looked out the window as well. Sherlock thought back to when he and Krista were trapped in the closet. He had, for a reason unknown to even him, held Krista. Perhaps it was because he didn't like seeing the scared look in her eyes. Or it could have been so she would stop complaining. Whatever the reason it bothered him; and he did not like it one bit.

* * *

**Krista's POV**

After about an hour I was woken up by someone gently shaking my shoulder. As I woke up I realized I was leaning against something warm and soft. I took a deep breath and inhaled the most intoxicating scent.

"Krista." I froze hearing Sherlock's deep voice so close to me. I opened my eyes and looked up. My eyes widened and I quickly sat up and away from him.

"H-How long was I asleep?"

"The whole ride." John said from across from us. He was smirking at my reaction.

"We'll be home soon." Sherlock said. I nod and felt my cheeks heat up. John noticed and started snickering. I shot him a look and he only smirked more.

* * *

We got back to the flat in about 15 minutes after getting off the train. Sherlock and John went upstairs while I went down to my flat to take a nice, long, and well-deserved shower. Afterwards I went up to their flat to find John sitting at the table in the living room on his laptop.

"Where's Sherlock." I asked sitting down on the couch.

"He left just a few minutes ago; he got a call for a case."

"And didn't bring us?" I asked crossing my legs.

"He said it sounded like it wouldn't take long." John said shrugging.

"Whacha typing?" I asked leaning forward slightly.

"Blog."

"Neat. You write about our 'adventures'?"

"I write about my life; so naturally I would write about what we do."

"You mention me at all?"

"Of course." I stand up and walk over to stand behind me. "I mention you as much as I mention Sherlock."

"All good things I hope." I say putting a hand on his shoulder and looking over at what he was writing. "Does Sherlock read this?"

"I'm not sure. He might although I doubt he would when he has 'more important' things to do."

"Did he say what this case was?"

"Only that it was from some Russian guy who's in prison.."

"Wow, sounds.. interesting." I say sitting back on the couch.

* * *

Later that evening I was down in my flat cleaning up and doing laundry and such. Sherlock had gotten home about 15 before, but since I had my headphones on I didn't hear him come in. John also apparently left and I didn't know he came come until I heard four gunshots. I quickly took off my headset, putting them on my bed, before running upstairs. I saw John running up the stairs into their flat.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" He shouted removing his fingers from his ears. I came in behind him and saw Sherlock sitting in his chair, his legs extended and crossed at the ankles, holding a gun. He was in pajamas with his blue robe on.

"Bored." He said quietly not looking at us.

"What?" John asked leaning forward.

"Bored!" Sherlock said louder standing up.

"No.." John said quickly covering his ears as Sherlock raised the gun towards a yellow smiley face on the wall. I also plugged my ears. He fired once into the wall.

"Bored." He put his arm behind his back and fired again. "Bored!" He shook out his hand and John went and took the gun away from him; unloading it. Sherlock began to walk over to the couch. "I don't know what's got into the criminal classes." John walked over to the desk and put the gun away. "It's a good job I'm not one of them."

"So you take it out on the wall?" John asked. I walked over to the table and picked up the can of yellow spray paint.

"Mrs. Hudson won't be happy, painting and shooting up her walls."

"Oh the wall had it coming." He say flicking a piece of the wall. He whipped his robe around him and plopped onto the couch.

"What about that Russian case?" John said taking off his coat. Sherlock moved up on the couch.

"Belarus- open and shut domestic murder. Not worth my time."

"Oh shame." John said walking into the kitchen. Apparently while he was gone Sherlock had made quite a mess of his science things on the table for John stopped suddenly and raised his arms. I smiled and held in a chuckle. "Anything in?" He called to him. "I'm starving." I heard him open the fridge then closed it again. "Oh…!" I walked into the kitchen archway and saw John open the fridge again, look at the head inside then close it again. "There's a head." He whispered. I had forgotten about that, since I had found out about the head I had assumed John knew it was there too. Now that I think about it we weren't really here that much so John never had time to find out. We had a bunch of cases that sort of kept him from opening the fridge. "A severed head." He said louder turning towards the living room.

"Just tea for me, thanks." Sherlock said calmly.

"There's a head in the fridge."

"Yes?" Sherlock said as if saying 'what about it?'

"A bloody head!" He said walking into the living room past me.

"Where else was I supposed to put it? You don't mind, do you?"

"Well…"

"I got it from Barts morgue." He inhaled sharply. "I'm measuring the coagulation of saliva after death."

"You really should have warned him about that." I said sitting down in John's chair. He looked down to me.

"You knew?" He asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, found out while you went to get pizza that one time.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I figured Sherlock would eventually. Sorry." He sighed.

"I see you've written up that taxi driver case." Sherlock said

"Yeah..yes." John said walking over to in Sherlock's chair.

"_'A Study In Pink'_- nice."

"Well, you know, pink lady, pink case, pink phone- there was a lot of pink."

"I should really read that blog of yours." I said quietly almost to myself.

"Did you like it?" John asked Sherlock, who was now looking at a book that was on the table.

"Um.." He dragged out the word. "No."

"Why not? I thought you'd be flattered."

"Flattered?" Sherlock said putting down the book.

"'Sherlock sees through everything and everyone in seconds. What's incredible thought is how spectacularly ignorant he is about somethings.'" Sherlock quoted. I suppressed a small smile at the face Sherlock had on.

"-Now hang on a minute, I didn't mean it like th.."

"Oh you meant spectacularly ignorant in a nice way? Look, it doesn't matter to me who's prime minister or who's sleeping with who.."

"Or that the earth goes around the sun." John said.

"Oh God, that again." Sherlock muttered. "It's not important."

"Not important?" John shifted in his chair. "It's primary school stuff. _How _could you not know that?" Sherlock rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"Well, if I've ever did, I've deleted it."

"Deleted it?" Sherlock sat up and put the book he was holding on the table.

"Listen, _this_" He said point to his head "is my hard drive and it only makes sense to put thing in there that are useful, _really_ useful." He waved his hand as if dismissing an idea. "Ordinary people fill their heads with all kinds of rubbish and that makes it hard to get at the tuff that matters. Do you see?" He asked looking to John who was quiet for a moment.

"But it's the solar system." Sherlock groaned

"Oh hell, what does that matter? So we go around the sun! If we went around the moon or round and round the garden like a teddy bear, it wouldn't make any difference." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "All that matters to me is the work. Without that my brain rots." He said rubbing his head with both hands. "Put that in your blog. Or better still, stop inflicting our opinions on the world." He said before turning over and curling into a 'ball' on the couch, facing the wall. John glanced at me and I shrugged and gave him a small smile. The sound of the front door opening indicated Mrs. Hudson was home. John suddenly got up and walked across the room. Hearing him, Sherlock turned to look at him. "Where are you going?"

"Out." He said pulling on his coat. "I need some air." He walked out. "Excuse me. Sorry." I heard him say as he apparently bumped into Mrs. Hudson.

"I'm sorry, love." I heard her say with a small laugh. She walked over to the open door and knocked. "hoo hoo." She looked over at me and I smiled giving a small way. She smiled back before looking to Sherlock who had stretched out. "You two had a little domestic?" She asked walking into the kitchen. Sherlock got up and stepped on and over the table.

"Sherlock, don't step on the table." I scolded. He glanced at me before walking over to the window. I head Mrs. Hudson putting some bags down. I got up and went into the kitchen to help her put a few things away.

"It's a bit nippy out there. He should have wrapped himself up a bit more." I saw Sherlock pull back the curtain and look out at what I assumed to be John.

"Look at that." Sherlock said. "Quiet, calm, peaceful." He was silent for a second. "Isn't it hateful?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, I'm sure something will come up, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson said. "A nice murder, that'll cheer you up." She said leaving the kitchen. I followed after her stopping in the middle of the room.

"Can't come too soon." He said quietly. Just then she noticed the wall. I bit my lip to hold back a smile.

"Hey, what have you done to my bloody wall? I'm putting this on your rent young man."

"Told you she'd be mad." I said. Sherlock smiled. I rolled my eyes at him. He turned to me and sighed when suddenly and explosion made the windows blow in and sent Sherlock and me flying to the floor.

* * *

**_Next chapter starts The Great Game (basically I'll be going by the episode adding in Krista and other parts.) Sorry this took so long. _**

**_Also I KNOW REALLY short (the last 1500 words was all from the episode.) but I wanted to get this up. Next one will be better and Sherlock won't be SO ooc. It's really hard to write him cause I'm not a sociopath or a really smart person who would know what he would say. _**


	12. Case 5: The Great Game - Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. **_

_**Please note most (pretty much all but added parts) of this "Case" are from the episode The Great Game. I won't give Krista anyone's lines.**_

* * *

**Krista's POV**

The morning after the explosion I was in the living room cleaning up the place with my magic, 'sweeping' up the glass and broken pieces of wood that littered the living room floor. Sherlock was currently getting dressed. I had a bag levitating and the wood floating into it while a dust pan and small broom swept the glass up. A sudden knock on the door cause me to literally drop everything and turn around. There stood a man, with an umbrella, in a light gray business suit with a blue tie. Suddenly Sherlock walked in, glanced at the man before picking up his violin and sitting down in his chair. I looked from Sherlock to the man then back to Sherlock.

"You have a brother." I stated. I turned to the man as he spoke.

"Mycroft Holmes." He nodded in a greeting.

"Krista Gordon." I turned to Sherlock tilting my head and smirking at him. "You're a little brother." He ignored me and addressed Mycroft.

"What do you want?"

"I have a case for you." He said walking over and sitting in John's chair.

"I'm busy."

"I'm sure you could find some time." He said crossing his legs.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt but you-" Mycroft cut me off.

"Saw you using magic, yes."

"Y-you know?"

_How many other people that I've never met before know about it?_

"You really think something like this would go unnoticed?"

"How?"

"I'm in the British government. Matters like these are rare but known."

"You _are _the British government." Sherlock muttered. Suddenly I heard the front door open.

"Sherlock? Krista?" I heard John as he came inside. "Sherlock?" He called again coming up the stairs and into the living room. Sherlock plucked a string on his violin.

"John." He said.

"I saw it on the telly, are you two okay?" He said looking from Sherlock to me.

"Me? What? Oh yeah, fine, gas leak apparently." Sherlock said. John turned to me.

"I'm fine." I said giving him a smile. Sherlock plucked another note and turned to Mycroft.

"I can't."

"Can't?"

"The stuff I've got is just too big. I can't spare the time." Sherlock lied.

"Never mind your usually trivia." Mycroft said. John looked at them confused. "This is of national importance. Sherlock plucked another note before hitting the strings.

"How's the diet?"

"Fine." He replied refusing to rise to the implied insult. "Perhaps you two can get through to him."

"What?" John asked looking over the window damage.

"I afraid my brother could be very intransigent." Sherlock strummed the violin.

"You're so keen, why don't you investigate it."

"No, no, no, no, I can't possibly be away from the office for any length of time, not with the Korean elections so.." He tailed off as John turned towards him in surprise and Sherlock raised his head from looking at his violin. "Well, you don't need to know about that, do you?" He smiled humorlessly in a clear message to forget what he just said." Besides a case like this requires… legwork." Sherlock picked a high note and looked up to John who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"How's Sarah John? How was the lilo?"

"Sofa, Sherlock. It was the sofa." Mycroft corrected him looking at his pocket watch.

"Oh yes, of course." Sherlock said looking back at John as if he saw what he had missed. I would guess it to be that John rubbing his neck meant it was in pain and probably from sleeping in an uncomfortable position on a sofa.

"How.." John started. "Never mind." he said sitting down on the couch.

"Sherlock's business seems to be booming since you and he became… pals. What's he like to live with? Hellish, I'd imagine."

"I'm never bored." John says. I chuckle.

"Good. That's good, isn't it?" Mycroft said smiling condescendingly before standing up as Sherlock picked up his bow and whipped one end through the air in front of him. Mycroft Picked up a folder, which he had put on the table beside him, and stepped forward and to offer the folder to Sherlock. Sherlock just looked back at him stubbornly. Grimacing and poking his tongue into the corner of his mouth, Mycroft turned and offered the folder to John instead. "Andrew West, known as Westie to his friends, civil servant, found dead on the tracks of Battersea station this morning with his head smashed in."

"Jumped in front of the train?" John asked taking the folder of papers.

"Seems the logical assumption."

"But?"

"But?" Mycroft asked.

"Well, you wouldn't be here if it was an accident." I saw Sherlock smirk while applying rosin to his bow with a small cloth. "Huh." Sherlock said quietly.

"The M.O.D. is working on a new missile defense system." Mycroft started. "The Bruce-Partington Program. It's called. The plans for it were on a memory stick."

"That wasn't very clever." John commented, with a slight smile, looking in the folder. Sherlock smirked, even more, in agreement.

"It's not the only copy. But it is secret. And missing.."

"Top secret."

"If it was so secret you wouldn't have put it on a memory stick; Too easy to steal or lose." Mycroft ignored my comment.

"Very. We think West must have taken the memory stick. We can't possible risk it falling into the wrong hands. You've got to find those plans, Sherlock." He said turning to said detective. "Don't make me order you." Breathing in sharply through his nose, Sherlock raised his violin to his shoulder, ready to play. He looked calmly at his brother.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Think it over. Goodbye. John." John stood up and he went and shook his hand then turned to me. "Krista." He took my hand and politely kissed it. "See you very soon." He said to us with a creepy smile. As Mycroft headed back towards the chair to pick up his coat, Sherlock began to repeatedly play a short irritating sequence of notes. John and I frowned across to him but Sherlock continued to play until Mycroft had left the room and was on the stairs. Grimacing in the direction of his brother's back, Sherlock finished his playing and lowered the violin, still looking annoyed. John sat back down on the coffee table and waited until Mycroft had reached the ground floor and was out of earshot before he spoke.

"Why did you lie?" John asked. Sherlock looked over to him. "You've got nothing. Not a single case. That's why the wall took a pounding. Why did you tell your brother you were busy?"

"Why shouldn't I?" He said shrugging.

"Oh.. nice.. Sibling rivalry. Now we're getting somewhere." Sherlock turned and opened his mouth but before he could deny anything his phone started to ring. He irritably whipped his bow down again, put it on the seat, beside him and fished his phone out of his jacket pocket

"Sherlock Holmes." He said answering it. He listened for a moment. His expression intensified. "Of course. How can I refuse?" He said hanging up. He grabbed his coat putting his phone away. "Lestrade, I've been summoned. Coming?"

"If you want me to." He said getting up.

"Of course." He stopped in the doorway, putting his coat over his arm, turning back to John. "I'd be lost without my blogger." He turned to me. "You coming?" I shook my head.

"I'll catch up." I say waving him out. "You two have fun." He shrugged and he and John left. I went down to my flat and got ready to take a shower.

After my shower I walked out of the bathroom and over to the fireplace I won't ever use. Mrs. Hudson told me the only reason it has a fireplace is because since it's the basement it gets the coldest in the winter. I currently had had a clock, some books and random miscellaneous objects. I went to grab my phone to check if I had any messages from John or Sherlock when—

* * *

**3rd Person**

"You like the funny cases, don't you? The surprising ones." DI Lestrade said as he, John and Sherlock walked through the office at Scotland Yard.

"Obviously." Sherlock said.

"You'll love this. That explosion."

"Gas leak, yes?" He said walking past Sally Donovan, they exchanged glares.

"No."

"No?"

"No, made to look like one."

"What?" Sherlock stopped to look at a letter on the table.

"Hardly anything left of the place. Except strongbox. A very strong box and inside it was this." Lestrade pointed to the letter.

"You haven't opened it?"

"It's addressed to you, isn't it? We've X-rayed it. It's not booby-trapped.

"How reassuring." He said picking it up and bringing over to a lamp. Putting it in the light he started to examine it. He flipped it over and looked at the blue letters 'Sherlock Holmes' "Nice stationery. Bohemian."

"What?" Lestrade asked.

"From the Czech Republic. No fingerprints?"

"No." Lestrade said

"She used a fountain pen. A Parker Duofold – iridium nib."

"She?" John asked.

"Obviously."

"Obviously." Sherlock took a letter opener and began to open the letter. The light showing the particles from the paper. He reached inside and pulled out an iPhone with a pink case.

"That, that's the phone. The pink phone."

"What? From the study in pink?" Lestrade asked.

"Obviously, it's not the same phone. But it's supposed to look like-" Sherlock stopped, realizing what Lestrade had said and turned to face him. Sally had come into the room to put some files down on a desk near the door. "'_Study in Pink.'_ You read his blog?

"Course I read his blog. We all do. Do you really not know that the Earth goes round the Sun?" He asked smiling. Sally sniggered loudly. Sherlock, who was taking off his gloves, glared at her as John pursed his lips in embarrassment. Sally left the room and Sherlock turned his concentration back to the phone. "It isn't the same phone. This one's brand new." He said looking at the connection sockets, none of which had any scratches around them. "Someone's gone to a lot of trouble to make it look like the same phone which means your blog," He threw an accusatory look at John, who did his best to ignore it. "Has a far wider readership." Sherlock switched the phone on and immediately got a voice alert. "You have one new message." The phone beeped four times then one last long one.

"Was that it?" Lestrade asked.

"No, that's _not_ it." Sherlock said. The phone dinged and Sherlock opened a picture of Krista's flat. More specifically her living room. There was an unused fireplace on one wall and towards the left wall was a table and a few chairs. In the far right corner you could just see the door to her bedroom open.

"What in the hell are we supposed to make of that? An estate agent's photo and the bloody Greenwich pips."

"It's a warning."

"A warning?"

"Some secret societies used to send dried melon seeds orange pips, things like that- five pips. They're warning us it's going to happen again." Sherlock suddenly noticed something in the picture. Looking at her open bedroom door he could see someone's hand was just viable on the floor behind the bed. He started to leave.

"Hang on. What's going to happen again?" John asked following behind him.

"Boom." Sherlock said raising his arms.

The three took a cab back to Baker Street and Sherlock opened the door. Sherlock walked down the hall to Krista's door. He tried to open it but it was locked.

"Mrs. Hudson!" He called. John raised an eyebrow.

"Sherlock this is Krista's flat what are we doing here? I'm sure she's still in her coat's still here."

"That's the problem."

* * *

Mrs. Hudson got Sherlock the extra key.

"It's not polite to just barge in on her like this." Sherlock ignored her and opened the door. The three went down stairs shutting the door behind them. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Sherlock slowly pushed the door open walking into Krista's flat. In the middle of her living room on a round carpet were a pair of while shoes.

"Shoes.." John said stating the obvious. He looked around before asking "Where's Krista?" Sherlock pointed to her bedroom door. John walked around the shoes and looked into her bedroom "Oh my god." He said as he rushed over to where she lay on the ground on the other side of her bed. He keeled by her, She was still only in a towel. He checked her pulse and left out a breath of relief. Sherlock walked over to the shoes. "He's a bomber remember." John warned while he examined Krista to make sure she wasn't hurt. Sherlock crouched down, then put his hands on the floor and leaned forward. Lowering his body down he moved closer to the shoes and, just as his nose was almost touching them, a phone rings. Sherlock jumped, closed his eyes momentarily and then stood up, pulled off his glove and took the pink iPhone from his coat pocket and looked at the caller I.D.

Number blocked.

He pauses for a second, and then answers the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello. Sexy." A woman said crying.

"Who's this?"

"I've sent you a little puzzle. Just to say hi."

"Who's talking? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. I'm typing. And this stupid bitch is reading it out."

"The curtain rises." Sherlock said.

"What?" John asked. He motioned Lestrade over to help him put Krista on the bed.

"Nothing."

"No. What did you mean?" John asked.

"I've been expecting this for some time." He responded turning his head to him only slightly.

"12 hours to solve my puzzle, Sherlock. Or, I'm going to be so naughty." The woman said before the line went dead.

"We need to bring these to the labs. I need to examine them."

"What about Krista. We can't just leave her here."

"We'll bring her with us; we'll need her when she wakes up. You can carry her right?"

"She's not heavy but-"

"Alright then let's go."

"_Sherlock, _I can't carry her."

"Why not, you just said you she's not heavy?"

"Sherlock you can't bring her in her _towel_." Lestrade pointed out.

"Oh." Sherlock glanced at Krista on the bed. "It would take too long to wait for her to wake up." He muttered. He looked at John with a certain look in his eyes.

"N-no." He said holding up a hand.

* * *

**Krista's POV**

The last thing I remembered was being in my flat with nothing but a towel on after my shower and now suddenly I'm in St. Barts fully clothed. I looked down to see I was wearing a plain while t-shirt with a green jacket, my green cameo shorts that went down to just above my knees and my black high-top sneakers. If I was right in my assumption that someone dressed me I'd say it was John. When I woke up and looked next to me to see my bag with a hair brush on top along with a note.

_Thank you John._

I said before fixing my half dry half wet messy hair. Once I was done I looked at the note. It was from John and it gave directions to where He and Sherlock were.

I followed the instructions from John's note and was almost there when I bumped into someone turning a corner.

"Oh, my bad sorry." I said to the man. He had a gray shirt that looked a little too small for him and brown pants. I gave him a once over. He was cute but I could tell he was gay from his tinted eyebrows and the taurine cream.

"No it's okay." He said smiling. I smiled back and we walked around each other. I turned down the hall and continued on my way. I was about to go into a room when Molly burst out.

"Hey Mol-" She ignored me and stormed off. "Alrighty then." I entered the room to hear John scolding Sherlock.

"_Kinder?_ No, no, Sherlock, that wasn't kind."

"What did you do now?" I said walking over. "Did you hurt Molly's feelings again. She looked funny when she stormed past me. John looked over.

"Krista, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened? Last this I remember is being home."

"Someone broke into your flat, they planted these shoes there and we found you unconscious." Sherlock said.

"I also remember I wasn't dressed yet." I added. I saw John's face flush. "Nice choice though."

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Tell me you at least _tried_ to not look." I said. His face flushed more and he avoided looking me in the eye.

"I didn't look much. N-not that I didn't want to- I mean I wouldn't I-"

"_John_." I stopped him.

"Don't look at me, he helped." John said looking away.

"You wouldn't move." He said before muttering. "It didn't help you got an-" John's face began to turn a deep red.

"_Sherlock._" John said turning away. "I-I did not." Sherlock opened his mouth to but John turned to him. "Don't say a word." He said sternly.

"_Anyway_." I said. "What's the case?"

"A letter addressed to me was in a strongbox in that explosion. Inside was the pink phone from A Study in Pink-"

"From what?"

"Finally someone who doesn't read your blog." Sherlock muttered to John.

"I've actually been meaning to." I say.

"Don't bother. The phone had a voice-mail. 5 pips. A warning another bomb would go off. The phone had a picture of your flat where we found these shoes."

"So someone broke into my flat, knocked me unconscious.. _Just_ to put shoes in my apartment?"

"They chose your flat because you know me; also helps we live in the same building. It was important they got to me." Sherlock was silent for a moment before turning to John and motioning to the shoes on the table.

"Go on, then." Sherlock said crossing his arms. "You know what I do, off you go."

"Oh, No." John said looking at his watch before shaking his head.

"Go on."

"I'm not going to stand here so you can humiliate me while I try and disseminate-"

"An outside eye, a second opinion. It's very useful to me."

"Yeah, right."

"Really." They looked at each other for a moment.

"Fine." John said picking up the left shoe. He cleared his throat. Oh, they're just a pair of shoes. Trainers."

"Good."

"They're in good nick. I'd say they were pretty new except the sole has been well worn. So the owner must have had them for a while. Er, very 80s. Probably one of those retro designs." He said examining them.

"You're on sparking form. What else?"

"They're quite big. A man's."

"But," Sherlock said. John looked at the tongue of the left one.

"But there's traces of a name inside in felt-tip." I looked to see a name that was rubbed out in blue pen. "Adults don't write their names inside their shoes. So these belong to a kid."

"Excellent, What else?"

"uh I dunno know. That's it." He said putting the shoe down.

"That's it?"

"How did I do?"

"Well, John.. really well. I mean, you missed almost everything of importance, but you know." He extended his hand and John handed him the shoe with a look of annoyance. John glanced at me and I shrugged. "The owner loved these. Scrubbed them clean. Whitened them where they got discolored. Changed the laces three, no four times." John leaned on the table. "Even so, there are traces of his flaky skin where his fingers have come into contact with them. So he suffered from eczema." He flipped the hoe over and looked at the soles and back. "The shoes are well worn, more so on the inner side which means the owner had weak arches. British made. 20 years old."

"20 years?" John asked

"They're not retro. They're original. Limited edition. Two blue stripes 1989." Sherlock said showing a picture on his phone.

"There's still mud on them, they look new."

"Someone's kept them that way. Quite a bit of mud caked on the soles. Analysis shows it's from Sussex with London mud overlaying it."

"How do you know?"

"Pollen." He said turning to the computer. "Clear as a map reference to me. South of the river, too. So, the kid who owned these trainers came to London from Sussex 20 years ago. And left them behind."

"So, what happened to him?"

"Something bad. He loved those shoes. Remember. He'd never leave them filthy. Wouldn't let them go unless he had to. So, a child with big feet gets- oh." Sherlock suddenly stopped as if realizing something.

"What?"

"Sherlock." I asked looking at him.

"Carl Powers." He said.

"Sorry, who?

"Carl Powers, John."

"What is it?"

"It's where I began."

* * *

We were on our way back to Baker Street in a cab when Sherlock took out his phone. "1989, young kid, champion swimmer came up from Brighton for a school sports tournament, drowned in the pool. Tragic accident, you wouldn't remember it. Why should you?" He said showing us a picture. He looked to me and said. "You weren't even born yet."

"24 years ago." I said as it was currently 2013

"But you remember." John said to him.

"Yes."

"Something fishy about it?"

"Nobody thought so. Nobody except me. I was only a kid myself. I read about it in the papers."

"You started young. Didn't you?"

"The boy, Carl Powers had some kind of fit in the water but by the time they got him out, it was too late. There was something wrong. Somewhere and I couldn't get it out of my head."

"What?"

"His shoes."

"What about them?"

"They weren't there. I made a fuss. I tried to get the police interested. But nobody seemed to think it was important. He'd left all the rest of his clothes in his locker. But there was no sign of his shoes." He reached down and grabbed the bag with the shoes in them. "Until now."

* * *

Back at the flat Sherlock was in the kitchen looking through old newspapers about the accident. I was leaning against the wall looking up things on my phone about it. John slid the door to the kitchen open.

"Can I help? I want to help. There's only five hours left." His phone beeped and he pulled it out. "It's your brother. He's texting me now. How does he know my number?"

"Must be a root canal." Sherlock muttered.

"Look, he did say national importance."

"How quaint."

"What is?"

"You are. Queen and country."

"You can't just ignore it."

"I'm not ignoring it. Putting my best man onto it right now."

"Right, good." He said crossing his arms. "Who's that?" I smirked.

"He means you John." I said with a small smirk. John sighed raising his arms before letting them fall.

* * *

_**WOO! I finished this within two days of posting 11. Of course I'm not posting this for a few more days. This is about 1500 more words than normal since most of the words are from the show. **_

_**Tell me of any mistakes and I'll fix them**_


	13. Case 5: The Great Game - Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. **_

_**Please note most (pretty much all but added parts) of this "Case" are from the episode The Great Game. I won't give Krista anyone's lines.**_

_**Thank you gogo2625, -sparrow**_ _**and The Yoshinator for reviewing on the last chapter! **__**^_^**__**Don't worry Yoshinator the case isn't over **_**yet 2 more parts after this.**__

* * *

**Krista's POV**

I was sitting on the couch in Sherlock and John's flat reading a magazine when John walked in. He was wearing a nice suit. He had just come from talking with Mycroft about the Andrew West case. Sherlock had moved to the side table in the kitchen and was looking into his microscope. Mrs. Hudson came in through the kitchen door with a tray containing a couple of mugs. As she put them on the kitchen table, Sherlock looked up.

"Poison."

"What are you going on about?" She asked turning to him. He suddenly hit his hands down on the table making a loud bang making Mrs. Hudson cringe and flee the kitchen.

"Clostridium botulinum." Sherlock looks round at John as he comes in from the living room. "It's one of the deadliest poisons on the planet." John looked at him blankly. "Carl Powers."

"Oh well, Are you saying he was murdered?" John asked. Sherlock got up.

"Remember the shoelaces." He said walking over to where the pieces of the shoes hung

"Mhm." I stood up, putting my magazine down, walking over to them "The boy suffered from eczema. It would be the easiest thing in the world to introduce the poison into his medication. Two hours later he comes up to London. The poison takes effect, paralyses the muscles and he drowns." He said walking around the kitchen table.

"Well, how come the autopsy didn't pick that up?"

"It's virtually undetectable. Nobody would have been looking for it." Sherlock walked over to his computer and typed in on his website.

_FOUND. Pair of trainers belonging to Carl Powers. (1978-1989)_

"But there were still tiny traces of it left inside the trainers from where he put the cream on his feet." He said straightening up and pointing to the laces before he continued typing.

_Botulinum from still present. Apply 221b Baker St._

He hit enter and stood up.

"That's why they had to go."

"So, how do we let the bomber know?" John asked.

"Get his attention," Sherlock looked at his watch. "stop the clock."

"The killer kept the shoes all these years."

"Yes…Meaning." Sherlock looked at John.

"He's our bomber." He concluded. Smiles began to form on their faces when the pink phone rang. Sherlock answered it putting it on speaker. The woman on the other end of the phone was sobbing.

"Well done, _you_… Come and get me."

"Where are you? Tell us where you are." Sherlock said loudly.

* * *

We met with Lestrade at Scotland Yard. Sherlock stood by the window, Lestrade was in his chair, John in one in front of Lestrade's desk and I leaned against the wall.

"She lives in Cornwall. Two men broke in wearing masks forced her to drive to the car park and decked her out in enough explosives to take down a house; told her to phone you. Check the read out from this." He grabbed the pager and put it in front of John. "pager."

"If she deviated by one word, the sniper would set her off." Sherlock said walking to the window. John took the pager and looked at it.

"Or, if you hadn't solved the case."

"Oh, Elegant." Sherlock whispered. John raised his head and sighed in exasperation.

"'_Elegant_'?"

"What was the point? Why would anyone _do_ this?"

"Oh, I can't be the only person in the world that gets bored."

"Most people don't shoot up the walls though." I muttered. Sherlock glanced at me. The pink phone dinged. John turned in his seat. Lestrade held his hands together. Sherlock pulled it out and opened the voicemail.

"You have one new message." The phone beeped three times short then one long one.

"Four pips."

"First test passed, it would seem. Here's the second." Sherlock held out the phone to show a picture of a car with its driver's door open and the number plate clearly visible. "It's abandoned, wouldn't you say?"

"I'll see if it's been reported." Lestrade said taking the phone.

"_Freak_, it's for you." Sally says opening the door holding out a phone. Sherlock walked over to the door and took the phone from her. John sat back down again and Sherlock walked out into the general office and raised the phone to his ear. I watched him walk forward and look around. Sherlock faced away from Lestrade's office.

"I don't like this." I said before walking out, John followed.

"You've stolen another voice. I presume." Sherlock said. "Who are you? What's that noise?"

"Great." I heard Lestrade say and turned to see him hanging up his phone. "We've found it."

* * *

Close to the river, the police had arrived at a large open space where the car was found. Forensics officers in protective clothing were working on the car as Lestrade lead Sherlock towards it. John, Sally Donovan and I were walking along behind them.

"The car was hired yesterday morning by an Ian Monkford. Banker of some kind. City boy, Paid in cash. Told his wife he was going. Away on a business trip and he never arrived." Lestrade said as he, Sherlock, John, Sally and I walked over to the car from the picture.

"You're still hanging around him?" Sally asked John.

"Yeah, well." John sighed.

"Opposites attract I suppose."

"No we're not-" John sounded annoyed and tired of listening to her.

"You should get yourself a hobby - stamps maybe, motel trains; safer."

"Before you ask," Lestrade said talking to Sherlock who was looking inside the car. "Yes it was Monkford's blood DNA checks out." Sherlock took something from the glove compartment before closing it and standing up straight.

"No body."

"Not yet." Sally said. She was really starting to get on my nerves the way she looked at and treated Sherlock.

"Get a sample set to the lab." Sherlock said before walking over to Mrs. Monkford. "Mrs. Monkford."

"Yes?" She had been crying. "Sorry but I've already spoken with two policemen."

"Oh we're not from the police we're uh-" Sherlock suddenly extended his hand to her.

"Sherlock Holmes." He introduced. He suddenly sounded like he too was about to cry. He looked down while shaking her hand as if trying to hold back said tears. "Very old friend of your husband's. We um...tsk… we grew up together."

"Uh, I'm sorry who? I don't think he ever mentioned you." She said blinking a lot.

"Oh he must have done, this is.." He looked away. John looked like he was very uncomfortable looking away, trying somewhat unsuccessfully to keep his face neutral. "This is horrible isn't it? I mean i-I ju- I just can't believe it. I only saw him the other day, same old Ian; not a care in the world."

"Sorry, but my husband has been _depressed_ for _months_." Sherlock looked to John and me. "Who are you?"

"Really strange that he hired a car.. Why would he do that it's a bit suspicious." I watched only slightly amused as I saw a fake tear run down his cheek.

"No it isn't. He forgot to renew the tax on the car, that's all."

"Oh well that was Ian, that was Ian all over." He said with a slight smile.

"_No it wasn't_."

"Wasn't it?" He said suddenly snapping back to himself. "Interesting." He said as he started to walk away. She looked at him very pissed off. John and I followed him.

"Why did you lie to her?" John asked as we went under the police tape.

"I'll admit that was amusing; never thought I'd see the day where you cried." I said. Sherlock ignored me as he took off his gloves to wipe away the fake tears.

"People don't like telling you things. They love to contradict you. Past tense, did you notice?" Sherlock said.

"Sorry what?"

"I referred to her husband in the past tense, she joined in. Bit premature—they've only just found the car."

"You think she murdered her husband?"

"Definitely not. That's not a mistake a murderer would make."

"I see. No, I don't. What do I see?" As we past Sally she turned to call out to John.

"Fishing!" Sally called to John. "Try fishing!" He turned giving her an exasperated nod then turned to follow Sherlock and me.

"I'm getting sick of her." I muttered. I saw a glimpse of a smile on Sherlock's face.

"Where now?" John asked catching up.

"Janus Cars. Just found this in the glove compartment." Sherlock said holding out a business car. John took it and looked at it.

* * *

We went to Janus Cars to meet with the owner. John sat on the other side of the desk to the owner, taking notes while Sherlock looked out into the forecourt. I stood behind John and looked around.

"Can't see how I can help you gentlemen, miss." He said looking to each of us. I noticed he looked at me longer. I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Monkford hired the car from you yesterday." John asked.

"Yeah, lovely motor. Mazda RX8. Wouldn't mind one of them myself."

"Is that one?" Sherlock asked pointing to one of the pictures behind the desk. When Mr. Ewart turned around to look Sherlock took a closer look at his neck.

"No, they're all Jags. I can see you're not a car man. Eh."

"But surely you can afford one, a Mazda, I mean."

"Yeah, that's a fair point. You know how it is.. It's like working in a sweet shop. Once you start picking up the Liquorice all sorts. When does it all stop? Eh?" He said. I noticed him scratching his right arm.

"You didn't' know Mr. Monkford?" John asked.

"No, he was just a client. He came in here and hired one of my cars. I've no idea what happened to him. Poor sod." Sherlock walked around to the other side of the desk.

"You didn't have any contact with him after he hired the car?" I asked.

"No why would I?"

"Nice holiday, Mr. Ewart? You've been away, haven't you?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, the, the, No, it's sunbeds. I'm afraid," He motioned to his face. "Too busy to get away. My wife would love it, Though, bit of sun."

"Have you got any change for the cigarette machine?" Sherlock asked. I was unaware that he smoked. The flat never smelled like smoke.

"What?"

"I noticed one on the way in and I haven't got any change. I'm gasping." He offered Mr. Ewert a bank note. Mr. Ewart took out his wallet and opened it.

"No, sorry."

"Oh, well. Thank you very much for your time. Mr. Ewart. You've been very helpful. Come on, John, Krista." He said as he opened the door and left.

"I've got change, if you still want to-" John offered.

"Nicotine patches. Remember?" He said patting his upper left arm. "I'm doing well."

"I didn't know you smoked, Sherlock." He glanced at me as if to acknowledge my comment but didn't say anything in reply.

"So, what was all that about?" John asked.

"I needed to look inside his wallet."

"Why?"

"Mr. Ewart's a liar."

* * *

I was at St. Barts labs with Sherlock, who had a large drop of blood in a petri dish. Putting it on the desk, he reached into a small bag of equipment, opened a bottle and siphoned out some liquid with a small dropper. Bending down to the dish, he squeezed out a drop of liquid onto the blood, which started to fizz. As Sherlock straightened up, the pink phone rang.

"Put it on speaker." I tell him.

"Hello."

"The clue's in the name Jams Cars." I could hear cars going by in the background

"Why would you be giving me a clue?"

"Why does anyone do anything? Because I'm bored. We were made for each other, Sherlock."

"Then talk to me in your own voice."

"Patience." Then the line went dead. Sherlock lowered the phone and looked thoughtfully into the distance for a while. Finally he looked down at the fizzing liquid in the dish, then picked up the dish and looked at it more closely. He began to smile.

"Do we have any idea of who this bomber might be?" I asked as Sherlock put the petri dish down.

"I've got one idea."

"Do you think it's Moriarty?" Sherlock looked at me. "I finally got around to reading John's blog." I clarified.

"Right.. Possibly."

"Is this Moriarty someone from your past?"

"No, never met him before in my life."

"You've never met him. Probably is someone like you though."

"Hm."

"Someone who gets bored. Would've liked it better if he had chosen to shoot up a bloody wall instead, though." A saw the smallest glimpse of a smirk on his face. "So did you really not know-"

"_Krista._" He said the small smirk vanishing.

"Sorry, sorry." I said raising my hands in defense. "But_.. really_?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

* * *

"How much blood was on that seat, would you say?" Sherlock asked. We were in the police car pound where the car Ian Monkford hired was being kept. Sherlock stood on the passenger's side with the door open.

"How much? About a pint." Lestrade said from the right side of the car.

"Not about ._Exactly_ a pint. That was their first mistake. The blood's definitely Ian Monkford's, but it's been frozen."

"Frozen?"

"There are clear signs. I think Ian Monkford gave a pint of his blood some time ago. And that's what they spread on the seat."

"Who did?" John asked.

"Janus Cars. The clue's in the name."

"The god with two faces?"

"Exactly. They provide a very special service. If you've got any kind of a problem. Money troubles, bad marriage, whatever, Janus Cars will help you disappear. Ian Monkford was up to his eyes in some kind of trouble. Financial at a guess, he's a banker couldn't see a way out. But if he were to vanish, if the car he hired was found abandoned with his blood all over the driver's seat."

"So where is he?" John asked.

"Colombia." Sherlock said closing the door.

"Colombia?"

"Mr. Ewart of Janus Cars; Had a 20,000 Colombian peso note in his wallet, Quite a bit of change, too. He told us he hadn't been abroad recently. But when I asked him about the cars I could see his tan line clearly. No one wears a shirt on a sunbed; that plus his arm."

"His arm?" Lestrade asked.

"He kept scratching it. Obviously irritating him; and bleeding. Why? Because he'd recently had a boosterjab; Hep, probably, difficult to tell at that distance. Conclusion, he'd just come back from setting Ian Monkford into his new life in Colombia. Mrs. Monkford cashes in the life insurance and she splits it with Janus Cars."

"Mrs. Monkford?" John asked.

"Oh, yes. She's in on it, too. Now, go and arrest them, Inspector, that's what you do best. We need to let our friendly bomber know that the case is solved." He said turning to walk away. Sherlock clenched his fists triumphantly at his sides. "I am on _fire_!" I couldn't help but laugh at the way he said that. He looked to me with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Back at the flat Sherlock wrote on his site a message to the bomber.

Congratulations to Ian Monkford on his relocation to Colombia.

A few seconds after his computer made a whoosh sound the pink phone started to ring. Sherlock answered it putting it on speaker.

"He says you can come and fetch me. Help, help me, please." The man said. I looked from John to Sherlock who grinned.

* * *

The next morning we were all sitting in a diner. John was eating while I had a cup of coffee and Sherlock sat on the other side of us tapping his hand on the table.

"Feeling better?" Sherlock asked.

"To be honest, we've hardly stopped for breath since this thing started. Has it occurred to you-" Sherlock cut him off.

"Probably."

"No, has it occurred to you that the bomber's playing a game with you? The envelope, breaking into Krista's flat. The dead kid's shoes, it's all meant for you."

"Yes, I know." He said with a slight smile.

"Is it him, then? Moriarty?" Sherlock thought for a second.

"Perhaps." The pink phone suddenly dinged. Sherlock unlocked it and it showed a picture of a middle-aged blond woman while it beeped twice short once long. "That could be anybody."

"Well, it could be, yeah. Lucky for you, I've been more than a little unemployed." John said.

"How did you mean?"

"Lucky for you Mrs. Hudson and I watch far too much telly." He said getting up.

"She looks oddly familiar." I said turning the phone to me. Smiling at the woman behind the counter, John picked up a remote control and switched on the small television that hung on the wall. He switched channels a couple of times until he found what he was looking for. The woman from the photograph was on the screen, partway through her make-over show. She was gesturing to someone just off-screen.

"Thank you Tyra! Doesn't she look lovely, Everybody, Now?" The pink phone began to ring. "anyway speaking of silk purses and sows' ears ... "

"I thought she looked familiar." I muttered.

"Hello?" Sherlock answered. Because we were in a public place he couldn't put it on speaker. Sherlock narrowed his eyes. John came and sat back down. Sherlock looked to him. "Why are you doing this?" He listened to the reply then hung up the phone and put it on the table. He turned back to the telly; the new had come on.

"And I see you're back to your bad habits continuing into the sudden death of the popular TV personality Connie Prince." The telly showed her with the caption 'Make-Over Queen Connie Prince dead at 48' "Miss Prince, famous for her makeover programs was found dead two days ago by her brother in the house they shared in Hampstead."

Sherlock dragged John and me to the morgue to see the woman's body. Lestrade came in with us.

"Connie Prince. 54 one of those makeover shows on the telly. Did you see it?" He asked.

"No." Sherlock answered.

"Very popular, she was going places." Sherlock walked around the body.

"Not any more. So: dead two days. According to one of her staff, Raoul de Santos, She cut her hand on a rusty nail in the garden. Nasty wound. Tetanus bacteria enters the bloodstream. Good night, Vienna."

"I suppose." John said.

"Something's wrong with this picture."

"Ey?" Lestrade looked up.

"Can't be as simple as it seems. Otherwise the bomber wouldn't be directing us towards it. Something is wrong." John walked around the examining it. Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the body, then bent closer to look along Connie's right arm as he took his magnifier from his pocket. There were several scratches on her upper arm which looked like claw marks. He moved up to her face and noticed some tiny pinpricks on her forehead just above her nose. He looked at them through the magnifier. "John." He said looking at her forehead.

"Mm,"

"Cut on her hand it's deep. Would have bled a lot, right?"

"Yeah,

"But the wound's clean. Very clean and fresh. How long would the bacteria have been incubating inside her?" He said looking up.

"Ooh, eight, ten days." Sherlock began to smirk. "The cut was made later."

"After she was dead?" Lestrade asked.

"Must have been. The only question is the tetanus enter the dead woman's system? You want to help, right?"

"Of course." John said.

"Connie Prince's background. Family history everything; give me data."

"Right." John said walking away.

"There's something else that we haven't thought of," Lestrade said.

"Is there?"

"Yes, why is he doing this, the bomber? If this woman's death was suspicious, why point it up?"

"Good Samaritan." He said nonchalantly, over his shoulder

"Who press-gangs suicide bombers?"

"_Bad_ Samaritan." He tried to move away but Lestrade persisted.

"I'm serious .Sherlock. Listen, I'm cutting you slack here, I'm trusting you. But out there somewhere, some poor bastard's covered in Semtex and he's just waiting for you to solve the puzzle, so just tell me what we dealing with?" Sherlock looked away thoughtfully, and then smiled with delight.

"Something new."

* * *

Sherlock was pacing in front of the couch in their living room while Lestrade looked at all the notes and pictures on the wall of the whole bomber case.

"Connection, connection, connection. There must be a connection. Carl Powers killed 20 years ago. The bomber knew him; admitted that he knew him. The bomber's iPhone was in the stationery from the Czech Republic. The first hostage from Cornwall, the second from London, the third from Yorkshire- judging by her accent-. What's he doing? Working his way round the world, showing off?" He said raising his hands.

"Seems like it." I said gazing over the wall. "Showing you what he can do." The pink phone rang. Sherlock quickly answered it, putting it on speaker.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you," I put my hand over my mouth. This guy had really stooped so low as to turn an old lady into a suicide bomber. "Joining the dots? Three hours… Boom… Boom." She cried in terror before the line went dead. Sherlock put the phone away and kept looking at the wall. I sighed.

* * *

"Great. Thank you. Thanks again." Sherlock walked away from the wall with his phone continuing his conversation.

"It's a real shame. I liked her. She taught you how to do your colors." Mrs. Hudson said standing next to Lestrade and me.

"Colors?" Lestrade asked. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"You know, what goes best with what. I should never wear cerise, apparently; Drains me."

"Who's that?" Lestrade asked Sherlock.

"Home Office."

"Home office?"

"Well, Home Secretary, actually; owes me a favor."

"She was a pretty girl. But she messed about with herself too much. They all do these days. People can hardly move their faces." I couldn't help but snicker at Lestrade's expression. "It's silly, isn't it?" Mrs. Hudson laughed before turning to Sherlock. "Did you ever see her show?"

"Not until now." He grabbed his laptop opening it and turning on a video.

"You look pasty, love," Connie Prince said.

"Ah, rained every day but one" Said a man.

"That's the brother. No love lost there. If you can believe the papers." Mrs. Hudson said.

"So I gather. I've just been having a very fruitful chat with people who love this show. The fan site's indispensable for gossip."

"really one thing we could do with that ensemble, don't you think, girls? Off- off –off- off" Connie continued to say as she hit her brother's back." Sherlock's phone rang. He pulled it out.

"John….I'll remember." He said getting his coat. John told Sherlock a list of things and then hung up. "We need to get a camera."

"I've got one downstairs. I got it for when I wanted to be a photographer." Sherlock looked at me.

"Go get it. Also if you have a tri-pod that would be great. Meet me outside." I nod as run off to get it. It was still in a box but I was able to find it easy enough, the tri-pod was still in its case. I got outside and Sherlock took the camera from me.

"Be careful with it. Cost me a lot."

"Don't worry, come on." He said hailing a cab.

* * *

We got to the house within a few minutes. It was huge.

"I'm seeing a slight motive for her brother."

"We'll see." We got to the door and their house keeper, Raoul, showed us into the room. Sherlock had a large bag over his shoulder and I was carrying the tripod case. He walks over to Kenny. "That'll be them." I heard John say.

"What?"

"An, Mr. Prince. Isn't it?" Sherlock said walking over and shaking the brother's hand. "Very good to meet you. So sorry to hear about."

"Yes, very kind." He said.

"Shall we, er?" John started. We came over to him. Sherlock and I walked over to the sofa, he put the case down and started rummaging in his bag. Kenny turned back to the mirror and was fiddling with his hair. Sherlock got out my camera and a flash gun out. "You were fight, the bacteria got into her another way." John said quietly.

"Oh, yes?"

"Yes."

"Right. We all set?" Kenny said turning towards us.

"Um, yes." John said and jerks his head towards Kenny. "Can you ...?"

Kenny leaned one arm on the mantelpiece and posed, Sherlock walked over to him and started taking photographs of him.

"Not too close. I'm raw from crying." Kenny said. Suddenly a hairless cat meows at Sherlock's feet.

"Oh, who is this?" Sherlock said looking down at the cat.

"Sekhmet; Named after the Egyptian goddess." I looked at the poor, shaved, cat. I hated when people shaved their cats like that.

"How nice, was she Connie's?"

"Yes, a little present from yours truly." He said picking up the cat. John looked a little frustrated before looking at Sherlock.

"Sherlock, uh, light reading?"

"Oh um." He lifted the flash gun and fired it right into Kenny's face. " Point two eight." Kenny squinted his eyes shut against the light.

"Bloody hell. What do you think you're playing at?" John immediately reached out and rubbed his fingers over one of the cat's front paws. Sherlock kept firing the flashgun to keep Kenny's eyes closed. "You're like Laurel and Bloody hardy." John lifted his fingers away and sniffed them as Sherlock continued to fire the flashgun. "You three, what's going on?"

"Actually, I think we've got what we came for, Excuse us." John said.

"What?"

"Sherlock," John grabbed the tripod case from the sofa and headed for the door.

"What?" Sherlock said

"Krista, we've got deadlines." John said as he walked away.

"But you've not taken anything."

* * *

John chuckled delightedly as we walked down the drive and heading towards the main road.

"Yes, Ooh, yes." He said. Sherlock was smiling.

"You think it was the _cat_, it wasn't the cat."

"What? not, Yes, Yeah, it is. It must be. It's how he got the tetanus into her system. Its paws stink of disinfectant."

"Lovely idea." He said still smiling.

"No, he coated it onto the claws of her cat. It's a new pet, bound to be a bit jumpy around her. A scratch is almost inevitable, she wouldn't-"

"I thought of it the minute I saw the scratches on her arm. But it's too random and too clever for the brother."

"He murdered his sister for her money."

"Did he?"

"Didn't he?"

"Nope, it was revenge."

"Rev-? Who wanted revenge? "

"Raoul, the houseboy. Kenny Prince was the butt of his sister's jokes week in, week out. Virtual bullying campaign. Finally, he had enough, fell out with her badly. It's all on the website. She threatened to disinherit Kenny, Raoul had grown accustomed to a certain lifestyle-"

"Wait. Wait. Wait a second." John stopped Sherlock "What about the disinfectant. Then on the cat's claws?" John said.

"Raoul keeps a very clean house. You came through the kitchen door, saw the state of that floor; scrubbed within an inch of its life. _You_ smell of disinfectant." John smelled his jacket. "No, the cat doesn't come into it. Raoul's internet records do, though. I hope we can get a cab from here." Sherlock said walking off.

"Sorry John. Good job though, able to piece together all of that even if it was wrong." He looked at me and I smiled. He sighed and we walked after Sherlock.

* * *

We went down to Scotland Yard to give our findings to Lestrade.

"Raoul de Santos is your killer. Kenny Prince's houseboy." Sherlock said walking over to Lestrade and putting a folder on his desk. "Second autopsy shows it wasn't tetanus that poisoned Connie Prince. It was botulinum toxin. We've been here before. Carl Powers. Tut-Tut. Our bomber's repeated himself."

"So how'd he do it?"

"Botox injection."

"Botox?"

"Botox is a diluted form of botulinum. Among other things Raoul de Santos was employed to give Connie her regular facial injections. My contact at the Home Office gave me the complete records of Raoul's internet purchases." He pointed to the folder. "He's been bulk ordering Botox for months. Bided his time, then upped the strength to a fatal dose.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure."

"All right, my office." Lestrade said walking to his office; I went to follow, when John stopped Sherlock.

"Hey, Sherlock, how long?" John asked.

"What?"

"How long have you known?"

"Well, this one was quite simple. And like I said, the bomber repeated himself. That was a mistake."

"No, But, Sherlock the hostage. The old woman, she's been there all this time."

"I knew I could save her. I also knew that the bomber had given us 12 hours. I solved the case quickly that gave me time to get on with other things. Don't you see? We're one up on him." Sherlock said before walking into Lestrade's office.

"Come on John." I said and we both went into the office. Sherlock got on his website and typed.

_Raoul de Santos, the house-boy, Botox._

The phone rang shortly after. Sherlock answered it.

"Hello? ..Tell us where you are. Address?..." Lestrade got ready to right the address down. Sherlock's eyes widened a fraction. "No, no, no. no Tell me nothing about him. _Nothing_" He said urgently. "Hello?"

"Sherlock? " Lestrade asked.

"What's happened?" John asked. I put my hand over my mouth. Slowly, staring ahead of himself, Sherlock lowers the phone from his ear and leaned back in the chair. He bit his lip as Lestrade – realizing that something bad must have happened – straightened up and sighed. John braced a hand on the back of Sherlock's chair.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

I went upstairs to 221B the windows were still broken and boarded up and the traffic was loud outside. On the TV, the picture showed a high-rise block of flats and the headline at the bottom of the screen read, "12 dead in gas explosion". The picture moved to a close-up, showing a corner of the building many floors up which had been torn open and exposed to the air. I walked over and stood behind John's chair.

"The explosion, which ripped through several floors, killing twelve people ..."

"Old block of flats." John said looking over his shoulder at Sherlock. He noticed me and gave me a weak smile in greeting before turning back to the telly.

"... is said to have been caused by a faulty gas main. A spokesman from the utilities company ..."

"He certainly gets about." John said. I was now sitting on the arm of his chair while he leaned on the other. Sherlock was in his chair. Sherlock had the pink phone on the left arm of his chair.

"Well, obviously I lost that round. Although, technically, I _did_ solve the case." Sherlock said as he picked up the remote control and muted the volume. Lowering his hand again he looked thoughtfully into the distance. "He killed the old lady because she started to describe him. Just once," He held up a finger. "he put himself in the firing line."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, usually, he must stay above it all. He organizes these things, but no one ever has direct contact."

"What like the Connie Prince murder, he arranged that? So, people come to him wanting their crimes fixed up, like booking a holiday?"

"Novel." He said his face full of admiration.

"Huh." John looked at him in disbelief, then turned and looked at the TV screen again, which had moved on to a new story. He jerked a finger towards the screen and Sherlock looked up to see Raoul de Santos being bundled out of Kenny's house by police officers. The press was there and they were shoving each other as they struggled to get close to Raoul and take photographs while interviewers shouted out questions. The headline on the screen read: "Connie Prince: man arrested". Raoul was shoved into the back of a police car. John looked round at Sherlock, who was looking down at the pink phone.

"Taking his time this time." John looked away, clearing his throat uncomfortably. On the TV, the camera was focused on Kenny who was standing at the window of his house, holding Sekhmet in his arms and watching the chaos outside.

"Anything on the Carl Powers case?"

"Nothing. All the living classmates check out spotless, no connection."

"What if it wasn't one of his classmates?" I said.

"Maybe, the killer was older than Carl?" John asked

"The thought had occurred."

"So why is he doing this, then playing this game with you? Do you think he wants to be caught?"

"I think he wants to be distracted." Sherlock pressed his fingertips together in front of his mouth and smiled slightly and there was a look in Sherlock's eyes saying he was enjoying this. John laughed humorlessly, got t of his chair and headed towards the kitchen.

"I hope you'll be very happy together." John said getting up.

"Jealous Johnny?" I ask trying to get rid of the tension. He looked at me with a slight glare.

"Sorry, what?" Sherlock asked turning his head to John.

"There are lives at stake, Sherlock." He leaned against the back of his chair. "Actual human lives- Just so I know. Do you care about that at all?"

"Will caring about them help save them?" Sherlock asked irritably.

"Nope." He said shaking his head.

"Then I'll continue not to make that mistake."

"And you find that easy. Do you?"

"Yes, very. Is that news to you?"

"No." John said smiling bitterly. "No." They locked eyes for a moment and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"I've disappointed you."

"That's good, that's a good deduction, yeah." John said still smiling angrily as he pointed at him sarcastically.

"Don't make people into heroes, John. Heroes don't exist, and if they did, I wouldn't be one of them." The pink phone dinged. "Excellent." He said unlocking the phone the phone sounds one short pip and the long tone and a picture popped up. "View of the Thames. South Bank – somewhere between Southwark Bridge and Waterloo. You check the papers, I'll look online." He said getting his own phone from his jacket pocket. He looked up and saw that John was standing with his hands braced on the back of his chair and his head lowered. "Oh, you're angry with me. So you won't help." John raised his head and shrugged. "Not much cop this caring lark." He loudly clicked the 'k' on the last word. John sighed before walking over to the couch and flipping through the papers. I got up and sat next to him.

"Archway suicide." John read.

"Ten a penny." Sherlock said clicking through his phone.

"Woman accused of shooting her husband." I read from the paper I was holding.

"Two kids stabbed in Stoke Newington." John picked up another paper.  
"Ah, man found on the train line, Andrew West."

"Nothing." Sherlock said looking exasperated he hit a speed dial and the phone began to ring out. As soon as it was answered he started talking. "It's me. Have you found anything on the South Bank between Waterloo Bridge and Southwark Bridge?"

* * *

_**5,927**__**words. Next one out 3/27 Next Wednesday. **_

_**This one was so long because it didn't have much with Krista. **_


	14. Case 5: The Great Game - Part 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. **_

_**Please note most (pretty much all but added parts) of this "Case" are from the episode The Great Game. I won't give Krista anyone's lines.**_

* * *

We met with Lestrade by the water where the police had found a body.

"Do you reckon this is connected then, the bomber?" Lestrade said as he saw us approaching.

"Must be. Odd, though, he hasn't been in touch."

"Then we must assume that some poor bugger's primed to explode, yeah?"

"Yes." Sherlock said backing away from the body.

"What would be the point of making a dead body explode?" I muttered.

"Any ideas?" Lestrade asked.

"Seven, so far."

"Seven?" Sherlock walked closer to the body and squatted down to examine the man's face closely with his magnifier. He then looked at the ripped pocket on the shirt before working his way downwards until he reaches the man's feet. He pulled off one of the socks and examined the sole of the foot with his magnifier. Standing up and closing the magnifier, he looked across to John and jerked his head down towards the body in a mute order to examine it. John looked enquiringly at Lestrade for permission; he held his hand out in a 'be my guest' gesture. John squatted down beside the body and reached out to take hold of the man's wrist as Sherlock walked a few paces away and got his phone out.

"He's dead about 24 hours. Maybe a bit longer." John looked up at Lestrade. "Did he drown?"

"Apparently not, not enough of the Thames in his lungs, asphyxiated." Lestrade said.

"Yes, I'd agree. There's quite a bit of bruising around the nose and mouth. More bruises, here and there"

"Fingertips." Sherlock said.

"Meaning cause of death was most likely suffocation. He was murdered then dumped here."

"He's late 30s, I'd say, not in the best condition." John continued.

"He's been in the river a long while. The water's destroyed most of the data. But I'll tell you one thing that lost Vermeer painting's a fake." Sherlock said.

"What?"

"Vermeer painting?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"We need to identify the corpse find out about his friends and-"

"Wait, Wait, Wait, What painting? What are you on about?" Lestrade said.

"It's all over the place, haven't you seen the posters? Dutch old master, supposed to have been destroyed centuries ago. Now it's turned up, worth 30 million pounds."

"Ok, so what has _that_ got to do with the stiff?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock grinned for a moment.

"Everything. Have you ever heard of the Golem?"

"Golem?" Lestrade asked.

"What are we suddenly in Lord of the Rings?" I asked.

"No that's Gollum. Golem, It's a horror story, isn't it? What are you saying?" John asks.

"Jewish folk story, a gigantic man made of clay. It's also the name of an assassin; real name, Oskar Dzundza; one of the deadliest assassins in the world." He pointed to the body. "That is his trademark style."

"So this is a hit?"

"Definitely. The Golem squeezes the life out of his victims with his bare hands."

"But what has this got to do with that painting? I don't see." Lestrade says.

"You _do_ see, you just don't _observe_." Sherlock exasperated.

"Yes, all right, all right, girls. Calm down. Sherlock, do you want to take us through it?" John asks. Sherlock took a moment to respond then backed up a bit and pointed to the body.

"What do we know about this corpse? The killer's not left us with much just the shirt and the trousers. They're pretty formal, maybe he was going out for the night. The trousers are heavy duty; polyester, nasty same as the shirt, cheap. They're both too big for him; so some kind of standard-issue uniform. Dressed for work, then, what kind of work? There's a hook on his belt for a walkie-talkie."

"Tube driver?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock throws him a look that blatantly said 'idiot'.

"Security guard?" John suggested.

"More likely. That'll be borne out by his backside."

"Backside?"

"Flabby, you'd think he led a sedentary life.. Yet, the soles of his feet and the nascent varicose veins in his legs show otherwise. So, a lot of walking and a lot of sitting around. Security guard's looking good. The watch helps too. The alarm shows he did regular night shifts."

"Why regular? Maybe he set his alarm like that the night before he died?"

"No, no, no. The buttons are stiff, hardly touched. He set his alarm like that a long time ago. His routine never varied. But there's something else. The killer must have been interrupted otherwise he would have stripped the corpse completely. There was some kind of badge or insignia on the shirt front that he tore off. Suggesting the dead man works somewhere recognizable, some kind of institution. I found this inside his trouser pockets. Sodden by the river, but still recognizably." Sherlock pulls something out of his pocket; a wad of wet paper.

"Tickets?"

"Ticket stubs. He worked in a museum or gallery. Did a quick check; The Hickman Gallery has reported one of its attendants as missing. Alex Woodbridge. Tonight, they unveil the rediscovered masterpiece. Now, why would anyone want to pay the Golem to suffocate a perfectly ordinary gallery attendant? Inference: the dead man knew something about it. Something that would stop the owner getting paid 30 million. The picture is a fake."

"Fantastic." John said admirably

"Meretricious." Sherlock said.

"And a Happy New Year." I chuckled at Lestrade.

"Poor sod." John said.

"I'd better get my feelers out for this Golem character." Lestrade said.

"Pointless, you'll never find him. But I know a man who can."

"Who?"

"Me." I rolled my eyes at him. He turns and walks away. John sighed, with an 'Oh, here we go again', expression on his face as he followed after Sherlock. I chuckle silently to myself and follow the two.

* * *

Later the three of us were in a cab. Sherlock was looking at the pink phone in frustration.

"Why hasn't he phoned? He's broken his pattern, why?"

"He's trying to throw you off maybe?" I suggested. Sherlock leaned forward to tell the cabbie, "Waterloo Bridge."

"Where now, the gallery?" John asked.

"In a bit."

"The Hickman's contemporary art, isn't it? Why have they got hold of an old master?"

"Don't know, Dangerous to jump to conclusions. Need data.." He had taken his notebook from his pocket and wrote something on a page before tearing it out and folding a bank note inside it. He put the paper into his pocket, and then a few seconds later called out to the cabbie. "Stop. Can you wait here? I won't be a moment." Sherlock said as he got out. He went to the railings at the edge of the pavement and easily vaulted over them.

"Sherlock." John sighed and climbed over a bit more clumsily. I, wearing a skirt, sat on the railing and turned to the side to get over. Sherlock trotted up some steps to where a young homeless woman was sitting on a bench under Waterloo Bridge. She had a large bag beside her with a handwritten cardboard sign poking out of the top. The first two words on the sign said, "HUNGRY AND". Presumably the next word, obscured by some of her possessions,was 'HOMELESS'.

"Sherlock?" John asked confused.

"Change? Any change?" The woman asked.

"What for?" He said walking to her.

"Cup of tea, of course." The woman said looking up at him.

"Here you go, 50." He said handing her the paper and bank note.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Investing." I looked back at the woman to see the opening the note Sherlock had folded up in the taxi. "Now we go to the gallery." Sherlock said opening the cab door. He stopped and turned to John. "Have you got any cash?" John sighed and we got into the cab.

* * *

Sherlock got out of the cab and John and I were about to follow when he stopped us.

"No, I need you to find out all you can about the gallery attendant. Lestrade will give you the address. Krista you come with me."

"OK." John said closing the cab door after I got out.

"What do you need me for?"

* * *

**3rd Person**

An elegantly dressed woman walked into the large white-painted room which is displaying the Vermeer painting. There was no other artwork or furniture of any kind in the room, but free-standing post were roped together to form a path to the picture. The woman stopped at the sight of a security man in a black jacket and black cap standing in front of the painting with his back to her. She spoke in an Eastern European accent.

"Don't you have something to do?

"Just admiring the view."

"Yes. Lovely. Now get back to work. We open tonight." Sherlock looked over his shoulder and then turned and walked towards her.

"Doesn't it bother you?" He asked.

"What?"

"That the painting's a fake."

"What?" She said angrily

"It's a fake. It has to be. It's the only possible explanation." Getting closer to her, he looks at her I.D. badge. "You're in charge, aren't you, Miss Wenceslas?"

"Who are you?" Getting into her face he stared into her eyes

"Alex Woodbridge knew that the painting was a fake, so somebody sent the Golem to take care of him. Was it you?"

"Golem? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Or are you working for someone else? Did you fake it for them?"

"It's not a fake."

"It is a fake. Don't know why, but there's something wrong with it. There has to be."

"What the hell are you on about? You know, I could have you sacked on the spot." She threatened

"Not a problem."

"No?"

"No. I don't work here, you see; just popped in to give you a bit of friendly advice."

"How did you get in?"

"Please." He said scornfully

"I want to know."

"The art of disguise is knowing how to hide in plain sight." He turned and began to walk away, taking off his cap.

"Who are you?"

"Sherlock Holmes." He dropped the cap onto the top of one of the railing posts and continued onwards.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"You should be." Taking off the jacket, he looks round at her as he deliberately drops it on the floor. Reaching the doors, he flamboyantly shoved one open, almost dancing out of the room.

"Have a nice day!" Miss Wenceslas walked closer to the painting and looked at it as the door slowly and squeakily swung closed.

* * *

**Krista's POV**

Sherlock told me to wait outside while he had a chat with someone. So I waited by the entrance like he told me to. After a few minutes he came around the side and waved me over. I walked over to him and noticed he was wearing a security guard uniform.

"You look good in uniform." He flashes a small smile. "Now what?"

"We go home and wait for John."

"That's it?"

"For now, yes."

"I wish we knew how much time we had left before whatever is going to happen does."

"Well we'd know if he would call." Sherlock said annoyed. He hailed a taxi and we got in.

* * *

We got home and went up to their flat.

"Where is John? It doesn't take this long to get information on one person. Could have stopped for something on the way. Probably ran into a woman." I rolled my eyes as Sherlock tried to figure out what was taking John so long. I took out my phone. "What are you doing?"

"Texting John and asking him where he is." He nods.

"Right."

_Sherlock wants to know where you are_

_-KG -8:25_

_On my way back. Stopped to talk to Andrew West's girlfriend._

_-JW -8:28_

"He's on his way now." Sherlock got up and started to put on his scarf and coat. "He's still doing the Andrew West case by himself. You could really help out, you know." He ignored my comment and handed me my coat.

"Come on." I rolled my eyes and put it on following him downstairs and outside. Once outside he took a few steps, stopped, and turned to the left.

"Spare change? Any spare change?" It was the homeless woman from before.

"Is that woman following you?" A cab pulled over and John got out.

"Alex Woodbridge didn't know anything special about art."

"And?"

"And.."

"Is that it? No habits, hobbies, personality?"

"Give us a chance, He was an amateur astronomer."

"Hold that cab." John ran to hold the came he just came from.

"Spare change, sir?" The same homeless woman from before said.

"Don't mind if I do." He said taking a note from the woman.

"Can you wait here?" John told the cabbie.

"Fortunately, I haven't been idle. Come on." He said as we all got into the cab.

* * *

The cabbie took us to a sort of alley way. Sherlock buttons his coat and looks up.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" John and I look up to see tons of stars.

"I thought you didn't care about-"

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate it."

"Listen, Alex Woodbridge had a message on the answerphone at his flat. A professor Cairns."

"This way."

"Nice, Nice part of town. Any time you want to explain?"

"Homeless network. Really is indispensable."

"Homeless network?" John said turning on a little flashlight he pulled from his pocket.

"My eyes and ears all over the city."

"Ah, that's clever. So you scratch their backs, and"

"Yes, then disinfect myself." He said and kept walking.

* * *

We were looking around, since I didn't have a flashlight I stayed by John, there were a lot of homeless people sleeping on the ground. Suddenly John saw a shadow down the end of the hall. He pulled me over to the wall.

"Sherlock, come on." Sherlock peered around the corner. "What's he doing, sleeping rough?"

"Well, he has a very distinctive look. He has to hide somewhere where tongues won't wag - much." John looks down and pats his pockets.

"oh, shit"

"What?" Sherlock takes Johns pistol from his coat pocket

"I wish I.." Sherlock hands John his pistol.

"Don't mention it."

"How come I'm the only one without a weapon?" I whined quietly. Suddenly the man broke into a run and hurried away down another tunnel. We ran across towards where he was and reach the tunnel just in time to see him climbing into a waiting car which immediately speeds off. Sherlock punches the air in frustration.

"No, no. no. no. no. It'll take us weeks to find him again."

"Or not. I have an idea where he might be going." John said.

"What?"

"I told you someone left Alex a message. There can't be that many Professor Cairns in the book. Come on."

* * *

"-light takes so long to reach us many are actually long dead. Exploded into-" I could hear one of those projected movies playing skipping and repeating. Sherlock, John and I ran into the theater, John with his gun raised.

"Golem!" Sherlock shouted. The Golem looked up, grunted in surprise, then snapped Cairns' neck and dropped her to the floor. Her fingers dragged along the mixing desk and the footage went into fast-forward again, plunging the theatre into darkness. The Golem ducked down out of sight.

"I can't see him. I'll go round. I'll go!" John shouts. As the footage continues spooling and then stopping and playing before spooling again, light comes and goes in the room. Sherlock stares around as John hurries off. I tried

"Who are you working for, Dzundza?" Sherlock said

"-A star begins as a collapsing ball of material composed mainly of-" The light flashed on again and I saw the Golem behind Sherlock.

"Sherlock look out!" He tried to turn around but the Golem clamped one hand around Sherlock's mouth and nose while gripping his neck with the other. Sherlock grabbed at the hand on his face, struggling to pull it free as he is slowly suffocating. I tried to pull the Golem off but he knocked me over and off the stage. John raced over and stopped in front of them, his pistol held in both hands.

"Golem!" He cocked the gun and pointed it at the Golem's face, his hands and voice steady. "Let him go or I will kill you."

"-The fourth planet of the solar system named after the Roman God of War. It is a gas giant. Takes so long to reach us…into supernovas. Exploded into supernovas.-"

Sherlock, whimpering in his efforts, continued trying to pull the man's hand from his face. The Golem swung him around to the left and lashed out with his long right leg during a moment of darkness, kicking the pistol from John's hands. Dropping Sherlock to the ground, he surged forward and wrestled with John. As Sherlock got to his feet, the Golem shoved John into him, sending both of them tumbling to the floor. I got up from my place on the floor and tried to attack the Golem.

"Krista, don't!" John shouted when he saw what I was doing. The Golem grabbed the back of my head with one hand putting his hand over my mouth and nose with the other, lifting me off the ground. I pulled at his hands but he was too strong. I kicked wildly until I kicked him hard in the gut. He dropped me and I rolled out of the way to catch my breath. Sherlock had scrambled up again and took up a boxing stance in front of him, holding his fists up. He swings a punch at the man but he grabs his hand and swings his other arm down heavily onto Sherlock's shoulder, dropping him to the floor yet again. The Golem followed him down and clamps both hands onto his face, leaning his weight onto them. Behind him, John throws himself onto his back. The Golem roared, releasing Sherlock as he claws at the hobbit on his back. He stood up with John still clinging to his back and spun around several times before finally managing to shake him off onto the floor. As John groggily tries to get up, the Golem turns, picks up Sherlock and skims him across the floor towards John. As Sherlock slid across the floor he grabbed at the pistol and managed to pick it up. The Golem ran for the doors. Sherlock rolls over onto his back and fires twice towards him but the Golem makes it to the doors and disappears through them. Sherlock hit the ground with his fist.

* * *

The next morning we went to the galley with Lestrade. Sherlock stood in front of the Vermeer painting, looking up information on his phone.

"It's a fake. It has to be." He said.

"That painting has been subjected to every test known to science."

"It's a very good fake, then." He spun around to glare at her. "You know about this, don't you? This is you, isn't it?" Miss Wenceslas turned to Lestrade, looking exasperated.

"Inspector, my time is being wasted. Would you mind showing yourself and your friends out?" She said. The pink phone suddenly rang. Sherlock snatcheed it from his pocket and switched on the speaker.

"The painting is a fake." There's a faint sound of breathing over the speaker but otherwise there was no response. "It's a fake. That's why Woodbridge and Cairns were killed." Still there was nothing more than breathing. "Oh, come on. Proving it's just the detail. The painting is a fake. I've solved it. I've figured it out. It's a fake! That's the answer. That's why they were killed." When the phone remained silent, Sherlock took a deep breath to calm himself. "Okay, I'll prove it. Give me time. Will you give me time?" After a moment, the tremulous voice of a very young boy came over the phone's speaker.

"Ten ..." Instantly Sherlock spun and looked closely at the painting. I put a hand over my mouth.

"It's a kid. Oh, God, it's a kid!" Lestrade said looking shocked

"What did he say?" John asked.

"Ten." Sherlock repeated.

"Nine ..." The boy said.

"It's a countdown. He's giving me time."

"Jesus!" Lestrade said.

"The painting is a fake, but how can I prove it? How? How?"

"Eight ..." Sherlock turned around and glared at Miss Wenceslas

"This kid will die. Tell me why the painting is a fake. Tell me!" Miss Wenceslas flinched and opened her mouth, but Sherlock immediately held up his hand to stop her.

"Seven ..."

"No, shut up. Don't say anything. It only works if I figure it out." He turned back to the painting again. Unable to stand the tension, John turned and walked away a few paces. Lestrade turned to watch him, probably wanting to join in the pacing as well. "Must be possible; must be staring me in the face." Sherlock muttered to himself.

"Six ..."

"Come on." John said urgently under his breath as he turned back

"Woodbridge knew, but how?"

"Five ..."

"It's speeding up!" Lestrade said.

"Sherlock." John said urgently

"Oh!" Sherlock said finally getting something.

"Four ..."

"In the planetarium! You heard it too. Oh, that is brilliant! That is gorgeous!" He turned and shoved the pink phone into John's hands; he walked away from the painting, grinning as he pulled out his own phone from his pocket.

"Three ..."

"What's brilliant? What is?" John asked. Sherlock rapidly typed into his phone before turning back and walking towards us laughing in delight.

"This is beautiful. I love this!"

"Two ..."

"Sherlock!" Lestrade yelled furiously. Sherlock grabbed the pink phone from John and yelled into it.

"The Van Buren Supernova!" There was a short pause, and then the boy's plaintive voice came from the speaker.

"Please. Is somebody there?" Sherlock sighed out a relieved breath.

"Oh thank god." I said letting out a similar breath I had been holding.

"Somebody help me!" Sherlock turned and handed the phone to Lestrade,

"There you go. Go find out where he is and pick him up." He gave John a long look then one to me, then turned and pointed to one of the dots in the sky of the painting.  
"The Van Buren Supernova, so-called." He held up his phone over his shoulder so that Miss Wenceslas could see the screen. "Exploding star; only appeared in the sky in eighteen fifty-eight." He turned and threw her a triumphant look, then walked away. John dragged in a relieved breath, and then walked closer to look at the painting.

"So how could it have been painted in the sixteen forties?" John said. He grinned over his shoulder at Miss Wenceslas, and then looked back to the picture again. His phone trilled a text alert. "Oh." He dug out his phone, still breathing heavily, and looked at the message and makes a noise of annoyance then looked back to the painting before following Sherlock and I.

"Oh Sherl…"

* * *

Down at Scotland Yard Sherlock and Miss Wenceslas were sitting side by side in front of Lestrade's desk while the inspector sat in a chair to the side of the desk. Sherlock had his hands in the prayer position under his chin. John and I were leaning against the wall.

"You know, it's interesting. Bohemian stationery, an assassin named after a Prague legend, and you, Miss Wenceslas. This whole case has a distinctly Czech feeling about it. Is that where this leads?" She looked down and didn't answer. "What are we looking at, Inspector?"  
"Well, um, criminal conspiracy, fraud, accessory after the fact at the very least. The murder of the old woman, all the people in the flats ..." Lestrade said thoughtfully.  
"I didn't know anything about that! All those things! Please believe me." She said panicked. As she continued to stare at Lestrade, Sherlock gave him a tiny nod to confirm that she was telling the truth."I just wanted my share – the thirty million." She looked across to Sherlock, then sighed and lowered her head again. "I found a little old man in Argentina. Genius. I mean, really: brushwork immaculate, could fool anyone."

"Hmm!" Sherlock 'said' sarcastically.

"Well, nearly anyone." She said looking at Sherlock briefly. She turned back to Lestrade. But I didn't know how to go about convincing the world the picture was genuine. It was just an idea – a spark which he blew into a flame."

" Who?" Sherlock asked sharply.

" I don't know." She said shaking her head. Lestrade gave a disbelieving laugh. "It's true! I mean, it took a long time, but eventually I was put in touch with people ... his people." Sherlock slowly began to sit up in his chair, his expression becoming more concentrated. "Well, there was never any real contact; just messages ... whispers." Sherlock leaned closer to her, his face intense.

"And did those whispers have a name?" She gazed ahead of herself for a moment, then looked across to Lestrade before nodding. She turned her head to Sherlock.

"Moriarty." Slowly Sherlock sunk back in his chair. As Miss Wenceslas looked anxiously at Lestrade again, Sherlock gazed into the distance, his eyes full of thought. Eventually he raised his hands into the prayer position in front of his mouth, and then grinned.

* * *

_**REALLY hoping people got what I was doing when I talked about "Gollum" and the hobbit thing. LOL giving credit here for some of the action scenes (I was too lazy to watch and keep pausing to type all this down. I got the golem fight scene (minus my added part) from arianedevere . livejournal 45923 . html # cutid 1 **_

_**REALLY sorry this was short in the creativity department. **__**=(**_

_**NEXT ONE OUT 3/30**_


	15. Case 5: The Great Game - Part 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. **_

_**Please note most (pretty much all but added parts) of this "Case" are from the episode The Great Game. I won't give Krista anyone's lines.**_

_**This one is shorter than the other 3 sorry =(**_

* * *

"Where's John?" I asked Sherlock as I met up with him by the train tracks. He had texted me to come quickly. He pointed to where John was crouched by the tracks. We walked up to him.

"Right. So Andrew West got on the train somewhere. Or did he? There was no ticket on the body. How did he end up here?" John was talking to himself.

"The points." Sherlock suddenly said.

"Yes." John said standing up and turning around to see us.

"I knew you'd get there eventually. West wasn't killed here, that's why there was so little blood."

"How long have you been following me?" John asked.

"Since the start. You don't think I'd give up on a case like this. Just to spite my brother, do you?" He said turning and walking away.

"You too Krista?" John asked looking at me.

"No I just came along for today." I said shrugging.

"Come on, we've got a bit of burglary to do."

* * *

"Missile defense plans haven't left the country otherwise Mycroft's people would have heard about it. Despite what people think, we do still have a secret service." Sherlock said as we crossed the street onto a sidewalk in a small neighborhood.

"Yeah, I know, I've met them."

"Which means whoever stole the memory stick can't sell it or doesn't know what to do with it. My money's on the latter. We're here."

"Where?" John asked as Sherlock turned into the drive of a marionette and trotted up the steps at the side of the building which led to the front door of flat 21A on the first floor. As he rummaged in his pocket, John whispered to him urgently.

"Sherlock what if there's someone in?"

"There isn't." Sherlock said as he picked the lock and went inside.

"Jesus." John says softly closing the door behind us. "Where are we?" Sherlock trotted up the short flight of stairs ahead of him and walked into a living room.

"Oh, sorry, didn't I say?"

"No you left that little detail out." John said.

"Joe Harrison's flat."

"Joe?" Sherlock went straight over to the window and pulled back the net curtain.

"Brother of West's fiancé. He stole the memory stick, killed his prospective brother in law." Dropping to his knees, Sherlock got out his magnifier and ran it slowly along the edge of the window sill. John and I walked across to him and peered over his shoulder as Sherlock found some tiny blood-red spots on the paint.

"Then why did he do it?" We all straighten up and turned as someone unlocked the front door.

"Let's ask him." Reaching round to the back of his jeans, John walked quietly to the door of the living room as the front door slams. He stepped out onto the landing just as Joe, wearing his courier gear, was leaning his bicycle against the wall. When he saw John he picked up the bike as if he intended to use it as a weapon or simply to throw it at him. John instantly raised his right hand and pointed his pistol at him.

"Don't." John said sternly. Joe kept coming but John shook his head. "Don't." Joe stopped and lowered the bike, sighing in a mixture of frustration and fear.

* * *

"He wasn't meant to. God," He rubbed his hand over his face. "What's Lucy gunna say? Jesus." Joe said as he sat on his sofa.

"Why did you kill him?" John asked.

"It was an accident." Sherlock snorted. "I swear it was."

"But stealing the plans for the missile defense program wasn't an accident, was it?" Sherlock said sternly.

"I started dealing drugs. I mean, the bike thing's a great cover, right?" Joe started to explain. "I don't know how it started. I just got out of my depth. I owned people thousands. Serious people. Then at Westie's engagement do, he starts talking about his job. I mean, usually, he's so careful. But, that night, after a few pints, he really opened up. He told me about these missile plans. Beyond top secret. He showed me the memory stick. He waved it in front of me. You hear about these things getting lost. Ending up on rubbish tips and what not. But there it was. And I thought. Well, I thought it could be worth a fortune. It was pretty easy to get the thing off him, he was so plastered. Next time I saw him, I could tell by the look on his face that he knew.

"What happened?" John asked.

"I was going to call an ambulance, but it was too late. I just didn't have a clue what to do. So I dragged him in there. I just sat in the dark, thinking."

"When a neat little idea popped into your head." Sherlock turned to the window and pulled back the curtain to look outside. "Carrying Andrew way away from here. His body would have gone on for ages if the train hadn't hit a stretch of track with curves."

"And points." John added.

"Exactly,"

"Do you still have it, then, the memory stick?" John asked. Joe nodded.

"Fetch it for me, if you wouldn't mind." Joe sighed and got up walking into another room to get the memory stick. Sherlock walked a little closer to where John and I stood. "Distraction over, the game continues." He said quietly.

"Maybe that's over, too. We've heard nothing from the bomber." John suggested.

"Five pips, remember, John. It's a countdown, we've only had four."

"Oh I wish this would all just end." I mumbled.

* * *

The three of us were in our coats because the windows still hadn't been replaced. I would do it but people might ask questions if our windows were suddenly fixed. Sherlock was sitting in his armchair with his feet up on the seat and his arms folded tightly around him, trying to conserve heat. The pink phone was on the arm of the chair. John was sitting at the dining table, typing on his laptop. I was sitting in John's chair in a similar position to Sherlock. Sherlock was watching the telly; A Jerry Springer/Jeremy Kyle-type show was on. As the audience booed noisily, Sherlock yelled indignantly at the telly.

"No, no, no. Course he's not the boy's father. Look at the turn ups on his jeans." He said gesturing to the TV before sighing; wrapping his arms around himself again. John, who had looked round to see what Sherlock was protesting about, went back to his typing.

"I knew it was dangerous." John said.

"Hm?" Sherlock didn't take his eyes off the telly.

"Getting you into crap telly."

"Not a patch on Connie Prince."

"Have you given Mycroft the memory stick yet?"

"Yep, He was over the moon. Threatened me with a knighthood.. _again_."

"Hmm, Sir Sherlock. Has a nice ring to it." I joked. He looked at me, as if acknowledging my comment, before turning back to the telly.

"You know, I'm still waiting." John said.

"Hm?"

"For you to admit that a little knowledge of the solar system and you'd have cleared up the fake painting a lot quicker."

"It didn't do _you_ any good, did it?"

"No, but I'm not the world's only consulting detective."

"True." Sherlock said with a smile.

"I won't be in for tea. I'm going to Sarah's." John said getting up. "There's still some of that risotto left in the fridge." He stopped in the doorway. "Milk, we need milk."

"I'll get some." Sherlock said.

"Really?" John said turning around with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Really."

"And some beans, then?"

"mm." Sherlock 'says' John hesitated, still surprised, but then nodded and walked away. As soon as I heard the front door close I turned to Sherlock.

"You're not really going shopping are you?" He was silent. "I'll do it, don't worry I won't tell John you were doing… whatever you're planning on doing." I said getting up from John's chair.

"Get some jam too." I rolled my eyes grabbing my bag that I had left on the sofa.

"Of course. Be careful." I said before trotting down the stairs. Getting outside I was about to hail a cab when someone suddenly grabbed me and put a rag over my mouth.

_Not again. Are you kidding me?_

I thought before everything went black.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I had been out for but when I woke up I was against the wall with tape over my mouth and my hands and feet were tied. My arms were against my chest the rope going around me as well so I couldn't move my arms at all. As all my senses slowly came back to me. I could smell the distinct scent of chlorine in a pool. Looking around I saw I was in a back hallway. As my hearing faded in I heard someone talking. I looked to my right to see the gay guy I ran into when I was at St. Barts. He was sitting on a pile of those soft mats. He wore a Westwood suit and was speaking into a small microphone.

"Bet you never saw this coming. What would you like me to make him say next? Gottle o'gear, gottle o'gear…. " He smirked to himself as he found it funny. "Nice touch, this: the pool where little Carl died. I stopped him. I can stop John Watson, too. …Stop his heart."

_John?_

I started to struggle against my restraints. The man looked down at me with a weird expression. He put the microphone away. Hoped down from the mats and walked out the door.

_He's just gunna leave me here?_

I looked around for anything to help me. If my mouth wasn't covered I'd be able to use my magic. After a few minutes of struggling I hear someone yell.

"do!"

_Alright so he didn't leave, he must have been talking through John to Sherlock. Oh I hope they're okay._

Again more minutes of waiting until he came back

"No, you won't." He said in a sing-song voice. The doors shut behind him and he walked over to me. "Well, well, well, not so powerful when you can't use your words are you." I opened my eyes a little wider. He crouched next to me. "Yes I know what you are.. Suppose I should tell you my name since I know yours, little Krista. I'm Jim Moriarty. I'm the _bomber_. Did I surprise you? You thought the last time you'd see me was at the hospital. Don't worry; I'm not _really_ gay." He said with a slight smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go put a stop to your boyfriends. Behave yourself or you're going to find a bullet through your brain." Suddenly red light was in my eye. I closed my eyes till it moved up to my forehead. I glared after him as he stood and walked out again. Every few moments the red light would go into my eye as if reminding me it was there. I could hear Jim through the door, only slightly, talking to John and Sherlock. "Sorry, boys. I'm so changeable. It is a weakness with me, but to be fair to myself it is my only weakness. You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't. I would try to convince you. But everything I have to say has already crossed your mind." A few seconds of silence then I swore I heard the introduction to The Bee Gees' song "_Stayin' Alive_" playing. More silence then, "Say That Again!" I heard Jim shout. A few moments later Jim walks into the room I'm in, on the phone. He was threatening someone and getting information on something. He walked past me. After a few steps he stopped and I heard the phone make a locking sound as he hung up. He walked back to me. "Don't think I've forgotten you, my dear." He took out a pocket knife and cut the rope binding my legs. He pulled me up and pulled me over to the door. "Oh boys!" He said in sing-song. "I had almost forgotten; I have something of yours." He pulled me out into view.

"Krista!" John looked panicked. Jim pulled me in front of him when Sherlock raised the gun he was holding. He wrapped his arms around my lower waist, putting his head on my shoulder. He was a little shorter than Sherlock but he was still much taller than me. I felt my face heating up as I was pulled against him. Sherlock lowered the gun slightly.

"I'd almost forgotten I had her back there. A creature of fairytales; the villain of most though."

"I'd say you're the villain, here, as you put it." John said.

"You'd be surprised."

"Krista, you okay?" John asks. I nod.

"Oh let me take this nasty tape off." Jim says before turning my head slightly and ripping off the tape. I gasp as the tape took layers of my lip with it, making it bleed. "Oops." Jim said before turning my head towards him, leaning in and kissing me. My eyes widened and my face flushed even more. He slid his hand down one of my legs. I heard someone's knuckles crack. I couldn't tell if it was John or Sherlock. Jim looked towards Sherlock, licking my bleeding lip before pulling away. "My bad." He said to me, smirking. He opened his mouth to speak when suddenly his phone chirped. He sighed in frustration and pulled it out, keeping one arm around me. He checked his phone before putting it into his pocket again. "Looks like I really have to go this time." He said to Sherlock. He leaned into my ear. "See you soon." He whispered before kissing my ear and pushing me forward. "Here you go." I stumbled a little almost falling into the pool. Jim suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling me back against him. "Whoops." I blushed more as he was gripping my butt; his hand under my skirt. "Probably don't fancy a swim right now." He said. He let go and simply started walking backwards to the door. He winked before turning and leaving. John rushed over to me and started to take off the rope around my hands.

"Krista, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, fine." I said but a second later my knees buckled. John caught me and lowered me to the ground slowly. Soon the world began to fade again.

"Krista? Krista!"

* * *

_**WOO! Finally done with this "episode"/case. Next one is a special one! And it will be out on my birthday 4/1 (no joke XD)**_

_**Sorry this was shorter than the rest of them.**_


	16. Case 6: Happy Birthday

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_Further down when "The Geek Interpreter" starts (to make this longer I added 2 cases that don't really show up in the show) it's based off what John's blog says I'm rewording it but that doesn't mean I own it. Keep that in mind. (also I do suggest going to his blog, comments are funny XD)_**

**_Thank you The Yoshinator, Grade. , gogo2526, and watergoddesskasey for reviewing! _****_^_^ I'm so happy this story is actually doing well. I suck at beginnings so thank you for reading so far. ^_^!_**

**_This is a special one I'm doing for MY birthday (Yes it really is today this is not a joke, I'm now 16! Woo! =D)_**

* * *

The morning, a week after Moriarty's _Great Game_ with Sherlock, I woke up in a surprisingly good mood. I took a shower and threw on a long-sleeved white shirt and black jeans. I brushed and straightened my hair before leaving my room. I trotted up the stairs to Sherlock and John's. John was sitting at the dining table typing up his blog. I assumed Sherlock was in the kitchen when I heard test tubes and beakers clinking.

"Morning John." I said walking over.

"Morning Krista." He said looking up briefly to smile at me before he went back to typing. I walked to the kitchen and poked my head in. Sherlock was sitting at the kitchen table doing some experiment. I decided not to bother him so I walked back into the living room and over to John. I looked over his shoulder at the computer screen.

"Don't mention _that _part!"

"Why not, people need to know how much of a creep he is."

"Yeah but- you saying someone's got to be a creep to kiss me?"

"No, no, no, I didn't say that."

"But you're implying it."

"I am not."

"Yeah, I think you are.

"Well… Sherlock kissed you-"

"That was for a case."

"I kissed you."

"_I_ kissed _you_ there's a difference." He sighed. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." I said before John could say anything. I trotted down the stairs and open the door. There stood a man holding a bouquet of flowers and a box wrapped in black paper with a white bow.

"Delivery for Krista Gordon." He said. I gave him a puzzling look.

"That's me." He held out the flowers and box. I took them. "Um, Thank you."

"Have a nice day." He said nodding to me.

"You too." I said before closing the door.

_Who would get me flowers and a present?_

I walked back up the stairs. John looked up seeing the flowers; he quirked an eyebrow.

"Who are those from?"

"I have no idea. It wasn't mailed, there's no address on either. Some man in a suit delivered them." Sherlock walked in from the kitchen. He looked at the flowers and box with a confused expression. He walked over and took a card, I hadn't noticed, from the flowers.

"Secret admirer?" John asked. Sherlock silently read the card before putting it down on the table, walking over to the window. John picked up the card.

"'Happy Birthday'? It's your birthday?" John asked. "You've been telling us that it's weeks from now."

"I _was_ saying that _weeks ago_."

"Open the box." Sherlock suddenly said. I looked at him for a moment before pulling off the big bow and carefully opening the box. I gasped quietly and pulled out a purple and black dress. It looked like it went up to about right above my knees with ruffles around the ends. The sleeves went halfway down my upper arm and there was a clack bow around the waist. It also inside the box was a matching necklace and black boots. The necklace was on a short sliver chain and was a purple heart with a black swirl mixed into it starting at the center and working its way out to the edges.

"Someone fancies you." John said looking as I held the dress against me.

"Can I see the card?" I ask. John nods handing it to me. I look at the typed words 'Happy Birthday.' then flipped open the card.

_Put on your gift and take the car outside. See you soon._

John read it as I did.

"You supposed to have a date today?"

"Not that I was aware of." I said as I walked over to the window and stood beside Sherlock. I looked out the window to see a black car waiting in front of the building. John comes up behind us and sees the car.

"I don't like this." He commented.

"Well I've been meaning to get out of the house." I say walking back over to the box on the table. " I'll text if anything goes wrong; if he's a physico."

"I don't like this." John repeated.

"Don't worry, John, I'll be fine. If he _is _some physico I'll just wipe his memory of me, that way he won't become a stalker."

"You can do that?"

"If it comes down to it." I said shrugging. Sherlock walked back into the kitchen without a word. I picked up the flowers and box. "See you later John." I said before walking to the door.

"U-uh Krista." John stopped me. I tuned to look back at him. I tilted my head in a silent 'yes?'. "When you get back we'll do something for your birthday, the three of us."

"I highly doubt Sherlock would want to be bothered. Thanks though."

"Well then just the two of us." I smiled.

"Doctor Watson I get the feeling you're asking me on a date." I was just barely able to see his cheeks become a soft pink.

"u-uh no, no, I mean not that I wouldn't ask you. I was just.. for your birthday." I couldn't help but giggle at him. I walked up to him.

"I'll see you when I get back then." I said before kissing his cheek. He flashed me a smile. "Bye John." I said before walking out of the room and down to my flat to put on my gift.

* * *

I admired how I looked in the dress a few moments before grabbing a jacket that went with it, my bag and heading out the door. I walked up to the black car and the driver gets out of the car to open my door.

"Miss. Gordon." He greets.

"Am I allowed to know who I'm meeting?"

"That would ruin the surprise, Miss."

"Of course." I said getting into the car. The driver gets back in and silently drives for about 10 minutes. He stopped the car and got out to open my door. I got out of the car to see we had arrived at a nice little café.

"I'll wait here."

"Oh, no you can go, I don't know how long I'll be."

"I was instructed to take you back afterwards."

"Oh, alright." I said before walking into the café. I didn't have to ask if anyone was waiting for me; when I saw him sitting in the far left corner. He noticed I had seen him and smirked waving me over. I walked over to the table he was sitting at.

"Sit down." He said motioning across from him.

"You've got some nerve inviting me here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jim said with a smile. "Sit." I looked around before sitting down across from him. He pushed a medium sized cup towards me. "Here, Hazelnut light and sweet right?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh I didn't put anything in it if that's what you're thinking. What would I gain from that?" I took the cup but I didn't drink from it.

"Why did you have me brought here?"

"You didn't have to get in the car." He said before looking to my dress. "The dress looks good on you, so does the necklace."

"Yes, oddly enough it was the right size, the shoes too." He smirked. "You still haven't answered my question."

"How've you been lately? Haven't seen you for a while."

"You only met me just last week."

"But that's not the only time I've _seen_ you."

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"No… not _stalking_… looking out for you."

"Sherlock and John look out for me just fine." He smirked slightly.

"They can't protect you all the time."

"And you can?"

"I do."

"You do know how creepy that sounds right. And if you protect me why did one of your guys knock me out while I was in a towel?"

"I expected you to go with the boys." He said before muttering, "He forgot to mention that detail." He looked at me. "Did you like the flowers?"

"What's the point of this… meeting? Do you want information or something because I have none."

"What can't a man take his rival's neighbor out for coffee for her birthday without an agenda?" I gave him a look to which he responded with a smile. "Can't I be nice once and a while?"

"Not without wanting something."

"Who said I wanted something?"

"Why am I really here?" He paused for a moment.

"Why don't you trust me?" He said almost sadly.

"Well you _did _try to blow up John and kill Sherlock."

"I didn't try to hurt you."

"No but you did threaten to and then almost pushed me into a pool with my hands tied."

"That last one was an accident. Besides, I caught you didn't I?" He said smirking when I began to blush.

"Not in one of the best positions."

"Not my fault you wore a skirt." He said taking a sip of his drink. I almost jumped when I felt his foot nudge my leg before rubbing against my ankle and his hand on my knee.

"Don't make me kick you." He smirked.

"Ooh, feisty." He said with a wink, sliding his hand up my leg slightly before sliding it back squeezing my knee before pulling his hand away. I tensed moving my leg away. I rolled my eyes at him. He opened his mouth to say something when his phone trilled. He pulled it out of his pocket annoyed. He unlocked it and looked at what I assumed was a text. He groaned silently. "Looks like I'll have to cut this date short." He said before standing up.

"This wasn't a date."

"Of course it was." He said with a smirk. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before I could move away. "Happy Birthday." He said before walking out of the café. I sat at the table for a few moments before getting up and throwing out the coffee. I still didn't trust him since I was going to be in, presumably, one of his cars; I wanted to be fully aware of where I was going in case the drink did have something in it. I walked out to the car where the driver opened the door and I got in. It was a silent drive home like the ride there.

* * *

I walked into 221 Baker Street and went straight to my flat. I went to my bedroom and changed out of the dress for a pair of jean shorts and a black tank-top. I hung the dress in the back of my closet along with the boots; I wasn't going to be wearing them again anytime soon. I went to take the necklace off but something stopped me. I didn't want to take it off. I sighed and left it on. There was nothing wrong with wearing it, right?

I left my flat and trotted up the stairs. Walking into the living room I saw John was still on his computer and Sherlock was probably in the kitchen still.

"Hey, Krista. You're back early. Something happen?" John asked looking up.

"Yeah, something came up, he had to leave early."

"Who was he?" Now I couldn't tell either of them that I had just been on – what he called – a date with Jim Moriarty. It's not like either of them would be able to tell anyways. Plus I wasn't planning on meeting with him again.

"Oh, just some guy, no one you'd know. Where's Sherlock?"

"Kitchen." He said nodding his head towards the kitchen. I walked over and stood outside of it.

"Is it safe to enter?" I called in. I could almost hear him rolling his eyes and he replied.

"Come in." I smirked a little and walked in.

"Still experimenting I see." He was looking through his microscope at something.

"How was your date?"

"What can you already deduce?"

"Ended early, something came up, he had to leave."

"You just overheard me telling John that."

"Observation is key." He said before continuing. "He was someone you've seen before and something that happened that left you annoyed yet slightly flustered."

"I'm not flustered."

"Your pupils are slightly dilated and your face is a little flushed; seeing as how you've been inside for the past 15 minutes you can't blame in on the weather." I rolled my eyes at him before walking back to the living room. I walked over to John.

"Whacha typing about now?"

"Blog." I read over the last paragraph and my mouth fell open.

"_Sherlock_! Did you really steal a bus?" I called to him.

"It's not as if the tourists really seemed to mind." He called back.

"You're kidding me." I muttered. John chuckled at me. "So John, when are we having _our_ date?" Suddenly Sherlock poked his head out of the kitchen.

"You two going on another date?"

"What do you mean another date?" John asked.

"You went on a date when you got pizza that one time."

"That didn't count as a date Sherlock; you were there, even after you said you didn't want anything."

"I don't remember every saying that."

"Of course you don't." John muttered before turning to me. "Just let me finish up this post and we can go."

"Where are we going?" Sherlock asked.

"No, no. Sherlock Krista and I are going; you're staying here."

"Didn't you suggest earlier that the three of us go out somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah but-"

"Krista just assumed I wouldn't want to come."

"Is this your way of saying you want to come, Sherlock?" I asked smirking, crossing my arms.

"I'm simply saying I'm available to come."

"Sherlock. Do you want to come with us?"

"Why yes, thank you for asking." I chuckled. John sighed and looked annoyed.

"Don't worry John we'll reschedule." I said pecking his cheek. He glanced at me then glared at Sherlock who was putting on his coat.

"Well come on it won't be her birthday forever." Sherlock said walking to leave the room.

"Come on John." I said pulling him up. "We'll have fun later." His face seemed to go completely red. I hit his arm lightly. "Not like _that._" He cleared his throat and looked away as I dragged him out of the room to follow Sherlock.

* * *

Nothing too exciting happened at lunch other than Sherlock insulting our waiter when he started to hit on me. Although I doubt that was the reason; he probably was just bored and took it out on the poor guy. After lunch Sherlock suffered through a movie with John and me. He constantly called out the characters on _something._ Multiple times I had to make him shut up by elbowing him so we wouldn't get kicked out before the first 10 minutes were over. Of course after the movie he complained about me having given him a bruise. The day ended with the three of us returning to the flat and watching telly. Of course it wasn't much different from the movies although this time I had no reason to make him stop talking.

* * *

Over the next few weeks people came to the flat to offer Sherlock cases, most he sent away like the woman who thought her husband was having an affair and the creepy guy who said the ash in his aunt's urn wasn't her. Then there was three teenage boys who had some website about comic books, Sherlock was going to turn them away too when they mentioned that the comics were coming to life; in other words they saw the comic heroes and villains in real life. Out of all cases that Sherlock was offered, _this _interested him.

Chris Melas, one of the three boys, told us about his website. It was about a series of comic books based on the adventures of some superhero terrorist-fighting organization called KRATIDES. They were your average karate-kicking, moral-spouting group of spandex-wearers. According to the boys there were hidden messages in the stories; instead of being some left-wing freedom-fighting force, KRATIDES actually promoted right-wing values. Not that I really understood what that meant.

He'd seen Sophy, the Wolflady, disposing of some unattended luggage in New Cross Station. He'd spotted The Flying Bludgeon tackling a mugger on Wandsworth Common. He'd even photographed Professor Davenport, the leader of KRATIDES, in Beckenham. If it wasn't for the photo, I'd have said it was all in his head but there he was - the blue-skinned Professor Davenport, Standing outside Greggs.

Apparently all the events had happened in the comics too. Sherlock said that there were three possibilities - one was that KRATIDES actually existed. A possibility John and I actually thought he was taking seriously. The second was that Chris was suffering from some kind of psychological delusions. The third possibility was that this was all being done for his benefit. My money was on the last one.

A weird thing was that as Chris was starting to 'lose it' –he had scared off most of his family and friends, save for his two assistants – there was one person who really seemed to believe him. Someone called "Kemp" contacted him on his website Chris said he didn't know what they looked like, as their profile picture was just a smiley face. Kemp had been telling Chris to spread the word even more about the reality behind KRATIDES - that they existed and that they were real. Other than Sherlock, this Kemp was the only person taking him seriously. Have to admit, I certainly wasn't and John agreed with me.

Encouraged by Kemp, Chris had been spreading the word on Twitter, Facebook and Google+ as well as on his own website. And, obviously, he had to deal with an increasing amount of ridicule. As the days passed we watched his hold on reality get weaker and weaker.

Sherlock had John and I go to a comic book shop. It was really sad when we walked in and all the guys – there were only two girls – turned to look at us; well me. Most of them probably hadn't had a girlfriend and most of them were 17 to 35. Anyway, sales of KRATIDES had skyrocketed; despite their mocking of Chris, people were rushing out to buy the comic so they could be there if and when the events came true.

Sherlock contacted one of his homeless networks. She'd used to work in computers and through some technobabble tracing thing was able to locate the real Kemp - who, it turned out, worked for the publishers of KRATIDES. They'd been using Chris as a form of advertising. It would have been almost funny had it not been for the effect it had had on his mind. The boy was almost a total reck. To make money, they'd risked sending this kid insane. They hadn't technically done anything illegal so there wasn't much we could do. So we looked at the most recent issue of KRATIDES and saw there was a storyline about Latimer, one of the superheroes, defeating two masked terrorists on Shaftesbury Avenue...

Next thing I knew Sherlock, John and I ended up, dressed as ninjas, fighting a comic book geek – Chris – in Soho. At the end of which, me, John and Sherlock ran off and Chris pulled off his mask and told his audience exactly what Kemp and the publishers had done to him. The whole case was quiet ridiculous, and Sherlock – for a moment – actually seemed to believe that the KRATIDES were real. _Him_ of all people.

Later in the week John was sitting in his chair and updating his blog again. He had entitled the entry 'The Geek Interpreter'. Sherlock leaned over his shoulder.

"'Geek interpreter'. What's that?"

"It's the title."

"What does it need a title for?" John just smiled. Sherlock straightened up and walked away.

* * *

Then there was the case where the only thing we had to go on were these strange red speckles all over this woman's body. Julia Stoner, had been found in her bed. There seemed to be no obvious cause of death.

Her sister, Helen, said that Julia had been feeling a bit rundown for the last few weeks but had figured she was stressed because she was getting married soon. It was only after performing the autopsy, that John discovered two tiny puncture marks in her right ankle and traces of an unidentified poison in her bloodstream. The obvious answer was that she had been bitten by something, presumably some kind of snake. As John and I started to phone the local zoos to see if any had recently escaped, Sherlock looked into Julia's family. She lived with her sister and their stepfather, Doctor Roylott. He was apparently a big name in cosmetics and had even guest starred on Connie Prince's show a few times. Both seemed genuinely devastated by Julia's death. We then met her fiancé, Percy Armitage. He was very strange; very beardy. He also, we discovered, kept snakes. None of the zoos were missing any reptiles so it appeared to be that one of Percy's had bitten Julia. He denied it; saying that Julia hated the snakes so wouldn't go near them. I didn't blame her. The man had a whole room of snakes. I'd be afraid to enter that flat even if that door was locked.

The case went on for a few days but we didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Sherlock was convinced that Julia had been murdered in some way. He didn't believe that a snake could get into someone's bedroom, kill them in their sleep and then leave without being spotted by anyone else. Percy had an alibi for the night Julia was killed and he kept his snakes at his own flat. It seemed obvious that he was involved but wherever we turned, we hit a brick wall. And to make matters worse, Helen was starting to complain that she too was feeling tired and run down. At first we thought it was just grief over her sister's death but it seemed to be too convenient.

Sherlock, then, had an idea. He decided to relive Julia's last night. He wanted to spend a night in her bedroom.

We went into the bedroom and Sherlock started to relive Julia's last moments - with guidance from Helen. Julia had been out with some mates but hadn't got too drunk. She'd come home and had had a bath.

Sherlock looked at the bottle of expensive-looking bubble bath by Julia's bed. The brand was _Roylotts_ - developed by her stepfather's company. Sherlock asked Helen if she used the same brand. She said that it wasn't yet available in the shops. Their stepfather had given it to her sister to try and then, more recently, to her.

Sherlock took the bottle to St. Barts and analyzed the contents. It contained a slow-acting poison. Every time the girls had been using it, they'd been slowly killing themselves. Helen told us that her stepfather had promised it had already been tested. Sherlock pointed out that this hadn't been an accident – he didn't exactly break this gently to Helen either. Her stepfather had killed her sister in cold blood and was now doing the same to her. He'd put the puncture marks in Julia's ankle to deflect attention onto one of Percy's snakes. We rushed back to the house to confront the old man but it was too late - he was already dead. He'd hung himself from the kitchen light-fitting. He hadn't left a note so we don't know why he wanted to kill his step-daughters. This had left Sherlock a little more than annoyed and he didn't mind taking it out on the wall when we got home, much to our displeasure.

Later, back at the flat, John was updating his blog again. Sherlock walked past eating a piece of toast. He stopped and looked at the title for the entry.

"Oh, for God's sakes!" He said with his mouth full.

"What?"

"'The Speckled Blonde'?!" John pursed his lips as Sherlock walked away again.

* * *

**_The last two "Cases" were just to add more to this chapter since it was a long one. The last two were based off John's blog. I take no credit for them except where I added Krista's input._**

**_Added in the whole John asking Krista out and Sherlock tagging alone thing last minute. Next one out…I'm not sure when within the next week though. _**

**_IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!_**

**_ALSO I was thinking of having a "Chat Night" with my fellow fanfiction-…ers? XD anyway it's on Chatzy and I'm going to be having this "Chat night" This coming Friday. It'll be at around 9-10pm EST Password: iamsherlocked (original right XD) All you have to do (since I can't put a link here all you have to do if PM me your e-mail address (Make sure to add spaces so it shows up) then I'll e-mail you think link.)_**


	17. Case 7: A Scandal In Belgravia - Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_Please note most (pretty much all but added parts) of this "Case" are from the episode A Scandal In Belgravia I won't give Krista anyone's lines._**

**_Thought I'd be nice and post this one earlier than I had planned. I have up to about chapter 20 in the process of being written. ENJOY! (Posting this RIGHT before bed lol)_**

**_OH! And because I didn't post this yesterday I wanted to say Happy Birthday to The Yoshinator! Hope you had a wonderful Sweet 16 _****_^_^_**

**_I also want to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter The Yoshinator, watergoddesskasey, Scarletknight17, and Guest "SummerAngelz"_**

**_Beginning part is just to make it longer._**

Two little girls were sitting together on one of the dining chairs in the flat as Sherlock paced back and forth.

"They wouldn't let us see Granddad when he was dead. Is that 'cause he'd gone to heaven?" The younger of the two asked.

"People don't really go to heaven when they die. They're taken to a special room and burned." The two girls looked at each other in distress.

"Sherlock ..." John said reprovingly while I smacked Sherlock's arm when he walked past me.

* * *

Lestrade was leading Sherlock, John and I across some open ground.

"There was a plane crash in Dusseldorf yesterday. Everyone dead."

"Suspected terrorist bomb. We do watch the news." Sherlock said.

"You said, 'Boring,' and turned over." John said. I gave John a slightly puzzled look. "He changed the channel." He said quietly to me. I mouthed out 'oh'. Lestrade lead us to a car which had its trunk opened. There was a body inside the boot. As Lestrade continued to speak, Sherlock looked all around the rear of the car.

"Well, according to the flight details, this man was checked in on board. Inside his coat he's got a stub from his boarding pass, napkins from the flight, even one of those special biscuits. Here's his passport stamped in Berlin Airport. So this man should have died in a plane crash in Germany yesterday but instead he's in a car boot in Southwark." Lestrade said looking at a bag of evidence.

"Lucky escape." John said.

"Any ideas?" Lestrade asked.

"Eight, so far." Sherlock said examining the man's hand with his magnifier. He straightened up and looked at the body again, then frowned momentarily. "Okay, four ideas." He turned to Lestrade and looked down at the passport and the ticket stub of the passenger, John Coniston, who was meant to be traveling on Flyaway Airways. Standing up, he gazed up into the sky. "Maybe two ideas." The shadow of a passenger jet passed overhead.

* * *

Back at the flat, Sherlock – wearing heavy protective gloves and safety glasses and carrying a blowtorch in one hand and a glass container of green liquid in the other – had come to the living room table to look at John's latest blog entry which was entitled 'Sherlock Holmes baffled'. I was sitting on the couch.

"No, no, no, don't mention the unsolved ones." Sherlock said indignantly.

"People want to know you're human." John said.

"Why?"

"'Cause they're interested."

"No they're not. Why are they?" I rolled my eyes at Sherlock while John smiled at his laptop.

"Look at that." He was looking at the hit counter on the front page of his blog. "One thousand, eight hundred and ninety-five."

"Sorry, what?"

"I re-set that counter last night. This blog has had nearly two thousand hits in the last eight hours. This is your living, Sherlock – not two hundred and forty different types of tobacco ash."

"Two hundred and forty-three." Sherlock said sulkily. Firing up the blowtorch, he put his safety glasses back on and headed back towards the kitchen.

* * *

Sherlock, John and I were walking across the stage of a theatre, while police officers milled around nearby, after a case.

"So, what's this one? 'Belly Button Murders'?" Sherlock said trying to guess what John would call it in his blog.

"'The Navel Treatment'?" John suggested.

"Eurgh!" Sherlock groaned. We walked backstage and met up with Lestrade as we head for the exit.

"There's a lot of press outside."

"Well, they won't be interested in us." Sherlock said.

"Yeah, that was before you were an internet phenomenon. A couple of them specifically wanted photographs of you three. One actually wanted to know which of you Krista was dating." I raised my brows.

"For God's sake!" Sherlock exasperated, glaring round at John who quirked a smile as we walked on, then Sherlock spotted some costumes on a rack just inside a nearby dressing room. He walked in and grabbed a couple of items off the rack. "John." He said tossing a brown cap at him. "Krista." He said tossing me a black one. "Cover your faces and walk fast."

"Still, it's good for the public image, a big case like this." Lestrade said.

"I'm a private detective. The last thing I need is a public image." He put on the other hat that he had picked up – a deerstalker – and headed out the exit door pulling the hat as low as possible over his eyes and tugging the collar of his coat up. Outside, photographers started taking pictures of us. We were about to make it to a taxi and get away without anyone 'interviewing' us. Sherlock took off his hat and groaned.

* * *

The next morning after I had taken a shower I heard Mrs. Hudson calling to Sherlock and John.

"Boys! You've got another one!"

_Another one, what? Case?_

I wondered. I finished getting dressed and by the time I had gotten up to their flat, John was gone and Sherlock was sitting at table in the living room only in a sheet from what I could see. He had his laptop in front of him and was apparently video calling with John. I also noticed an overweight man sitting in John's chair. I walked up behind Sherlock.

"Hey Krista." John said when he saw me on the screen. I waved slightly.

"Sherlock?" I said looking at him. "Why are you dressed only in a sheet and why is John at, what looks like, a crime scene without you?"

"There's no point in my leaving the flat for anything less than a seven. We agreed. Now, go back. Show me the grass." He said to John.

"When did we agree that?" John asked.

"We agreed it yesterday. Stop!" He leaned closer to the screen and looked at the mud on the ground. "Closer." Instead of following his instructions, John swung the laptop around so that he could look into the camera.

"I wasn't even at home yesterday. I was in Dublin." He said.

"And I was out shopping for most of the day." I said

"Well, it's hardly my fault you two weren't listening." The doorbell rang insistently. Sherlock briefly looked round in the direction of the stairs.

"SHUT UP!" He said angrily before turning back to the laptop.

"Want me to get that, Sherlock?" I asked.

"Don't bother." He said waving his hand dismissively at the idea.

"D'you just carry on talking when I'm away?" John asked

"I don't know. How often are you away?" He asked shrugging. "Now, show me the car that backfired." Sighing, John stood up and turned the laptop and its camera towards the road to show Phil's car.

"It's there." He said.

"That's the one that made the noise, yes?" John swung the camera back around to show him.

"Yeah. And if you're thinking gunshot, there wasn't one. He wasn't shot; he was killed by a single blow to the back of the head from a blunt instrument which then magically disappeared along with the killer. That's gotta be an eight at least." Sherlock leaned back in his chair and ran his finger back and forth over his top lip as he thought.

"You've got two more minutes, then I want to know more about the driver." I heard someone in the background say.

"Oh, forget him." Sherlock said waving his hand dismissively "He's an idiot. Why else would he think himself a suspect?" The man leaned into the camera

"_I_ think he's a suspect!" Sherlock leaned forward angrily.

"Pass me over."

"All right, but there's a Mute button and I will use it." He tilted the laptop at an angle that Sherlock wasn't happy with.

"Up a bit! I'm not talking from down 'ere!" He said irritated.

"Okay, just take it, take it." John said as he passed the laptop over. The man takes the laptop as Sherlock started talking at double the usual speed.

"Having driven to an isolated location and successfully committed a crime without a single witness, why would he then call the police and consult a detective? Fair play?"

"He's trying to be clever. It's over-confidence." The man says.

"Did you see him?" he said sighing in exasperation." Morbidly obese, the undisguised halitosis of a single man living on his own, the right sleeve of an internet porn addict and the breathing pattern of an untreated heart condition. Low self-esteem, tiny IQ and a limited life expectancy – and you think he's an audacious criminal mastermind?!" He turned around to John's chair where the man he was apparently talking about was sitting.

"Don't worry – this is just stupid."

"What did you say? Heart what?" He said anxiously. Ignoring him, Sherlock turned back to the camera.

"Go to the stream."

"What's in the stream?"

"Go and see." The man handed the laptop back to John. Suddenly Mrs. Hudson came up the stairs and into the living room followed by two men wearing suits.

"Sherlock! You weren't answering your doorbell!" She said. One of the men looked at his colleague while pointing with his thumb in the direction of the kitchen.

"His room's through the back. Get him some clothes." How he knew that I didn't want to know.

"Who the hell are you?" Sherlock asked looking at them.

"Sorry, Mr. Holmes, Miss. Gordon. You're coming with us." He reached forward to close down the lid of the laptop as John called out in alarm.

"Sherlock, Krista, what's going on? What's happenin-?" The man came back and put a pile of clothes and a pair of shoes on the table in front Sherlock.

"Please, Mr. Holmes. Where you're going, you'll want to be dressed." He said holding his hands in front of him. Sherlock turned his head, gazed at the man; I could only assume he was deducing him.

"Oh, I know exactly where I'm going." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him as he stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Mr. Holmes I would advise you to get dressed." Sherlock ignored him and continued down the stairs. I sighed and followed after him.

* * *

We ended up going to Buckingham Palace. I never thought that I would ever really see it up close let alone go inside. We were brought into a room with a small table and on either side a sofa. Sherlock walked over to the couch on the left and sat down on the far left end. The man who had come to get us put Sherlock's clothes and shoes, which he refused to put on, on the table. I walked over and sat down on the other end of the sofa.

After a few minutes I heard someone walking and looked to see John. Sherlock looked across to John calmly. John held out his hands in a 'What the hell?!' gesture. Sherlock shrugged disinterestedly and looked away again. Nodding in a resigned way, John walked slowly into the room, and then sat down on the sofa between us. He gazed in front of himself for a moment, chewing back a giggle, looked around the room again and then looked at Sherlock, peering closely at his sheet and particularly the section wrapped around his backside. He turned his head away again.

"Are you wearing any pants?"

"No." Sherlock said simply.

"Okay." He sighed quietly. A moment later Sherlock turned and looked at him just as John also turned to look. Their eyes met and they promptly burst out laughing. I couldn't help but giggle a little also. "At Buckingham Palace, fine." He said gesturing around the building. He tried to get himself under control. "Oh, I'm seriously fighting an impulse to steal an ashtray." Sherlock chuckled again. "What are we doing here, Sherlock? Seriously, what?"

"I don't know." Sherlock said still smiling.

"Here to see the Queen?" John asked. At that moment Mycroft walked in from the next room.

"Oh, apparently yes." John cracked up again and Sherlock promptly joined in. I on the other hand did my best to keep my giggles to myself; didn't work out very well. The three of us continued to giggle as Mycroft looked at us in exasperation.

"Just once, can you three behave like grown-ups?"

"We solve crimes, I blog about it and he forgets his pants, so I wouldn't hold out too much hope." Sherlock looked up at his brother as he walked into the room, all humor gone from his face.

"I was in the middle of a case, Mycroft."

"What, the hiker and the backfire? I glanced at the police report. Bit obvious, surely?"

"Transparent." John looked startled.

"Time to move on, then." Mycroft bent down and picked up the clothes and shoes from the table, turning to offer them to Sherlock. His brother gazed at them uninterestedly. Mycroft sighed.

"We are in Buckingham Palace, the very heart of the British nation." His voice was stern as he said, "Sherlock Holmes, put your trousers on."

"What for?" He said shrugging.

"Your client."

"And my client is?" He asked standing up.

"Illustrious ..." Sherlock turned to look at the man who had just walked into the room. "... In the extreme" John and I stood up respectfully. "And remaining – I have to inform you – entirely anonymous." He looked across to Mycroft. "Mycroft!"

"Harry." Smiling, he walked over and shook the equerry's hand. "May I just apologize for the state of my little brother?"

"Full-time occupation, I imagine." He said. Sherlock scowled. "And this must be Doctor John Watson, formerly of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers."

"Hello, yes." They shook hands.

"My employer is a tremendous fan of your blog."

"Your employer?" John asked looking startled once more.

"Particularly enjoyed the one about the aluminum crutch."

"Thank you!" He turned to me.

"And you must be Krista Gordon."

"Not sure how you know about me; I'm only their neighbor."

"Yes but the neighbor that shows up to every case." He took my hand and kissed it lightly. He looked round at Sherlock, clearing his throat smugly. "And Mr. Holmes the younger." He said walking closer to Sherlock. "You look taller in your photographs."

"I take the precaution of a good coat and short friends." Looking round momentarily at John and me, he walked abruptly past us, forcing us to step back, and approached his brother. "Mycroft, I don't do anonymous clients. I'm used to mystery at one end of my cases. Both ends is too much work." He looked round to the equerry. "Good morning." He started to walk out of the room but Mycroft stepped onto the trailing edge of the sheet behind him. Sherlock's impetus carried him forward while pulling the sheet off his body. He stopped and grabbed at it before he was completely naked and tried to tug it back around himself, looking furious.

"This is a matter of national importance. _Grow up_." With his back still turned to his brother, Sherlock spoke through gritted teeth.

"_Get off my sheet_!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll just walk away."

"I'll let you."

"Boys, please. Not in front of Krista." John said.

"Who said I would mind." I mumbled. Sherlock glanced back at me.

"Who. Is. My. Client?" Sherlock said almost incandescent with rage.

"Take a look at where you're standing and make a deduction. You are to be engaged by the highest in the land. Now for God's sake ..." He broke off and glanced at the equerry briefly, trying to get his anger under control before he turned back to his brother again. " ... put your clothes on!" Sherlock closed his eyes furiously, and then pulled in a sharp breath. He turned around pulling up his sheet to cover him. Mycroft took his foot away so Sherlock could walk. "Krista, if you would please leave the room for a moment." I pouted.

"Awe." John gave me a look that said 'you're kidding.' "Alright." Sherlock had an odd expression on his face as he looked away when I walked past him.

* * *

After Sherlock had gotten dressed I re-entered the room to see him sitting on the sofa again beside John. I walked over and sat between them this time. Mycroft and the equerry sat on the opposite sofa. Mycroft was pouring tea from a teapot. Following the old-fashioned superstition that only one person in the household should pour the tea, and that person is 'being mother', he looked at the equerry and smiled.

"I'll be mother."

"And there is a whole childhood in a nutshell." Sherlock said pointedly. Mycroft glowered at him, and then put the teapot down. The equerry looked at Sherlock.

"My employer has a problem." He said.

"A matter has come to light of an extremely delicate and potentially criminal nature, and in this hour of need, dear brother, your name has arisen."

"Why? You have a police force of sorts, even a marginally Secret Service. Why come to me?"

"People do come to you for help, don't they, Mr. Holmes?"

"Not, to date, anyone with a Navy."

"This is a matter of the highest security, and therefore of trust." Mycroft said.

"You don't trust your own Secret Service?" John asked.

"Naturally not; they all spy on people for money." John bit back a smile.

"I do think we have a timetable." The equerry said.

"Yes, of course. Um ..." Mycroft opened his briefcase, took out a glossy photograph and handed it to Sherlock who looked at the picture. I looked at it as well; the picture showed a woman's face.

"What do you know about this woman?"

"Nothing whatsoever."

"Then you should be paying more attention." Mycroft said. "She's been at the center of two political scandals in the last year, and recently ended the marriage of a prominent novelist by having an affair with both participants separately."

"You know I don't concern myself with trivia. Who is she?"

"Irene Adler, professionally known as The Woman."

"Professionally?" John asked.

"There are many names for what she does. She prefers 'dominatrix'."

"Dominatrix." Sherlock said thoughtfully.

"Don't be alarmed. It's to do with sex."

"Sex doesn't alarm me."

"How would you know?" Mycroft said smiling snidely at him. Sherlock raised his head and stared at his brother. "She provides – shall we say – recreational scolding for those who enjoy that sort of thing and are prepared to pay for it." He took more photographs from his briefcase and handed them to Sherlock. "These are all from her website." Sherlock took the photographs and leafed through them. They were professional-looking publicity shots for her 'services' and show Irene biting a whip, on a couch, and other positions.

"And I assume this Adler woman has some compromising photographs."

"You're very quick, Mr. Holmes." The equerry said.

"Hardly a difficult deduction. Photographs of whom?"

"A person of significance to my employer. We'd prefer not to say any more at this time." Glaring at him angrily, Sherlock put the photographs down on the table.

"You can't tell us anything?" John asked.

"I can tell you it's a young person." Mycroft said as John took a drink from his cup of tea. "A young female person." John's eyes widened while Sherlock smirked.

"How many photographs?" Sherlock asked.

"A considerable number, apparently."

"Do Miss Adler and this young female person appear in these photographs together?"

"Yes, they do."

"And I assume in a number of compromising scenarios."

"An imaginative range, we are assured." Without looking round at him, Sherlock realized that John is staring blankly at Mycroft with his teacup still half raised.

"John, you might want to put that cup back in your saucer now." John quickly did as advised.

"Can you help us, Mr. Holmes?"

"How?"

"Will you take the case?"

"What case? Pay her, now and in full. As Miss Adler remarks in her masthead, 'Know when you are beaten'." He turned and reached for his overcoat which was draped on the back of the sofa.

"She doesn't want anything." Mycroft said. Sherlock turned back towards him. "She got in touch, she informed us that the photographs existed, she indicated that she had no intention to use them to extort either money or favor."

"Oh," Sherlock said, finally interested for the first time "a power play. A power play with the most powerful family in Britain. Now that is a dominatrix. Ooh, this is getting rather fun, isn't it?"

"Sherlock ..." John said.

"Hmm." He turned around and reached for his coat again. "Where is she?"

"Uh, in London currently. She's staying ..." Not waiting for him to finish, Sherlock picked up his coat, stood and started to walk away.

"Text me the details. I'll be in touch by the end of the day." Everyone else got to their feet.

"Do you really think you'll have news by then?" The equerry asked.

"No," Sherlock said turning back to him. "I think I'll have the photographs."

"One can only hope you're as good as you seem to think." Sherlock looked at him sharply, indignant that he should doubt him. I rolled my eyes as Sherlock seemed to be deducing the man. Sherlock looked across to Mycroft.

"I'll need some equipment, of course."

"Anything you require. I'll have it sent to-" Mycroft started but Sherlock interrupted him.

"Can I have a box of matches?" He said looking at the equerry.

"I'm sorry?"

"Or your cigarette lighter. Either will do." He held out his hand expectantly.

"I don't smoke."

"No, I know you don't, but your employer does." After a pause during which John frowned in puzzlement, the equerry reached into his pocket and took out a lighter which he handed to Sherlock.

"We have kept a lot of people successfully in the dark about this little fact, Mr. Holmes."

"I'm not the Commonwealth." He said taking the lighter and putting it into his trouser pocket, he turned away. John turned to the equerry.

"And that's as modest as he gets. Pleasure to meet you." We followed after Sherlock as he strolled out of the room.

"Laters!" Sherlock said in an Estuary English accent, not sounding the 't' in the word. John threw an apologetic glance over his shoulder as we left.

* * *

Not long afterwards, we got into a taxi and we were on our way home then to.. Well I didn't really know; Mycroft had texted Sherlock the address not me.

"Okay, the smoking. How did you know?" Sherlock smiles briefly then shook his head.

"The evidence was right under your nose, John. As ever, you see but do not observe."

"Observe what?" Sherlock reached into his coat.

"The ashtray." He pulled out a glass ashtray. John laughed with delight as Sherlock tossed the ashtray into the air, caught it and tucked it back into his coat, chuckling.

"Oh Sherlock." I said giggling slightly he glanced at me with a brief smile.

* * *

Back at the flat John and I were sitting in the living room as – on the other side of the kitchen – Sherlock hurled clothes around his bedroom. With the door open, the noise was distracting and finally John looked up from what he was reading.

"What are you doing?"

"Going into battle, John. I need the right armor." He walked into view, wearing a large yellow hi-vis jacket. "No." He ripped it off again. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You need me to help you, Sherlock?" I offered.

"I'm fully capable of picking out my own clothes, thank you never much."

"I was actually offering to pick up everything once you were done, from what I can see you've made quite the mess." I said getting up from my space on the couch and walking through the kitchen towards his room. I poked my head in to see him, his back to me, pulling a shirt off over his head. I pulled my head back.

"I'll clean up later."

"No you won't; might as well let me do it once you're done." After a few moments he walked into view again this time in normal clothes.

"You can do it later we have to go." He said walking through the kitchen. "Come on, John."

"Really Sherlock, we just got back-"

"Come _on_." I heard John sigh walked walking into the living room to see him putting on his coat. He looked over to me and I shrugged. I walked into Sherlock's room.

"**Tersus**." I said before walking out. John looked past me into the room. I rolled my eyes and closed Sherlock's door. "What never seen flying clothes before?" I said walking past him to pick up my coat. John and I went outside where Sherlock was waiting. He hailed a taxi and we were on our way.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" John asked. I was sitting between the two.

"We know her address."

"What; just ring her doorbell?"

"Exactly."

"Just here, please." Sherlock said to the cabbie.

"You didn't even change your clothes." John said.

"Then it's time to add a splash of color." He said as the cab pulled over, John paid the cabbie and we all got out. Sherlock walked down a narrow street, pulling his scarf off as he went. Eventually he stopped and turned around to face John.

"Are we here?" John asked,

"Two streets away, but this'll do."

"For what?"

"Punch me in the face." He said gesturing to his own left cheek

"Punch you?" John asked, both of us raising our eyebrows.

"Yes. Punch me, in the face." He gestured to his left cheek again. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I _always_ hear 'punch me in the face' when you're speaking, but it's usually sub-text." John said causing me to chuckle.

"Oh, for God's sakes." Sherlock exasperated. He suddenly punched John in the face.

"_Sherlock_!" I said looking at him as if he'd gone crazy. As John grunted in pain and reeled from the blow, Sherlock shook out his hand and then blew out a breath, bracing himself. John straightened up and immediately punched Sherlock. However, despite his anger – and his left-handedness – he did so right-handed and therefore striked him on the left cheek just as Sherlock had indicated.

"Ow!" John said. Turning away as Sherlock picked himself up; he flexed his hand painfully and examined his knuckles. Sherlock finally straightened up, holding his fingers to the cut on his cheek.

"Thank you. That was – that was –" Still fighting right-handed, John punches him in the stomach, sending him crashing to the ground.

"_John_!" I gasped watching the two. Suddenly Sherlock was doubled over with John on his back half–strangling him. John's face was contorted with pent-up anger and frustration, and Sherlock was struggling to pull his hands off him.

"Okay! I think we're done now, John." Sherlock managed to say.

"You wanna remember, Sherlock: I was a soldier. I killed people." John said savagely.

"You were _a doctor_!"

"_I had bad days_!"

"Okay that's _enough_!" I said pulling at John's arm. "John!" I yelled pulling him off. "Alright then that's enough you two. Sherlock what was the point of that." Sherlock stood up and brushed himself off.

"It's part of my plan to get inside the house. Now the next step; we need to run to the house so it looks like we're distressed from getting mugged." He said before turning and running away. John sighed and we chased after him.

* * *

We got to the house and Sherlock was already talking to someone. As we got closer I noticed he was looking into a camera wide-eyed and flustered. He spoke in an anxious, tearful voice and kept looking around behind him as he spoke.

"Um, I've just been attacked, um, and, um, I think they ... they took my wallet and, um, and my phone and my wife's purse. Umm, please could you help me?" I looked to John.

"Wife?" I said quietly to him.

"I can phone the police if you want." I hear a woman speaking over the speaker.

"Thank you, thank you! Could you, please?" He said tearfully. He stepped back and I could see his shirt was buttoned right up to the top and there was a piece of white plastic under the collar which made him look like he was wearing the 'dog collar' of a vicar. "Oh, would you ... would you mind if we just waited here, just until they come? Thank you. Thank you so much." Holding a handkerchief to his cheek, he started to grizzle pathetically. Suddenly the woman he was talking to buzzed him in. Sherlock walked in, followed by me then John. I did my best to look as distressed as Sherlock, my cheeks were a little red from the run and the wind had made my eyes a little watery. I hung onto Sherlock's arm and he had a hand on mine.

"Thank you." He briefly looked around the large entrance hall. "Er, ooh!"

"I – I saw it all happen. It's okay, I'm a doctor." John said closing the door. The woman nods. "Now, have you got a first aid kit?"

"In the kitchen." She gestured for Sherlock and I to go into the front room. "Please."

"Oh! Thank you!"

"Thank you." John said as he followed the woman as she headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Sherlock had taken off his coat and we were sitting on a sofa in the elegant sitting room. He was looking around. As he heard footsteps approaching, he sat up a little and held the handkerchief to his cheek.

"Hello. Sorry to hear that you've been hurt. I don't think Kate caught your name." I heard a woman say.

"I'm so sorry. I'm ..." He turned and looked at the woman I recognized, from the photos, to be Irene as she walked into view and stopped at the doorway. His voice failed him as he realized that, with the exception of high-heeled shoes, she was stark naked. His jaw dropped a little and I looked away.

_Oh what did Mycroft get us into?_

* * *

**_Lol it's fun doing this case, I don't exactly hate Irene but I don't love her either. In a way I respect her. But that's me NOT Krista soo~ who knows how she'll take her. Anyway not sure when next one is, probably sometime within the next…6-8 days. I finished this chapter about 2 days before posting the 15_****_th_****_ chapter so I'm doing pretty well with getting these done before they're 'due'. I might, if I finished a 18-20(with editing and revising and ACTUALLY writing) I might have shorter waiting periods. This story is my main focus._**

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Tersus**: "**_Clean" in Latin_**


	18. Case 7: A Scandal In Belgravia - Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_Please note most (pretty much all but added parts) of this "Case" are from the episode A Scandal In Belgravia I won't give Krista anyone's lines._**

**_Thank you The Yoshinator and Scarletknight17 for reviewing._**

**_The Yoshinator: Not sure how that would work since Irene doesn't know about Krista being a witch. And I'm not sure what you mean by 'recruit'._**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

"Oh, it's always hard to remember an alias when you've had a fright, isn't it?" Irene said walking into the room. She stood directly in front of Sherlock, straddling his legs and half-kneeling on the sofa, then reached forward and pulled the white plastic dog collar from his shirt collar. "There now – we're both defrocked ..." She said smiling down at him. " ... Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

"Miss Adler, I presume." Sherlock said giving up his character.

"Look at those cheekbones." She said gazing down at his face. "I could cut myself slapping that face. Would you like me to try?" Narrowing her eyes, she lifted the white plastic to her mouth and bit down on it. As Sherlock stared up at her in confusion as I glared at her from the corner of my eye, John walked into the room carrying a bowl of water and a fabric napkin. His eyes were lowered to the bowl to avoid spilling its contents.

"Right, this should do it." He stopped dead in the doorway as he lifted his eyes and saw the scene in front of him. Irene looked round to him, the plastic still in her teeth. John looked at her awkwardly, then down at the bowl before looking up again. "I've missed something, haven't I?" Irene took the plastic from her teeth. "Please, sit down." She stepped back from Sherlock, who fidgeted uncomfortably on the sofa as she walked away. I shifted in my seat slightly. "Oh, if you'd like some tea I can call the maid."

"I had some at the Palace." Sherlock said.

"I know." She sat down in a nearby armchair and crossed her legs, folding her arms gracefully to obscure the view of her chest.

"Clearly." They stared silently at each other for several seconds, weighing each other up. John looked at them awkwardly while I just avoided looking at anyone.

"I had a tea, too, at the Palace, if anyone's interested." John said awkwardly. Sherlock's eyes were still fixed on Irene as he attempted to make deductions. Looking bewildered, he turned and looks at John and started to analyze him. John frowned as Sherlock continued to gaze at him. Seeming relieved that he hasn't had a brain embolism; Sherlock slowly turned his head and looked at Irene again. Narrowing his eyes slightly, as she smiles confidently back at him. He suddenly frowned.

"D'you know the big problem with a disguise, Mr. Holmes?" He quirked an eyebrow at her. "However hard you try, it's always a self-portrait."

"You think I'm a vicar with a bleeding face?"

"No, I think you're damaged, delusional and believe in a higher power. In your case, it's yourself." Finally fed up with the tightness of his shirt, Sherlock started unbuttoning the top two buttons. Irene leaned forward. "Oh, and somebody loves you. Why, if I had to punch that face, I'd avoid your nose and teeth too." She glanced across to John momentarily. John forced a laugh.

"Could you put something on, please? Er, anything at all." He looked down at what he was holding. "A napkin."

"Why? Are you feeling exposed?"

"I don't think John knows where to look." Sherlock said standing up. He picked up his coat, shook it out and held it out to Irene. Ignoring him for the moment, she stood up and walked closer to John, who rolled his head on his neck uncomfortably and forced himself to maintain eye contact with her and not to let his eyes wander lower.

"No, I think he knows exactly where." She turned to Sherlock who was still holding out the coat while steadfastly keeping his gaze averted. "I'm not sure about you." She said taking the coat from him.

"If I wanted to look at naked women I'd borrow John's laptop."

"You _do_ borrow my laptop."

"I confiscate it." He walked over to the fireplace opposite the sofa.

"Not to sound rude but would someone please acknowledge I'm here." I said finally sick of being ignored like I wasn't sitting right there.

"Oh I see you sweetie." Irene said finally turning her attention to me and she put on the coat. "And what a lovely thing I see." She said smiling at me. "You live in the same building as these two, yes? Lucky thing; living and be _so_ close to _two_ men." She winked at me and I felt my face flush slightly. She walked over to the Sofa and sat down at the other end of the couch than me, leaning against the arm as she took off her shoes. "Anyways, enough teasing." She smiled at me. "How was it done?" She said turning to Sherlock.

"What?"

"The hiker with the bashed-in head. How was he killed?" The three of us looked at her confused.

"That's not why I'm here." Sherlock said.

"No, no, no, you're here for the photographs but that's never gunna happen, and since we're here just chatting anyway ..."

"That story's not been on the news yet. How do you know about it?" John asked.

"I know one of the policemen. Well, I know what he likes."

"Oh." John said as he sat down beside her. "And you like policemen?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I like detective stories – and detectives. Brainy's the new sexy."

"Positionofthecar ..." Sherlock said incoherently. John and I turned our heads and stared at him as he pulled himself together. "Er, the position of the car relative to the hiker at the time of the backfire. That and the fact that the death blow was to the back of the head. That's all you need to know." He said as he started to pace slowly.

"Okay, tell me: how was he murdered?"

"He wasn't."

"You don't think it was murder?"

"I know it wasn't."

"How?"

"The same way that I know the victim was an excellent sportsman recently returned from foreign travel and that the photographs I'm looking for are in this room."

"Okay, but how?"

"So they _are_ in this room. Thank you. John, man the door. Let no-one in. Krista, go with him."  
The two of them exchanged a significant look, and then John got up and put the bowl and napkin on a table before leaving the room. I followed behind him closing the door behind me. In the hallway John looked around, then picked up a magazine from a nearby table and rolled it up.

"Did I miss something? What are you doing?" I asked him, crossing my arms, watching him.

"You'll see." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the cigarette lighter that Sherlock had taken from the equerry back at Buckingham Palace.

"Do I _want _to know what you're doing?"

"Trust me." He said lighting the end of the rolled up magazine. I watched as he blew out most of it to make it start smoking. He walked close to the smoke detector and soon the smoke detector went off.

"Is there a point to this?" I said plugging my ears. He glanced at me before waving the magazine trying to put it out. Suddenly we heard Sherlock shout from in the room.

"I said you can turn it off now."

"Give me a minute." John said as he started thwacking the end of the magazine on the table. I heard people coming down the stairs; John and I looked round to see four men running down the stairs. The first one raised an enormous pistol and fired it up at the smoke alarm, shattering it. The beeping stopped. One of the other men hurried towards John, aiming his pistol at him and John instantly raised his hands, looking at the first man as he walked over and stopped in front of him; without looking at me he pointed his gun at me, I raised my hands.

"Thank you." John said

"You compensating for something?" I said looking at the very long silencer. The man finally looked at me with a hard glare. He gave a nod to one of the other two guys and he pointed a gun at me. "_Two_ guns, really boys? A girl can only take so much." I said trying to make myself seem calm and confident. The first man went to the door to the room Sherlock and Irene were in and burst through the door. The first guy walked in while the other three walked in with John and me in front of them. The first man moved to point his gun at Sherlock while the fourth guy moved to point his gun at Irene.

"Hands behind your head." He said to Sherlock before turning to Irene "On the floor. Keep it still."  
One man goes over to Irene and walked her nearer to John and me; being bundled in by the other two men.

"Sorry, Sherlock." John said. As Sherlock raises his hands, the man looked round at Irene.

"Ms. Adler, on the floor." The man pointing his gun at her shoved her to her knees beside John who had also been pushed to his knees and was doubled over with his hands behind his head and a pistol pointed to the back of his neck. I was to the left of him in the same position.

"Don't you want me on the floor too?" Sherlock asked.

"No, sir, I want you to open the safe."

"American. Interesting. Why would you care?" Sherlock asked. He glanced across at Irene as she put her hands behind her head.

"Sir, the safe, now, please." The American said.

"I don't know the code."

"We've been listening. She said she told you."

"Well, if you'd been listening, you'd know she didn't."

"I'm assuming I missed something. From your reputation, I'm assuming you didn't, Mr. Holmes."

"For God's sake. She's the one who knows the code. Ask her." John said.

"Yes, sir. She also knows the code that automatically calls the police and sets off the burglar alarm. I've learned not to trust this woman."

"Mr. Holmes doesn't -" She started to say.

"Shut up. One more word out of you – just one – and I will decorate that wall with the insides of your head. That, for me, will not be a hardship." Sherlock glared at him ferociously.

"Mr. Archer, Mr. Gavitt. At the count of three, shoot Doctor Watson and the girl."

"What?"

"Girl has a name." I muttered.

"I don't have the code."  
John cowered down as Archer pressed the muzzle of his pistol into the back of his neck and cocked the gun. I gulped as Gavitt did the same.

"One."

"I don't know the code." Sherlock said emphatically.

"Two."

"She didn't tell me." He said raising his voice. "I don't know it!"

"I'm prepared to believe you any second now." Sherlock looked across to Irene who lowered her gaze pointedly downwards.

"Three."

"No, stop!" Sherlock suddenly said. The American held up his free hand to stop Archer and Gavitt. John closed his eyes. Sherlock's gaze became distant as his mind worked frantically, and then he slowly turned towards the safe and lowered his hands. As the man watched him closely, he slowly reached out a finger toward the keypad and punched the '3' and then the '2'. Hesitating for a moment, he then punched '2' and '4'. Pausing again, he hit '3' and '4'. The safe beeps and noisily unlocked. Irene smiled in satisfaction as Sherlock sighed. John sagged lower on his knees and shut his eyes again.

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes. Open it, please." Twisting the button that opens the door, Sherlock looked across to Irene again who lowered her gaze to the floor and made a tiny jerk with her head. He turned back to the safe.

"Vatican cameos." Sherlock said urgently. Instantly John threw himself to the floor, reaching out to pull me with him. At the same moment Sherlock pulled open the door of the safe while ducking down below the fireplace. Inside the safe, a tripwire attached to the door tugged on the trigger of a pistol with an equally long and over-compensatory silencer which was aimed straight out of the safe. The gun fired and Archer – who happened to be standing directly in front of it – was shot in the chest. Sherlock grabbed for the American's pistol as Irene spun around on her knees and savagely elbowed her guard in the groin. Pulling the pistol from the American's grip, Sherlock held the silencer end and smashed the butt across his face and the American dropped to the floor unconscious. As Irene's guard crumpled under her blow, she grappled for his pistol and was on her feet and aiming it down at him while he was still falling. As that was happening I turned over and kicked Gavitt right in the groin and as he fell I kicked him in the face as hard as I could, knocking him back and out. Sherlock turned to Irene.

"D'you mind?" Sherlock said.

"Not at all." Irene said. As her guard tried to get up again, she slammed the gun across his face and knocked him unconscious. While she was distracted, Sherlock reached into the safe and took something out of it. John has checked Archer over and stood up before helping me up.

"He's dead." John said.

"Thank you. You were very observant." Irene said to Sherlock as she continued aiming her pistol down at her guard.

"Observant?" John asked.

"I'm flattered." She said. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Don't be."

"Flattered?" John asked.

"There'll be more of them. They'll be keeping an eye on the building." Sherlock said. Still holding the pistol but having removed the silencer he hurried out of the room as John tucked Archer's gun into the back of his jeans and followed him. Irene goes over to the safe and stared into it wide-eyed. Suddenly I heard a gun go off five times.

"For God's sake!" I heard John say.

"Oh shut up. It's quick." Sherlock replied. He walked back into the sitting room as Irene turned around from the safe. "Check the rest of the house. See how they got in." He said to John. As John headed off, Sherlock took the item which he had just stolen from the safe out of his pocket and tossed it nonchalantly into the air. "Well, that's the knighthood in the bag."

"Ah. And that's mine." She said holding out her hand. Ignoring her, Sherlock switched on the security lock on the phone he was holding. It required four letters or numbers to activate it and it had "I AM" above the four spaces and "LOCKED" below them.

"All the photographs are on here, I presume."

"I have copies, of course."

"No you don't. You'll have permanently disabled any kind of uplink or connection. Unless the contents of this phone are provably unique, you wouldn't be able to sell them."

"Who said I'm selling?" She asked lowering her hand.

"Well, why would they be interested? Whatever's on the phone, it's clearly not just photographs." He said looking at the dead and unconscious bodies lying on the floor.

"That camera phone is my life, Mr. Holmes. I'd die before I let you take it." She walked closer and held her hand out again. "It's my protection."

"Sherlock!" John called out.

"It was." Sherlock said pulling the phone back and looking at Irene pointedly. He turned and left the room. She chased after him. I walked after them. I followed them upstairs and followed them into the bedroom where the woman from earlier, Kate, lay on the floor. John was in the bathroom looking out the window.

"Must have come in this way." John said.

"Clearly." Sherlock said. He went into the bathroom to look out of the window as Irene walked anxiously toward Kate.

"It's all right. She's just out cold." John said to her.

"Well, God knows she's used to that. There's a back door. Better check it, Doctor Watson." Sherlock nodded to him then looked to me.

"Go with him." He said to me.

"What for?" I asked, standing up a bit straighter, not liking the idea of Sherlock being alone with that woman.

"Sure." John said before taking my hand. "Come on, Krista." He said pulling me with him out of the room.

"I don't like her." I mumbled. John looked at me.

"Jealous?"

"The woman walked into the room _naked_."

"Yeah but it's nothing Sherlock hasn't seen before." He looked away from me. "Besides, we've both seen _you_. You've got _nothing_ to worry about." I felt my cheeks flush remembering that they had to dress me when I was unconscious.

"W-well, thank you John."

"No problem. Anytime." I looked down noticing that John was still holding my hand. He didn't notice till we got to the stairs. He let go and glanced at me. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I said. Suddenly the air held an awkwardness in it. We checked the back door and hurried back upstairs in time to see Sherlock on the floor in the middle of the room. looking like he was unable to move.

"Jesus. What are you doing?" John said. Irene walked into the bathroom. I rushed over to Sherlock. John walked over.

"He'll sleep for a few hours. Make sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit. It makes for a very unattractive corpse." She sat on the windowsill in the bathroom, put her feet up on the edge of the bath and took hold of a cord hanging from the ledge.

"What's this? What have you given him? Sherlock!" John said picking up the syringe lying on the floor.

"He'll be fine. I've used it on loads of my friends." Irene said.

"Sherlock, can you hear me?" John said kneeling next to me. I put my hands and both sides of his face.

"Sherlock? Sherlock!" He looked between John and me with wide eyes.

"You know, I was wrong about him. He did know where to look." Irene said.

"For what? What are you talking about?" John said standing up again and turning to her.

"The key code to my safe."

"What was it?" She looked down to Sherlock who was gazing at her barely conscious but still trying in vain to get up.

"Shall I tell them?" John looked down at him for a moment then turned back to Irene just as sirens announce the arrival of the police. Irene looked to John before smiling at me. "My measurements." I couldn't help but glare at her as she pushed her feet against the edge of the bath and toppled backwards out of the window, still holding what looked like a cord but was apparently more like a thin rope. John hurried over to the window and looked out while Sherlock still tried vainly to lift himself up but continued to fall back helplessly. I turned my attention back to him.

"Sherlock j-just, uh, relax. J-John what do we do?" I said, panicked, looking up as Sherlock closed his eyes and suddenly seemed to be unconscious.

* * *

We had brought Sherlock back home and left him in his room in bed. John was sitting in the living room with me when we suddenly heard Sherlock shout.

"John!" John looked towards the bedroom. Suddenly we heard a thud as Sherlock fell over. John and I got up and quickly went to his room. John opened the bedroom door and we walked in as Sherlock was sitting up on the floor.

"You okay?"

"How did I get here?" Sherlock asked looking round to us.

"Well, I don't suppose you remember much. You weren't making a lot of sense. Oh, I should warn you: I think Lestrade filmed you on his phone."

"Where is she?" Sherlock asked getting to his feet.

"Where's who?"

"The woman. That woman." I felt my jaw subconsciously clench.

"What woman?"

"The woman. The woman woman!" He said stumbling around the room aimlessly.

"What, Irene Adler? She got away. No-one saw her." Sherlock stumbled over to the open window and looked through it.

"She wasn't here, Sherlock." Turning around, Sherlock fell down again and started to drag himself across the floor.

"What are you ...? What ...? No, no, no, no." As John hauled Sherlock up I got a glimpse of a faded red kiss-shaped lipstick mark by the side of his mouth before John dropped him face-down onto the bed. "Back to bed." He covered him over with the sheet again. "You'll be fine in the morning. Just sleep."

"Of course I'll be fine. I am fine. I'm absolutely fine." He said blurrily.

"Yes, you're great. Now we'll be next door if you need us.

"Why would I need you?" He said fuzzily.

"No reason at all." Before walking out of the room, pulling me with him, shutting the door behind him.

"She _was_ there John. I guarantee he'll have his coat back tomorrow."

"What makes you say that?"

"The lip-stick stain on his face." I said walking away.

* * *

By the next morning Sherlock was fine and he, John, and I were sitting at the table in the living room. John and I were eating breakfast while Sherlock was reading a newspaper. Mycroft had come over and was currently standing in front of the fireplace.

"The photographs are perfectly safe." Sherlock said to Mycroft.

"In the hands of a fugitive sex worker."

"She's not interested in blackmail. She wants ... protection for some reason. I take it you've stood down the police investigation into the shooting at her house?"

"How can we do anything while she has the photographs? Our hands are tied."

"She'd applaud your choice of words. You see how this works: that camera phone is her 'Get out of jail free' card. You have to leave her alone. Treat her like royalty, Mycroft."

"Though not the way she treats royalty." John said smiling round at Mycroft sarcastically, who returned the smile humorlessly. Just then an orgasmic female sigh filled the room. John and Mycroft frowned and looked at me. I gave them a look that said 'you really think that was me?'

"What was that?" John asked.

"Text." Sherlock said trying to look nonchalant.

"But what was that noise?" Sherlock got up and went over to pick up his phone from nearby. He looked at the message.

"Did you know there were other people after her too, Mycroft, before you sent John and I in there? CIA-trained killers, at an excellent guess." He said He went back to the table and sat down again as John looked round at Mycroft.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Mycroft." John said. Mrs. Hudson brought in a plate of breakfast from the kitchen and put it down in front of Sherlock.

"It's a disgrace, sending your little brother into danger like that. Family is all we have in the end, Mycroft Holmes." She said sternly.

"Oh, shut up, Mrs. Hudson."

"MYCROFT!" The three of us said simultaneously and furiously. Mycroft looked at our angry faces glaring at him, then cringed and looked contritely at Mrs. Hudson.

"Apologies."

"Thank you." She said.

"Though do, in fact, shut up." Sherlock said. I smacked his arm lightly. His phone sighed orgasmicly again. Mrs. Hudson, who was going back into the kitchen, turned back.

"Ooh. It's a bit rude, that noise, isn't it?" Sherlock looked at his phone again.

"There's nothing you can do and nothing she will do as far as I can see."

"I can put maximum surveillance on her."

"Why bother? You can follow her on Twitter. I believe her user name is 'TheWhipHand'."

"Yes. Most amusing." His phone suddenly rang and he took it from his pocket "'Scuse me." He said walking out into the hall. "Hello." Sherlock watched him leave, frowning suspiciously. John looked at him.

"Why does your phone make that noise?

"What noise?"

"That noise – the one it just made."

"It's a text alert. It means I've got a text."

"Hmm. Your texts don't usually make that noise."

"Well, somebody got hold of the phone and apparently, as a joke, personalized their text alert noise.

"Hmm. So every time they text you ..." Right on cue, the phone sighed orgasmically again.

"It would seem so."

"Could you turn that phone down a bit? At my time of life." Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Or off." I said not even trying to hide the venom in my voice. He looked at the phone again before putting it down and going back to reading the paper.

"I'm wondering who could have got hold of your phone, because it would have been in your coat, wouldn't it?" John asked. Sherlock raised his newspaper so that it was obscuring his face.

"I'll leave you to your deductions." I gave John a look that said 'I told you last night'. John smiled.

"I'm not stupid, you know." He said to Sherlock.

"Where do you get that idea?" Mycroft came back into the room, still talking on his phone.

"Bond Air is go, that's decided. Check with the Coventry lot. Talk later." He hung up. Sherlock looked at him.  
"What else does she have?" Sherlock asked. Mycroft looked at him enquiringly. "Irene Adler. The Americans wouldn't be interested in her for a couple of compromising photographs. There's more." He stood up and faced his brother. "Much more." Mycroft looked at him stony-faced. Sherlock walked closer to him. "Something big's coming, isn't it?"

"Irene Adler is no longer any concern of yours. From now on you will stay out of this."

"Oh, will I?" He said locking eyes with him.

"Yes, Sherlock, you will." Sherlock shrugged and turned away.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a long and arduous apology to make to a very old friend."

"Do give her my love." Sherlock said picking up his violin. He began to play 'God Save The Queen'. Mycroft rolled his eyes, turned and left the room, Sherlock followed along behind him as John grinned. As Mycroft hurried down the stairs, Sherlock turned back and walked over to the window, still playing.

"I know he's a pain, Sherlock, but he _is_ your brother." Sherlock ignored me and kept playing. I rolled my eyes and John shrugged at me.

* * *

**_The next…3 or 4 chapters are either done or just need to be edited more. Not sure when I'll post the next one. Probably in the middle of the week next week. Hope everyone liked this chapter, not much of Krista interacting with Irene (if anyone thinks I should add more Irene and Krista interaction I'll repost this chapter after adding it later.)_**


	19. Case 7: A Scandal In Belgravia - Part 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_Please note most (pretty much all but added parts) of this "Case" are from the episode A Scandal In Belgravia I won't give Krista anyone's lines. Here's a link to the pic of what Krista is wearing. I'm horrible at describing clothes. blingee blingee /view /1323 93941-K rista-X-Mas-Dr ess (remove spaces)  
_**

**_I really wanted to get this one out but I had to wait a while after I posted the last one and sorry I didn't post this 3 days ago when I had planned school project came up._**

* * *

Christmas time soon came around. Fairy lights were strung up around the window frame of the flat and it was snowing outside. Inside, the living room was festooned with Christmas decorations and cards, and Sherlock was walking around playing 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas' on his violin. Mrs. Hudson was sitting in his chair with a glass in her hand, watching him happily. Lestrade was standing at the entrance to the kitchen holding a wine glass, and I was standing next to him with my own glass. I had went out and gotten new clothes for Christmas; I had on a red shirt that covered my neck, a red skirt with three layers of ruffles, black stockings and black boots. I had a green vest-like over -shirt with long sleeves that got wider as they went down my arms with a matching green scarf. I had a red bow around my waist and one in my hair. I had my hair in long pigtails that went down to about my shoulders. I had in gold Christmas tree earrings and the necklace that Jim had gotten me. John – wearing a very snazzy Christmassy jumper – walked across the room with a cup and saucer in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. As Sherlock finished the tune with a fancy flourish, Lestrade whistled in appreciation. While I put my glass down and clapped.

"Lovely! Sherlock, that was lovely!" Mrs. Hudson said.

"Marvelous!" John said. Mrs. Hudson, apparently a little bit tipsy, giggled up at Sherlock.

"I wish you could have worn the antlers!" She said.

"Some things are best left to the imagination, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said.

"Mrs. H." John said handing her a cup of tea, perhaps an attempt to sober her up.

John's date brought over a tray containing mince pies and slices of cake and offered it to Sherlock.

"No thank you, Sarah." He said politely even though he got her name wrong.

Her face fell. John hurried over to her and put his arm around her as she turned away.

"Uh, no, no, no, no, no. He's not good with names." He said.

"No-no-no, I can get this." Sherlock said. The woman put the tray down and straightened up, folding her arms and looking at Sherlock as he started.

"No, Sarah was the doctor; and then there was the one with the spots; and then the one with the nose; and then ... who was after the boring teacher?"

"Nobody." She said.

"Jeanette!" He grinned falsely at her. "Ah, process of elimination." I rolled my eyes at him. John awkwardly shepherded Jeanette away. Sherlock looked across to the door. I looked to see Molly walk in.

"Oh, dear Lord." Sherlock said. She smiled shyly bringing in two bags which appeared to be full of presents.

"Hello, everyone. Sorry, hello." John walked over to greet her, smiling. "Er, it said on the door just to come up." Everyone greeted her cheerfully. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Oh, everybody's saying hullo to each other. How wonderful."

"Sherlock be nice." I said to him a quiet yet stern voice. Smiling at him nervously, Molly started to take her coat and scarf off.

"Let me, er ..." John said standing ready to take her coat. "Holy Mary!" Lestrade gapped in similar appreciation as Molly revealed that she was wearing a very attractive black dress.

"Wow!" Lestrade said.

"You look great Molly." I said with a smile. She looked at me with a small shy smile.

"Thanks. Having a Christmas drinkies, then?"

"No stopping them, apparently." Sherlock said sitting down at the table.

"It's the one day of the year where the boys have to be nice to me, so it's almost worth it!"Mrs. Hudson said. Molly giggled nervously, her eyes fixed on Sherlock as he started typing on John's laptop. John brought a chair over for her.

"Have a seat." He said.

"John?" Sherlock asked.

"Mmm?" As he went over to see what Sherlock was looking at, Lestrade touched Molly's arm to get her attention.

"Molly?" She turned to him. "Want a drink?" Suddenly the doorbell buzzed.

"I'll get it." I said getting up, unnoticed by everyone, I went down stairs and opened the door. I raised an eyebrow at the same man who delivered the flowers and gift on my birthday. "Well, hello again."

"Hello Miss. You can already guess why I'm here."

"After so long he sends you with gifts?" I said motioning to the two small boxes he was holding with similar wrappings as the birthday gift.

"I'm sure you understand why he can't show his face here."

"Yes. But why he continues to bother me I don't know." I said with a small smile.

"Anyway." He held out both boxes.

"Merry Christmas."

"You too." I said taking the boxes. He nods to me before turning to walk down the steps. I close the door and head back upstairs. I walked into the room to see Sherlock holding a red gift and staring at the card attached. Molly gasped quietly.

"You always say such horrible things. Every time. Always. Always." She said fighting back tears Sherlock turned to walk away ... but then stopped and turned back to her.

"I am sorry. Forgive me." John looked up, startled and amazed at such a human reaction from his friend. Sherlock stepped closer to Molly. "Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper." He said softly. He leaned forward and gently kissed her on the cheek. It was a sweet and beautiful moment, which was instantly ruined by the sound of an orgasmic sigh. Molly gasped in shock.

"No! That wasn't ... I – I didn't ..."

"No, it was me." Sherlock said.

"My God, really?!" Lestrade said.

"What?!" Molly said with a look of shock.

"My phone." He clarified reaching into his jacket pocket for his phone.

"Fifty-seven?" John said.

"Sorry, what?"

"Fifty-seven of those texts – the ones I've heard."

"Thrilling that you've been counting." Sherlock said walking to the mantelpiece and picking up a small box wrapped in blood-red paper and tied with black rope-like string.

" 'Scuse me."He said walking towards the kitchen.

"What – what's up, Sherlock?"

"I said excuse me." He said as he kept walking.

"D'you ever reply?" John called to him as Sherlock walked to his bedroom. John and I walked over to the bedroom door and heard Sherlock on the phone with what I assumed to be Mycroft. John gave me a disapproving look to which I returned.

"I think you're going to find Irene Adler tonight." Sherlock said, he was sitting on his bed. "No, I mean you're going to find her dead." He said hanging up the phone and walking towards the door.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yes." He said before closing the door in his face. John and I walked back into the living room. We had just sat down, John next to Jeanette, me in his chair, when Molly's phone went off. She excused herself and walked into the hallway. She came in a moment later.

"I'm sorry everyone, I've got to go. Merry Christmas." She said getting her coat before rushing off.

"Wonder what happened?" Mrs. Hudson asked. John and I shared a look as Sherlock came out of his room, grabbed his coat and left the flat. John's phone rang; he looked at the caller ID and quickly got up and went into the kitchen. A few moments later he came back and told Mrs. Hudson leaned down to tell Mrs. Hudson something. She got up and went into Sherlock's bedroom. John looked at me and finally noticed the two boxes.

"Where'd you get those?"

"Oh when the door buzzed earlier there was a.. delivery for me."

"From your mystery man?"

"Mystery man?" Lestrade asked.

"On my birthday someone had flowers and a gift delivered."

"Well what did he get you this time?" John asked.

"If I'm opening presents you're all going to open the ones I got you." I said picking up the bad of presents I had brought. I handed everyone one and sat back down. I left Molly's and Sherlock's in the bag. I would give them to them later. John opened his and pulled out a black knitted hat.

"Did you make this?" He asked I nodded.

"Took me forever but I made it." I said smiling. Mrs. Hudson came back after looking around the kitchen. Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson opened their gifts and pulled out knitted scarfs. I did a dark green for Lestrade and a purplish red for Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh thank you Dearie." Mrs. Hudson said putting it on before getting up and looking around the living room for something. I smiled. Lestrade thanked me and held his.

"Bit warm in here to put it on now." He said. I nodded.

"What did you get Sherlock?" John asked. I bit my lip.

"I was kinda running out of time, and money, so I made him a blue and black beaded bracelet. It's not at all girly. He doesn't have to wear it. I even put that on the card." I said with a chuckle. "I wrote 'for Sherlock, you don't have to wear it, just don't throw it out.'" I said with a laugh. Everyone seemed to laugh slightly because they knew it _was _something Sherlock would probably do.

"Alright, we opened our presents now open those two." John said.

"Alright, alright." I said picking up the more squared of the two boxes. I pulled off the bow and opened it. I pulled out a bracelet with a silver heart charm on it.

"Well that's nice." John said I nodded putting it on. I picked up the other more rectangular box. I pulled off the bow and opened it. Inside this box was a black IPhone.

_Really, he got me a phone?_

"A phone? Why would he get you a phone?" John asked.

"Well he didn't get a chance to ask my number."

_Although he could've easily found out._

"He seems to like spending money on you." I shrugged. I contemplated on turning the phone on then or later. When John's phone rang, taking the attention off of me, I decided to turn it on then. I had one unread text message.

_Do you like your presents? _

-JM

I rolled my eyes and locked the phone putting it in my pocket.

"No." I turned to look at John, he was standing in the door way. "Did he take the cigarette?" I could only assume they were talking about Sherlock.

"Shit." He looked round to Mrs. Hudson. "He's coming. Ten minutes."

"There's nothing in the bedroom." She said.

"Looks like he's clean." John said into the phone. "We've tried all the usual places. Are you sure tonight's a danger night?" John made a face. "I've got plans." He was quiet for a moment. "Mycroft. M..."  
Chewing the inside of his mouth, he walked across to where Jeanette was sitting on the sofa and sat down beside her. "I am really sorry." He said

"You know, my friends are so wrong about you." She said

"Hmm?"

"You're a _great_ boyfriend."

"Okay, that's good. I mean, I always _thought_ I was great."

"And Sherlock Holmes is a very lucky man." John groaned.

"Jeanette, please."

"No, I mean it." She said bitterly, as she put her shoes on. "It's heart-warming. You'll do anything for him – and he can't even tell your girlfriends apart." She got off the sofa and headed for the door. He jumped up and followed her as she put her coat on.

"No, _I'll_ do anything for you. Just tell me what it is I'm not doing. _Tell_ me!

"Don't make me compete with Sherlock Holmes."

"I'll walk your dog for you. Hey, I've said it now. I'll even walk your dog ..."

"I don't _have_ a dog!"

"No, because that was ... the last one. Okay."

"Jesus!" She exclaimed picking up her bag, and storming out.

"I'll call you."

"No!" She called back.

"Okay." Exasperated, he turned back into the room as she ran down the stairs. Mrs. Hudson looked at him sympathetically.

"That really wasn't very good, was it?" Mrs. Hudson said.

Shortly afterwards, John was sitting in his chair reading and I was sitting on the couch as Sherlock came up the stairs and stopped in the doorway of the living room. John looked round at him.

"Oh, hi." Sherlock stood there, his eyes roaming all around the living room. "You okay?" Sherlock continued to scan the room for a long moment, then turned and walked back to the kitchen door, heading for his bedroom

"Hope you didn't mess up my sock index this time." His bedroom door slams shut. John put his book down and sighed heavily. I frowned, standing up.

"It's getting late, Goodnight John." I said walking over and pecking his cheek. He gave me a brief smile before sighing again.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve, as I was getting ready that morning I could hear Sherlock playing his violin. The song he was playing was so sad. He had only known Irene Adler for a short while, they met once, yet here he was grieving over her like she was his girlfriend or something. I hear John leave after a few moments then Mrs. Hudson coming downstairs and going into her flat. About 20 minutes later I heard Sherlock leave. Since both John and Sherlock were out I thought I'd go and visit Mrs. Hudson. I walked up the stairs to the ground floor and walked over to her door.

"Mrs. Hudson?" She opened the door a moment later holding a red bucket with cleaning supplies in it a pair of rubber gloves, a duster, a spray can of what was probably screen and telephone sanitizer, a toilet brush and a bottle of disinfectant, and a couple of other items. "Oh, cleaning? Do you want any help with that? You know that I could have it all done.. Magically." She smiled at me.

"Oh no It's quiet alright. I actually like doing the cleaning sometimes."

"Well if you need any help just ask." I said smiling at her. She smiled back and opened her mouth to reply when suddenly the door burst open and men came in. I whirled around to protect myself and Mrs. Hudson when one hit me over the head.

_Why am I always the one who ends up unconscious?_

* * *

It wasn't long before I woke up on sitting in a chair. I heard crying and looked to see Mrs. Hudson.

"Mrs. Hud-!" When I went to move a strong hand pulled me back down and I felt cold metal press against the back of my neck.

"Don't move." I heard a man with an American accent say. I looked around to see a man by the window, one behind me, one behind Mrs. Hudson and one by the kitchen. The one behind Mrs. Hudson moved and stood in front of me. "We've questioned the old woman, now we need to question you. Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He suddenly reached out and pulled me up by the top of my shirt; ripping one of the buttons off in the process.

"You _know _what I'm talking about, where is it?" He asked right in my face.

"What should I know, I'm just the neighbor-" I was cut off as he back handed me; his ring cut next to my eye.

"Ohh!" Mrs. Hudson gasped.

"I'll ask you one last time, _where. Is. It._"

"And I'll tell _you_ one last time I don't kno-!" I yelped as he hit me again his ring hitting my lip this time. He threw me back into the chair. He walked back around to stand behind Mrs. Hudson. I put my sleeve up to my lip to stop the bleeding. After about 13 minutes the door was slowly pushed open the door to the living room. As Sherlock slowly strolled into the room with his hands clasped behind his back, Mrs. Hudson – already crying quietly – began to sob a little louder.

"Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock!"

"Don't snivel, Mrs. Hudson. It'll do nothing to impede the flight of a bullet." He looks at Neilson; the man standing behind Mrs. Hudson. "What a tender world that would be."

"Oh, please, sorry, Sherlock." She said sobbing quietly as she gazed up at him

"I believe you have something that we want, Mr. Holmes." Neilson said.

"Then why don't you ask for it?" He walked closer and held out his right hand towards Mrs. Hudson. She flails towards it, whimpering, and he gently turns back the sleeve of her right hand and looks at the bruises on her wrist.

"Sher..." Mrs. Hudson cried.

"I've been asking this one. She doesn't seem to know anything. Neither did the other one." Sherlock's gaze raised a little and he saw that the right shoulder of Mrs. Hudson's cardigan had been ripped at the seam, exposing her skin underneath. "But you know what I'm asking for, don't you, Mr. Holmes?" Sherlock looked a little higher and saw a cut on her right cheek. His eyes flicked across to Neilson's right hand holding the pistol. He had a silver ring on his third finger and there was blood on it. He turned to me he glanced to the ground at the button that had fallen, his eyes flicked across to my top where the button was. His eyes flicked up to my face, my hair was covering the cut and small forming bruise by my left eye. Sherlock came closer to me and brushed my hair from my face, I had to move my wrist from my mouth, and his eyes automatically flew to the cut on my lip. I looked up at him; he met my eyes for a moment before raising his head and looking directly at Neilson. His eyes dropped to Neilson's arm and chest before he raised them to Neilson's eyes again.

"I believe I do." Sherlock said. Mrs. Hudson whimpered as he released her hands and straightened up, putting his hands behind his back again.

"Oh, please, Sherlock." She sobbed.

"First, get rid of your boys." Sherlock said to Neilson.

"Why?"

"I dislike being outnumbered. It makes for too much stupid in the room." Neilson hesitated for a moment, and then glanced at his colleagues.

"You three, go to the car."

"Then get into the car and drive away." He looked back to Neilson. "Don't try to trick me. You know who I am. It doesn't work." He clicked the 'k' of 'work' loudly. The two men left the room and headed down the stairs.

"Next, you can stop pointing that gun at me."

"So you can point a gun at me?"

"I'm unarmed." He said stepping back and spreading his arms to either side.

"Mind if I check?"

"Oh, I insist." Neilson came around from behind Mrs. Hudson, walked over to Sherlock and patted his breast pocket and flicked the coat open while Sherlock stood meekly with his arms still spread. Walking around behind him, Neilson started patting for any hidden weapon at his back. Sherlock rolled his eyes dramatically at Mrs. Hudson, but he was already covertly starting to bend his right arm towards himself; he whipped out the sanitizer spray can, twisted around and sprayed the contents directly into Neilson's eyes. As Neilson screamed, Sherlock reared back and then savagely head-butted him in the face. Neilson fell back over the coffee table, unconscious, as Sherlock flipped the can into the air triumphantly.  
"Moron." Slamming the can onto the table, he hurried over to Mrs. Hudson and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Oh, thank you."

"You're all right now, you're all right." He said gently stroking her face. He turned to me and brushed my hair away from my face and cupped my face with one hand.

"Yes." Sherlock looked over his shoulder toward Neilson's prone body, his expression still promising murder.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson and I were sitting on the couch while Sherlock was sitting in a chair nearby. He was pointing a gun at Neilson, who was now awake bound and gagged with duct tape and sitting on the chair near the fireplace. His nose is broken and blood has run down his face and is dripping from his chin, while holding a phone to his ear. I heard the door downstairs open and close and John running up the stairs.

"What's going on?" _He stopped at the sight of Neilson. "_Jeez. What the hell is happening?"

"Mrs. Hudson and Krista have been attacked by an American. I'm restoring balance to the universe." John immediately hurried over to sit down next to us.

"Oh, Mrs. Hudson, Krista, my God. Are you all right?" He said glaring at Neilson as he puts his arm around Mrs. Hudson's shoulders. "Jesus, what have they done to you?" Mrs. Hudson broke down in tears again.

"Oh, I'm just being so silly." She said covering her face with her hands

"No, no." He said pulling her closer. Sherlock got to his feet, still holding the phone to his ear while aiming the gun at Neilson.  
"Downstairs." Sherlock said to John. "Take her downstairs and look after her." John stood up and helped her to her feet.

"All right, it's all right. I'll have a look at that." He said to her gently.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said tearfully. As she walked out of the room, John stepped over to Sherlock, whose eyes were fixed on Neilson.  
"Are you gunna tell me what's going on?"  
"I expect so. Now go." They looked at each other for a moment, and then turned their gazes to Neilson and the he had _two_ murderous expressions aimed at him. John turned to leave the room but just before his head is completely turned away, a small smile began to form on his face as if he wanted Neilson to understand that he is about to encounter a whole _world_ of hurt.

"Lestrade." Sherlock said into the John as John walked away. "We've had a break-in at Baker Street. Send your_ least _irritating officers and an ambulance." Finally taking his eyes off Neilson, he walked across to the table and laid the pistol down on it. "Oh, no-no-no-no-no, we're fine. No, it's the, uh, it's the burglar. He's got himself rather badly injured." Neilson looked nervous as Sherlock listened to Lestrade's question. "Oh, a few broken ribs, fractured skull ... suspected punctured lung." He looked over his shoulder at Neilson.  
"He fell out of a window." He said, looking into Neilson's eyes, before hanging up. I smirked before heading downstairs to Mrs. Hudson's flat.

* * *

Downstairs in Mrs. Hudson's kitchen, I was standing by the door, she and John were standing by the sink as he gently applied some antiseptic to the cut on her cheek. She flinched.

"Ooh, it stings." John nodded as he continued cleaning the cut.

"I'll look at you next Krista." I nodded. A moment later a shape plummeted down past the window and landed with a crash. John and Mrs. Hudson looked at the window.

"Ooh. That was right on my bins." We heard an agonized groan from outside. I left through her backdoor and went to see the damage. I sighed looking at Neilson who was, still tied up, lying on top of Mrs. Hudson's bins. I looked up to see Sherlock looking out the window. He pulled his head inside and I could only assume he was coming downstairs. I was about to walk away when something, by a ripped open trash bag, caught my eye. I bent down and picked up the blue bracelet I had given Sherlock for Christmas. I swallowed and stuffed it into my pocket.

_Even after asking him not to throw it out… he did anyway._

I walked back inside as Sherlock came out. I sat with John and Mrs. Hudson at her kitchen table. A few moments later there was another crash and groan.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

Sherlock hung up the phone and waited until Krista had left the room before going over to the window and opening it. Neilson looked at him with horror as Sherlock came over and made him stand from the chair and pushed him towards the window. Just as he was about to push him out Neilson made one last desperate attempt to get away and ended up grabbing the blue beaded bracelet on Sherlock's wrist. Not noticing this fact until it was too late, Sherlock pushed Neilson out the window. As soon as he hit Mrs. Hudson's bins he looked outside. A moment later Krista came out to see; she looked up at him. He hoped she didn't see the bracelet, where ever it had fallen, broken. He had to get outside and find it before she did and assumed he either threw it away or broke it. He pulled his head back in and rushed down the stairs, not bothering to get his coat. He made it outside as Krista was going in. He looked around where Neilson had fallen but didn't see the bracelet anywhere. He looked to Neilson who was still conscious. There was still work to do.

* * *

**Krista's POV**

Later that night, as an ambulance came and went, Sherlock came in through the kitchen door of 221A and wiped his feet carefully on the doormat. Mrs. Hudson, John and I were sitting at her small kitchen table. Mrs. Hudson still looked very shaken.

"She'll have to sleep upstairs in our flat tonight. We need to look after her."

"No." Mrs. Hudson said holding her head in her hand.

"Of course, but she's fine."

"No, she's not. Look at her." Sherlock opened the fridge door and peered inside before picking something up. "She's got to take some time away from Baker Street. She can go and stay with her sister. Doctor's orders." Kicking the fridge door shut, Sherlock frowned at John and bit into a mince pie.

"Don't be absurd."

"She's in shock, for God's sake, and all over some bloody stupid camera phone. Where is it, anyway?"

"Safest place I know." He said wiping crumbs from his mouth, he looked down at Mrs. Hudson who reached down inside her top and pulled the phone out of her bra before handing it to Sherlock.

"You left it in the pocket of your second-best dressing gown, you clot." She laughed briefly. "I managed to sneak it out when they thought I was having a cry."

"Thank you." He said tossing it into the air before putting it in his coat pocket. He looked at John."

"Shame on you, John Watson."

"Shame on me?!"

"Mrs. Hudson leave Baker Street?" He put a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "England would fall." He said sternly. She laughed as she stroked his hand. He chuckled gently. John and I smiled at them both_._

* * *

Later, the boys and I were back upstairs. John fixed himself a drink in the kitchen and then came into the living room as Sherlock took his coat off.

"Where is it now?" John asked.

"Where no-one will look." Sherlock answered walking across to the window; he picked up his violin and turned his back to the room.

"Whatever's on that phone is more than just pictures."

"Yes, it is." He tinkered with his violin and checked its tuning. John watched him for a moment.

"So, she's alive then. How are we feeling about that?" In the distance, Big Ben began to toll the hour. Sherlock pulled in a sharp breath.

"Happy New Year, John, Krista."

"Do you think you'll be seeing her again?" John asked even though I was curious too. Turning around but not yet meeting his eyes, Sherlock picked up his bow and flipped it in the air before starting to play 'Auld Lang Syne' and looking at John pointedly. John got the message and sat down in his chair, while I sat in Sherlock's, as Sherlock turned back to the window and continued to play.

* * *

**_I HAD to put the 3_****_rd_****_ person part so it didn't seem like Sherlock was a total jerk and really threw it out. Trying to add Krista in more but it's hard with the chapters that are from the show._**


	20. Case 7: A Scandal In Belgravia - Part 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_Please note most (pretty much all but added parts) of this "Case" are from the episode A Scandal In Belgravia I won't give Krista anyone's lines. _**

**_Enjoy!~ Next one probably out Friday-Saturday_**

* * *

A few months later John and I had just gotten home from doing some shopping, he didn't want to use the self-check-out – apparently something happened the last time he tried – so I had to help him. We entered the flat and went up to their kitchen. Putting a bag on the counter I looked down the hallway to Sherlock's bedroom and saw him standing in the door way looking towards his bed. John also apparently saw him.

"Sherlock."

"We have a client." Sherlock said.

"What, in your bedroom?!" John asked I followed him down the hall to the bedroom. He looked into the room and his jaw dropped as he saw the bed. "Ohhh" I poked my head in to see. Irene – fully clothed –asleep in Sherlock's bed.

* * *

The four of us were in the living room. Irene had changed into one of Sherlock's dressing gowns and was sitting in his chair in the living room. I was in John's chair while the boys were sitting at the table looking at her.

"So who's after you?" Sherlock asked.

"People who want to kill me." She answered.

"Who's that?"

"Killers."

"It would help if you were a tiny bit more specific." John said.

"So you faked your own death in order to get ahead of them." Sherlock said.

"It worked for a while."

"Except you let John know that you were alive, and therefore me."

"I knew you'd keep my secret."

"You couldn't."

"But _you_ did, didn't you? Where's my camera phone?"

"It's not here. We're not stupid."

"Then what have you done with it? If they've guessed you've got it, they'll be watching you."

"If they've been watching me, they'll know that I took a safety deposit box at a bank on the Strand a few months ago."

"I need it."

"Well, we can't just go and get it, can we?" John looked round to Sherlock, inspired.

"Molly Hooper. She could collect it, take it to Bart's; then one of your homeless network could bring it here, leave it in the café, and one of the boys downstairs could bring it up the back."

"Very good, John. Excellent plan, with intelligent precautions." Sherlock said smiling.

"Thank you." He said picking up his phone. "So, why don't ... Oh, for …" He had just seen Sherlock take the camera phone out of his jacket pocket and held it up. Sherlock looked at the phone closely as Irene stood up.

"So what do you keep on here – in general, I mean?" Sherlock asked.

"Pictures, information, anything I might find useful."

"What, for blackmail?"

"For protection. I make my way in the world; I misbehave. I like to know people will be on my side exactly when I need them to be."

"So how do you acquire this information?"

"I told you – I misbehave."

"But you've acquired something that's more danger than protection. Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, but I don't understand it."

"I assumed. Show me." Irene held out her hand for the phone. Sherlock held it up out of her reach.

"The passcode." She continued to hold her hand out, and eventually Sherlock sat forward and handed her the phone. Activating it and holding it so he can't see the screen or the keypad, she typed in four characters. The phone beeped warningly.

"It's not working."

"No," He said standing up and taking the phone from her, "because it's a duplicate that I had made, into which you've just entered the numbers one oh five eight." He walked over to his chair in which she was just sitting and retrieved the real camera phone from under the cushion. "I assumed you'd choose something more specific than that but, um, thanks anyway." He pulled up the "I AM - LOCKED" screen and typed '1058' into the phone. He looked at her smugly but then the phone beeped warningly and a message came up reading: 'WRONG PASSCODE. 1 ATTEMPT REMAINING'. He stared in disbelief.

"I told you that camera phone was my life. I know when it's in my hand."

"Oh, you're rather good."

"You're not so bad." She said smiling at him. She held her hand out again and took the phone from him. John frowned at the pair of them as they have stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably.

"Hamish." John said abruptly. They both turned to look at him. "John Hamish Watson – just if you were looking for baby names." Sherlock frowned in confusion.

"Or Jane if it's a girl." I said rolling my eyes.

"There was a man – an MOD official. I knew what he liked." Walking a short distance away from us so we couldn't see her screen or keypad, she typed in her real passcode and called up a photo. "One of the things he liked was showing off. He told me this email was going to save the world. He didn't know it, but I photographed it." She handed the phone to Sherlock. "He was a bit tied up at the time. It's a bit small on that screen – can you read it?" Sherlock sat down on the other side of the table to John and narrowed his eyes at the photograph

"Yes."

"A code, obviously. I had one of the best cryptographers in the country take a look at it – though he was mostly upside down, as I recall. Couldn't figure it out." Sherlock leaned forward, concentrating on the screen. "What can you do, Mr. Holmes?" She leaned over his shoulder. "Go on. Impress a girl." She began to lean towards him. He was oblivious to her approach. By the time she had leant in and kissed his cheek, he had already solved it. His eyes drifted momentarily in her direction as she pulled back smiling, but then he concentrated on the screen again. I glared in her direction. She caught my eye and smirked.

"There's a margin for error but I'm pretty sure there's a Seven Forty-Seven leaving Heathrow tomorrow at six thirty in the evening for Baltimore." Sherlock said speaking rapidly. "Apparently it's going to save the world. Not sure how that can be true but give me a moment; I've only been on the case for eight seconds." He looked at John's blank face in front of him, and then glanced round at Irene who hadn't even fully straightened up yet. "Oh, come on. It's not code. These are seat allocations on a passenger jet. Look: there's no letter 'I' because it can be mistaken for a '1'; no letters past 'K' – the width of the plane is the limit. The numbers always appear randomly and not in sequence but the letters have little runs of sequence all over the place – families and couples sitting together. Only a Jumbo is wide enough to need the letter 'K' or rows past fifty-five, which is why there's always an upstairs. There's a row thirteen, which eliminates the more superstitious airlines. Then there's the style of the flight number – zero zero seven – that eliminates a few more; and assuming a British point of origin, which would be logical considering the original source of the information and assuming from the increased pressure on you lately that the crisis is imminent, the only flight that matches all the criteria and departs within the week is the six thirty to Baltimore tomorrow evening from Heathrow Airport." By now he had stood up, and now he lowered the phone and looked down at Irene, who gazed up at him in admiration. "Please don't feel obliged to tell me that was remarkable or amazing. John's expressed the same thought in every possible variant available to the English language." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I would have you right here on this desk until you begged for mercy twice." She said intensely. I scoffed in disbelief, shaking my head, looking away. The two of them stared at each other for a long moment before Sherlock spoke again.

"John, please can you check those flight schedules; see if I'm right?" He said to John with his eyes still locked on Irene's.

"Uh-huh. I'm on it, yeah." He said vaguely. Clearing his throat, he started to type on his laptop. Sherlock and Irene continued to stare at each other.

"I've never begged for mercy in my life."

"Twice." She said emphatically.

"Uh, yeah, you're right. Uh, flight double oh seven." He said looking at his screen.

"What did you say?" He asked looking round at him.

"You're right."

" No, no, no, after that. What did you say after that?"

"Double oh seven. Flight double oh seven."

"Double oh seven, double oh seven, double oh seven, double oh seven ..." He said quietly to himself; Pushing Irene out of the way, he began to pace. "... something ... something connected to double oh seven ... What?" Sherlock walked to the fireplace and was standing in front of the mirror with his eyes closed. "Double oh seven, double oh seven, what, what, something, what?" He said quietly.

"If I may be of some help; double oh seven is a James Bond thing." I said. His eyes snapped open. Sherlock walked towards the door.

I felt the phone Jim got me vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see it was dying and I had gotten a text from Jim. I glanced up at Irene and John who were focused on Sherlock before looking back down at the phone.

_Heya~_

_JM 1:23pm_

_?_

_KG 1:25pm_

_How are you? First time you've responded. _

_JM 1:26pm_

_I'm not that busy._

_KG 1:27pm_

_Normally busy with the boys. I hope you're behaving yourself._

_JM 1:28pm_

_Likewise_

_KG 1:28pm_

_Oh I'll admit I've been a little naughty recently. You'll have to punish me later. ;)_

_JM 1:29pm_

_Hey I was kidding you still there?_

_JM 1:33pm_

_Phone's dying, gotta charge it but you didn't send me a charger._

_KG 1:34pm_

_Your IPod charger should fit._

_JM 1:34pm_

I looked up to see Sherlock had left and John and Irene were awkwardly sitting at the living room table.

"Well," I said getting up. "I'll be in my room."

"Oh won't you stay." Irene said with a smile. "We can have some girl talk." John scrunched up his eyebrows slightly.

"Maybe later." I said with a polite smile before walking from the room.

* * *

Later I had left the flat to do a bit of personal shopping; new clothes, shoes, etc. I also picked up the boys a few things I thought they might like. I got Sherlock a new pair of gloves and John a new digital watch. I got back to the flat rather late. It was already dark. I got inside and went to my flat to drop off my things before taking the bag of things for the boys up to their flat. I trotted up the stair, slowing when I heard Irene and Sherlock talking in the living room.

"Why would I want to have dinner if I wasn't hungry?" He asked her. I walked to the door and peeked in. Sherlock was in his chair and Irene was kneeling on the floor in front of him. He held her wrist as she slowly began to lean forward, her gaze fixed on his lips.

"Oh, Mr. Holmes ..." She said softly. I noticed Sherlock's fingers gently stroke across the underside of her wrist. "... if it was the end of the world, if this was the very last night, would you have dinner with me?" I didn't hear Mrs. Hudson walking to the stairs before it was too late.

"Sherlock!" She called up. I froze as Sherlock's eyes slid towards the door. They widened a fraction when he saw me standing there. I gulped, standing up straight before dropping the bag and running down the stairs.

_Oh god he saw me!_

I ran past Mrs. Hudson and a man in a suit – it was one of the men who had come to get Sherlock and me to bring us to the palace – and went straight to my flat.

"Krista?" Mrs. Hudson called after me, worry in her voice. I ran down the stairs into my flat and into my bedroom. I shut the door and leaned against it.

"He saw me." I said to myself quietly. "Wait.. W-why do I care if he saw me or not?" I asked myself frowning. I sighed and closed my eyes. I opened them again when the phone Jim gave me suddenly vibrated on my night side table where it was charging. I walked over and picked it up; I had gotten a text.

_I'm bored. Let's meet up ;)_

_-JM _

I stared at the text for a moment before responding.

_When & Where?_

_-KG _

After about a second he replied.

_Really?_

_-JM_

_Yes_

_-KG_

_Put on something nice, I'll have a car pick you up in 30 minutes._

_-JM_

I decided to take a quick shower then picked out a long-sleeved dark purple shirt, a black skirt, and matching black boots. I left my flat and walked outside. A black car pulled up and the same driver as on my birthday got out. He looked at me and gave a slight wave. I walked over.

"Evening Miss. Gordon."

"Evening.. I don't know your name." He opened the door.

"My name isn't really important.." I frowned slightly "..but, you can call me Sebastian."

"Alright Sebastian. Where am I going tonight?"

"Can't tell you Miss."

"Of course. Always surprises with that man." I said with a small smile. I got into the car and he closed the door. We didn't talk at all on the ride to.. Wherever I was going. After a few minutes Sebastian pulled over in front of a small park. There wasn't anyone around but one man sitting on a bench holding something in his hand. Sebastian got out of the car and let me out. "I assume that's him." I said nodding towards the bench. Sebastian nodded.

"I'll wait here Miss."

"Alright." I said. He got back into the car and I walked over to the bench. Jim looked up and stood up holding something behind his back.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said looking me up and down with a small smirk.

"You look handsome yourself." I said walking over to him. He motioned to the bench he was sitting on before. I watched him as I sat down. He sat next to me.

"Gotcha this." He said holding out a rose – its thorns were clipped so I wouldn't prick myself. I bit my lip and took it. "You agreed to meet so quickly, something happen with Sherlock?" He clicked his tongue on 'lock'.

"Nothing in particular." I said subconsciously putting my hair behind my ear. Jim's eyes narrowed when he saw the fading – almost gone but still visible – mark on my face from when Neilson hit me.

"Did he hit you?" He reached out and lightly traced the mark.

"No! It wasn't him; it was a CIA guy."

"What happened?" He said taking his hand away.

"It's nothing; a while ago the CIA broke into the flat to fine _Irene Adler's_ camera phone." I said, venom coating the name.

"I take it you don't like The Woman." I couldn't tell if he meant it as her title or if he was just generically calling her that. His eyes fell to my hand where I had subconsciously taken out Sherlock's bracelet and was playing with it. "What's this?" He said plucking it from my fingers.

"Christmas gift for Sherlock." He smirked at me.

"Too scared to give it to him?"

"I did. Then I found it in the trash." His smirk faded and he was silent for a moment.

"Well if he doesn't want it I'll wear it." He said slipping it on his wrist. He held his hand out at arm's length. "What do you think? Blue's not _really_ my color but I can make it work." He said with a slightly gay 'accent'. I couldn't help but giggle, he smirked towards me. "You're giggle is so cute." I felt my cheeks heat up. He put his hand under my chin and turned me to face him leaning in to, I assumed, kiss me. I stopped him putting my finger to his lips.

"You already stole one kiss, lover boy."

"Who said I won't steal another?" He said smirking.

"Down boy." He stuck his tongue out and winked. I rolled my eyes and stood up. He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto his lap. I gasped as I ended up straddling him, his hands on my thighs.

"Where are you going?" He started to move his hands up my skirt but I stopped him putting mine on his. "You're fault wearing a skirt. You should've learned from last time." He winked and I felt myself blush as he smirked up at me.

"Let me up."

"No, I like this." He said wrapping his arms around me pulling me against him. I gasped as I fell forward. I had to put my hands on the back of the bench. My face was inches from his, I was sure he could feel the heat radiating from my face. He leaned into my ear. "Admit it; you like this too." He whispered before pulling away.

"M-Mr. Moriarty."

"Why so formal? We're _close _aren't we?" He said with a wink.

"Would you rather have me call you Jim or James?" He made a face.

"Never really liked James."

"How about Jimmy?" He rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Jim is just fine."

"I _could _call you 'Mista Jay'. I'll be your harlequin." He quirked an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I get the feeling you're flirting with me."

"Maybe I am." He gave a flirty suggestive look and slid his hands up my sides under my jacket.

"I don't supposed you'd be up to getting a room somewher-" I cut him off with a stern look.

"I may be flirting but I'm not offering to give myself to you."

"Of course not; I have to work to get _this_." He slid his hand down my side then down my leg.

"I should be getting back."

"Do you have to go so soon?" He whined.

"Yes."

"Fine, Gimmie a goodnight kiss." He said tapping his lips. I bit my lip before quickly kissing him. I felt my cheeks heat up as I pulled away. He looked up at me with slight shock in his eyes as if he didn't expect me to really kiss him. He smirked.

"I'll have my car take you home." He said letting go of me and letting me get up. We both stood up. He kissed my cheek and looked into my eyes. He looked away and took my hand, walking me over to the road where a black car was waiting. He gave me another kiss on the cheek before opening the door for me. I bit my lip and smiled at me. He returned it with a smirk but a smile in his eyes. I got into the car and he closed the door. The car pulled away and I looked back to see him standing there with a smile.

* * *

I was sitting in John's chair on my laptop. Sherlock was sitting at the kitchen table looking into his microscope. As footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, he spoke before John even came into view.

"Clearly you've got news." He said. John stopped in the doorway with the wallet in his hand. Sherlock didn't lift his head. "If it's about the Leeds triple murder, it was the gardener. Nobody noticed the earring."

"Hi. Er, no, it's, um ..." he took a couple of steps into the kitchen "... it's about Irene Adler." Sherlock looked up, his face unreadable.

"Oh? Something happened? Has she come back?" He asked.

"No, she's, er ... I just bumped into Mycroft downstairs. He had to take a call."

"Is she back in London?" He asked standing up and walking around the table towards John

"No. She's, er ..." He gazes at the table for a long moment, then drags in a sharp breath and raises his eyes to Sherlock's as his flat mate steps closer, frowning.

"She's in America."

"America?"

"Mmm-hmm. Got herself on a witness protection scheme, apparently. Dunno how she swung it, but, er, well, you know."

"I know what?"

"Well, you won't be able to see her again."

"Why would I want to see her again?"

"Didn't say you did." He said smiling ruefully as Sherlock turned away and walked back around the table.

"Is that her file?"

"Yes. I was just gunna take it back to Mycroft." He offered the wallet to Sherlock.

"Do you want to ...?"

"No" Sherlock said sitting down. He looked into his microscope again.

"Hmm." He looked at his friend for a long while, considering his options. Eventually he stepped forward again.

"Listen, actually ..." John started but Sherlock cut him off.

"Oh, but I will have the camera phone, though." He held out his hand towards John, not lifting his gaze from his work.

"There's nothing on it any more. It's been stripped."

"I know, but I ..." He paused for a long moment before continuing. "... I'll still have it."

"I've gotta give this back to Mycroft. You can't keep it." Sherlock kept his hand extended and his eyes fixed on the microscope. "Sherlock, I have to give this to Mycroft. It's the government's now. I couldn't even give ..."

"Please." He extended his hand a little further. John looked at him, wondering what to do, then finally reached into the wallet, took out the phone and laid it gently into Sherlock's hand. Sherlock closed his fingers around it, drew his hand back and put the phone into his trouser pocket before returning his hand to the microscope.

"Thank you."

"Well, I'd better take this back." He said raising the wallet.

"Yes." John turned and walked out onto the landing, and then paused, wondering whether to ask the question that had come into his mind. After several seconds he turned round and came back into the kitchen. Sherlock still didn't lift his eyes from his microscope.

"Did she ever text you again, after ... all that?" John asked.

"Once, a few months ago."

"What did she say?" John asked.

"'Goodbye, Mr. Holmes.'" John looked at him thoughtfully.

"Huh." He said softly. He paced around in front of the kitchen door for a few seconds, wondering if there was anything more he could say, then eventually turned and headed off down the stairs. As soon as he's out of sight Sherlock raised his head and gazed across the room for a moment, then he reached down to his own phone which is on the table and picked it up. Walking into the living room – ignoring I was still in the room – reaching the living room window, he looked down at the final message for a long time before lifting his eyes and gazing out at the pouring rain. He was silent for a moment then chuckled to himself as he took Irene's camera phone from his pocket. Tossing it into the air and catching it again, he looked at it for a couple of seconds.

"The Woman." He said quietly. Opening the top drawer of a nearby cabinet, he put the phone into it and was about to withdraw his hand when he paused, then put his fingers onto the phone again and looked at it thoughtfully. "_The_ Woman." He lifts his head and gazes out at the rainy city for a while, and then he turned and walked away. He caught my eye as he walking into the kitchen. We kept eye contact until he was out of sight.

* * *

**_FINALLY I got this done. Next is The Hounds of Baskerville then 2-3 original cases MAYBE I know I have 2 in the works not sure about a third. But anyway hope everyone liked this episode. I had more Jim Krista interaction. _**

**_Hey, how does everyone feel about the 'pairings' I guess you'd call it. Please, Leave a review about your feelings on Sherlock/Krista, John/Krista, and Jim/Krista._**


	21. Case 8: The Hounds of Baskerville-Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. Also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_Outfit: blingee blingee/view/13239 4007-Krista- Hound-Of-Baskerville-outfit (Get tid of spaces)_**

**_Please note most (pretty much all but added parts) of this "Case" are from the episode The Hounds of Baskerville I won't give Krista anyone's lines. _**

**_Wow lot of reviews about the question last chapter, thank you for your feedback. I do already have a definite ending BUT the pairing for it could always change. _**

**_Posted this in a rush, if I made any mistakes in tenses please tell me or any other messed up things. Really wanted to get this up._**

* * *

I was sitting in Sherlock and John's living room, John was reading a newspaper in his chair, I was drinking a cup of coffee and reading a magazine when the living room door suddenly burst open and Sherlock charged in, stopping just inside the room and slamming the end of a long pole down onto the ground. John looked round and his eyes widened at the sight of his flat mate, who was wearing black trousers and a white shirt and whose arms, chest and face were covered with blood – far too much blood for it to be his own – and who was holding a harpoon. I glanced up from my magazine and raise an eyebrow. He looked round to John and me, breathing heavily.

"Well, that was tedious." He said.

"You went on the Tube like that?!" John exclaimed.

"None of the cabs would take me." He said irritated. He walked out of the room towards the bathroom.

"I wonder why." I said watching him walk away.

* * *

Later after Sherlock had cleaned himself up and changed into a clean shirt and trousers with one of his blue dressing gowns over the top he was still carrying the harpoon and was pacing rapidly between the door and the window, looking round repeatedly at John as he sat in his chair flicking through the newspapers.

"Nothing?" He asked impatiently.

"Military coup in Uganda."

"Hmm." John chuckled in amusement as he saw something in one of the papers.

"Another photo of you with the, er ..." He pointed to a photograph of Sherlock wearing the deerstalker hat. Sherlock made a disgusted noise. John moved on to another newspaper. "Oh, um, Cabinet reshuffle."

"Nothing of importance?" Sherlock said furiously. He slammed the end of the harpoon onto the ground and roared with rage.

"Oh, God!" He looked round at John intensely.

"John, I need some. Get me some."

"No." He said calmly.

"Get me some." Sherlock said again intensely.

"No." John said more loudly. He pointed sternly at him. "Cold turkey, we agreed, no matter what." Irritated, Sherlock leaned the harpoon against the table. "Anyway, you've paid everyone off, remember? No-one within a two mile radius'll sell you any."

"Stupid idea. Whose idea was that?" John looked round at him and cleared his throat pointedly. Sherlock looked towards the door.

"Mrs. Hudson!" He shouted. He started hurling paperwork off the table as he searched desperately for what he needed.

"Look, Sherlock, you're doing really well. Don't give up now." John said.

"Yeah I'm proud of you, being able to for so long." I said.

"Tell me where they are. Please. Tell me." He said frantically as he continued his search. As John remained silent, Sherlock straightened up and then turned his most appealing puppy-dog eyes on him, hesitating before he spoke and almost forming the word a couple of times before actually saying it.

"Please."

"Can't help, sorry."

"I'll let you know next week's lottery numbers." John chuckled.

"Oh, it was worth a try." He exasperated. He turned to me. "Krista." He started walking over to me. "Krista, Krista, _lovely_ Krista." He came over and took my face in his hands, using one to brush hair out of my face. "You'll tell me where they are won't you." He said giving me the same puppy-dog look. Even though I felt my face flush and heart rate quicken, I composed myself.

"S-Sorry Sherlock." He sighed dropping his head very close to my face. I felt my face heat up even more. He let go of my face then looked around the room, then got inspired and hurled himself to the floor in front of the fireplace. Unearthing a slipper from the pile of papers in front of the unlit fire, he held it up before scrabbling about inside as Mrs. Hudson arrived at the door and came in.

"Ooh-ooh!"

"My secret supply: what have you done with my secret supply?" He said rummaging about in the fireplace as he spoke almost sing-song

"Eh?"

"Cigarettes! What have you done with them? Where are they?"

"You know you never let me touch your things!" She looked around at the mess. "Ooh, chance would be a fine thing."

"I thought you _weren'_t my housekeeper." He said standing up and facing her.

"I'm _not_." Making a frustrated noise, Sherlock stomped back over to the harpoon and picked it up again. Behind him, Mrs. Hudson looked down at John who id the universal mime for offering someone a drink. She looked at Sherlock again. "How about a nice cuppa, and perhaps you could put away your harpoon."

"I need something stronger than tea. Seven per cent stronger." He glared out of the window, then turned back towards Mrs. Hudson and aimed the harpoon at her. She flinched.

"Sherlock don't point your.. Harpoon at people." I scolded him. John gave me an amused glance. Sherlock ignored me.

"You've been to see Mr. Chatterjee again."

"Pardon?"

"Sandwich shop." He said pointing with the harpoon's tip. "That's a new dress, but there's flour on the sleeve. You wouldn't dress like that for baking."

"Sherlock ..." John warned.

"Thumbnail: tiny traces of foil. Been at the scratch cards again. We all know where that leads, don't we?" He sniffed deeply as he finally stops aiming the harpoon at her. "Mmm: Kasbah Nights. Pretty racy for first thing on a Monday morning, wouldn't you agree? I've written a little blog on the identification of perfumes. It's on the website – you should look it up."

"Please." She said exasperated.

"I wouldn't pin your hopes on that cruise with Mr. Chatterjee. He's got a wife in Doncaster." He adopted a south Yorkshire accent to say the town's name. "That nobody knows about."

"_Sherlock_!" John said angrily.

"Well, nobody except me." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I really don't." Mrs. Hudson said clearly upset. She stormed out of the flat, slamming the living room door closed as she went. Sherlock leaped over the back of his chair from behind it, and then perched on the seat, wrapping his arms around his knees like a petulant child. John slammed his newspaper down.

"What the bloody hell was all that about?"

"You don't understand." Sherlock said rocking back and forth.

"Go after her and apologize." John said sternly.

"Apologize?" Sherlock said staring at him.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Oh, John, I envy you so much." He said sighing. John hesitated, wondering whether to rise to the bait, but eventually asked.

"You envy me?"

"Your mind: it's so placid, straightforward, barely used. Mine's like an engine, racing out of control; a rocket tearing itself to pieces trapped on the launch pad." Then loudly, frantically he shouted. "I _need_ a case!"

"You've just solved one!" John said equally loud. "By harpooning a dead pig, apparently!" With an exasperated noise, Sherlock jumped up in the air and then landed in the seated position on the chair.

"That was this morning!" He started drumming the fingers of both hands on the arms of the chair while stomping his feet on the floor. "When's the next one?"

"Nothing on the website?" Sherlock got up and walked over to the table, collected his laptop and handed it to John, who looked at the message on there while Sherlock stomped over the window and narrated part of it.

"'Dear Mr. Sherlock Holmes. I can't find Bluebell anywhere. Please please please can you help?'"

"Bluebell?"

"A rabbit, John!" He said irritated.

"Oh."

"Ah, but there's more!" He said sarcastically. "Before Bluebell disappeared, it turned luminous ..." He adopted a little girl's voice for the next three words – which made me start giggling, which earned me a glare. "'like a fairy' according to little Kirsty; then the next morning, Bluebell was gone! Hutch still locked, no sign of a forced entry ..." He stopped and his expression became more intense. "Ah! What am I saying? This is brilliant! Phone Lestrade. Tell him there's an escaped rabbit."

"Are you serious?"

"It's this, or Cluedo."

"Ah, no!" John said closing the laptop and getting up to put it back on the table. "We are _never_ playing that again!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not actually possible for the victim to have done it, Sherlock, that's why."

"Well, it was the only possible solution."

"It's not in the rules." He said sitting back down.

"Then the rules are wrong!" He said furiously. Just then the doorbell rang. John held up a finger thoughtfully as Sherlock looked towards the living room door.

"Single ring." John said.

"Maximum pressure just under the half second." Sherlock said.

"Client." They said simultaneously.

* * *

Not long afterwards, we were watching a recording of a documentary on the TV. Sherlock had taken off the dressing gown and exchanged it for a jacket and was sitting in his chair. John had relocated to the dining table chair near Sherlock's, I was sitting in a chair next to John and a Mr. Henry Knight was sitting in John's chair. The documentary footage showed scenes of Dartmoor. Sherlock instantly looked bored.  
"Dartmoor. It's always been a place of myth and legend, but is there something else lurking out here – something very real?" The footage showed 'Keep Out' signs. A woman was walking along a narrow road "Because Dartmoor's also home to one of the government's most secret of operations ..." Sherlock's eyes flicked repeatedly between the screen and Henry as the footage showed a large sign saying:  
AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ONLY  
YOU ARE NOW ENTERING A RESTRICTED AREA  
BASKERVILLE  
By this time Sherlock's eyes were permanently fixed on Henry as he watched the documentary anxiously.

"... the chemical and biological weapons research centre which is said to be even more sensitive than Porton Down. Since the end of the Second World War, there've been persistent stories about the Baskerville experiments: genetic mutations, animals grown for the battlefield. There are many who believe that within this compound, in the heart of this ancient wilderness, there are horrors beyond imagining. But the real question is: are all of them still inside?" The footage switched to an indoor scene where Henry was sitting in front of the camera talking to someone off screen. A caption at the bottom of the screen shows him as 'Henry Knight, Grimpen resident'.

"I was just a kid. It-it was on the moor." There's a cutaway to a child's drawing of a huge snarling dog with red eyes. The caption said, 'Henry's drawing (aged 9)'. "It was dark, but I know what I saw. I _know_what killed my father." Sighing, Sherlock picked up the remote control and switched off the footage.

"What did you see?" Sherlock asked Henry.

"Oh." Henry pointed to the telly "I ... I was just about to say."

"Yes, in a TV interview. I prefer to do my own editing." He said putting his hands into the prayer position.

"Yes. Sorry, yes, of course. 'Scuse me." He reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a paper napkin and wiped his nose on it.

"In your own time." John said.

"But quite quickly." Sherlock added. Henry lowered the napkin.

"Do you know Dartmoor, Mr. Holmes?"

"No."

"It's an amazing place. It's like nowhere else. It's sort of ... bleak but beautiful."

"Mmm, not interested. Moving on."

"We used to go for walks, after my mum died, my dad and me. Every evening we'd go out onto the moor."

"Yes, good. Skipping to the night that your dad was violently killed. Where did that happen?" John's eyes raised skywards at Sherlock's insensitive question.

"There's a place – it's... it's a sort of local landmark called Dewer's Hollow." He gazed at Sherlock who tilted his head at him as if to say, 'And...?' "That's an ancient name for the Devil."

"So?" Sherlock asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Did you see the Devil that night?" John asked. His face haunted with memories, Henry looked across to him and nodded.

"Yes." He said in a whisper. "It was huge. Coal-black fur, with red eyes…It got him, tore at him, tore him apart." He said tearfully. Sherlock watched him intensely. "I can't remember anything else. They found me the next morning, just wandering on the moor. My dad's body was never found."

"Hmm." John looked across to Sherlock. "Red eyes, coal-black fur, enormous: dog? Wolf?"

"Or a genetic experiment." He looked away, biting back a smile.

"Are you laughing at me, Mr. Holmes?"

"Why, are you joking?"

"My dad was always going on about the things they were doing at Baskerville; about the type of monsters they were breeding there. People used to laugh at him. At least the TV people took me seriously."

"And, I assume, did wonders for Devon tourism."

"Yeah ..." John said uncomfortably. In an attempt to stop Sherlock's continuing sarcasm, he leaned forward to Henry. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he realized what John was doing.

"Henry, whatever did happen to your father, it was twenty years ago. Why come to us now?" _Henry sat forward, staring at Sherlock._

"I'm not sure you can help me, Mr. Holmes, since you find it all so funny." He stood up and walked around the chair, heading towards the door.

"Sherlock the poor man came all the way here to ask for your help. Show a little bit of respect." I said. Henry looked at me and gave me the smallest smile. Sherlock on the other hand completely ignored my scolding.

"Because of what happened last night."

"Why, what happened last night?" John asked. Henry turned back towards him.

"How ... how do you know?"

"I didn't know; I noticed." John shuffled on his chair and looked at me with an 'Oh dear lord, here we go' expression on his face. I returned it with a 'what are you gunna do?' look. Sherlock suddenly started talking quick-fire. "You came up from Devon on the first available train this morning. You had a disappointing breakfast and a cup of black coffee. The girl in the seat across the aisle fancied you. Although you were initially keen, you've now changed your mind. You are, however, extremely anxious to have your first cigarette of the day. Sit down, Mr. Knight, and do please smoke. I'd be delighted." Henry stared at him, and then glanced across to John who averted his gaze and sighed. Hesitantly, Henry walked back to the chair and sat down, fishing in his jacket pocket.

"How on earth did you notice all that?!"

"It's not important ..." John tried but Sherlock was already off.

"Punched-out holes where your ticket's been checked ..."

"Not now, Sherlock." John said.

"Oh please. I've been cooped up in here for ages."

"You're just showing off."

"Of course. I _am_ a show-off. That's what we _do_." He turned his attention back to Henry and the napkin that he was still holding. "The train napkin that you used to mop up the spilled coffee: the strength of the stain shows that you didn't take milk. There are traces of ketchup on it and round your lips and on your sleeve. Cooked breakfast – or the nearest thing those trains can manage. Probably a sandwich." Henry half-sobbed, over-awed.

"How did you know it was disappointing?"

"Is there any other type of breakfast on a train? The girl – female handwriting's quite distinctive. Wrote her phone number down on the napkin. I can tell from the angle she wrote at that she was sat across from you on the other side of the aisle. Later – after she got off, I imagine – you used the napkin to mop up your spilled coffee, accidentally smudging the numbers. You've been over the last four digits yourself with another pen, so you wanted to keep the number. Just now, though, you used the napkin to blow your nose. Maybe you're not that into her after all. Also judging by the fact you were checking out Krista earlier I'd say you'd almost forgotten her." Henry glanced at me then away quickly. "Then there's the nicotine stains on your fingers ... your shaking fingers. I know the signs." His gaze became intense. "No chance to smoke one on the train; no time to roll one before you got a cab here." He glanced at his watch. "It's just after nine fifteen. You're desperate. The first train from Exeter to London leaves at five forty-six a.m. You got the first one possible, so something important must have happened last night. Am I wrong?" Henry stared at him in amazement, and then drew in a shaky breath.

"No." Sherlock smiled smugly. John took a drink from his mug to hide his 'oh bugger it' look. "You're right." Henry said awestruck. "You're completely, exactly right. Bloody hell, I heard you were quick."

"It's my job." He leaned forward in his seat and glared at Henry intensely. "Now shut up and smoke." John frowned towards him. As Henry took out a roll-up and lights it, John consulted the notes he'd taken so far.

"Um, Henry, your parents both died and you were, what, seven years old?" Henry was concentrating on taking his first drag on his cigarette. As he exhaled his first lungful, Sherlock stood up and stepped closer to him.

"I know. That ... my ..." He stopped as Sherlock leaned into the smoke drifting up from the cigarette and from Henry's mouth and breathed in deeply. Having sucked up most of the smoke, he sat down again and breathed out, whining quietly in pleasure. I raised an eyebrow at him before rolling my eyes. John tried hard to ignore him.

"That must be a ... quite a trauma. Have you ever thought that maybe you invented this story, this ..." Henry had exhaled another lungful of smoke and Sherlock dived in to noisily hoover up the smoke again. John paused patiently until he sat down again "... to account for it?" Henry dragged his eyes away from Sherlock.

"That's what Doctor Mortimer says."

"Who?"

"His/My therapist." Sherlock and Henry said almost simultaneously

"Obviously.

"Louise Mortimer. She's the reason I came back to Dartmoor. She thinks I have to face my demons."

"And what happened when you went back to Dewer's Hollow last night, Henry? You went there on the advice of your therapist and now you're consulting a detective. What did you see that changed everything?"

"It's a strange place, the Hollow...Makes you feel so cold inside, so afraid." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Yes, if I wanted poetry, I'd read John's emails to his girlfriends. Much funnier." John sighed hard in an attempt to release the tension that might make him kill his flat mate. "What did you see?"

"Footprints – on the exact spot where I saw my father torn apart." Looking exasperated, Sherlock leaned back in his seat.

"Man's or a woman's?" John asked.

"Neither. They were ..." Sherlock interrupted him.

"Is that it? Nothing else. Footprints. Is that all?"

"Yes, but they were ..." Henry tried but Sherlock cut him off again.

"No, sorry, Doctor Mortimer wins. Childhood trauma masked by an invented memory. Boring! Goodbye, Mr. Knight. Thank you for smoking."

"No, but what about the footprints?"

"Oh, they're probably paw prints; could be anything, therefore nothing." He leaned forward in his seat and flicked his fingers at Henry, gesturing him towards the door. "Off to Devon with you; have a cream tea on me." Standing up and buttoning his jacket, he headed into the kitchen. Henry turned in his seat to look at him.

"Mr. Holmes, they were the footprints of a gigantic hound!" Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks, then slowly turned and came back to the kitchen doorway and stared down at Henry.

"Say that again."

"I found the footprints; they were ..."

"No, no, no, your exact words. Repeat your exact words from a moment ago, exactly as you said them." Henry thought for a second, then slowly recited his words back to him.

"Mr. Holmes, they were the footprints of a gigantic ... hound." Sherlock raised his head.

"I'll take the case."

"Sorry, what?" John said startled. Sherlock adopted the prayer position in front of his mouth and began to pace slowly across the living room.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. It's very promising."

"No-no-no, sorry, what? A minute ago, footprints were boring; now they're very promising?" John said. Sherlock stopped pacing.

"It's nothing to do with footprints. As ever, John, you weren't listening. Baskerville: ever heard of it?"

"Vaguely. It's very hush-hush."

"Sounds like a good place to start."

"Ah! You'll come down, then?"

"No, I can't leave London at the moment. Far too busy. Don't worry – putting my best man onto it." He walked over to John and pat his shoulder.

"Always rely on John to send me the relevant data, as he never understands a word of it himself."

"What are you talking about, you're busy? You don't have a case! A minute ago you were complaining-" Sherlock interrupted him shouting.

"Bluebell, John! I've got Bluebell! The case of the vanishing, glow-in-the-dark rabbit!" He looked at Henry. "NATO's in uproar."

"Oh, sorry, no, you're not coming, then?" Putting on a regretful expression, Sherlock shook his head sadly. John groaned.

"Okay." John stood up as Sherlock smiled smugly. "Okay." He walked over to the mantelpiece and picked up the skull, taking a packet of cigarettes from underneath it. Putting the skull down again, he turned and tossed the packet across to Sherlock, who caught it and instantly tossed it over his shoulder.

"I don't need those any more. I'm going to Dartmoor." He walked out of the living room.

"You go on ahead, Henry. We'll follow later."

"Er, sorry, so you are coming?" Henry said scrambling to his feet. Sherlock turned and walked back into the room.

"Twenty year old disappearance; a monstrous hound? I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

* * *

Later, John and I each carried two large bags out onto the street. John shut the front door behind him and walked over to Sherlock who was holding a taxi door open. Next door in Speedy's, Mrs Hudson was shouting angrily at Mr. Chatterjee

"-cruise together. You had no intention of taking me on it-" She threw something at the closed door. As it bounced heavily off the glass, John recoiled.

"Oh! Looks like Mrs Hudson finally got to the wife in Doncaster."

"Mmm. Wait 'til she finds out about the one in Islamabad." John sniggered and I rolled my eyes as we got into the taxi. Sherlock followed us in.

"Paddington Station, please." Sherlock said to the driver.

Later on we were driving across the moors in a large black Land Rover jeep. Sherlock was driving, John was in the passenger seat and I was in the back. Sometime later, away from the road, Sherlock was standing dramatically skylined on a large stone outcrop while John stood at the foot of it consulting a map. I looked up at Sherlock.

"Careful up there." I called up to him. He glanced down. John pointed ahead of himself at a large array of buildings in the distance.

"There's Baskerville." He turned and pointed behind us. Sherlock turned to look. "That's Grimpen Village." He turned and looked ahead of us again, checking the map for the name of the heavily wooded area to the left of the Baskerville complex. "So that must be ... yeah, it's Dewer's Hollow." Sherlock pointed to an area in between the complex and the Hollow.

"What's that?"

"Hmm?" He had binoculars round his neck and he lifted them and looked more closely at the fencing and the warning signs.

"Minefield? Technically Baskerville's an army base, so I guess they've always been keen to keep people out."

"Clearly."

* * *

Later, was drove into Grimpen Village and pulled into the car park of the Cross Keys inn. We got out and walked towards the entrance of the pub, where a young man who was apparently a tour guide was talking to a group of tourists.

"-three times a day, tell your friends. Tell anyone!" He said. We walked past the group and saw that the guy was standing next to a large sign on which was painted a black image of a wolf-like creature with the words "BEWARE THE HOUND!" above it. "Don't be strangers, and remember ... stay away from the moor at night if you value your lives!" He said to the tourists. Sherlock had been pulling his overcoat around him as he walked towards the pub, and he popped the collar. John looked round at him pointedly.

"I'm cold." He said trying and failing to look nonchalant. The tourist group walked away from Fletcher. Once their backs were turned he put on a large shaggy wolf's-head mask. Sherlock, John, and I walked into the pub, which had a blackboard outside advertising 'Boutique Rooms & Vegetarian Cuisine'. Fletcher ran over to a couple of the nearby tourists and roared. They flinched and the woman shrieked in surprise.

* * *

As Sherlock prowled around the pub, John was at the bar checking in while I leaned against the arch way of the entrance. The manager and barman, Gary, handed him some keys.

"Eh, sorry we couldn't do a double room for you boys. There are two beds though."

"That's fine. We-we're not ... S-she's with us too." He said pointing over his shoulder to me. He looked at the smug knowing smile on Gary's face and gave up.

"There you go." He said giving him some money for the drink he had just bought.

"Oh, ta. I'll just get your change."

"Ta." As Gary went to the till, John's glance fell on a pile of receipts and invoices which had been punched onto a spike on the bar. He frowned as he saw that one that read something of interest. Quickly he reached out and ripped it from the spike, putting it into his pocket as Gary came back with his change.

"There you go."

"I couldn't help noticing on the map of the moor: a skull and crossbones."

"Oh that, aye."

"Pirates?!"

"Eh, no, no. The Great Grimpen Minefield, they call it."

"Oh, right."

"It's not what you think. It's the Baskerville testing site. It's been going for eighty-odd years. I'm not sure anyone really knows what's there anymore." Nearby, Sherlock was still prowling around and now seemed to find something of interest at one of the tables.  
"Explosives?"

"Oh, not just explosives. Break into that place and – if you're lucky – you just get blown up, so they say ... in case you're planning on a nice wee stroll." Sherlock lost interest in the table and wandered off again.

"Ta. I'll remember."

"Aye. No, it buggers up tourism a bit, so thank God for the demon hound! (He chuckled.) Did you see that show, that documentary?"

"Quite recently, yeah."

"Aye. God bless Henry Knight and his monster from hell."

"Ever seen it – the hound?"

"Me? No." He pointed out the door past Sherlock, where Fletcher was just outside the pub and talking on his phone to someone.

"Fletcher has. He runs the walks – the Monster Walks for the tourists, you know? He's seen it."

"That's handy for trade." Gary turned to a man who was clearly the inn's cook who had just arrived behind the bar. Meanwhile Sherlock turned and followed Fletcher as he walked away from the doorway.

"I'm just saying we've been rushed off our feet, Billy.

"Yeah. Lots of monster-hunters. Doesn't take much these days. One mention on Twitter and oomph." He looked at Gary.

"We're out of WKD."  
**[Note: WKD is a brand of alcopop aimed at the trendy young – and mostly male – drinkers' market.]**

"All right." He walked behind the bar again. Billy turned to John.

"What with the monster and that ruddy prison, I don't know how we sleep nights. Do you, Gary?" Gary stopped and put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him affectionately.

"Like a baby."

"That's not true." He looked at John. "He's a snorer."

"Hey, wheesht!" He said embarrassed, trying to shut him up.

"Is yours a snorer?"He asked John

"... Got any crisps?" John asked avoiding the question

"Why does nobody ever assume I'm with one of you two?" I ask. Gary looks at me.

"You look a little bit young for either of them."

"I'm 20."

"You just turned 20." John said looking at me.

"Hey I'm trying to help, you're not making it any better. I'm gunna go see what Sherlock's up to." I said walking out of the pub.

* * *

Outside, I saw Sherlock swipe a half-drunk pint of beer from a nearby empty table and walkover towards Fletcher. Fletcher had gone over to another of the tables and was just finishing his phone call.

"Yeah ... No. All right? Right. Take care. Bye."

"Mind if I join you?" Sherlock asked. Fletcher shrugged and gestured to the table. Sherlock put his pint down and sat on the bench on the other side of the table. I walked over to the table and stood next to Sherlock.

"Hey." I greeted. Fletcher looked at me before smiling slightly. I smiled back before moving to sit next to Sherlock.

"It's not true, is it?" Sherlock asked him. "You haven't actually seen this ... hound thing." He grinned in a friendly way.

"You from the papers?" he asked looking at us suspiciously.

"No, nothing like that. Just curious. Have you seen it?"

"Maybe."

"That must have been scary. You must be brave. It's not really real is it?" I asked. He flashed me a smile.

"Got any proof?" Sherlock asked.

"Why would I tell you if I did? 'Scuse me." He stood up to leave just as John came over with his own drink.

"I called Henry ..."

"Bet's off, John, sorry." Sherlock said talking over him.

"What?" John asked sitting down.

"Bet?" Sherlock looked at his watch.

"My plan needs darkness." He looked up at the sky. "Reckon we've got another half an hour of light ..."

"Wait, wait. What bet?" Fletcher asked.

"Oh, I bet John here fifty quid that you couldn't prove you'd seen the hound."

"Yeah, the guys in the pub said you could." John said catching on immediately and looking at Fletcher. Fletcher smiled and pointed to Sherlock.

"Well, you're gunna lose your money, mate."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I've seen it. Only about a month ago, up at the Hollow. It was foggy, mind – couldn't make much out."

"I see. No witnesses, I suppose."

"No, but ..."

"Never are."

"Wait ..." He showed Sherlock a photograph on his smart phone.

"There." Sherlock looked at the photograph which showed a dark-furred four-legged something in the distance but, with no scale amongst the surrounding vegetation, it was impossible to tell the size – or even the species – of the animal. He snorted.

"Is that it? It's not exactly proof, is it?" Fletcher showed the photo to John.

"Sorry, John. I win." He picked up the stolen drink and made as if to drink from it, although he never did.

"Wait, wait. That's not all. People don't like going up there, you know – to the Hollow. Gives them a ... bad sort of feeling.

"Ooh! Is it haunted? Is that supposed to convince me?" He put the pint glass down again.

"Nah, don't be stupid, nothing like that, but I reckon there is something out there – something from Baskerville, escaped."

"A clone, a super-dog?" He said not really trying to hold back his skeptical snigger.

"Maybe. God knows what they've been spraying on us all these years, or putting in the water. I wouldn't trust 'em as far as I could spit."

"Is that the best you've got?" Fletcher hesitated for a long moment, uncertain whether to continue, but eventually he spoke reluctantly, lowering his voice.

"I had a mate once who worked for the MOD. One weekend we were meant to go fishin' but he never showed up – well, not 'til late. When he did, he was white as a sheet. I can see him now. 'I've seen things today, Fletch,' he said, 'that I never wanna see again. Terrible things.' He'd been sent to some secret Army place – Porton Down, maybe, maybe Baskerville, or somewhere else." He leaned closer. "In the labs there – the really secret labs, he said he'd seen ... terrible things. Rats as big as dogs, he said, and dogs ..." He reached into his bag and pulled something out, showing it to us. "dogs the size of horses." He was holding a concrete cast of a dog's paw print – but the print was at least six inches long from the tip of the claws to the back of the pad. Sherlock stares at it in surprise. John immediately pounced.

"Er, we did say fifty?" I rolled my eyes at him. As Fletcher smiled triumphantly, Sherlock got out his wallet and handed John a fifty pound note. "Ta." Sulkily, Sherlock got up and walked away. John finished his drink and we both got up and followed him.

* * *

**_Yay another chapter done and up. Alrighty I have the 3 original cases planned out even have parts written up already. Even have the 3 names. The 2_****_nd_****_ one is kinda funny. _**


	22. Case 8: The Hounds of Baskerville-Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. Also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_Please note most (pretty much all but added parts) of this "Case" are from the episode The Hounds of Baskerville I won't give Krista anyone's lines._**

* * *

Later, Sherlock, John and I took the car to Baskerville, Sherlock still driving. As we approached the complex, I saw that there were a lot military personnel guarding the place, walking the perimeter etc. Sherlock drove up to the gates and a military security guard holding a rifle raised a hand. As Sherlock stopped the jeep, the man walked around to the driver's window.

"Pass, please." The guard said. Sherlock reached into his coat pocket and handed him a pass. "Thank you." He walked away with the pass. At the front of the vehicle, another security man encouraged a sniffer dog to check the jeep, presumably for explosives.

"You've got ID for Baskerville. How?" John asked quietly.

"It's not specific to this place. It's my brother's. Access all areas. I, um ..." he clears his throat ".. acquired it ages ago, just in case." Sherlock replied quietly.

"Brilliant." John said.

"What's the matter?" Sherlock asked.

"We'll get caught."

"No we won't – well, not just yet."

"Caught in five minutes. 'Oh, hi, we just thought we'd come and have a wander round your top secret weapons base.' 'Really? Great! Come in – kettle's just boiled.' That's if we don't get shot." The gates began to slide open as the security guard came back over to the car.

"Clear." The dog handler said.

"Thank you very much, sir." The guard said handing Sherlock his pas.

"Thank you." He put the car in gear and eased the vehicle forward.

"Straight through, sir." The guard said.

"Mycroft's name _literally_ opens doors!" John exclaimed.

"I've told you – he practically _is_ the British government. I reckon we've got about twenty minutes before they realize something's wrong."

"What happens then?" I asked.

"I'd rather not know." John said.

* * *

Sherlock drove up to the main complex at Baskerville, parked the car and he, John and I get out. Another soldier led us through barriers and towards an entrance to the main building. As we walked, Sherlock looked around at all the military men patrolling the area, many of them armed. Even the scientists in lab coats are being escorted. As we approach the entrance, a military jeep pulled up and a young corporal got out.

"What is it? Are we in trouble?" He asked looking between the three of us.

"Are we in trouble, _sir_." Sherlock said sternly.

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir." Nevertheless, he stepped in front of us and held out his hands to prevent us getting nearer to the entrance.

"You were expecting us?"

"Your ID showed up straight away, Mr. Holmes. Corporal Lyons, security. Is there something wrong, sir?"

"Well, I hope not, Corporal, I hope not."

"It's just we don't get inspected here, you see, sir. It just doesn't happen."

"Ever heard of a spot check?" He took a small wallet from his pocket and showed the ID inside to the corporal.

"Captain John Watson, Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers." Even before he finished speaking, the corporal came to attention and salutes. John crisply returned the salute. The corporal looked to me.

"And you miss?" I honestly didn't know what to say. I went to open my mouth to say something when Sherlock beat me to it.

"She's with me." He said sending a silent message to the corporal not to ask. The corporal looked back to Sherlock. I glanced at Sherlock silently thanking him.

"Sir. Major Barrymore won't be pleased, sir. He'll want to see you."

"I'm afraid we won't have time for that. We'll need the full tour right away. Carry on." The corporal hesitated.

"That's an _order_, Corporal." John said instantly.

"Yes, sir." He spun around and walked towards the entrance. Sherlock glanced across to John with a proud smile on his face as we follow. I nudged him with my elbow and gave him a similar smile. At the entrance, which was marked 'AUTOMATIC SECURITY DOOR', Lyons swiped his pass through a reader, and then waited for Sherlock to walk over and do the same with his own pass. The message; ACCESS GRANTED; appeared on the reader. Lyons then pressed a button and the locks on the door disengaged. Sherlock checked his watch.

The door swung open and Lyons led us inside, taking off his beret as he went. He led us towards the next security door.

"Nice touch." Sherlock complimented quietly.

"Haven't pulled rank in ages."

"Enjoy it?"

"Oh yeah." Reaching the door, Lyons swiped his pass and then stepped aside for Sherlock to do likewise. As he did so and another 'ACCESS GRANTED' message appears, the authorization request was sent out again. The doors slid open and reveal an elevator on the other side. Lyons led us inside and Sherlock looked at the wall panel. The lift, currently on the ground floor, only went downwards to five floors marked -1, -2, -3, -4 and B. Lyons pressed the -1 button and the doors closed, opening shortly afterwards on the next floor down. Lyons led us out into a brightly lit and white tiled laboratory. As we walk forward, various scientific staff dressed either in white coveralls including full breathing masks, or lab coats and face masks walked around the lab. There are large cages to the right of the elevator and as Lyons led the way past them, a monkey screamed and hurled itself at the bars towards us. Sherlock spun on his heel as he passed the cage, looking at the monkey and the chain around its neck.

"How many animals do you keep down here?" Sherlock asked.

"Lots, sir." Lyons said. At the far end of the lab, a scientist wearing coveralls and a breathing mask came out of another room and took his mask off. Another scientist walked across the lab with a beagle on a lead.

"Any ever escape?" Sherlock asked.

"They'd have to know how to use that lift, sir. We're not breeding them that clever."

"Unless they have help." The man who just took his mask off came over to us.

"Ah, and you are?"

"Sorry, Doctor Frankland. I'm just showing these people around."

"Ah, new faces, huh? Nice. Careful you don't get stuck here, though. I only came to fix a tap!" He said smiling us. John chuckled politely as Frankland walked towards the lift. John turned to Lyons.

"How far down does that lift go?" John asked.

"Quite a way, sir."

"Mmm-hmm. And what's down there?"

"Well, we have to keep the bins somewhere, sir. This way please, gentlemen, miss. " Sherlock was watching Frankland as he reached the elevator. Frankland in turn looked around to gaze with interest at the new arrivals. As Lyons led John and me away, Sherlock walked backwards for a couple of paces before turning to follow.

"So what exactly is it that you do here?" John asked.

"I thought you'd know, sir, this being an inspection." Sherlock was looking at the various scientists around the room, a couple looking at a rat in a glass cage, another one doing something to the leg of a monkey on a leash which is sitting on a metal table. Nearby, another scientist picked up what looked ominously like a glass container of serum.

"Well, I'm not an expert, am I?" John said.

"Everything from stem cell research to trying to cure the common cold, sir."

"But mostly weaponry?"

"Of one sort or another, yes." He swiped his card through the reader of the door at the end of the lab, and then stepped aside for Sherlock to do likewise.

"Biological, chemical ...?"

"One war ends, another begins, sir. New enemies to fight. We have to be prepared." As the door released, Sherlock checked his watch. Lyons led us through the doors and into another lab where a monkey stood up on its back legs with one hand high in the air and shrieked before sitting down again on a high metal table. A female scientist looked at it and then turned to her colleague.

"Okay, Michael, let's try Harlow Three next time." As she walked away from the table, Lyons approached her.

"Doctor Stapleton."

"Stapleton." Sherlock said thoughtfully.

"Yes?" She looked at Sherlock and John. "Who's this?"

"Priority Ultra, ma'am. Orders from on high. An inspection."

"Really?" Stapleton asked.

"We're to be accorded every courtesy, Doctor Stapleton. What's your role at Baskerville?" Stapleton looked at Sherlock and snorted with disbelieving laughter.

"Er, accorded _every_ courtesy, isn't that the idea?" John said.

"I'm not free to say. Official secrets." Sherlock smiled at her.

"Oh, you most certainly _are_ free ..." his smile faded and his voice became ominous "... and I suggest you remain that way." She looked at him for a moment.

"I have a lot of fingers in a lot of pies. I like to mix things up – genes, mostly; now and again actual fingers." Sherlock had a light bulb moment when she said the words 'genes' and was reaching into his pocket before she finished the sentence.

"Stapleton. I knew I knew your name."

"I doubt it."

"People say there's no such thing as coincidence. What dull lives they must lead." He held up his notebook to her on which he had written a single large word: 'BLUEBELL'. She stared at it in amazement as Sherlock watched her face closely.

"Have you been talking to my daughter?"

"Why did Bluebell have to die, Doctor Stapleton?" He asked putting his notebook away.

"The rabbit?" John asked bewildered. "Disappeared from inside a locked hutch, which was always suggestive." Sherlock said to Stapleton, as she stared at him blankly.

"The _rabbit_?" John asked.

"Yes _the rabbit_, John." I said.

"Clearly an inside job." Sherlock said.

"Oh, you reckon?"

"Why? Because it glowed in the dark."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Who are you?" Even as she spoke Sherlock had been keeping a mental note of the time and checked his watch again. Sherlock lowered his hand and turned to Lyons.

"Well, I think we've seen enough for now, Corporal. Thank you so much."

"That's it?" He asked surprised.

"That's it." He turned and headed briskly back towards the door, John and I following behind and Lyons trailing after us. "It's this way, isn't it?"

"Just a minute!" Stapleton calling after us. John and I caught up to our friend and John spoke quietly so that Lyons can't overhear him. His tone suggested that he was not pleased.

"Did we just break into a military base to investigate a rabbit?" Sherlock reached the door and swiped his card, then waited for Lyons to catch up to us and do the same with his own card. Sherlock walked swiftly through the security doors and headed for the lift as his phone trilled a text alert. He took out his phone without stopping and read the message. He laughed sarcastically.

"Twenty-three minutes. Mycroft's getting slow." He said. Reaching the lift doors, he swiped his card and Lyons did likewise. The doors open revealing Doctor Frankland standing inside as if he had been waiting there for us ever since we met. He smiled at us.

"Hello ... again." Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Sherlock walked into the lift with the others. Very shortly afterwards, one floor up, the doors opened again and revealed a bearded man in military uniform waiting for us. He did not look happy.

"Er, um, Major ..."

"This is bloody outrageous. Why wasn't I told?" The Major asked.

"Major Barrymore, is it?" John stepped out of the lift towards him. "Yes, well, good. Very good." He offered him his hand to shake. "We're very impressed, aren't we, Mr. Holmes?" Barrymore refused to take John's hand. Sherlock's phone sounded another text alert and he reached into his pocket for it again.

"Deeply; hugely." He walked past Barrymore as he looked at his text message. The major followed along behind us as Sherlock hurried towards the exit door.

"The whole point of Baskerville was to eliminate this kind of bureaucratic nonsense ..."

"I'm so sorry, Major."

"Inspections?!"

"New policy. Can't remain unmonitored forever. Goodness knows _what_ you'd get up to." He before turning to John and I and saying urgently and quietly, "Keep walking." Lyons had briefly ducked into a side room but hurried out again.

"Sir!" He slapped an alarm button on the wall. Alarms started to blare; red lights flash and the automated security door locked itself. The others turned back to him. "ID unauthorized, sir."

"What?" Barrymore asked.

"I've just had the call."

"Is that right?" He turned the three of us. "Who are you?"

"Look, there's obviously been some kind of mistake." John said. A little further back, Frankland was slowly walking towards us, looking thoughtful. Barrymore held out his hand for Sherlock's ID card, which he gave to him. He looked at the card and then up at Sherlock.

"Clearly not Mycroft Holmes."

"Computer error, Major. It'll all have to go in the report." John said getting out a notebook and starting to write.

"What the _hell's_ going on?!" Barrymore exclaimed.

"It's all right, Major. I know _exactly_ who these people are." Frankland said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm getting a little slow on faces but Mr. Holmes here isn't someone I expected to show up in this place."

"Ah, well ..."

"Good to see you again, Mycroft." He said offering him his hand to shake. John tried to mask his surprise. Smiling falsely, Sherlock shook Frankland's hand.

"I had the honor of meeting Mr. Holmes at the W.H.O. conference in ..." He pretended to think "... Brussels, was it?"

"Vienna."

"Vienna, that's it." He looked at Barrymore.

"This is Mr. Mycroft Holmes, Major. There's obviously been a mistake." Barrymore turned and nodded to Lyons, who went back to the alarm switch and turned it off. The lights stopped flashing and the alarm fell silent_. _A moment later the entrance door's lock disengaged noisily.

"On your head be it, Doctor Frankland." Barrymore said turning back to Frankland.

"I'll show them out, Corporal." Frankland said laughing as he looks at the approaching Corporal Lyons.

"Very well, sir." Sherlock spun on his heel and walked towards the now open entrance door. John, Frankland and I followed him while Barrymore glared after us unhappily. We went outside, John grimacing anxiously with an 'Oh gods, I really hope we're going to get away with this!' expression on his face. Frankland trotted after us.

"Thank you." Sherlock thanked.

"This is about Henry Knight, isn't it?" We don't answer him but he took our silence as agreement.

"I thought so. I knew he wanted help but I didn't realize he was going to contact Sherlock Holmes!" Sherlock grimaced.

"Oh, don't worry. I know who you really are. I'm never off your website. Thought you'd be wearing the hat, though."

"That wasn't my hat." Sherlock said slightly annoyed.

"I hardly recognize him without the hat!" Frankland said to John and me. John tried unsuccessfully to bite back a smile I on the other hand just grinned.

"I_t_ wasn'_t_ my ha_t_." Sherlock said again tetchily, sounding the 't's loudly.

"I love the blog too, Doctor Watson."

"Oh, cheers!"

"The, er, the Pink thing ..."

"Mmm-hmm."

"... and that one about the aluminum crutch!"

" Yes."

"You know Henry Knight?" Sherlock asked stopping and turning back to Frankland.

"Well, I knew his dad better. He had all sorts of mad theories about this place. Still, he was a good friend." He looked back the way we came and saw that Major Barrymore was standing some distance away and watching us. He turned back to Sherlock.

"Listen, I can't really talk now." He took a card from his coat pocket and handed it over. "Here's my, er, cell number. If I could help with Henry, give me a call."

"I never did ask, Doctor Frankland. What exactly is it that you do here?"

"Oh, Mr. Holmes, I would love to tell you – but then, of course, I'd have to kill you!" He laughed cheerfully.

"That would be tremendously ambitious of you." Sherlock said with a straight face. Frankland's smile faded and he shrugged in embarrassment.

"Tell me about Doctor Stapleton."

"Never speak ill of a colleague."

"Yet you'd speak well of one, which you're clearly omitting to do."

"I _do_ seem to be, don't I?" He shrugged.

"I'll be in touch." Sherlock said raising the card that Frankland had just given him.

"Anytime." We walked away from him and headed towards the Land Rover.

"So?" John said.

"So?"

"What was all that about the rabbit?" John asked. Smiling briefly, Sherlock pulled his coat tighter around him, flipping the collar up just as we reached the car. John rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"Oh, please, can we not do this, this time?" John said.

"Do what?" Sherlock asked.

"You being all mysterious with your cheekbones and turning your coat collar up so you look cool." As he turned to go to the car door, Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but was apparently so disconcerted that for a moment he couldn't find the words.  
"... I don't do that."  
"Yeah you do." He said. We all got into the car and I turned to Sherlock.

"You do." I said shrugging.

* * *

Sherlock was driving us across the moors.

"So, the email from Kirsty – the, er, missing luminous rabbit." John said.

"Kirsty Stapleton, whose mother specializes in genetic manipulation."

"She made her daughter's rabbit glow in the dark."

"Bet pet ever." I said. John smiled back at me.

"Probably a fluorescent gene removed and spliced into the specimen. Simple enough these days."

"So ..." He looked across to Sherlock and waited for him to continue the sentence.

"So we know that Doctor Stapleton performs secret genetic experiments on animals. The question is: has she been working on something deadlier than a rabbit?"

"To be fair, that is quite a wide field." Sherlock looked round at John in startled surprise as he realized that that's true.

* * *

Later the three of us went to Henry's house. His home was enormous – a four-story stone building that was probably a very important property in the area in the past. A large old-fashioned glass conservatory was attached to the rear of the building on the ground floor and a modern two-story glass extension had been built onto the side of the house to join it to another two-story stone building nearby. Sherlock, John and I went into the conservatory, which looked very run-down and clearly hadn't had a paint job in years, and walked across to the door on the opposite side. Sherlock rang the doorbell and Henry opened the door.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hey." I greeted with a smile. He smiled back slightly.

"Come in, come in." Henry said. Wiping his feet on the doormat, Sherlock walked in and headed down the hallway. John and I followed more slowly, stopping to look into a large high-ceiling sitting room before following Henry again.

"This is, uh ... are you, um ..." He searched for the right word for a moment before finding it. "... rich?"

"Yeah."

"Right." Henry led off again. Sherlock threw a dark look at John before following him. We went into the kitchen in the glass extension. Sherlock, John and I sat at the counter while Henry stood on the other side. He made each of us a cup of coffee. Sherlock put two sugar lumps into his mug and stirred them in. Henry gazed down at the work surface.

"It's-it's a couple of words. It's what I keep seeing. 'Liberty' ..."

"Liberty." John said reaching into his pocket for his notebook.

"'Liberty' and ... 'in'. It's just that." Henry said looking up to him. He picked up the bottle of milk that was on the island. "Are you finished?"

"Mmm." Henry turned around to put the milk into the fridge. John looked at Sherlock.

"Mean anything to you?"

"'Liberty in death' – isn't that the expression? The only true freedom." Sherlock said softly. John nodded in agreement as Henry turned back around, sighing. Sherlock took a drink from his mug.

"What now, then?" Henry asked.

"Sherlock's got a plan." John said.

"Yes." Sherlock said.

"Right." Henry said.

"We take you back out onto the moor ..." Sherlock began.

"Okay ..." Henry said nervously.

"... and see if anything attacks you."

"What?!" John exclaimed.

"_Sherlock." _I said.

"That should bring things to a head."

"At night? You want me to go out there at night?" Henry asked.

"Mmm."

"_That's_ your plan?" John snorted laughter. "Brilliant."

"Got any better ideas?" Sherlock asked.

"That's not a plan." John said.

"Listen, if there is a monster out there, John, there's only one thing to do: find out where it lives." He looked round to Henry and smiled widely at him before taking another drink from his mug. Henry did not look encouraged by this.

* * *

**_Yay another chapter done. It was hard to separate this into just 4 chapters I even messed up and had the events in the wrong order somehow but I fixed it. How everyone like this not much only 3,000 words but I'll post the next one either on Friday or on Thrusday._**

**_If i messed anything up like spelling or grammar tell me and I'll fix it._**


	23. Case 8: The Hounds of Baskerville-Part 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_Please note most (pretty much all but added parts) of this "Case" are from the episode The Hounds of Baskerville I won't give Krista anyone's lines. Another chapter woo! I really wanna get to the original cases _****_^_^_****_! HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER! _**

* * *

As night began to fall, Henry led Sherlock, John and I across the rocks towards Dewer's Hollow. All four of us had flashlights to light the uneven ground beneath our feet. Foxes screamed repeatedly in the distance. By the time we reach the woods it was almost full dark and it became even darker as we headed into the trees. John, bringing up the rear, heard rustling to his right and turned around to look. Sherlock, Henry and I didn't notice and continued onwards.

* * *

Henry, Sherlock and I were a long way ahead and Henry's torch showed that we were at the edge of the minefield with its fencing and warning signs. We made our way along the edge of the fencing as John trailed a long way behind us. Sherlock suddenly broke the silence.

"Met a friend of yours."

"What?" Henry asked.

"Doctor Frankland."

"Oh, right. Bob, yeah."

"Seems pretty concerned about you."

"He's a worrier, bless him. He's been very kind to me since I came back."

"He knew your father."

"Yeah."

"But he works at Baskerville. Didn't your dad have a problem with that?"

"Well, mates are mates, aren't they? I mean, look at you and John."

"What about us?"

"Well, I mean, he's a pretty straightforward bloke, and you ... " Glancing back at Sherlock, he decided not to follow that line.

"Why is my existence always ignored?" Henry looked to me.

"S-sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." Henry was silent before going back to his conversation with Sherlock.

"They agreed never to talk about work, Uncle Bob and my dad." He stopped and turned to his left. As Sherlock and I stopped and looked at him, Henry nodded in the direction he was looking. "Dewer's Hollow." He said unhappily. Sherlock turned and looked at the steep drop in the land that led down into a misty dark valley.

"Where is John?" I asked looking around. Sherlock started heading down into the Hollow, being careful to keep his balance on the steep slippery ground. Henry and I followed him down more slowly. I gasped as I almost lost my footing. Henry extended his hand out to me. "Thank you." I said taking it. Sherlock reached the bottom and shined his torch around, finding giant paw prints all around the ground. Still halfway down the slope, Henry paused. Henry's grip on my hand tightened as a howl sounded through the moor. Sherlock shined his torch up in the direction of the sound ... and his face began to fill with horror at the sight that greeted him. A big.. beast.. growled savagely from the top of the Hollow. As the beam from Sherlock's flashlight flailed along the Hollow's rim, the whatever-it-was had already retreated. I was frozen with fear, Henry had to shake me a bit for me to come back to reality. Sherlock recoiled, his face confused and bewildered as he tried to take in what he just saw. From our position some distance away, Henry and I hurried down to join him.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Did you see it?" Henry said letting go of my hand. Sherlock lowered his head, still unable to get his mind to accept the evidence of his eyes. He stared around; shaking his head, then shoved Henry out of his way and hurried back up the hillside. Henry and I followed him.

Very shortly afterwards, John finally met up with us as we were making our way back.

"Did you hear that?" John asked referring to the howling. Sherlock stormed straight past him. John and I turned and followed.

"We saw it. We _saw_ it." Henry said.

"No. I didn't see anything." Sherlock said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Henry said chasing after him.

"I didn't. See. Anything." Sherlock insisted.

"You saw it you know you did!" I said finally speaking up.

"Enough Krista." He said without turning to face me.

"You can't tell me what we saw back there wasn't real!" He whirled around to face me.

"I said _enough _Krista. You're tired; we'll take you back to the room." He said before he hurried onwards with Henry, John and I trailing along behind him.

* * *

__

Instead of going back to the room I chose to go with John and Henry back to Henry's house. I was on the sofa. "Look, he must have seen it. I saw it, she saw it – he must have. He must have. I can't ... Why? Why?" Henry asked. He stopped in the doorway of the sitting room, turning back to John in anguish. "Why would he say that? It-it-it-it it was there. It was." Taking his gloves off, John ushered him across to the sofa.

"Henry, Henry, I need you to sit down, try and relax, please." John said.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Henry said sitting on the sofa.

"Listen, I'm gunna give you something to help you sleep, all right?" He looked around the room and saw a bottle of water on a bureau nearby. As he went over to get it, Henry unwrapped his scarf from his neck, smiling.

"This is good news, John. It's-it's-it's good. I'm not crazy. There _is_ a hound, there ... there _is_. And Sherlock – he saw it too. No matter what he said, he saw it."

* * *

Sherlock was back at the inn. Sitting in an armchair by a roaring open fire, his face was still full of shock and disbelief. Unaware of his distress, other patrons sat at tables nearby having their evening meal. John and I came in and John sat down in the armchair on the other side of the fire. John boldly pulled me to sit in front of me between his legs. I, still being slightly in shock from what I saw, gladly welcomed his arms around me as I leaned back.

"Well, he is in a pretty bad way. He's manic, totally convinced there's some mutant super-dog roaming the moors." John said referring to Henry. With his hands in the prayer position in front of his mouth, Sherlock glanced nervously at John for a moment, and then continued to gaze in the direction of the fire, lost in thought. "And there isn't, though, is there? 'Cause if people knew how to make a mutant super-dog, we'd know." Sherlock clasped his fingers together, closing his eyes and breathing heavily as if trying to fend off a panic attack. "They'd be for sale. I mean, that's how it works." He remembered something and reached for his notebook. "Er, listen: er, on the moor I saw someone signaling. Er, Morse – I guess it's Morse. "Doesn't seem to make much sense." John said looking at his notes. Sherlock pulled in a sharp breath through his nose and then blew the breath out again through his mouth. "Er, U, M, Q, R, A. Does that mean ... anything ..." He finally realized how distressed Sherlock was looking and paused for a moment, then decided that he can't be right. He put his notebook away again and sat back in his chair pulling me with him. I felt my cheeks heat up. "So, okay, what have we got? We know there's footprints, 'cause Henry found them; so did the tour guide bloke. We all heard something." Sherlock blew out another shaky breath. John looked across to him and frowned momentarily. "Maybe we should just look for whoever's got a big dog."

"Sherlock?" I said looking him gently.

"Henry and Krista are right." Sherlock suddenly said.

"What?" John said.

"I saw it too." He said his voice shaking.

"What?" John asked shocked.

"I saw it too, John."

"Just ... just a minute." He sat forward. "You saw what?" Sherlock finally met his gaze but his face was twisted with self-loathing as he forced himself to admit the truth.

"A hound, out there in the Hollow." He talked through gritted teeth. "A gigantic hound." John almost laughed as Sherlock looked away, trying unsuccessfully to blink back tears. John sat back in his chair again, not quite able to cope with this strange reaction from Sherlock. I turned my head to look back and gave John a small glare for laughing at him.

"Um, look, Sherlock, we have to be rational about this, okay? Now you, of all people, can't just ..." Sherlock blew out another breath. "Let's just stick to what we know, yes? Stick to the facts." Sherlock looked round at him.

"Once you've ruled out the impossible, whatever remains – however improbable – must be true." Sherlock said softly.

"What does that mean?" Looking away again, Sherlock reached down and picked up a drink from a nearby table. Looking down at his trembling hand, he sniggered.

"Look at me. I'm afraid. Afraid." He took a drink and then held the glass up again, his hand still shaking.

"Sherlock?"

"Always been able to keep myself distant ..." He took another drink from the glass "... divorce myself from ... _feelings_. But look, you see ..." He held up the glass and glared at his shaking hand. "... body's betraying me. Interesting, yes? Emotions." He slammed the glass down onto the table. "The grit on the lens, the fly in the ointment."

"Yeah, all right, Spock, just ..." Realizing that he was starting to raise his voice, he looked around at the other people in the restaurant behind him and then looked back to Sherlock. "... take it easy." He said more softly. Sherlock was blowing out a few more breaths and was still failing to bring himself under control. He glanced panic-stricken at me.

"You've been pretty wired lately, you know you have. I think you've just gone out there and got yourself a bit worked up."

"Worked ... up?" Sherlock asked.

"It was dark and scary ..." John said.

"Me?!" Sherlock said laughing sarcastically. "There's nothing wrong with me." He looked away, almost beginning to hyperventilate, and then put his fingertips to his temples, groaning in anguish. John and I looked at him in concern.

"Sherlock ..." Sherlock began blowing out breaths again, his fingers trembling against his skin. "Sher..."

"_THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME_!" Sherlock said loudly and furiously making me jump. He glared round at John. "_DO YOU UNDERSTAND_?" He looked round at the other patrons, all of whom were now staring at him. He looked away again, and then looked at John and me. "You want me to prove it, yes?" He pulled in a deep breath, trying to get himself under control. "We're looking for a dog, yes, a great big dog, that's your brilliant theory. Cherchez le chien. Good, excellent, yes, where shall we start?" He looked over his shoulder and pointed at a man and woman sitting opposite each other at a table in the corner of the restaurant. His voice became savage and relentless as he went into deduction mode. "How about them? The sentimental widow and her son, the unemployed fisherman. The answer's yes."

"Yes?" John asked.

"She's got a West Highland terrier called Whisky. Not exactly what we're looking for."

"Oh, Sherlock, for God's sake ..." John said quietly. Sherlock looked briefly across at the man and his knitted jumper with reindeer and holly leaves on it before turning away again.

"Look at the jumper he's wearing. Hardly worn. Clearly he's uncomfortable in it. Maybe it's because of the material; more likely the hideous pattern, suggesting it's a present, probably Christmas. So he wants into his mother's good books. Why? Almost certainly money." He took another quick glance at the man.

"He's treating her to a meal but his own portion is small. That means he wants to impress her, but he's trying to economize on his own food."

"Well, maybe he's just not hungry."

"No, small plate. Starter. He's practically licked it clean. She's nearly finished her pavlova. If she'd treated him, he'd have had as much as he wanted. He's hungry all right, and not well off – you can tell that by the state of his cuffs and shoes. He asked the question he expected to come from John at any moment. ''How d'you know she's his mother?'" He said quick fire, becoming almost frenetic_. _ John, who until now had been looking at his colleague with concern as Sherlock's voice – while lowered – had become increasingly intense, smiled briefly. Sherlock continued quick-fire_._ "Who else would give him a Christmas present like that? Well, it could be an aunt or an elder sister, but mother's more likely. Now, he _was_ a fisherman. Scarring pattern on his hands, very distinctive – fish hooks. They're all quite old now, which suggests he's been unemployed for some time. Not much industry in this part of the world, so he's turned to his widowed mother for help. 'Widowed?' Yes, obviously. She's got a man's wedding ring on a chain round her neck – clearly her late husband's and too big for her finger. She's well-dressed but her jewelry's cheap. She could afford better, but she's kept it – it's sentimental. Now, the dog: tiny little hairs all over the leg from where it gets a little bit too friendly, but no hairs above the knees, suggesting it's a small dog, probably a terrier. In fact it _is_ – a West Highland terrier called Whisky. 'How the hell do you know that, Sherlock?' Cause she was on the same train as us and I heard her calling its name and that's not cheating, that's listening, I use my senses, John, unlike _some_ people, so you see, I _am_ fine, in fact I've never been better, so just _Leave. Me. Alone." _He glared at John, who stared back at him in shock. I bit my lip watching him.

"Yeah." He clears his throat. "Okay. Okay." Distressed by his colleague's venom, he tried to settle back in his chair as Sherlock stared towards the fire, breathing heavily. "And why would you listen to me? I'm just your friend."

"I don't have friends." Sherlock said savagely.

"Naah. Wonder why?" John said softly. "Come on Krista." He said gently pushing my back. I got up then he did and he took my hand before leading us away from Sherlock.

"John I'm sure he didn't mean that; he's just on edge because there's something out there he can't explain and that scares him as much as the actual hound." John nodded and sighed. He and I left the pub. He gazed up into the sky and blew out a breath, pulling himself together, and then looked into the distance and his eyes narrowed. I looked to where he was looking and saw a flashing light on the hillside.

"I'm gunna go check something out, you should go back to the room." John said before starting to walk in the direction of the flashing light. He stopped and turned back to me. "Will you be alright by yourself?" I nodded.

"I'll be fine, don't stay out too late." I said. He nodded before turning around. I watched him walk away before turning towards the direction of the Inn.

* * *

I fell asleep before Sherlock or John got back. The next morning I woke up to find the room empty and there was a note on the small table next to bed. I got up and picked it up.

_Didn't want to wake you. Sherlock's gone who knows where; I'll be by the church graveyard going over my notes. Don't ask me why I picked there; it's peaceful. _

_- John_

I took a quick shower then got dressed. I decided not to try and find Sherlock since it would take too long and I chose to go see John. It didn't take me long to find the church. I could already hear Sherlock and John talking walking towards the area I was.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

Sherlock was walking back through the village but stopped as he saw John in the church graveyard, sitting on the steps of a war memorial and looking through the notes in his notebook. Sherlock went through the gate and walked along the path towards John, who looked up as he heard him approach. His expression became uncomfortable as he tucked his notebook into his pocket. Sherlock stopped in front of him, also looking awkward.

"Did you, er, get anywhere with that Morse code?" Sherlock asked.

"No." John said stepping down. John started to walk away. Sherlock followed after him.

"U, M, Q, R, A, wasn't it? UMQRA" He said voicing the initials as a word.

"Nothing." John said.

_"_U.M.Q..."

"Look, forget it. It's ... I thought I was on to something. I wasn't."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"How about Louise Mortimer? Did you get anywhere with her?"

"No."

"Too bad. Did you get any information?" John smiled briefly and glanced over his shoulder but still kept walking.

"You being funny now?"

"Thought it might break the ice a bit."

"Funny doesn't suit you. I'd stick to ice." Sherlock looked at John's retreating back, his face full of pain.

"John ..."

"It's fine."

"No, wait. What happened last night ... Something happened to me; something I've not really experienced before ..."

"Yes, you said: fear. Sherlock Holmes got scared. You said." Sherlock caught him up, took hold of his arm and pulled him round to face him.

"No-no-no, it was more than that, John. It was doubt. I felt doubt. I've always been able to trust my senses, the evidence of my own eyes, until last night."

"You can't actually believe that you saw some kind of monster."

"No, I can't believe that." He grinned bitterly for a moment._ "B_ut I did see it, so the question is: how? _How?"_

"Yes. Yeah, right, good. So you've got something to go on, then? Good luck with that." He turned and started to walk away again. Sherlock turned and called after him.

"Listen, what I said before, John. I meant it." John stopped and turned back to face him.

"I don't have friends." He bit his lip briefly. "I've just got _one_." John looked away as he took that statement in for a moment, then he nodded briefly and glanced back at Sherlock.

"Right." He said turning and starting to walk away. Sherlock looked down then instantly raises his head again as his eyes begin to flicker in realization of something. John slowed slightly when he saw a flash of blond hair behind a tall hedge. "Kris-?"

"John? John!" He started to chase after him. "You are amazing! You are fantastic!"

"Yes, all right! You don't have to overdo it." He said as he continued walking. He made a mental note to check on Krista.

"You've never been the most luminous of people, but as a conductor of light you are unbeatable." Sherlock said catching up and overtaking him, then walking backwards in front of him

"Cheers. ... What?" Sherlock turned round and walked beside him, taking out his own notebook and starting to write in it.

"Some people who aren't geniuses have an amazing ability to stimulate it in others."

"Hang on – you were saying 'Sorry' a minute ago. Don't spoil it. Go on: what have I done that's so bloody stimulating?" Sherlock stopped just outside the pub door and turned back to John, showing what he has just written in his notebook:

_HOUND_

"Yeah?" John asked.  
"But what if it's not a word? What if it is individual letters?" Sherlock said pulling the notebook back and writing in it again. He showed him the page of the notebook again, which now reads:

_H.O.U.N.D._

"You think it's an acronym?" John asked.

"Absolutely no idea but ..." Sherlock said putting his notebook away. He turned towards the pub door and trailed off as he saw a familiar figure standing inside at the bar. Wearing grey trousers and a grey shirt with a light jacket over the top, heavily suntanned and with sunglasses on, Detective Inspector Lestrade had his hands in his trouser pocket. Sherlock stormed into the pub. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, nice to see you too. I'm on holiday, would you believe?" Lestrade said.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Hullo, John." He said taking his sunglasses off as John walked over to the bar.

"Greg!"

"I heard you were in the area. What are you up to? You after this Hound of Hell like on the telly?"

"I'm waiting for an explanation, Inspector. Why are you here?"

"I've told you: I'm on holiday."

"You're brown as a _nut_. You're clearly just _back_ from your 'holidays'."

"Yeah, well I fancied another one." He said trying to look nonchalant.

"Oh, this is Mycroft, isn't it?" Sherlock said.  
"No, look ..."

"Of _course_ it is! One mention of Baskerville and he sends down my handler to ... to spy on me incognito. Is that why you're calling yourself Greg?"

"That's his _name_."

"Is it?" Sherlock asked frowning.

"Yes – if you'd ever bothered to find out. Look, I'm not your handler ..." He turned away to pick up his pint from the bar ".. and I don't just do what your brother tells me."

"Actually, you could be just the man we want." John said.

"Why?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, I've not been idle, Sherlock." He rummages in his trouser pocket. "I think I might have found something." He showed Sherlock the sales invoice from Undershaw Meat Supplies which he stole off the bar while he was checking in.

"Here. Didn't know if it was relevant; starting to look like it might be. That is an awful lot of meat for a vegetarian restaurant."

"Excellent."

"Nice scary inspector from Scotland Yard who can put in a few calls might come in very handy." John said looking at Greg. As Sherlock and Greg exchanged a look, John slapped his hand down on the bell on top of the bar. "Shop!"

* * *

Later, in the small Snug next to the bar, Greg is sitting at a table looking through paperwork – presumably previous invoices from Undershaw – while Gary the manager and Billy the chef sit at the other side of the table looking at him anxiously. Nearby, Sherlock has poured a cup of coffee from a filter machine and is stirring it. He ostentatiously taps the drips off the spoon into the cup and then picks it up and carries it over to John, offering it to him.

"What's this?"

"Coffee. I made coffee." Sherlock said.

"You _never_ make coffee." John said.

"I just did. Don't you want it?"

"You don't have to keep apologizing." John said looking at the coffee. Sherlock looked away with a hurt expression on his face. John relented and took the cup and saucer. "Thanks." Sherlock smiled happily. John took a mouthful and grimaces. "Mm. I don't take sugar ..." The hurt expression came back onto Sherlock's face as he looked away again. He was like a puppy whose owner had just told him off for chewing his slippers. John looked at his face and felt that he had no choice but to take another drink.

"These records go back nearly two months." Lestrade said. Grimacing at the taste, John put the cup back into the saucer and looked at Sherlock.

"That's nice. That's good." He turned away to put the drink down as Greg continued interrogating Gary and Billy.

"Is that when you had the idea, after the TV show went out?"

"It's me. It was me." Billy said turning to Gary. "I'm sorry, Gary – I couldn't help it. I had a bacon sandwich at Carol's wedding and one thing just led to another ..." Sherlock grinned behind him. Greg was equally disbelieving.

"Nice try." Lestrade said.

"Look, we were just trying to give things a bit of a boost, you know? A great big dog run wild up on the moor – it was heaven-sent. It was like us having our own Loch Ness Monster."

"Where do you keep it?" Lestrade asked.

"There's an old mineshaft. It's not too far. It was all right there."

"'Was'?" Sherlock asked. Gary sighed.

"We couldn't control the bloody thing. It was vicious." He sighed again. _"_And then, a month ago, Billy took him to the vet and, er ... you know."

"It's dead?" John asked.

"Put down." Gary said.

"Yeah. No choice. So it's over." Billy said.

"It was just a joke, you know?"

"Yeah, _hilarious_." Lestrade said standing up and looking down at them angrily. "You've nearly driven a man out of his mind." He walked out of the room. John followed him. Sherlock watched him go, and then peered into John's coffee cup before following. John followed Greg across the bar and out of the pub.

"You know he's actually pleased you're here?" John asked. Greg threw him a disbelieving look. "_Secretly_ pleased."

"Is he? That's nice. I suppose he likes having all the same faces back together. Appeals to his ... his ..." He stopped and searched for the right word. John provided an appropriate suggestion

"... Asperger's?" Sherlock came out of the pub and glowered at John, having heard the last word.

"So, you believe him about having the dog destroyed?" Lestrade asked.

"No reason not to."

"Well, hopefully there's no harm done. Not quite sure what I'd charge him with anyway. I'll have a word with the local Force." He nodded to the boys. "Right, that's that, then. Catch you later. Tell Krista I said hi." He smiled. "I'm enjoying this! It's nice to get London out of your lungs!" John watched him walk away, and then turned to Sherlock_._

"So that was their dog that people saw out on the moor?" John asked.

"Looks like it."

"But that wasn't what _you_ saw. That wasn't just an ordinary dog."

"No." His gaze became distant. "It was immense, had burning red eyes and it was glowing, John. Its whole body was glowing."He shuddered, shaking off the memory, then turned and walked towards the car park.

"I've got a theory but I need to get back into Baskerville to test it."

"How? Can't pull off the ID trick again."

"Might not have to." He got his phone out and hit a speed dial then lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello, brother dear. How _are_ you?" He said insincerely into phone.

"I'm going to go check on Krista, She should be awake by now." John said to Sherlock. "I'll be right back." Sherlock put the phone to his shoulder.

"Do hurry." He said before putting the phone to his ear again.

* * *

John went to the inn and up to the door of the room they were staying in. He went to open the door but the handle shocked him.

"Ow. The hell..?" He tried simply touching it and it shocked him again. He sighed. "Krista what did you do to the door knob?"

"Go away." He heard her say from inside the room. He narrowed his eyes.

"Krista what's wrong?" He grabbed the handle again before pulling back his hand and shaking it. John thought to himself, asked himself what could have possible happened that Krista would be hiding in the room with the door booby-trapped. "Krista is this about last night? The hound can't get-"

"No it's not. Just go away. Please." John sighed then it hit him. He remembered earlier seeing a flash of blond hair. Krista overheard Sherlock say he only had one friend, Sherlock was implying it was John.

"Krista, Sherlock didn't know you were there, he was trying to apologize in his own way for last night."

"It wouldn't have mattered if I was there." John grabbed the door handle again before once again pulling his hand back.

"Come on Krista you can't just lock me out. Eventually you're going to have to come out here."

"There _is_ a window in here."

"Krista we're two floors up."

"I can climb."

"This is ridiculous. Krista, open this door."

"No."

"Open the door."

"_No._" John let out a sigh and grabbed the handle one last time, ignoring the shock going up his arm, and opened the door.

"Good thing that wasn't lethal." He muttered shaking his hand.

"I wouldn't do that." Krista said.

"Just make me think that though, huh?" He walked over to where Krista sat on the bed hugging a pillow in the middle of her bed, her head in the pillow; hiding her face. John sat down on the side of the bed. "Krista.. you know how Sherlock is, if he had seen you were there-"

"He would've said the same thing!" John sighed.

"But that doesn't mean-"

"I know what it means; I'm not his friend I'm just the girl who lives in the flat below and tags along to all his cases."

"You're _my _friend." John said putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up from the pillow slightly. John could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy.

"Thanks John." She lifted her head all the way and John wiped away her tears.

"Come're." He said before pulling her to sit next to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're very important to us." He said putting his head on top of hers.

"No I'm just the freak."

"Krista.."

"It's okay John, I know I'm not useful. I don't know why I even came here with you guys. I've been no help at all."

"Krista, of course you're of help to us." John said stroking her back. "Do you want to come with us back Baskerville?" She shook her head.

"I think I'm just gunna stay here for the rest of the day. I did bring a book so I'll read that."

"Well… alright. If you need us just call, alright?" She nodded. "Alright." He let go of her and kissed her forehead. "And if you wouldn't mind, could you disable that trap before we get back. She nodded giggling; giving him a small smile and he returned it before he left. Krista sighed lying down on the bed. She had just closed her eyes when her phone vibrated on the table next to the bed. She picked it up and opened the new message she'd gotten:

_Hey ;)_

_-JM_

* * *

**_Ending it here, sorry about the whole part where Krista wasn't there. Thought I'd post this today for a treat. _****_^_^_****_ Hope you all like it and IDK about you but I can't wait for the next chapter._**

**_lol sorry about the cliffy type thing at the end. _****_^_^ _****_Oh I'm going to be putting a poll on the home page of my website (Cause you need to be a member to get on other pages and i'm sure not everyone wants to do that. It's a free webs site btw not like a membership type deal) anyway, it's on the home page. Just go on my profile(on here) and get the link. _**

**_The only reason i'm not asking the question on here is because i don't want reviews going up if they're votes (cause i don't "count" them, i want reviews to be actual thoughts not just a vote on something._**

**_So yeah please (If you want) go vote on the poll(s) (possibly more than one.)_**


	24. Case 8: The Hounds of Baskerville-Part 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_Please note most (pretty much all but added parts) of this "Case" are from the episode The Hounds of Baskerville I won't give Krista anyone's lines._**

**_I want to thank the following for reviewing: arisa0, KijoKuroi, Blue Wolf29, The Yoshinator, ScarletKnight17, and -sparrow._**

**_ScarletKnight17: lol yeah I like how Sherlock gets jealous. _**

**_I know how everyone's saying to have Krista pull away XD but I already had this chapter typed up, don't worry though I've got a plan._**

**_Hey saw the poll results, amazed at how after one day one poll had been taken 50 times. XD _**

**_Poll results (as of 4/26/13 5:30 PM EST) are at the end of the chapter. _**

* * *

_Hey ;)_

_-JM_

_Hi_

_-KG_

_How are you? How's Dartmoor? _

_-JM_

_I don't wanna know how you know where I am.. I wanna go home :(_

_-KG_

_I'll send Sebastian to bring you home._

_-JM_

_Really?_

_-KG_

_Yes_

_-JM_

_Thank you_

_-KG_

After texting Jim I got up from the bed and grabbed my suitcase and started packing my things. I grabbed a piece of paper and put a note on John's bed before leaving and walking outside. I went to the pub for a drink. After a while a black car showed up and I saw Sebastian come inside.

"Miss. Gordon."

"Hey Sebastian." I said. I went to grab my suitcase but he picked it up before. "I can get it."

"It's no problem." I sighed.

"Thank you." We got to the car. Sebastian put my suitcase in the trunk and we both got into the car. "You're taking me to Baker Street right?"

"Yes, oh Jim would've been here but.. Something came up." I nodded.

* * *

**_3_****_rd_****_ Person_**

John was in a cage terrified as the supposed hound was closing in. A shadow moved closer ... and then the sheeting was tugged upwards as the lights come on in the lab and Sherlock's face appeared on the other side of the cage, looking anxiously down at him as he pulled the door open and went inside.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly John's eyes widened in utter bewilderment as Sherlock bent down to him and put a hand onto his shoulder.

"John ..."

"Jesus Christ ..." He grabbed the bars and pulled himself to his feet, hurrying out of the cage and stuffing his phone away as he turned back to his friend. "It was the hound, Sherlock. It was here. I swear it, Sherlock. It must ..." John said still breathless and panic-stricken. He looked around the lab which – now fully illuminated – showed that there's nowhere that a large monster can be hiding. "It must ..." His voice becomes high-pitched. "Did ... did ... did you see it? You _must_ have!" Sherlock held out a placatory hand towards him_._

"It's all right. It's okay now."

"_NO IT'S __NOT__! IT'S NOT OKAY! I saw it. I was wrong!" _He said high-pitched, frantic and hysterical. Sherlock shrugged as John breathed heavily.

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions."

"What?"

"What did you see?"

"I told you: I saw the hound."

"Huge; red eyes?"

"Yes."

"Glowing?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"What?"

"I made up the bit about glowing. You saw what you expected to see because I _told_ you. You have been drugged. We have _all_ been drugged."

"Drugged? Again? Oh god I hope Krista's okay."

"She's probably fine."

"Maybe I should call her to see if she's okay."

"She's fine. Can you walk?"

"'Course I can walk." He said his voice shaky.

"Come on, then. It's time to lay this ghost." He turned and headed for the door. Still trying to catch his breath, John looked around the lab again, and then stumbled after Sherlock.

* * *

In a small room full of cages, Doctor Stapleton was examining a fluffy white rabbit on a metal table. She looked up as Sherlock came through the door, followed by John.

"Oh. Back again? What's on your mind this time?"

"Murder, Doctor Stapleton. Refined, cold-blooded murder." He reached back and turned off the light switch by the door. The limited lighting coming from the window at the end of the room was just enough to show that the rabbit is brightly glowing green. Sherlock turned the lights back on again.

"Will _you_ tell little Kirsty what happened to Bluebell or shall I?" He smiled unpleasantly at her. She sighed.

"Okay. What do you want?" She asked.

"Can I borrow your microscope?"

* * *

In a larger lab, Sherlock was gazing into a microscope. Unhappy with what he was seeing, he turned away from the 'scope and crushed something which looked crystalline into smaller pieces with a little hammer. Time passed and he varied between sitting with his back to the microscope, his hands folded in the prayer position in front of him as he thought, or gazed into the 'scope, or scribbling chemical formulae onto the desk with different colored marker pens. Nearby, John sat on a stool with his head propped on his hand, gazing blankly into space. Doctor Stapleton was standing near him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked him. John looked up at her, blinking. "You look very peaky."

"No, I'm all right."

"It was the GFP gene from a jellyfish, in case you're interested."

"What?"

"In the rabbits."

"Mmm, right, yes."

"Aequoria Victoria, if you really want to know." She said proudly. John looked up at her.

"Why?"

"Why not? We don't ask questions like that here. It isn't done." A short distance from them, Sherlock looked increasingly irritated as he picked up another slide and put it under the microscope. "There was a mix-up, anyway. My daughter ended up with one of the lab specimens, so poor Bluebell had to go."

"Your compassion's overwhelming." John said cynically.

"I know. I hate myself sometimes." She said mockingly.

"So, come on then. You can trust me – I'm a doctor. What else have you got hidden away up here?" Exasperated, Sherlock took the slide out again. Stapleton sighed.

"Listen: if you can imagine it, someone is probably doing it somewhere. Of course they are." Sherlock was staring intently at his latest slide but his eyes drifted across towards John and Stapleton briefly.

"And cloning?"

"Yes, of course. Dolly the Sheep, remember?"

"Human cloning?"

"Why not?"

"What about animals? Not sheep ... big animals."

"Size isn't a problem, not at all. The only limits are ethics and the law, and both those things can be ... very flexible. But not here – not at Baskerville." Furious, Sherlock snatched the latest slide out from under the 'scope and hurled it against the nearest wall.

"It's not there!" He said livid.

"Jesus!" John exclaimed.

"Nothing there! Doesn't make any sense."

"What were you expecting to find?"

"A drug, of course." He said as he started pacing. "There has to be a drug – a hallucinogenic or a delirient of some kind. There's no trace of anything in the sugar."

"Sugar?"

"The sugar, yes. It's a simple process of elimination. I saw the hound – saw it as my imagination expected me to see it: a genetically engineered monster. But I knew I couldn't believe the evidence of my own eyes, so there were seven possible reasons for it, the most possible being narcotics. Henry Knight – he saw it too but you didn't, John. You didn't see it. Now, we have eaten and drunk exactly the same things since we got to Grimpen apart from one thing: you don't take sugar in your coffee. Even Krista saw it and we _know_ she takes sugar in her coffee and her tea.

"I see. So ..."

"I took it from Henry's kitchen – his sugar." _He glares down at the microscope._ "It's perfectly all right."

"But maybe it's not a drug."

"No, it _has_ to be a drug." He had sat on the stool with his head buried in his hands. He lowered his hands a little but kept his head bowed and his eyes closed. "But how did it get into our systems. _How?" _Slowly he began to raise his head, still keeping his eyes closed. "There has to be something... something ... ah, something ..." He opened his eyes. "... something buried deep." Taking a sharp breath through his nose, he turned and pointed imperiously at John and Stapleton. "Get out."

"What?" Stapleton asked.

"Get out. I need to go to my mind palace. John sagged on his seat with an 'Oh, not again' look.

"Your what?" Sherlock had already turned his head away again and was staring ahead of himself. John gets off his stool.

"He's not gunna be doing much talking for a while. We may as well go." John said. Sherlock was breathing deeply, focusing his thoughts. Stapleton followed John as he heads for the door.

"His what?"

"Oh, his mind palace. It's a memory technique – a sort of mental map. You plot a map with a location – it doesn't have to be a real place – and then you deposit memories there that ... Theoretically, you can never forget anything; all you have to do is find your way back to it."

"So this imaginary location can be anything – a house or a street."

"Yeah."

"But he said "palace". He said it was a palace."

"Yeah, well, he would, wouldn't he?" He said looking back towards Sherlock for a moment. He led her out of the room. "I need to call Krista to see if she's okay."

"She's the girl who was with you two before?" John nodded. "Which one of you is she with?"

"She's not _with_ either of us." John said uncomfortably. He took out his phone and dialed Krista's number. He waited a while but she didn't pick up. "Must be asleep or.."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Krista's POV**

I was sitting in the back of Sebastian's car looking out the window when my personal phone vibrated in my pocket. I found it slightly tedious that I had two phones even though one was mainly for Jim. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. It was John; probably calling to see if I was alright. Had he read the note I left yet? Or was he calling from Baskerville. I put the phone back in my pocket and sighed looking back out the window. I leaned my head back on the seat and closed my eyes for only a moment.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again we were parked outside of Baker Street. Sebastian opened my door.

"You drove all the way?" I asked sitting up. Sebastian nodded.

"You fell asleep. Jim would've had my head if I picked you up and brought you on a train. I drove there anyways."

"Do you want to come in for some tea?"

"Jim would definitely have my head then." I chuckled before getting out of the car.

"Well thank you Sebastian." He already had my bag in his hand. He handed me my bag.

"Jim should contact you sometime tomorrow." I nodded before going inside. Mrs. Hudson came out of her flat.

"Oh, Krista. You're back? Where are the boys?"

"They're still on the case. I came alone. They should be back in a few days."

"Oh." I down to my flat and put my suitcase next to my bed before collapsing on my bed. Even though I slept the car ride here I was still tried to I let sleep take me.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

John and Sherlock had headed back to the room at the inn to find Krista missing. Sherlock noticed the note on John's bed and snatched it from its place. He gave it a once over before giving it to John. It read:

_Dear John and Sherlock,_

_Sorry for leaving without telling you. I wasn't feeling very well. I guess I was home sick. :) I'll see you two when you get back. Behave yourself Sherlock._

_-Krista 3_

"We'll go home tomorrow, then. You're going to apologize to her." John said.

"What did I do?" Sherlock asked narrowing his eyes. "She said she wasn't feeling well, how is that my fault?" John sighed.

"She overheard you call me your only friend and her feelings got hurt." Sherlock frowned and remained silent. With both beds available both men were able to sleep that night. John noted that Sherlock immediately went to Krista's bed.

* * *

**Krista's POV**

I woke up the next morning and took a shower before I came back to unpack my bag. After about a half hour my phone buzzed. It was the one for Jim. I unlocked it and looked at the message.

_Hey let me in ;)_

_-JM_

"Let him in-?" I raised my eyebrows before rushing to put my shoes on and running upstairs to the door. I opened the front door and blinked. "Jim, w-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He said with a smirk reaching out to grab a bit of my hair, twirling it around his finger before tucking it behind my ear. "Are you going to let me in or are you going to risk one of Mycroft's cameras' seeing us?"

"U-uh come in." I said moving aside so he could come in. "I'm not letting you up into Sherlock's flat."

"Oh I know that, I'd much rather see _your_ flat." He said with a wink. I blushed slightly and walked down to my flat.

"U-um not much. B-bit messy."

"Do I get to see your room?"

"I'd rather we stay in here." I said. "Do you want some tea?"

"Sure, thanks." He said sitting down on my small two seated sofa. I walked into my kitchen. "Any particular reason you wanted to come home early." Jim called from the other room.

"I.. felt homesick I guess."

"You missed me didn't you?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"And you came over when you knew the boys wouldn't be here; did you miss _me_ that much?"

"Guilty as charged." He chuckled. I made two cups of tea and put them on a tray along with two packets of sugar and a little thing of milk.

"I'm not sure how you like your tea." I said bringing the tray in and setting it on the table in front the sofa. "There's some sugar and milk."

"You're the only sweet thing I need, sugar."

"Now _that _was cheesy." I said sitting next to him. "Was there any other reason beside you missing me that you paid me a visit today?" I asked. He took a sip of his tea before smirking.

"I actually came to ask you on a proper date. So Krista, will you go on a date with me?"

"Where would we be going?"

"Oh anywhere you want then to dinner."

"Dinner, you want to be with me all day?"

"If you let me." He said with a smirk sipping his tea.

"Well I'll think of where we can go first while I get ready." I said before getting up. He looked up at me with a smile.

"Knew you couldn't resist me."

"Don't get too cocky." I said.

"You _had _to pick that word?" He said with a smirk and a wink. I felt my face flush.

"I'll be right back. Don't come in my room. I'm locking the door."

"You don't trust me?" He said giving me an innocent look.

"Maybe with good reason." He rolled his eyes at me. I left the room and went to my bedroom. I checked my person phone for any messages from John or Sherlock. There were none. I changed into a dark blue blouse, with two buttons on the front, with a black ruffled skirt. I got the boots Jim gave me for my birthday outfit from my closet and put them on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I played with my hair a bit before deciding on putting it up in a bun and putting two hair sticks. The sticks were black with dark blue beads hanging from them. I grabbed my gray jacket from off my bed and walked out into the living room. "Ready." I said. Jim looked over at me from his spot on the sofa. He raised his eyebrows.

"You look nice." He said standing up. He looked me up and down chuckling. "Always skirts when you're with me. Haven't you learned from all the other times?" He walked over. He reached up and touched the side of my face gently. I couldn't help but blush. He smirked. I looked at his wrist and noticed he was still wearing the bracelet I'd made for Sherlock.

"You're still wearing it." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Hm? Yeah."

"I'm gunna make you your own. It doesn't feel right that you're wearing something that was intended for Sher-"

"He didn't want it." Jim said cutting me off. "I'm fine with this one. You don't have to make me anything." He said tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "So where would you like to go first?"

"I don't know." I said with a small shrug.

"Hmm. Let's go to the movies." He leaned closer. "We can make out in the back." He said with a wink putting his arm around my shoulder.

"If you're gunna kiss me it'll be the 'goodnight kiss.'" I said. He chuckled.

"Of course." He said leading me towards the door.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

John was sitting at one of the outdoor tables. Billy brought out a plate containing whatever is the vegetarian equivalent of a full English breakfast and put it on the table in front of him.

"Mmm. Thanks, Billy." As Billy walked away, Sherlock brought over two mugs and put one down on the table.

"So they didn't have it put down, then – the dog."

"Obviously. Suppose they just couldn't bring themselves to do it." John said tucking into his breakfast as Sherlock stood next to him and drank his coffee.

"I see."

"No you don't." John said smiling.

"No, I don't. Sentiment?"

"Sentiment!"

"Oh." Sherlock said rolling his eyes. He sat down on the bench next to John.

"Listen: what happened to me in the lab?" John asked. Sherlock looked at him for a moment, then turned around and reached for a box of sauce sachets, looking worried about how he's ever going to explain all this.

"D'you want some sauce with that?"

"I mean, I hadn't been to the Hollow, so how come I heard those things in there? Fear and stimulus, you said."  
"You must have been dosed with it elsewhere, when you went to the lab, maybe. You saw those pipes – pretty ancient, leaky as a sieve; and they were carrying the gas, so ... Um, ketchup, was it, or brown ...?" He said rummaging through the box of sachets.

"Hang on: you thought it was in the sugar." John said. Sherlock stared at him while trying to maintain a neutral expression. "You were _convinced_ it was in the sugar." Sherlock looked away again.

"Better get going, actually." He looked at his watch. "There's a train that leaves in half an hour, so if you want ..." John turned his head away as he began to realize the horrible truth.

"Oh God. It was you. _You_ locked me in that bloody lab."

"I _had_ to. It was an experiment."

"An _experiment_?!" John said furiously.

"Shhh." He said looking at people sitting nearby.

"I was terrified, Sherlock. I was scared to death." He said quieter, but still furious.

"I thought that the drug was in the sugar, so I put the sugar in your coffee, then I arranged everything with Major Barrymore." John sighed in exasperation. "It was all _totally_ scientific, laboratory conditions – well, _literally.. _Well, I knew what effect it had had on a superior mind, so I needed to try it on an average one." John looked up from his plate. "You know what I mean." John went back to eating.

"But it wasn't _in_ the sugar." John said.

"No, well, I wasn't to know you'd already been exposed to the gas."

"So you got it wrong."

"No."

"Mmm. You were wrong. It wasn't in the sugar. You got it _wrong_."

"A bit. It won't happen again." Sighing, John continued eating, and then looked round.

"Any long-term effects?"

"None at all. You'll be fine once you've excreted it. We all will."

"Think I might have taken care of that already." Sherlock snorted laughter, then looked across to a nearby table where Gary was pouring coffee for two other customers. He smiled apologetically across to Sherlock, who put his mug on the table and stood up. "Where're you going?"

"Won't be a minute. Gotta see a man about a dog." Smiling down at John, he turned and walked away.

* * *

**Krista's POV**

Jim and I walked out of the theater and started walking down the sidewalk.

"Well that was entertaining." He said taking my hand.

"Yeah I was but you really need to learn to keep your hands to yourself."

"I told you we should have sat in the back." He said leaning down slightly. "Your fault for wearing a skirt again." I rolled my eyes. He gave my hand a light squeeze. "Where do you want to go next?"

"Hmm.. I dunno." He sighed slightly then stopped walking.

"I have an idea." He said.

"I don't like that look on your face, what is it?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go shopping."

"You sure that gay thing was an act." I said tilting my head. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I just want you to model some clothes for me and if they look good I'll buy them for you."

"You don't have to buy me anything. You already bought me a phone and you bought me an outfit before."

"Yes but that was for your birthday. I want to get your something."

"No I don't want you to waste money on me."

"It wouldn't be wasted. Let me buy you one outfit."

"Not including accessories or shoes just the actual clothes." He smirked.

"Come on." He said giving my hand a squeeze and swinging our arms slightly.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

Sherlock and John got on the train from Dartmoor to London and settled down across from one another. John looked out the window then turned to look at Sherlock.

"Why _did _you say I was your only friend?" He asked. Sherlock looked at him. "Why didn't you say 'I only have two.'?"

"I don't know."

"Krista _is _your friend right?" Sherlock was silent for a moment. He turned and looked out the window before speaking.

"I'm not sure what she is to me."

"The hell is that supposed to mean? She's your friend."

"It doesn't feel the same with her as it does with you." John looked at him a moment.

"Sherlock are you saying what I think you're saying?" Sherlock remained silent. "Do you fancy Krista?" He asked. Sherlock's head snapped to face him.

"Of course not." He responded a little too quickly. "Do you?"

"What does that matter? We're talking about you."

"Do you?" Sherlock asked again.

"Fine, a little, yeah." John admitted. Sherlock looked at John a moment more before turning to look out the window again. John sighed and looked out as well. It was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

**Krista's POV**

Jim took me to an expensive clothing store as I looked around at the tags on the clothes my eyes widened.

"Jim I can't let you buy me something this expensive."

"Nonsense. Only the best for you. Come on I want you to try this on. I'll go get a few more things for you to try on."

"And this is my size." I said looking at the tag. "How again do you know that?" I asked. He only winked and pushed me towards the changing rooms.

* * *

For the next hour or so I tried on and 'modeled' clothes for Jim and he ended up buying me a short pale blue dress that came out past my waist – so if I were to twirl it would look wider – with thin straps and sparkles along the cleavage line. He also got me matching heals without my permission. It was starting to get dark so we went out to have dinner, leaving the shopping bags with Sebastian who was waiting outside in the car. I asked Jim if we could let him eat with us but he didn't like that idea so instead we got some food to go for him. When we went back to the car Sebastian thanked me and drove us to Baker Street.

"So, am I allowed to come inside?" Jim asked as we turned down the street.

"No, John and Sherlock could be back home." Jim frowned.

"Fine." He said sulkily. Sebastian pulled up in front of 221 Baker Street and got out of the car to let me out.

"I had a wonderful time." I said to Jim before kissing his cheek and getting out of the car. Sebastian handed me my bags. I was about to walk to the door when Jim came out of the car and grabbed my hand gently pulling me back against him. I felt my cheeks flush. He smirked and leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away after a few moments.

"You said I could give you your goodnight kiss." He said with a smirk. "Goodnight." He said before letting go and getting back into the car. I let out a breath and turned to head inside. I closed the door and leaned against it.

"Krista?" I heard John call down.

_Thank god I didn't let Jim in._

"Just a second." I called back up to him. I went down to my flat and put the bag with my shoes and dress by my closet before running back upstairs to Sherlock and John's flat. When I walked into the living room I noticed John didn't look particularly happy.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person (Before Krista got home)**

The boys had just gotten back to Baker Street. John went to Krista door and knocked.

"Krista? We're back." Mrs. Hudson came out of her flat.

"Oh she's not home."

"Where is she?" Sherlock asked.

"She went out with some man. Looked like a date. Had her hair done all nice."

"Who did she leave with?"

"Don't know his name; I only saw her getting into a car with him."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"She left this morning." John and Sherlock narrowed their eyes; it was now getting rather late and Krista was still out with some man the two didn't know.

The two went up to their flat. John made tea while Sherlock sat in his chair.

"Where is she?" John asked looking at his watch.

"Her GPS is still on." Sherlock said.

"Are you suggesting we spy on her?" John asked bringing in their tea. Without a word Sherlock gets his laptop and begins typing. "Well, where is she?"

"Right outside."

"What?" John said getting up and going to the window. Sherlock also got up and stood behind him. They both watched as a driver let Krista out of a black car. She got out and walked a few steps before someone came out and grabbed her hand pulling her against them. John and Sherlock narrowed their eyes when they saw Jim Moriarty kiss Krista before saying something and getting back into the car. The car drove off and Krista came inside. Sherlock walked back over to his chair and sat down. John heard the front door open and walked to the living room door to call down.

"Krista?"

"Just a second." She called back. He waited till she ran up the stairs and into the room. He crossed his arms.

"What did Sherlock do this time?" She asked.

"_He_ didn't do anything." John said.

"What did _I_ do?" She asked tilting her head.

"Do you want to explain to me why you were with Moriarty?" Her eyes widened a fraction.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't try and act like you weren't just with him, we saw you, we saw him kiss you. Was he your mystery man from your birthday?"

"I didn't know it was him until I got there."

"But you're still seeing him. He got you that necklace and you're still wearing it." Krista subconsciously touched the purple heart around her neck.

"I'm not _seeing_ him."

"Oh really then what was that kiss down there?"

"H-he took me on a date." She said almost shyly looking away.

"A date?! Krista he's a bad man you know this. You know the things he's done. That man tried to kill us!"

"He didn't though, and he didn't try to kill me."

"_No. _He only _kissed_ you!"

"Sherlock's kissed me," Sherlock who'd been remaining quite the whole time looked over. "You've kissed me, what does it matter who's kissed me? Beside you and Sherlock are always saying I'm too young to be with a 32 year old or a 37 year old; he's 29."

"Have you shagged him yet?" John asked. Sherlock's eyes flicked to John then to Krista. Krista stared at John for a moment before walking up to him and slapping him across the face. Sherlock could see her lower lip beginning to quiver before she ran downstairs.

"Even I know that was out of line, John." John lightly touched his face.

"I'll go apologize. Then you need to apologize for what you said in Dartmoor."

"After you." He said motioning towards the door. John sighed and went down to Krista's flat. He knocked on the door.

"Krista. Let me in I need to talk to you." He said. The door unlocked but when he opened it she wasn't there. He walked in and found her and her bed. Her shoulders were shaking as she cried quietly into her pillow. "Krista. I didn't mean.. you have to understand how we feel about Moriarty. The things he's done…" John sighed. "Okay.. I apologized; I can understand if you don't wanna hear it right now though. I'll leave now." He stood up and took one step away when Krista suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt; putting her forehead against his back. He stopped and turned around taking her into his arms.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." She said quietly.

"No I deserved that." He said stroking her head.

"I'm still sorry."

"And I'm sorry for getting so mad. But.. you do understand where I'm coming from don't you?" She nodded against him. "He's dangerous, you _know_ this."

"He… He's different when he's with me. He's not Moriarty he's plain Jim. He's nice, he's-"

"He's killed people. You've read my blog; He's behind the people dying in the A Study In Pink and The Blind Banker. Those 12 people killed in the explosion. Krista the man is a killer."

"He never killed them himself."

"Why are you defending him?"

"He knows about my magic and doesn't treat me like a freak. He accepts me." John sighed.

"Krista."

"You don't know what it's like being able to do things and you can't tell anyone and if you do people will hate you and hurt you. You have to go through it all alone; Always alone." John rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"You're not alone." He said leaning back and wiping the tears on her cheeks. He looked her in the eye and stroked her cheek lightly. If Krista's face wasn't already red from crying it was now. John slowly leaned down, closing his eyes, and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away slowly, opening his eyes and looking away. "I'm sorry.. um." He let go of her. Krista opened her mouth to speak but John did before she could. "Sherlock needed to talk to you too, I'll send him down." He said before getting up and quickly leaving the room. Krista sat on the bed in slight shock. A few minutes later she heard Sherlock come into her flat. She hurried to wipe the tears from her eyes. Sherlock slowly walked into her bedroom.

"You kissed John. He had traces of your lipstick on his lips." Sherlock stated.

"He kissed _me._ If you're just going to be mean, I'm going to bed." She said turning away.

"I wanted to say… I'm sorry for… saying John was my only friend and leaving you out."

"John _told _you to apologize."

"Krista, I mean it. You _are _my friend it's just…" He trailed off.

"What?" She asked turning back. He walked over to her and held the side of her face and wiped away a tear as it fell. "It's just wha- mmh!" Her eyes widened as Sherlock had his hand holding her face while he kissed her. He had his eyes closed. He pulled away his eyes still closed. "S-Sherlock?" She said in a small voice. He suddenly leaned down and captured her lips again. She closed her eyes and kissed back. He gently pushed her down so she was lying on the bed. The bed sunk down as Sherlock climbed on top of her, their lips still locked.

* * *

**_Ending it there. I know I'm evil. New poll I'm putting the link here. Question is….. Should there be a sex scene in the next chapter? (get rid of the spaces) Link: quizilla. /pol ls/2417 6484/stor y-ques tion-5_**

**_POLL RESULTS AS OF 4/26/13 5:30PM EST_**

**_Question one: Should there be a sex scene?(At some point)_**

**_Yes: _**97% (37)

**_No:_** 2% (1)

**_Don't care either way: 0% (0)_**

**_Question Two: With whom?_**

**_Sherlock: 48% (43) _**

**_John: 1% (1) _**

**_Moriarty: 46% (41) _**

**_Sherlock and John: 0% (0) _**

**_Sherlock and Moriarty: 3% (3) _**

**_John and Moriarty: 0% (0) _**

**_No one: 1% (1) _**

**_Question Three: How many times?_**

**_Once: 0% (0) _**

**_Twice: 78% (18) _**

**_Three Times: 4% (1) _**

**_4: 17% (4) _**

**_Question Four: Should Krista get pregnate?_**

**_Yes: 27% (9) _**

**_No: 69% (23) _**

**_Don't care either way: 3% (1) _**


	25. Case 9: Crush and Burn -Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs._**

**_The Yoshinator: I actually didn't notice that XD wow._**

**_Scarletknight17: Yeah you can only vote once per day on the site so people are probably doing that. I would asked people to go onto my facebook page to vote on each poll but I doubt everyone has a facebook and or wants to like my page. But yeah only a few people said she shouldn't have sex with anyone I'm just not sure how much more relationship building they need in order to be at that point. Also I'm not sure when another opportunity will pop up to add in a sex scene. I'll find one I guess._**

**_lucysnowe222: Yeah the whole pregnant idea was just an idea I actually didn't think I was gunna do it anyways. And considering there's over 200 views on the story sometimes I think most people just aren't reviewing which is fine._**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Krista, I mean it. You are my friend it's just…" He trailed off. _

_"What?" She asked turning back. He walked over to her and held the side of her face and wiped away a tear as it fell. "It's just wha- mmh!" Her eyes widened as Sherlock had his hand holding her face while he kissed her. He had his eyes closed. He pulled away his eyes still closed. "S-Sherlock?" She said in a small voice. He suddenly leaned down and captured her lips again. She closed her eyes and kissed back. He gently pushed her down so she was lying on the bed. The bed sunk down as Sherlock climbed on top of her, their lips still locked._

* * *

**Krista's POV**

Sherlock was hovering over me on the bed kissing me when he suddenly pulled away and stared down at me as if realizing what he was doing. I looked up at him.

"S-Sherlock?"

"I don't know…I don't know…" He said suddenly getting up off the bed I said up as he stood. He turned to leave the room but I grabbed his arm.

"W-What was that?" He turned his head to the side but didn't look at me.

"_I. Don't. Know."_ I let go of his arm and he rushed from the room. I sighed and fell back onto my bed. I touched my lips and felt my heart flutter.

The next morning I woke to the sound of my phone trilling. I picked it up and looked at it.

_Hey ;)_

_-JM 8:24AM_

_You there?_

_-JM 8:28AM_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_-JM 8:35AM_

I stared at the messages and thought about what John had said to me before putting the phone in the drawer of the night table and getting ready for the day. After I took a shower, got dressed and dried my hair I went up to Sherlock and John's flat. John was sitting in his chair watching the news. He looked over as I walked in then looked back at the TV.

"Morning John." I said.

"mm.. Morning Krista."

"John about yesterday."

"No, it's alright, you promised to stop meeting with _him._ As long as you keep the promise you're fine."

"That's not what I was talking about. I meant.. before you went back up to send Sherlock down."

"I apologize for that.. I don't know what came over me, spur of the moment kinda thing. Won't happen again." I walked over and stood next to his chair.

"John.." Suddenly a breaking news report came on the TV.

"…Another person has committed suicide by jumping off a building early this morning. It's the fourth time this week. None of the deceased left any note or letter telling why. Friends and relatives reported saying the deceased didn't show any signs of depression or have any reason to do what they did…"

"Wow. Another one?" John said shaking his head. I sighed.

"Where's Sherlock?" I asked.

"Just got out of the shower." He said. Just then Sherlock walked in from the kitchen. He was dressed nicely and his hair was still damp. He looked to me and I saw his face turn slightly reddish. He touched his cheek, surprised at his own reaction. John looked up to him.

"Another suicide?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, poor blokes." Sherlock walked back into the kitchen and to the fridge. His phone rang on the kitchen table as he went through the fridge.

"Krista, get that would you." I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to get the phone. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Krista?" Lestrade asked.

"Sherlock told me to answer his phone."

"Um alright. I'm calling to tell him about a case I have for him, if you three could come down sometime today."

"Sure." I said walking into the living room before whispering. "I'll tell him once he's eaten something."

"Right. Bye then."

"Bye." I said before hanging up. I walked back into the kitchen and put the phone back on the table. I looked at Sherlock who had a piece of toast in his hand.

"That was Lestrade; he has a case for me?" He asked.

"Eat your breakfast then I'll tell you." I said pointing to the toast.

"I can easily tell it was him and that he does in fact have a case."

"_Eat. Your. Breakfast." _I told him sternly. Sherlock frowned and took a bite of his toast before turning away. I heard John chuckle. I turned to look at him.

"That was.. amusing." He said. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

* * *

After Sherlock finished his breakfast the three of us went to Scotland Yard to meet up with Lestrade.

"Ah, Sherlock; finally. You know about those suicides they've been reporting on the telly."

"Yes, fourth one was found this morning." Sherlock said. "Why does that matter?"

"Well on the last victim we found evidence that it _wasn't _a suicide. I want you to take a look at the body. See what you can tell from it."

* * *

We went to the morgue to look at the body.

"Jenifer Thompson, 24 years old; Jumped off the roof of Barclays across from a Mersey House, about 8 this morning." Sherlock walked over to the body and lifted her hand.

"Skin under her nails, also a few strains of hair." Sherlock turned the hand over. "Bruises around the wrists; tried to fight back. She was led to the top of the building and _someone_ tried to push her off so she tried to fight back. Good thing or you lot would've never known." Sherlock stood up straight. "He must have contact with the victim before meeting up with them, he picks out a building for them to meet at, tells them he'll be on the roof. Then push them off and leave before any police get to the building."

"Is there a way to find this person?" Lestrade asked.

"John, get me a map and pin point where the people 'jumped'." He said looking up. John nodded and walked away.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. He looked at me a moment before looking back down at the hand.

"Go help John." I sighed looking at him a moment before walking off to find John.

* * *

The three of us met back at Scotland Yard.

"Alright Sherlock here," John said pointing to a map that was pinned to a cork board. "are the four places the victims 'jumped'.

"It conveniently makes square-ish area." I said looking at it. "Apex Temple Court Hotel, 1-2 Serjeants' Inn Fleet Street, Barclays Bank PLC, 81 Fleet Street, Hilliards, 26A Tudor Street and The Harrow, Whitefriars Street."

"His first mistake."

"The others?" Lestrade asked.

"Well picking the area he did, letting the woman get his skin under her nails, etc."

"Do you have any idea of how to catch him?" Lestrade asked.

"You still have to ask me that question?" Sherlock said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well then, don't leave us out, what's your big plan?" I asked. His smirk grew.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

The plan was this: since there were three possible areas that the murderer could kill at – or could be seen killing from – Sherlock, John and Krista would each go to one of three tall buildings to catch him. Sherlock and John each were given guns and Krista was given one but since she could use magic John took it back. Each building was at least 4 blocks away from one another. Sherlock when to a hotel, John went to an office building and Krista when to a parking structure of a different office building. Each building was high enough to see all of the roofs of the buildings surrounding it. They were each to keep an eye out for anyone on the roof tops.

* * *

**Krista's POV**

"All clear here. Over." John said into his walkie-talkie; Lestrade gave the three of us each one so we wouldn't have to call each other separately.

"No one in sight here." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock you have to say over when you're finished speaking. Over." John said. I felt myself chuckle.

"You know I'm finished talking when I stop talking." Sherlock said back.

"Yes but you _have _to say over. Over." John said sounding slightly annoyed. I pressed mine on.

"Sherlock just say it. Over."

"What's the point? The thing beeps when I let go of the button!"

"_Sherlock. _It's what you do on walkie-talkies. Over." I said.

"_Fine. Over." _He finally said.

"Thank you. Over." John said. I rolled my eyes and looked around from my place on the roof top. Suddenly I heard the roof top doors burst open and someone running a few feet before stopping and turned around. A man in black clothing and a black bandana covering his mouth stood a few feet away from the doors. He apparently froze when he saw me. Suddenly he bolted back towards the doors. I ran after him.

"I think I've got him, he's running away though!" I said before stuffing the walkie-talkie in my pocket. I could hear John's reply muffled in my coat pocket.

"We're on our way! Be careful Krista!"

"You didn't say over then."

"Sherlock now is _not _the time!" John shouted back. I rolled my eyes as I ran down the stairs after the man. I chased him down about 3 or 4 floors, accidentally dropping my walkie-talkie, before he started running to the edge of one of the floors.

"There's nowhere to go! Just stop running!" I shouted getting a little out of breath. He turned around to me and held up something. He lifted his thumb before pressing down on a button. I stopped as he grabbed something over the ledge of the small wall. I ran to the edge as he jumped over the edge. I looked over and saw him going down a zip line to the building next door. I pulled my phone out of my other pocket and dialed Sherlock's number. "Sherlock. I lost him. He jumped onto a zip line thing. B-But he pressed some sort of button before he did. I don't know what it wa-" I was cut off as an explosion rocked the whole building making the floors collapse.

* * *

**_Ending it here but the next chapter will be out soon. It would've been longer if I had a sex scene but I actually don't think Sherlock and Krista's relationship is ..strong enough to have that happen. It will happen, probably, one chapter but not anytime soon. Sorry. BTW the places I listed are real random places in London in case you were wondering._**


	26. Case 9: Crush and Burn -Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs._**

**_Note: 999 is England's 911._**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. _**

**_lucysnowe222:_****_ Oh they do/did a MUCH better job than I do. But thank you, that means a lot_****_ ^_^_**

**_Guest: _****_lol wish you had a penname so I could thank you properly but thank you_****_ ^_^_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person **

Sherlock froze when he heard the explosion coming from the other side of the area and the other end of his phone but soon began to run again, faster to the building Krista was, keeping his phone to his ear; the call hadn't been disconnected. Soon a cab pulled over to the side of the road near him and John got out, after paying the driver, and began to run with him. They were only about a block away.

"Oh god it was Krista's building?! Are you calling an ambulance?"

"No doubt they're already on their way hearing that. She called me before the bomb went off. The call is still connected." On the other line of the phone Sherlock could hear rumble crumbling and everything settling down for the most part. The two ran to the parking structure. They froze seeing the building in ruins. There were people on the streets looking in disbelief. Some were calling 999. Sherlock looked around the rubble for an entrance. "Krista! Can you hear me?!" He let go of the breath he had been holding when he heard coughing then her shouting.

"Sherlock!"

"She's alive." He said to John. John let out a breath. "This way, careful." Sherlock said walking towards a small opening.

"Sherlock, I can't hold this up forever, help."

"Hold what up?"

"Just…Hurry!" He could hear her shout from inside of the rubble. The two carefully made their way around cars and fallen floors. Sherlock noticed a sort of light coming from one area.

"This way." He then spoke into the phone. "Krista can you hear me nearby?" He said loudly. John could hear the distant sound of police and Ambulances sirens.

"Yeah!" The two followed her voice till they found her. The two men stared in awe at the sight. Krista was standing in the middle of an open area with her arms up. A mix of pink and purple light seemed to be holding up the ceiling and rubble from crushing her about 8 ft. up.

"Krista!" John exclaimed. "My god." She looked over to the two of them. Her arms were visibly shaking. Sherlock noticed the phone a few feet away.

"H-H-Help." She stuttered her tear filled eyes holding absolute fear.

"Can't you stop time and come out?" John suggested.

"I-I don't know if I could stop _everything_ from falling in time." She blinked and some tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm gunna die."

"You're strong, Krista, you can do it." Sherlock said "What would I do without my witch." She nodded slightly.

"Y-you two should clear out of here; I don't want to take you with me should I mess up."

"You'll make it out alive." Sherlock said giving her a long look before turning, pulling John with him, away. Krista waited a few moments, enough time for them to get out before she took a deep breath closing her eyes. In a fraction of a second the force-field she had been holding up fell and with it came the rubble. It all fell two feet before Krista opened her eyes. They were glowing golden. She glanced up at the rubble barely touching the top of her head and let out a shaky breath as she slowly walked over and through the rubble. Just as she got outside time resumed and the rubble fell the impact sending Krista to the ground. John rushed over to her. By now police and an ambulance were already at the scene. Paramedics rushed over to Krista and helped her into an ambulance even though she struggled. Sherlock was talking to Lestrade and John helped get Krista up into the ambulance. She gripped his sleeve.

"I-I don't need to go to a hospital; I'm fine."

"Krista, please just go."

"I-I don't want to, _please_." John frowned and got into the ambulance with her and held her hand. He looked to Sherlock who glanced over before turning back to Lestrade.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. It's just a hospital they just need to see if you're alright. I'll be right by your side." Krista gripped John's hand before closing her eyes and letting the dark wash everything away.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my heart monitor in a hospital bed about an hour later. Sherlock was sitting a chair next to my bed. He noticed that I was awake and looked at me.

"It's Thursday. You were out all of yesterday. The police were able to find your phone. Only has a cracked screen from falling; nothing fell on it. We'll get it fixed later." I was about to ask where John was when he beat me to it. "John had work so he had to leave. We got the guy, in case you were wondering; zip-line broke and he broke his leg. Found him in the alley below with park of the building crushing his broken leg." I grimaced imaging it. "A man showed up and helped identify him. Apparently he was the next victim; was told to meet him on the roof." He was quiet a moment. "John asked me to say until you woke up... I told you, you were strong.. I can understand if you don't want to come to anymore cases, after what you've been through."

"I wouldn't give this up for the world; John's worried isn't he?"

"I told him you were fine."

"_You _don't want me to stop coming to cases, do you?"

"Course not," He said instantly. "John's worrying too much."

"Well I _did_ have a building almost fall on me."

"And look at you, you're fine." Sherlock said lightly hitting my arm. I let out a gasp and clutched my arm. A look of panic rushed to his face. I held up both my hands.

"Kidding, kidding; I'm fine. I'm sorry." He glared at me. "Lighten up, Sher_lock." _I saidover pronouncing the 'o' and 'k'.

"Don't say my name like that." He said narrowing his eyebrows.

"Why not Sher_lock_?" He gave me a look. "Sher-" He put a finger to my lips. "I'll lick your finger if you don't move it." He moved it away slightly alarmed. "You didn't think I actually would, did you, Sher_lock_?" He suddenly put his hand over my mouth. I tried to say 'I'll lick your hand.' But it came out as mumbles. He raised an eyebrow. I licked his hand and he pulled away and stared at his hand for a moment before wiping it on the bed. "I warned you Sher_lock_." He gave me a playful glare. He stood up and was suddenly leaning over me, his face right by mine. "S-Sherlock?" He smirked as the heart monitor beeped slightly faster. I felt my cheek almost burning. He leaned down closer. I stared up at him. "Sherlo-mm" My eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his lips to mine. The heart monitor skipped a beat, beeping faster. He pulled away after a second with a smirk on his face. I looked up at him my face red as ever. He looked at me for a moment, just looking me in the eyes.

"See you when you come home." He said kissing my forehead before walking out of the room. I let out a breath and glared at the heart monitor which refused to beep any slower.

* * *

The next day I was lying in my hospital bed waiting for John to come get me to take me home when my phone trilled. I picked it up from the table next to the bed and looked at it.

_They wouldn't let me in so I told them I was your boyfriend. Go w/ it._

_-JM_

I raised an eyebrow before putting my phone back.

_Well he found out my personal number._

A second later Jim came in with one of the nurses.

"Hey babe." He said coming over and pecking me on the lips, taking my hand. The nurse left the room closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here? If Sherlock or John see you here you're toast." I said pulling my hand away from his.

"Not much they can do in a hospital."

"Yeah but-"

"Don't worry so much." He paused for a second. "You've been ignoring my texts." He said almost sadly. "I had Sebastian see if you had left town again...he told me you were in the building that collapsed… are you okay?"

"You.. came just to see if I was okay?" I asked.

"I can be a caring guy when I want to be." He said shrugging slightly.

"I'm alright."

"I wasn't _that_ worried anyway." He said shrugging it off and looking away.

"_Sure_ you weren't." He gave me a playful glare before quickly leaning down and kissing me again.

"Where's your phone?" He asked.

"Right there." I said nodding my head to the table next to the bed.

"Your _other_ phone." He said looking at me.

"Oh.. I left it home. You have this number too apparently, why not just text this phone."

"I'd rather you keep the one I gave you on you."

"You've got the GPS on it on haven't you; keeping an eye on me?"

"So I know you're safe." He said stroking my hair. "You've been avoiding me either way." He said narrowing his eyes as if trying to find an answer. I looked away. "Because of things John and _Sherlock_ have said." I opened my mouth to respond when my phone trilled on the table. I grabbed it from the table.

_On my way up. Just arrived._

_-JW_

"John's on his way up. Not sure if Sherlock's with him; you'd better go."

"That's not _fair;_ I just got here." He whined. He leaned down, putting a hand on my cheek, and kissed me again. He did it too fast for me to turn my head. "Please.. Just carry the phone with you. You don't have to answer my texts. Just let me know you're safe." All I could do was nod. He gave me a small smile and left the room. A few minutes later John came into the room.

"Why did the nurse tell me your _boyfriend_ stopped by?" He said tilting his head slightly. "It was _him _wasn't it?"

"I didn't _tell_ him to come here… Can you get me out of here?" He sighed.

"Right.. I'll sign you out." He left the room and I got up to get my stuff together.

* * *

John signed me out and got us a cab back home. Once we got there I went to go down to my flat when John stopped me.

"Come up, I'll make you some tea." I nodded.

"Just give me a minute, I'll be right up." He nodded and went upstairs. I went down to my flat and opened the drawer of my night side table. I took out the IPhone and looked at new messages.

_Krista, you there?_

_-JM 6:38PM Tuesday_

_Kristaaaa~_

_-JM 6:40PM Tuesday_

_Are you mad at me?_

_-JM 6:45PM Tuesday_

_Where are you?_

_-JM 10:21AM Yesterday_

_Why are you not answering?_

_-JM 10:26AM Yesterday_

_Krista?_

_-JM 10:30AM Yesterday_

_Are you okay?_

_-JM 10:34AM Yesterday_

_Please answer_

_-JM 10:35AM Yesterday_

_Just making sure you have it on you_

_-JM 11:20AM_

The last one was from a few minutes ago. I put the phone into my pocket before heading upstairs. I walked into the living and Sherlock was in his chair watching the news. He turned to look at me.

"Knew you didn't need to go to the hospital, you're fine. You were freaking out for nothing, John."

"_Sherlock_." John said looking away, walking away into the kitchen.

"Awe, Johnny, you were worried about me?" I asked walking over to the opening between the kitchen and living room.

"Of course. He was too." John said pointing to Sherlock, who quirked an eyebrow in confusion, before turning to make tea. "Pacing back and forth, muttering to himself, checking his phone every two minutes. You only calmed down when I got the call that I could pick her up."

"Sherlock worried? I'll believe that when I see it." I said walking into the kitchen and standing by the table.

"Considering Moriarty can enter your hospital room just by saying he's your boyfriend," Sherlock suddenly got up and walked over. "He has every reason to be."

"He visited you in the hospital?" Sherlock asked.

"He left before John came in." I said nodding.

"Why did he say he was your boyfriend?" Sherlock said narrowing his eyes slightly.

"The nurses wouldn't let him in I guess." I looked at Sherlock to see the frown on his face. "He's _not_ my boyfriend, Sherlock." The frown seemed to fade and I would've sworn I saw the corners of his mouth turn up slightly in a small smirk.

"We'll have to keep a better eye on you."

"He and your brother do a fine job of that already." John looked to Sherlock. "He keeps an eye on _him_," I pointed to Sherlock. "And I'm with him most of the time." I clarified. John handed me my cup of tea and we went into the living room. "Anything going on with the news?" I asked sitting down in John's chair. John looked at me a moment before going to sit at the table. He took out his laptop.

"Nothing noteworthy." Sherlock said sitting in his chair and looking to the TV. I took a sip of my tea.

"I'm going to go do some shopping later today, you boys need anything?"

"Milk." Sherlock said simply.

"Alrighty then."

"Are you sure you're alright to go out?" John asked.

"John I'm fine. Look," I held my arms up. "two arms, two legs, 10 fingers and toes, 1 head; I'm good. Stop worrying." I said walking over to him. I kissed his forehead. "I'll be back later."

"Just be careful, Krista." I gave him a little salute. He rolled his eyes and me and I left.

* * *

**_Ending it there. Sorry this case was short but I have a bunch of original cases, so yeah. I like the title I picked for the next one. Although most people will find it stupid. Next one is one part otherwise each part would be REALLY short. _**


	27. Case 10: Psycho Act Trick

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs._**

**_Thank you all for reviewing._**

**_The Yoshinator: Pun? o-o what pun? Did I write an accidental pun? XD or maybe it was on purpose but I forgot what it was o-o_**

**_PLEASE NOTE: I'm going through all the chapters i've posted and i'm making changes. I'll try to get them all done today. I'll post in the next chapter where major changes happened. I just wanted to make the 1st few chapters better since i always suck at beginnings._**

* * *

I went and did the shopping, picking up milk like Sherlock 'asked', and got back in about an hour. I got out of my cab and walked towards the door of 221 Baker Street when suddenly someone bumped into me almost knocking me over, making me drop one of the bags I was carrying.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I said as the man picked up the bag and handed it to me.

"No it's alright I should've been paying attention to where I was going." He said smiling at me apologetically.

"It's okay. Thank you."

"No problem miss." I gave him a smile back and went inside. I put my things in my fridge before going upstairs. I walked into the living room, John was typing his blog and Sherlock was sitting in his chair watching the news still.

"Right where I left you two." I said walking into the kitchen to put the milk away, ignoring the severed hand and foot. I walked into the living room. "Anything interesting _now_, Sherlock?"

"No." He said sulkily. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the TV as a picture came up.

"Connor Lawson, patient of Hanwell Insane Asylum for three years after the death of his sister, broke out two days ago and is now being charged with the murder of his deceased-sister's husband. Cameron Lewis was found dead late last night when neighbors heard a commotion at Lewis' home in London. Lawson was seen leaving the scene of the crime. Lawson is still at large, if you see him please contact police immediately. He is mentally unstable and should not be approached. ..." I stared at the picture of the man on the screen.

"I've seen him." I said. Sherlock turned to me. "I've _just _seen him outside. I bumped into him on my way in." I said. Sherlock frowned.

"Are you sure?" John asked. I nodded. John reached into his pocket and took out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked.

"Calling the police."

"The guy looked perfectly sane to me. He was at the asylum for three years. Can insane people be cured in three years?" Sherlock gave me a look.

"Why are you asking me?" I rolled my eyes.

"I was just asking out loud." John got up and walked into the kitchen. "I'm surprised you're not interested."

"Interested in what?"

"_I_ see a potential case.. Insane guy killed the husband of his sister, whose death made him go to the asylum in the first place. That doesn't pop out at you?"

"Why should it? There is no case there. If the man is insane or not he'll just end up either going back to the asylum, or to jail." John came back into the room. Suddenly Sherlock's phone rang. He frowned and pulled it out. "Hello?" He listened to the person on the other end before rolling his eyes and sighing. "Yes I saw the news report. I don't see a case."

"Ah, so Lestrade sees what I see. I don't think that man is really insane." Sherlock held up a hand to silent me.

"Yes that was Krista talking."

"I'm not that loud." I mumbled.

"I don't know why she thinks that…no I'm not going to come down-"

"I'll go, come on John." I said getting up and walking towards the door. Sherlock made a small noise of frustration.

"On our way." He said before getting up and getting his coat. I smirked at him. He glared at me slightly before following me and John out.

* * *

"Krista over the phone you said you didn't think he was insane, why?" Lestrade asked once we arrived at Scotland Yard.

"Because I bumped into him on my way home and he looked as sane as can be."

"Follow me." Lestrade said. We followed him to an interrogation room. We were in the room on the other side of the glass where people listen in. There were two people in the room. One was a man about late 30s and had on a nice suit and looked professional; Mr. Lawson's lawyer. I looked next to him to the man I had bumped into earlier but he was acting completely different. I frowned. "He still look sane to you?" I shook my head.

"But you must have connected the whole sister's dead and he killed her husband. Maybe the husband killed her."

"That's a nice explanation but without any evidence he's going back to the asylum, his lawyer will plea he's insane and he'll go back to the asylum instead of jail." Lestrade turned to Sherlock who looked bored by all of this.

"There is no case here, why are we here?"

"I had the same thought as Krista, Maybe he's not insane." Lestrade ask.

"Three years in an asylum is a lot of time to plan out revenge." I said. Sherlock sighed.

"John, look up how Mr. Lawson's sister was killed. Krista, look up by he was admitted into the asylum and how he escaped." Sherlock said giving in.

"And what will you do?" Lestrade asked as John left.

"I'm going to watch." Sherlock said crossing his arms and looking through the window at Mr. Lawson. "If he really is faking it he's bound to slip up at some point."

* * *

After about a half hour John and I met back with Sherlock in the room.

"Danielle Lawson died after she fell down the stairs, she was pregnant, and she'd lost her baby and died from blood loss. The husband had an alibi of being at the local bar when this happened. Connor came home and found her dead at the bottom of the stairs." John said.

"He then had a breakdown and tried to hurt the husband. He accused the husband of pushing her down the stairs. The husband wasn't a drunk but drank a lot on weekends. Danielle was killed on a Saturday night." I said. "He escaped two days ago by doing the cliché bed-sheet-rope out the window." I said looking at Connor through the glass. He had his head on the table and drawing circles with his hand on the table. "Has he 'slipped up' yet?"

"No, but I have a few things to say that might make him." Sherlock turned to Lestrade. "May I?" Lestrade sighed but nodded. Sherlock went to leave the room but I stopped him first.

"Let me try first?" He looked at me a moment before nodding. I left the room then went into the other. Connor didn't look up when I walked in. "I saw you earlier today. Remember me. You were perfectly fine."

"You're very pretty." He said before he started giggling like crazy. I ignored his comment and continued.

"I know what you're up to." He seemed to meet my eyes for a fraction of a second. "I know you're faking it so you can get away with killing your brother in law, Cameron Lewis." I paused for a second and looked at him. "Because you blame him for the death of your sister and her unborn baby." He met my eyes again for a moment before lolling his head back and forth on the table. "He pushed her down the stairs right? That's what you believe isn't it? He was drunk.. he came home.. and pushed Karen down the stairs.. wasn't that right? He killed them.. and got away with it." Suddenly Connor jumped up from his chair and tackled me to the ground, grabbed my neck and started choking me. I couldn't use my magic to protect myself since there were other people watching. His lawyer quickly got up and tried to pull him off me. Suddenly John burst into the room and helped pull him off of me. I coughed, gasping in much needed air. As soon as he was off Lestrade came in with hand cuffs and hand cuffed Connor to the chair. The three of us went back into the observation room.

"You alright?" John asked. I coughed a bit.

"I'm alright." I looked to Sherlock who was looking at me with concern in his eyes. "Well?"

"He's sane, he reacted to everything you said and ended up reacting violently yet sane."

"So I was right." I said smirking. He nodded. "And you were wro-ong~" I said in sing song. He gave me a little glare. John chuckled rolling his eyes.

* * *

The next day I went up to Sherlock and John's flat and sat down on the arm of John's chair as he was watching the news.

"Morning. How's your neck- bloody hell." John said looking up and seeing my neck. It was red and purple; it was really sore too.

"Just a little sore. I'm fine." He frowned. "Really it's fine, bruising will go away in a couple of days."

"We never did have that date." John said suddenly.

"Where are we going?" Sherlock asked popping his head in from the kitchen.

"No, Sherlock, _this_ time I'm taking Krista out _alone_." John said pointing a finger at him.

"Don't worry, Sherlock, we can have our own date later." I said. Sherlock looked at me for moment before nodding and going back into the kitchen. John looked a little shocked. I chuckled at him. "Close your mouth, John, you'll catch flies." He closed his mouth and looked up at me.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Hmm. Well it's still early… I'll surprise you." I said with a wink. A bit of pink came to his cheeks. "I'm gunna go get ready, I'll tell you what we're doing then." I said with a small smirked.

"Alright, nothing too crazy." He said with a chuckle. I giggled before walking down to my flat. I went to my bedroom and flung open my closet doors.

"What to wear?" I asked myself with a smirk.

* * *

**_Ending this chapter here. This was a one parter only cause I really wanted to use the title XD I thought it was clever. ^ ^" anyways… I left this chapter off without ANYONE knowing where John and Krista will have their date…SO..I'm leaving it up to YOU. _**

**_Lol just name a random place and I'll see if I can make it work with cute little moments and such. Now since I can only do one I'm going to let you readers list off places THEN after a few days(giving time for everyone to have read this chapter) I'm going to update THIS chapter again and add below a link to a poll where I will have choices the top 3-4 places and everyone will vote on those. _**

**_Seems a little elaborate but I wanna give everyone a chance to get what they want. I'll try to find more things that YOU guys can chose. _**

**_OH! And if you have any requests for something to happen at the location you picked feel free to tell me and I'll see what I can do. (Nothing major like a death, sex, or other plot changing event. Like she trips and he catches her or he kisses her "here" something like that._**

**_OK so the link will be up in about…5 days or until I get enough of places to add to the poll._**

**_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, wasn't much but the next one is longer._**

**_Not many suggestions so I'm going to make the poll with the ones i got and add some options of my own._**

**_Link: ww w .p oll-ma / poll1798 2x874E4 0Ff-2 (Get rid of spaces) Shorter link: goo . gl /Aj4 VR  
_**


	28. Case 11: Motherly Mayhem- Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs._**

**_TheDoctorHarkness: _****_O_O_****_ wow long review, thank you for the constructive criticism. I'm actually going to re write the first few chapters(might actually redo some of the episode ones to add her in more ((of course I'll tell when and where I change things so people don't have to go looking for them))). It's hard to add Krista in a lot in the episodes but she is in the next episode a lot, and this case is mostly about just Krista and bit of the boys on the side. Thank you for giving it a second chance ^_^_**

**_Laurafxox: I have a really good idea I'm sticking with for Sherlock's "Suicide"._**

**_Cherik221B: Thank You for reading and reviewing._**

**_Music Box Physicist: Thanks for reviewing,_**

**_Not a very long date scene I couldn't think of anything. T^T_**

* * *

After I got dressed, in a nice slightly frilly navy blue skirt, black stockings and black boots. I had a black blouse and a dark blue scarf to cover my bruised neck. I went back upstairs to Sherlock and John's flat where John was sitting in his chair.

"Ready?" I asked. He got up.

"Yeah, you look nice."

"Thanks."

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Don't worry."

"See that doesn't help." I laughed and he smiled.

"Come on." I said taking his hand and pulling him down the stairs and out the door. "First, Breakfast." I said pulling him into the diner next door. We sat down across from one another. "So.. I've only ever been on a few dates.. what do you want to talk about?"

"You've gone on dates with Moriarty."

"And Sherlock." I added.

"That was for a case."

"He kissed me, it counts."

"He kissed you for the case." I opened my mouth to respond but our waiter came over. We ordered and he brought back our drinks. "How many dates have you gone on before?"

"The one with Sherlock.. then three with Jim. Although the first one, in my opinion didn't count, it was my birthday and I didn't know it was him."

"Good, so technically you haven't had three dates yet." He said seeming a little relived. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why would the number of dates-" Then it hit me, causing me to blush. "_John_." I said pushing my hair behind my ear. "Who even thought of that rule?" I mumbled.

"If you were to have a third date with him… would you?"

"John, I think that question is a little too personal."

"So you would."

"I never said that."

"You never said you wouldn't." I sighed.

"John, can we talk about something else? This is supposed to be our date, not my interrogation." He sighed.

"Sorry, yeah. Um-" He was about to say something when our food came. We ate in a slightly awkward silence.

After breakfast John got us a cab and I told the cabbie where to go and made sure John couldn't hear. After a few minutes we got to a nice little park. John paid the cabbie and we got out.

"A walk through the park?" He asked. I nodded.

"To be honest I couldn't think of anything else." I said with a slight chuckle. He smiled.

"I think it's nice." He took my hand in his. "Peaceful." We started walking down the dirt trail. "How many times has he kissed you?"

"_John._"

"I'm sorry. It just bothers me."

"That's cute." He glanced at me with a small smile. I let out a small sigh. "I don't know how many times he's kissed me."

"Could you think?"

"It bothers you that much?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"He's a bad man." He said looking straight ahead.

"Alright then. I haven't seen him since I got back from the hospital. He kissed me at the pool. He didn't kiss me on my birthday. He kissed me once when you saw from the window. Three times at the hospital.. and I kissed him once."

"How many times has Sherlock kissed you?" I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Um.."

"A lot I assume."

"um…five times." He stopped to look at me.

"He kissed you five times?" I nodded. "I've kissed you two times.. Three?" I shrugged.

"I guess."

"Guess I gotta catch up." He said quietly before pulling me closer to him and leaning down to press his lips to mine. I let my eyes close as he put his hand on my cheek. He pulled away. "Sorry. I should have asked first." He said. I opened my eyes.

"I-It's fine." He gave me a small smile then leaned over and pecked my cheek.

"I think we'd better get back, Sherlock might have blown up the kitchen by now." I chuckled.

"He truly is like a five-year-old."

* * *

When we got back from date it was still pretty early. We went upstairs to Sherlock and John's flat.

"How was your date?" Sherlock asked.

"Fun." I said with a smile to John. He returned it as he took off his jacket. Sherlock nodded then walked into the kitchen without a word. "Don't worry Sherlock ours will be fun too." I called to him taking off my coat and draping it over one of the dining chairs. I heard him 'hm' quietly. John sat down in his chair and turned the telly on. The news was on and the screen show three pictures, each of a child. There were two girls and one boy.

"Another child has been reported missing. Within the past two weeks, three children have been possibly abducted from a playground at the corner of Wilcot St. and Lina Dr. including Max Farrel, Katie Huberd and more recently Mandy Gardener. Children normally go to the playground after school to wait for their parents to pick them up after work. Police have questioned neighbors and the other children but so far have no leads on whether the children were taken and by whom. Parents are advised to not leave children unattended-" the new reporter went on about advice for parents.

"Oh my god, those poor kids." I said frowning. "They must be so scared." Sherlock walked back into the living room and looked at me.

"Do you like kids?" He asked.

"Yeah, I used to babysit my little cousins." John looked at his watch.

"I'd better get ready, have to be at work in about an hour." He said getting up and heading up to his room. I turned off the TV and looked at Sherlock.

"So, any cases?" I asked him.

"If I had a case I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

"Well sorry." There was a slightly awkward silence. "You want to have our date, while you don't have a case?"

"Sure." He said shrugging. The awkward silence returned.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What are we going to do?" He seemed as though he was thinking and couldn't come up with anything. I chuckled as he seemed to look a little confused on what to do. "Why don't we do an experiment or something?" He raised an eyebrow looking to me, suddenly interested.

"What kind of experiment?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno. You think of something." I said putting my hands behind my back. John came down the stairs.

"I'm off." He said before heading down the stairs.

"Have fun." I called to him.

"I've got an idea." Sherlock suddenly said. I looked up at him.

"Which is?" He suddenly came over and took my face in his hands before leaning down and kissing me. My eyes widened and I felt my face heat up. He pulled away after a moment and looked down at me. "Y-your experiment is kissing me?"

"Reactions." He clarified.

"Reactions to kissing?"

"Everything." He said before sliding his arms around my waist, his hands on my back, pulling me close to him and leaning down to capture my lips again. I let my eyes close as my arms automatically went around his neck. He pulled away again and I opened my eyes. His face had turned a slight pink. He leaned down quickly kissing me again. He walked forward, making me back towards the couch. The back of my legs hit the couch and I fell back with a gasp as he fell with me, Surprisingly Sherlock took advantage of my open mouth and started to French kiss me. He pulled away and I opened my eyes again. Both our faces were now very red and we were panting slightly.

"Since when have you known how to kiss like that?" I asked. He smirked.

"Research." He said with a wink before leaning back down. This was a side of Sherlock I've never seen before. I never really thought he was interesting in people this way. Of course this was only an experiment… maybe I should think of it the same. I gasped again as he pushed his body against mine slightly, my skirt started riding up as he moved us fully onto the couch. He slid a hand up my side to my face and cupped one of my cheeks before running his fingers through my hair. I couldn't help but let out the smallest noise as I slid my own hand through his hair. His hand froze but his lips kept moving. He moved against me slightly and I gripped his hair gently but firmly, giving it a slight unintentional tug. He suddenly froze completely and pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He had a slight panicked look on his face with a mix of confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and swallowed, closing his eyes. "Sherlock?" He suddenly and quickly got off of me and ran to his room before shutting the door. I blinked before getting up. "Sherlock are you alright?" I called walking down the hall to his room. Suddenly his phone started ringing from the kitchen counter.

"Get that would you." He said through the door. I raised an eyebrow but went to answer his phone.

* * *

**3rd person**

Sherlock leaned against the door, panting slightly. He looked down at the tight bulge in his pants then back up. He swallowed.

_What is she doing to me?_

He thought. He didn't know what came over him. He just wanted to feel the spark that happened whenever their lips touched. But he found he couldn't control himself. Then when their tongues touched, he thought he was going to explode, his body felt hot and weird. He put his head against the door.

"Sherlock are you alright?" Krista asked. He could hear her coming down the hall to his room. Before he could answer his phone started ringing from the kitchen.

"Get that would you." He said. He didn't want to risk leaving the room and having her _see_. He heard her walk into the kitchen and the ringing stop. He could faintly hear what she was saying. It sounded like she was talking to Lestrade about a case. He wanted to leave his room and take the phone from her but he couldn't. He heard her hang up the phone then walk back down the hall.

"Sherlock it was Lestrade. He has a case for you." She said. As much as he wanted to go he had to take care of.. what happened.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just _go_."

"Alright." She said quietly. He heard her walk away and sighed.

* * *

**Krista's POV**

I walked into the kitchen and answered Sherlock's phone.

"Hello?"

"Krista? Where's Sherlock now?" Lestrade asked.

"In his room, he asked me to answer again."

"Oh alright. Well I need you to come down. I've got a case for him. It has to do with the missing kids. I assume you've seen the report?"

"Yeah. We'll be there in a few."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and went back down the hallway. "Sherlock it was Lestrade. He has a case for you."

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up." He said.

"You sure?" It wasn't like Sherlock to wait on a case.

"Yeah, just _go_." The tone of his voice caught me off guard. Did I do something wrong?

"Alright." I said quietly before walking back into the living room to grab my coat.

* * *

I walked into Scotland Yard and Lestrade walked over.

"Where are John and Sherlock?"

"John has work and Sherlock shut himself in his room." Lestrade raised an eyebrow but motioned me to follow him into his office.

"Over the phone I told you this was about the kids that have gone missing." I nodded. "Well I need you to go to the playground and.. basically I need you to do a sort of ... stake out."

"A stake out? Basically you just want me to see if I notice anything."

"Yeah."

"What made you think Sherlock would take this case? I mean it does seem interesting because you have no leads but as far as I know he doesn't really care much for kids. He _is _still a sociopath."

"Yeah but I figured that you'd persuade him to do it."

"Why would he do it for me?" Lestrade shrugged.

"He seems to listen to you. Anyway, I'm going to give you a small.. 'tracker', if you will, I want you to keep it on you. It won't pinpoint your exact location but if you leave the area, say you see someone taking a kid, I don't want you to do anything risky just follow them or plant the tracker on the kid. You can do this the way you want to I'm just giving suggestions."

"There's no guarantee that anyone's going to be taken today."

"Then you'll go back tomorrow."

"Won't it be suspicious if I'm there without a kid?"

"You'll be reading on a bench drinking coffee. Anyone asks, you're waiting for a ride. After about a half hour to 45 minutes Sally will come pick you up."

"Does it have to be her?"

"Would you rather Anderson."

"God no."

"Anyway, She'll pick you up and bring you back here. If you feel as though you want to wait a little bit longer just text her."

"Alright. What book am I reading?"

* * *

**_Ending it there. New poll question: Do you want Krista to find someone like her, with magic? Just review yes or no. (don't say man/woman/adult/child because I already have an idea if enough people say yes._**

**_Next one out in about a week or less._**

**_If there are any big spelling/grammar mistakes tell me. I really wanted to post this so I only read it over twice. I normally read it 3-4 times or until I stop changing things._**


	29. Case 11: Motherly Mayhem- Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs._**

**_Thank you everyone who review on the last chapter_**

**_Laurafxox: Actually I agree with that..i don't think I'm going to have her find someone after all._**

**_2joe2: Aw thank you_**

**_MissCaityGrace: I'm glad you like this story _****_^_^_**

* * *

I looked down at the copy of _The Great Gatsby_ Lestrade gave me as I sat on a bench on the east side of the playground. There were about 23 kids running around and playing. School had gotten out about 20 minutes before I got there. Every once and a while a car would pull up and a mom or a dad would get out of the car, call, and wave their child over. A few gave me wary glances but I just kept looking down at the book, turning the page every time I counted to 50. I watched in my peripheral vision everything that was going on.

About 15 minutes after I sat down I heard a woman calling for her son.

"Billy!" I glanced up with my eyes. There wasn't a car stopped anywhere or a mother on the sidewalk. I looked back to the playground to see a boy had stopped chasing his friend and was looking around. I looked up a bit at the surrounding houses on the street; maybe the boy lived nearby and his mother let him play until a certain time. But I didn't see anyone standing in the doorway of any house. "Billy!" I glanced at the windows; nothing. Suddenly there was a soft thud in front of me and I looked down to see the boy who had stopped had tripped and fallen while running past. I quickly got up and helped him.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" The young boy nodded and sniffled. He had gotten a small scrape on his knee. I looked down to see his shoe was untied. "Sweetie, you have to make sure your shoes are tied or you'll trip again. Do you want me to tie them?" The boy nodded. I tied his shoe, slipping the tracker between the laces; the boy was running off to a mother I couldn't see. This could be how the kidnapper takes the kids. Maybe the kidnapper just calls their names. But the kids wouldn't come if they didn't recognize the voice.

"Thank you." The boy said quietly before standing up and running off towards the sound of the woman calling. I took out my phone and texted Sally.

_Hey, come get me._

_-KG_

I sent the text before sitting back down on the bench. I put my elbows on my knees and put my fingers to my temples. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Behind my eyelids my eyes had gone gold. I opened my eyes as I stepped out of my body. I had been practicing this for a while now. Basically what I was doing was having an out of body experience. I couldn't follow the kid with my real body. I ran off in the direction the boy ran off and saw him standing by a black car looking around. He turned towards the car like somebody in it had gotten his attention. I couldn't hear anything; I haven't mastered this yet. The door to the car opened and the boy was pulled in. I went to run around the car to see a face but suddenly I felt pressure on my shoulders and was suddenly pulled back to my body.

"Krista!" I looked up to see Sally standing there; looking slightly annoyed yet slightly worried. "Why wouldn't you answer?"

"Sorry; Meditating." I said getting up and walking over to her car.

"Meditating?" She mumbled getting into the driver's side as I side into the passenger's seat.

* * *

We got back to Scotland Yard and I made my way to Lestrade's office.

"You came back early, did you see something?"

"Check where that tracker you gave me is."

"Where is it?"

"That's what I want to know." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but where did you put it?"

"I put it on a boy's shoe."

"What?"

"I put it on a boy's shoe." I repeated. "I heard a mom call his name but I didn't see anyone around."

"Maybe you just didn't see them." He said typing on his computer.

"No trust me, there wasn't anyone there."

"Alright.. Okay it's just down the road from the playground."

"You're kidding." I said walking around to look at the screen.

"No. Maybe the kid went home."

"What house is he in?"

"I told you before the tracker doesn't give exact location, just area."

"Can you give me a list of everyone on the street?"

"Now you're kidding."

"No everyone." Lestrade sighed.

"Give me a few minutes." He said walking from the room.

* * *

About 10 minutes later I was looking through files. I looked at all the houses with children. I found that none of the kids matched the boy I saw before. I put all those aside. Next I looked at married couples, there were only three but they looked fine. The last five files consisted of two single men and three single women. While looking at one woman's file something caught my eye.

_Beverly Gibson_

_382 Wilcot St._

_Marital Status: Divorced_

_Criminal Record: None_

_Medical: Miscarriage, Diagnosed with Severe Depression_

_Other: Alcoholic _

I put the rest of the files into a pile.

"Lestrade." He looked up from his computer. "I might have an idea of who's house the boy is at."

"Due tell."

"Beverly Gibson. Divorced, miscarriage, Severe Depression. Seems like she really wanted a kid."

"If you're suggestion we go get her or search her house, we're going to need more than that."

"Let me question her. I'll just say I'm talking to everyone on the street. But I will need a few things."

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to end badly?"

"Oh come on, don't you trust me?" he gave me a look.

"I just need a cop uniform." He sighed.

"And an ID card."

"Ooo Sherlock would be jealous, I get my own card."

"_Only _for this case. I'm going to need it back later."

"Aw, I wanted to rub it in Sherlock's face."

"Fine, you can do that, and_ then_ I need it back." We laughed.

* * *

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. After a moment a woman in her mid-40s opened the door.

"Hi, Ms. Gibson?" The woman nodded. "My name is Krista Gordon, I'm with the police; I need to ask you a few questions about the kids that have been disappearing from the park down the block."

"Can I see your ID?" The woman asked. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the ID that Lestrade made for me just for this case. I flashed it to the woman. "Lemme see that again." I raised an eyebrow and showed it to her slower.

Doesn't seem too trusting. Wonder why.

"I'm sorry Miss. Gordon." She said.

"It's alright. Do you have any children of your own?"

"W-what?"

"You seem a bit nervous, I'm sure if I had kids I'd be jumpy too.. three kids have gone missing." I said. I had said three instead of four because the fourth kid hasn't been reported missing yet. I noticed the boy from the park was standing by a wall, peeking around it. "Is that your boy?" Ms. Gibson whirled around. I smiled at him. He either seemed to recognize me or notice the police uniform because he smiled back. "Come here sweetie. What's your name?" He stayed quiet.

"Go on honey." Ms. Gibson said. He looked up at her.

"Mommy told me not to tell my name to strangers."

"I'm a police officer, you can tell me." He looked to me.

"I wasn't talking about you." A look of panic washed over Ms. Gibson's face.

"Sweetie, why do you go play?" She said pushing him out, down the hall before walking back to the door with a nervous smile.

"Ms. Gibson.. you don't have children. That little boy is not your son, neither is Katie, Mandy, or Max." Suddenly she tried to close the door but I stopped it with my foot and pushed against it. She started to run away. I grabbed my walkie-talkie Lestrade gave me and yelled into it. "Need back up now! She's running, I don't know if this house has a back door." I said before running after her. I ran through the house till I got to the kitchen where Ms. Gibson was holding the boy by the back of his shirt with a knife to his throat.

"Stay back!" She yelled.

"Beverly, put the knife down, you don't want to hurt that boy."

"How do you know?" She yelled.

"Because if you wanted to hurt these kids you wouldn't have a play room filled to the brim with toys." I said. While running through the house I noticed a room slightly cracked open. As I ran past I peeked inside and saw a bright room filled with toys and stuffed animals. "I know why you're doing this, why you took them. You want a child. But you're divorced and you can't bear children; you had a miscarriage when you and your ex tried for your first baby." She started to cry. "You couldn't adopt because your doctor diagnosed you with depression and you became an alcoholic. I can tell you haven't had a drink in a while but they can't trust you with children. Beverly, these children have families of their own. Mothers and fathers who are worried about their child."

"It's not fair!" She yelled, sobbing.

"You can't take these children away from their families." I noticed that the boy had started crying as well. "Look at the boy." Beverly looked down, the boy looked up at her.

"I wanna go home, I want my mommy!" He cried. Suddenly she threw the knife into the sink and pushed the boy to me before collapsing to her knees. The boy hugged my legs and cried. Suddenly I heard the police running to the house.

"We're in here!" I shouted. Two police men came in and started to arrest her. I looked down at the boy and stroked his head. "Sweetie, where are the others?" He pointed down the hall. "Come on, show me." I said. He took my hand and led me to the playroom. I pushed open the door and saw the other three kids were huddled in the corner. I stopped a police woman who was running to the kitchen. "The other three missing kids are in here. We walked in and the kids stood up.

"It's alright, we're gunna take you back to your families." She said. One of the girls ran over and hugged her legs as she started crying. "Shh Shh it's alright now." She said picking her up and rubbing her back. We led the kids outside and to the police car. The little boy wouldn't let go of my hand.

"I guess I'll ride with them." I said. The police woman nodded and we got into car and went back to Scotland Yard.

* * *

When we got there three of the families were there, they had been notified when we had the kids. Since the little boy was only taken today we had to find his parent's. His name was Billy Tashe. He wouldn't let go of my hand the whole time so I waited with him until his parents came. We were in the waiting room; I had gotten Billy a juice box. He drank it quietly as he waited, his little hand holding mine tightly. His parents finally came and he rushed over to them. His mother picked him up and the three shared a group hug. Billy said something to his mother with a smile, and then pointed at me. She walked over to me and I stood up.

"Thank you so much for finding my baby."

"No problem. Take care."

"You too." She said before the three left.

"Krista." I turned to see Lestrade. He motioned me over and we went into his office. He turned his computer to a live stream of In an art gallery, the Director of the gallery was finishing his speech as he stood near a painting.

"Falls of the Reichenbach, Turner's masterpiece, thankfully recovered owing to the prodigious talent of Mr. Sherlock Holmes." The patrons applauded. Sherlock and John were standing nearby. The Director gave a small gift-wrapped box to Sherlock. "A small token of our gratitude." Sherlock took the box and looked at it.

* * *

"Aw, I wanted to help with that."

"You just want to be on TV."

"Not like I'll ever be famous."

"It's better you were here today though; to save those kids." Lestrade said patting me on the back, giving me a smile.

* * *

I went back to the flat where John and Sherlock were already having tea in their chairs.

"Congrats, on finding that painting." John looked up to me.

"What were you up to?" He asked.

"Well I did a case for Lestrade, I found the four missing kids."

"Four? I thought there were only three?"

"The fourth got taken today. The case was for Sherlock" I turned to look at said man. "But you never showed up." John looked at Sherlock narrowing his eyebrows.

"When I called you, you said you were at Scotland Yard." I turned to glare at Sherlock.

"Well I got something you didn't cause I was there." I said taking out my ID card. "Lestrade made me an ID card." Sherlock glared at it slightly. "Don't look like that; it's your fault, you should've showed up and actually _help_." He pouted and turned away. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Such a child." I said.

* * *

**_Next one might take a while for me to post I'm in the last 3 week of school I have a paper due next week, then the week after is finals. So I'll try to do my best to post…next week if not the week after. Sorry. Hope everyone liked this chapter and case._**


	30. Case 12: Sanguineous Shakespeare-Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs._**

**_Sorry this took sooo long, I had finals last week now I'm out of school till September =D_**

**_Thank you _****Ganondorf-Lover****_, You are the 100_****_th_****_ reviewer and this is the first of any of my stories to reach 100 reviews, thanks everyone!_**

**_Thank you _****SemiraBlake****_, you are amazing for reviewing for 7 chapters in a row. Thanx_**

**15TSchultz****_: I would do the old flame thing but in the 1_****_st_****_ few chapters Krista said she never had a boyfriend. Good idea though._**

**_Thank you everyone who has stuck with this story!_**

**_Enjoy! (Sorry it's short) (Just realized i never added names to the report, i'm so dumb) (Dammit forgot to add two things)  
_**

**_QUESTION: SHOULD LESTRADE FIND OUT ABOUT KRISTA'S MAGIC?_**

* * *

"Do you get to keep that?" John asked pointing to the fake police ID card.

".. No, I have to return it tomorrow." I saw a small smirk appear on Sherlock's face. "Wipe that smirk off your face, I still _got _a card." I said waving it in his face. Suddenly he snatched it from my hand and stood up, holding it above his head. I glared. "Hey, no fair! You're like six feet!" I said reaching for it. I frowned as I need another seven inches to reach it. I got up on Sherlock's chair and reached for it again. He moved his arm away. I reached as far as I could before I somehow fell and ended up on his back.

"Get off!" He said still holding the card away from my reaching hand.

"Give me the card!" I said with one arm around his neck and legs tightly around his waist so I wouldn't fall; He wasn't exactly holding me up. John sighed watching us.

"You two are behaving like children. The two of us stopped and turned to look at him.

"He took my card!"

"She was waving it in my face!" John sighed again holding the bridge of his nose.

"Sherlock, give Krista back the card. Krista, get off his back." Sherlock pouted before pulling his arm in. I snatched the card back and hopped off his back. Suddenly the IPhone vibrated in my pocket.

"I'll be right back." I said running down to my flat. I closed the door behind me and pulled out the phone.

_Saw Sherlock and John on the telly. Where were you? I wanted to see you. ;)_

_-JM_

_I had my own case. I saved those three missing kids plus one more._

_-KG_

_Proud of you, want to have dinner to celebrate?_

_-JM_

_I'm not supposed to see you. You're dangerous._

_-KG_

_In more ways than one ;)_

_-JM_

_You'll have to be more specific_

_-KG_

_I'll let you make your own conclusions_

_-JM_

_Never know what I may come up with_

_-KG_

_I'm tempted to find out ;)_

_-JM_

I put the phone onto my table and went to my room to change into short shorts and a big t-shirt. I went back up to the boy's flat. John looked up from watching the news, in his chair.

"Comfortable?" I nodded walking into the kitchen.

"Could you please wear more clothes?" Sherlock said glancing up from his microscope.

"I could." I said opening the fridge.

"Don't-" Sherlock tried to warn me but I had already opened the door. I closed it slowly and turned around.

"No comment." I said walking out into the living room. John looked up and noticed my expression.

"So, you saw the.."

"Yeah." I said sitting down in Sherlock's chair.

* * *

Around 5:30 in the afternoon John and I were watching the telly still while Sherlock was in the kitchen.

"It's the like the classic tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet." The news lady said. "Earlier today 17-year-old Mary Pinewit and 20-year-old Josh Berry were found dead in Josh's flat; Both suicides. An autopsy report shows that Josh killed himself about 29 minutes before Mary. The parents of these two said the two had been going out but the parents didn't want them going out since Mary's Parents thought Josh was too old for her."

"Three years apart and you and Sherlock are worried about me being 11 and 16 years younger than you." I said glancing to John.

"Krista I- wait.. _do you_ fancy one of us?"

"Now why on earth would I answer that question?" I asked him with a small wink. He sighed and turned back to the TV.

* * *

Sherlock stayed in the kitchen experimenting while John and I watched the news for about another half hour. I was about to fall asleep when the news got interrupted by a sort of movie starting. John looked over at me and I returned his puzzled look. It was easy to see the movie opening was made with a program like Windows Movie Maker. There was a TV static cut before the video started. In the background someone was crying softly. Suddenly a man was pushed into frame. He had old 1800 clothing on and held a piece of paper in his shaking hands. He began reading from the paper speaking like one would in a Shakespearian play.

"Shakespeare." I said.

"What?" John asked looking to me.

"The play, it's by Shakespeare. This is uh.. I can't remember the name but the character speaking, it's his death scene."

"Is this live?"

"No, clock on the back wall shows an hour ahead, this was filmed yesterday round 7." I jumped in my seat as my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and unlocked it, making sure John didn't see which phone it was.

_Where did you go? You busy? _

_-JM_

_No, just watching a weird play thing on TV_

_-KG_

He asked what channel so I told him before putting the phone away in my pocket. John and I continued to watch the weird remake of the play. Soon it was the character's death scene; John and I both gasped as the second character, who was just as shaken up about preforming the play as the other actor, _actually_ killed the first actor by chopping off his head. My hand flew to my mouth as I closed my eyes. John scrambled to turn off the TV before grabbing his phone.

"Lestrade? Turn on your telly channel 4 news. _Now._" He said before handing up and coming over to me. He kneeled in front of me. "Krista, you alright?" I shook my head slowing, keeping my hands over my mouth with my eyes shut tight. He pulled me into a hug and stroked my back. Sherlock walked in from the kitchen. He frowned seeing the two of us.

"What did I miss?"

* * *

The next afternoon the three of us were called down to Lestrade's office about the video. The three of us walked in and Lestrade sat behind his desk.

"I'm assuming you _all_ saw that showing last night?"

"No, Sherlock was in the kitchen." John said. "We saw it." John said motioning between me and him.

"Well that tape was sent to the channel 4 broadcasting station late afternoon yesterday. Another tape has been sent to channel 6 news this afternoon. They contacted us having heard about what happened last night. We don't know where these videos are being filmed but we took a glance at the second video and saw it was in the same place."

"Can I see it?" I asked. John and Lestrade gave me a look. "I need to see one tiny detail." Lestrade nodded and got the CD and put it into his computer. As soon as it started playing I paused it and pointed to the clock. "Same time as the other video. Meaning if he's going to make another one, he's going to do it in 2 hours and 35 minutes." I said pointing to the time on his computer that read: 4:25pm.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Lestrade asked.

"Well if you notice by the window-" I was cut off as Sherlock interrupted me.

"Looking out the window you can see a sign saying. 'Simon Gallow Being Shakespeare' meaning the place the videos were recorded in must be back stage at _Trafalgar Studios._" I sent a small glare to Sherlock.

"I was getting there." I said.

"I got there faster." He said. Suddenly Lestrade snorted in laughter. I gave him a look.

"Grow up." Sherlock looked confused and turned to John for clarification but he only coughed and looked the other way. Lestrade cleared his throat.

"Anyway, what's the plan?" He asked looking to me and Sherlock.

"I would suggest just going to _Trafalgar Studios _at 7." I said shrugging.

"And doing what?" Lestrade asked.

"You let me keep the card and _I_ can arrest him." I said with a smile.

"Oh right. I need that back." He said holding out his hand. I frowned.

"But.. aww.." I said reaching into my pocket. I noticed Sherlock smirking. "Hey at least I got one." I said sticking my tongue out before giving the card back to Lestrade. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "The film killer guy is obviously an amateur. We can just go there and stop him. How bout this: The three of us go in and make sure he doesn't get away and then you guys can show up and arrest him."

"I don't another way of doing it, it is the simplest way." Lestrade said.

"But, you have to play the video right up until the… ya know.. death scene. He'll know something's up if you don't. Plus _Trafalgar Studios _isn't that hard to recognize." Lestrade nodded.

"Just be careful." He said.

"Don't worry, Greg, we'll be fine." I said hitting his cheek lightly twice before leaving the room with Sherlock.

"Keep an eye on them." He said to John.

"I heard that." I said in singsong.

* * *

**_OKAY end of that chapter, sorry it took sooo long and is sooo short but I didn't know how to really write this one. I mean I had the idea and knew what to write just not how to make it … flow._**

**_Oh um _****Trafalgar Studios****_ is a real place in London and is like 3 minutes from Scotland Yard and 10 from Baker St so that's why I used it…plus there is a sign saying the Shakespeare thing on Google maps._**

**_Anyways, I'll be working on the next chapter today too; I'm outta school since last Friday. So I'll have like two months free unless I get a job and such. Hey check out my newer stories too: Two The Lost Boys fics _****Amethyst ****_and _****Cry Little Sister and Say Hello to the Night****_ and my two new TMNT stories based on the 90s movies. Both called _****Scarlet Roses ****_and _****Scarlet Roses 2****_ (for no reason just a random title) although the 2_****_nd_****_ ones not posted yet. 1_****_st_****_ one is 7 chapters and the other I like 4-6 only cause it's hard to add things to a movie. Good movies btw you should watch them if you like TMNT._**

**_HOPE YOU ENJOYED. PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	31. Case 12: Sanguineous Shakespeare-Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_SemiraBlake: I bet you're amazing in real life too_**

**_Sanguineous: Adj. 1. Relating to or involving blood or bloodshed. 2. Having the color of blood; blood-red._**

* * *

Around 7pm Sherlock, John and I went to _Trafalgar Studios. _Lestrade ended up giving me my card back, much to Sherlock's disappointment, so we could get in without any trouble or having to buy a ticket to a show we weren't going to see. We all split up, there were a few different rooms backstage and we didn't know what room was the one where the videos were being filmed.

I had tried about three rooms when I got to a room with a door knob sign that said 'Do Not Disturb.' I knocked on the door a few times. I heard a bit of shuffling before someone opened the door just enough to get there head out. The man was in his early to mid-30s and looked very tired with dark circles under his eyes and his hair was greying a bit.

"_What_?" He snapped. I was a bit taken aback by his attitude. I tried to casually look behind him but couldn't. "_Well_?" He shifted slightly and I caught a glimpse of a familiar scarf on the ground.

"I was wondering if you've seen my friend. Tall, curly hair, _blue scarf._ Kinda like the one on your floor over there." His eyes widened slightly before he suddenly opened the door to pulled me in and put something over my face. Of all the times for my natural defense to work it had to stop time with a rag of chloroform pressed to my nose and his other hand trapping my head.

* * *

When I woke up I was laying on the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around. My eyes landed on Sherlock who was on the other side of the room. I got up and crawled over to him. That's when I realized we were wearing different clothing. I was in some sort of night gown and Sherlock was in a weird costume with tights. It reminded me of the tights I saw in the movie Romeo and Juliet when I was in high school. It defiantly left little to the imagination. Whether I'm talking about in the movie or Sherlock, you can come to your own conclusions.

"Sherlock?" I asked shaking him. "_Sherlock. Wake up."_ Suddenly I heard the sound of a gun and froze. I turned and looked over to the man from before now holding a gun. I mentally smirked.

_He thinks he can fool me with a fake gun?_

I decided the best form of action was to play along. I gulped and stared at the gun.

"P-please don't shoot." I said, letting tears come to my eyes. "I'm only 20." The man smirked.

"You're going to be doing a little scene today. Don't worry this one will be silent so you can call him by his real name." He said pointing the gun to Sherlock slightly.

"What did you do to him?"

"Same as you, he should be waking up soon, and then we can begin." I turned back to Sherlock and shook him.

"Wake up. _Wake up_." After a few minutes of shaking him he finally started to wake up. He opened his eyes slightly and they widened when he saw my crying face. He looked shocked and confused. He glanced over at the man with the fake gun then back to me. I winked and a look of realization came over his face.

"Ready?" The man asked. "You heard about that news report, like Romeo and Juliet. I wanted to do it but I had to find a couple. As I told the girl, this will be a silent movie so you can use her real name." I rolled my eyes and mouthed out to Sherlock.

"Watch this." Then I put my forehead against his and I closed my eyes and opened them. Sherlock looked at me confused. I smiled and stood up. I turned around to face the now frozen man.

"How did you?-"

"I've been practicing." I said looking back at Sherlock with my now golden eyes.

"On what?"

"The cat."

"We don't have a cat." He asked frowning.

"_You_ don't."

"Since when have you had a cat? John hates cats."

"Since last week, and John hasn't seen it. Is this really the time to be having this conversation?"

"We have all the time in the world." He said. I opened my mouth to retaliate before closing it.

"Just shut it and let me work." I said before turning back to the guy and take his gun from him. I aimed it to the ceiling and pulled the trigger. A flame came out. "Always wanted one of these." I mumbled before throwing it away. "Ya know you could get up and help me." I said.

"I'd rather not move around in these clothes."

"Oh just get up and help me, no one's around." I heard him sigh and get up. He walked up next to me and I couldn't help but glance over. "That a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"Weren't you the one telling Lestrade to grow up?"

"You don't even know why I said that."

".. John wouldn't tell me until we got home." I couldn't help but laugh as he looked away.

* * *

About a half hour later Sherlock and I were sitting in the back of an ambulance with those stupid blankets on us. We had tied up the man and then Sherlock called Lestrade.

"Why does everyone always think I need this blanket it does nothing." Sherlock complained.

"I don't mind it, it's cold tonight anyway." I said shrugging.

"That's because you're still in that night gown."

"Well I couldn't find my clothes and they wouldn't let me look anymore cause they didn't want me to mess with the crime scene."

"That's why I text John to get me a change of clothes. I told him to get you clothes but he didn't want to go into your flat." He said. I sighed.

"I wanted to be an actress when I was little, ya know." I said to Sherlock.

"Glad you rethought your career choice."

"When can we go home?" I asked.

"When Lestrade tells us we can." Sherlock sighed. Just then Lestrade walked up to us with the camera that was in the room.

"Obviously your deaths aren't on this but we're taking it in for evidence. Plus everyone wants to see Sherlock in _tights_." He said smirking. I chuckled.

"Trust me it's a sight to see." I said with a wink towards Sherlock who rolled his eyes and looked away. Lestrade chuckled too.

"You all can go home now, I'm sure you want to get out of that." He said pointing to the night gown before walking away.

"You have no idea." I muttered before hopping off the back of the ambulance.

* * *

Once we got back to the flat I changed out of the super long night gown and into one of my own. I was about to get ready for bed when someone knocked at the door. I raised an eyebrow and opened it.

"Yes, Sherlock?" He glanced down at what I was wearing for a brief moment.

"I wanna see your cat." I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"What now?" I shook my head.

"Oh no, I'm not explaining _that _one. Go ask John later." I said with a chuckle before motioning him inside. "Did you really think I was lying about having a cat?" I said walking into my room.

"Well you never had any cat hair on you, or cat scratches."

"It's call a lint roller and being nice to the cat." I said walking back into the room with a small black cat in my arms. I walked over and sat on the couch. He looked at the cat a moment before a calculating look came over his face. I rolled my eyes. "It's a normal cat." I said. "And I didn't name him Salem. His name is Ace."

"Why would I think its name was Salem?"

"Ya know from the show, Sabrina the Teenage Witch?" He gave me a blank look. "Right." I said before putting Ace down next to me.

"When did you get it again?"

"I got _him _last week."

"Why?"

"Cause I saw him at the pet story and he looked cool." I said petting Ace's head.

"John hates cats."

"I know you told me before. If anyone comes over I'll put him in my kitchen if they don't like cats."

"Why not your bedroom?"

"I might need that." I said nonchalantly.

"For what?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination."

"So you fancy John."

"Never said it was John who was coming over."

"So Moriarty." He said with a frown.

"I don't know if he likes cats or not." I said with a shrug. "I know _you _don't seem to mind them." I said crossing my legs as Ace jumped down and walked past Sherlock into my room. Sherlock watched the cat go by before walking to the door. "See you tomorrow." I said getting up and walking to the door. He nodded and left. I closed the door and locked it for the night. I went into my room and got under my covers. Ace jumped up onto the bed and curled up next to me. I smiled and pet his head gently before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**_END of that chapter and case, ONE more original case (Which is one chapter) before the Fall episode. _**


	32. Case 13: Malefic Magician

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_Picked random high school name btw._**

**_Malefic: Doing mischief; producing evil_**

* * *

A few days after the whole film/play killer guy John called me up to his and Sherlock's flat to hear about a case this lady had for them. When I got upstairs I noticed the woman, in her late 30s to early 40s, sitting in one of the dining chairs. She had a nice deep red almost purple pencil skirt with a matching blouse and heels.

"Krista, this is Mrs. Peabody, the principal of Lincoln High. Mrs. Peabody this is Krista Gordon our other partner." I extended my hand to shake but the woman only looked at it before turning back to Sherlock.

"May I tell you why I'm here now?" She asked impatiently.

"Yes, now you may speak. Be quick though." Sherlock said sounding bored.

"There have been multiple incidents at the high school involving a few of my students pranking teachers and other students. No one can figure out who is responsible and I will not tolerate this behavior at my school. I need you to find out who's behind all of these incidents."

"Boring, get cameras." Sherlock said going to get up.

"_Sherlock_." I said as he got up and went into the kitchen. "Sorry about him. What kinds of things have been happening?" I asked.

"There have been teacher's desks breaking; the legs having been cut. In some of the lockers of the students things will pop out at them and spill onto the floor like spiders, worms, paint and other things.

"Do you have any idea at all of who could be behind all this?"

"_Well_.."

* * *

About an hour later John and I, Sherlock stayed home claiming the case to be still too boring, went to the high school. We walked into the back of an open Freshman classroom where a teacher was teaching algebra.

"That her?" John asked quietly pointing to a young girl in the back of the class who was doodling in her notebook. I looked down at the picture the principle had given to us and nodded. The girl seemed to be medium height from what I could see form her sitting down. She had short black hair and brown eyes. Suddenly the teacher noticed John and I and stopped teaching.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, we need to speak to Miss. Roberts." All the rest of the class went 'ooooh' and started laughing.

"They've finally come to take you away." One kid sneered.

"Yeah get outta here freak." Another said before laughing with the rest of the class.

"Shoo, shoo!" Another snapped. The girl got up and hurried out of the room. John walked out of the room after her.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Knock it off!" The class got quiet and they all looked at me as if they've never been yelled at. "Little brats." I said before leaving the room. I sighed and walked over to where John and the girl were waiting. "Hey Hannah." I said.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." She said automatically, sounding defeated.

"We're not here to blame you for something." I said. "Though your principal thinks you're behind everything that's been happening-"

"I'm not!" She said. She looked as if she were going to cry.

"Hey, Hey, I never said you were. Now your principal thinks this because every incident has happened in one of your classes, when you were there to the same few people and teachers. Now, I saw what was happening back there. You seemed to get picked on a lot, huh?" I asked. She nodded. "Now don't take this the hard way, but do you have any friends, maybe a best friend who sticks up for you most of the time?" She shook her head.

"I don't have any friends, only a few people who are nice to me when no one else is around."

"Well I wanna talk to them too, so could you give me some names?"

"Fiona Ferrell and Derrick Jones."

"Thanks. You can go back to class now." Hannah frowned. "Or.. you can come with us for a bit." I said feeling sorry for her. She smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

I had John go and find Fiona to talk to her and Hannah and I went to talk to Derrick, although Hannah hid behind a corner. I got Derrick out of his class and into the hallway.

"You a cop?" He asked.

"Kinda."

"Can I see your ID?" I raised my eyebrow at the kid but showed him the ID card I _forgot_ to give back to Lestrade. "Cool."

"Alright. You know Hannah Roberts right?"

"Whatever you think she did, she didn't." He said.

"I don't think she did anything. I'm trying to figure out who _is_ doing these things. Now Hannah said that you and Fiona are the only two who are nice to her when no one is around, is that right?" I saw his face go slightly pink.

"Yeah so?"

"Well since you two are nice to her, would you, hypothetically, do something to the people who are mean to her?"

"Are you asking if I did all those things?"

"Hypothetically, _would _you?" He looked away slightly.

"Maybe."

"Derrick, was it you who did those things? Was it Fiona?" He looked away and didn't speak. I sighed. "You're not gunna get in trouble. Trust me I know what it's like for her going through that, if you guys did those things I would look the other way." He looked back at me.

"Why would you do that? You were picked on as a kid too?"

"Oh yeah."

"What they call you?"

"A witch, and a lot of other horrible names." He frowned.

"That's what they call Hannah. Since all those things happened like magic."

"Why do they assume it's her?"

"They think she's trying to get revenge on everyone who's mean to her and the teachers who never help her." I sighed. Then suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"I've got an idea." He gave me a weird look.

"What kinda idea? For what?"

"Hey Hannah, come here." I said waving the girl over. Derrick suddenly blushed.

"She was there the whole time?" He asked. I nodded. Suddenly John came walking down the hall with Fiona.

"Yeah. Fiona, come here." She came over and stood with the other two. "Okay here's the plan-"

"Krista, what are you up to?" John asked me as if I were a little kid.

"You'll see." I said before turning back to the other kids "Okay I need the three of you to all leave whatever classroom you're in, say you have to go to the bathroom or something. Hannah and Fiona, you two go into the same bathroom and Derrick you walk in the same hallway. You two will be Hannah's alibi."

"For what?" The three and John asked. I only smirked.

* * *

About an hour later, after the next period of classes started John and I were outside.

"Would you explain your plan to _me_?" He asked.

"Just watch my body."

"W-What?"

"Make sure I don't fall over." I said closing my eyes.

"What are you going to do? Krista? Krista?" I opened my eyes and stepped out of my body. I looked back at John who was slightly freaking out. I made my way into the school and to Hannah's science classroom. I waited until she left the room then waited another few minutes before putting my plan into action. I went over to the kid who called her a 'freak' earlier and flicked over his travel mug and coffee spilled all over him and the floor. I smirked to myself. I had been practicing a lot more and now I could touch things in this state. So far I could see and touch but I still couldn't hear although I didn't have to as he stood up and swore. The teacher turned around yelled at the kid, pointing to the sink in the back before turning back to the board. While the kid went over to the sink I looked at his hand writing on his notes, that didn't get hit with coffee, on the table. I touched the notebook and the words changed then I reached into his backpack and took out his phone and put it on the table next to the note book. I tapped the phone which lit up and began to, I assume, ring loudly. The teacher turned around and walked to his desk to get the phone and stopped when she noticed what his notebook said.

Suddenly I was pulled back to my body when _my_ phone rang. I opened my eyes to see John was gone. I looked at my phone and looked at the two texts from John

_Not sure what happened but you wouldn't respond, Sherlock called me I had to go, sorry_

_-JW_

_Text me when you get this, wanna make sure you're okay._

_-JW_

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked into the school again. I walked past Hannah, in the hallway, who waved slightly. I waved back before waking over to her.

"Hey I don't think you'll be blamed for anything anymore." I said. She looked confused then smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Hey if you ever need anyone to talk to just come to 221 B or C Baker St." She nodded and walked back to her class room. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Derrick.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I fixed the problem. Don't worry I didn't tell anyone it was you." His eyes widened slightly.

"H-How did you know?"

"I didn't know for sure, you just confirmed it. Hey if you like Hannah you should ask her out." He blushed. "Plus if she has a boyfriend to protect her from getting picked on, it'll really help her." He blushed more.

"Did you have a boyfriend to help you?"

"No, and I don't want her to go it alone like I did. Be there for her." He nodded and ran after Hannah. I smiled and left the school.

I got back to Baker St and went right up to the boys flat to find no one there. I shrugged and went downstairs to feed Ace before going back upstairs and sitting in Sherlock's chair, putting on the news. I sighed rolling my eyes seeing John and Sherlock on the news.

"Why do I miss all the fun stuff?"

* * *

**_END! How was that for a final original case, I know it sucked XD only thing I could think of._**

**_QUESTION: What should Krista's Tabloid nickname be? Or should she not have one? I need a good one before I can post the next chapter and I'm drawing a blank X-x. I'll give credit for the name. (Remember, no one knows Krista is a witch so her name can't really have anything to do with the fact that she's a witch)  
_**


	33. Case 14: The Reichenbach Fall -Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_I decided to not actually SAY what her tabloid name is since I can't think of anything. If I ever do think of something I'll rewrite that part of the chapter._**

**_HalfTimeLady: I never said who Krista was gunna end up with~ ;) And I don't want it to end either Q-Q_**

**_CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: Those would work but no one knows Krista is a witch_**

**_The Yoshinator: Not sure what you meant by pet._**

* * *

John was sitting on the sofa reading the papers and I was sitting in one of the dining chairs while Sherlock, wearing his blue dressing gown over his shirt and trousers, stomped across the room and threw the Daily Star onto the pile of newspapers on the coffee table.

"'Boffin'. 'Boffin Sherlock Holmes'." He said indignantly.

"Everybody gets _one_." John said.

"One what?" Sherlock asked.

"Tabloid nickname: 'SuBo'; 'Nasty Nick'. Shouldn't worry – I'll probably get one soon."

"Page five, column six, first sentence." John turned to the relevant page. Sherlock went over to the fireplace, picked up the deerstalker, held it up and punched it angrily.

"Do I have one too?" I asked Sherlock.

"Same page, column four, third sentence… Why is it always the hat photograph?"

"'_Bachelor_ John Watson'?" John said looking at the newspaper article. I walked over and looked at the newspaper.

"Seriously?" I asked looking up from the article. "_That's_ what they came up with?"

"What sort of hat is it anyway?" Sherlock continued his rant on the hat. I shook my head and sat down in John's chair.

"'Bachelor'? What the hell are they implying?"

"Is it a cap? Why has it got two fronts?" Sherlock said holding up the hat and twisting it back and forth rapidly.

"It's a deerstalker." John said glancing up briefly. _"_'Frequently seen in the company of bachelor John Watson ...'" John continued reading.

"You stalk a deer with a hat? What are you gunna do – throw it?" I rolled my eyes.

"'... _confirmed_ bachelor John Watson'!" John said reading another part of the article.

"Some sort of death frisbee?" I chuckled as Sherlock mimicked throwing the hat like a frisbee.

"Okay, this is too much. We need to be more careful." John said.

"It's got flaps ... ear flaps. It's an _ear_ hat, John." He accurately skimmed the hat across the room to John, who didn't even have to lift his hand to catch it. "What do you mean, 'more careful'?" Sherlock asked.

"I mean this isn't a deerstalker now; it's a Sherlock Holmes hat. I mean that you're not exactly a _private_ detective anymore." He held his thumb and forefinger an inch apart. "You're this far from famous."

"Oh, it'll pass." He slumped down into his armchair and folded his hands in the prayer position in front of his mouth.

"It'd _better_ pass. The press _will_ turn, Sherlock. They always turn, and they'll turn on _you_." Sherlock lowered his hands and looked more closely at John.

"It really bothers you."

"What?"

"What people say."

"Yes."

"About me? I don't understand – why would it upset _you_?" John held his gaze for a moment, and then looked away.

"It upsets me too." I said.

"Yes but I understand why it would make _you_ upset." He said glancing at me briefly.

"The hell does that mean?" I mumbled. He gave me a look that said. 'We both know what that means. Stop asking stupid questions.'

"Just try to keep a low profile. Find yourself a _little_ case this week. Stay out of the news." John said.

"Well I have to go feed Ace." I said getting up from John's chair.

"Ace? Who's Ace? Did you get a boyfriend?" John asked.

"Yes because if I had I would have to go _feed_ him." I said giving John a look.

"Her cat." Sherlock said.

"You.. don't have a cat." John said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I do." John made a face showing he didn't like the idea. "Don't worry he stays in my flat." I said before leaving the room. I went into my flat and Ace greeted me with a loud meow. "I know, I know, you're hungry." I said going into the kitchen where his bowl was and filling it with food, giving him fresh water. Suddenly I heard my phone buzz on my nightstand. I got it and unlocked it.

_Going sightseeing, wish you were here, it'd be more fun that way._

_-JM_

_Sightseeing?_

_-KG_

_Yeah, I wanna see the crown jewels._

_-JM_

_Why do I have a feeling that's going to end badly?_

_-KG_

_It's just harmless looking._

_-JM_

_Right, don't cause too much trouble._

_-KG_

_Can't promise that. Miss you._

_-JM_

_At least try. And I.. miss you too._

_-KG_

_Aw you're making me blush. _

_-JM_

I rolled my eyes putting my phone back on my nightstand before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

After a shower, I changed into a black blouse, short black skirt, grey stockings and boots that went up mid-calf. I headed upstairs and into the boy's living room where John was in his chair in his robe, reading the paper.

_"_So, did you just talk to him for a really long time?" John asked referring to the mannequin in a suit which was hanging by its neck from the ceiling.

_"_Oh. Henry Fishgard never committed suicide." I heard Sherlock say from the kitchen. "Bow Street Runners:" I heard a book snapped shut. "missed everything."

"Pressing case, is it?" John asked.

"They're all pressing 'til they're solved." John looked up and glanced at me.

"You look nice. You going on a date?"

"Why this big interest if I'm seeing someone, Johnny?" I asked him with a small smirk.

"Just curious, is all."

"Don't worry." I said leaning down to peck him on the cheek quickly. His face went a slightly pink. I chuckled as he tried to ignore it. Sherlock's phone trilled a text alert. John lowered his newspaper.

"I'll get it, shall I?" He said tetchily. He got up and walked over to the phone, picking it up and checking the message as Sherlock continued to look into his microscope. John's face slowly filled with shock. He turned and took the phone to the kitchen, holding it out to Sherlock.

"Here."

"Not now, I'm busy." He said not looking up.

"Sherlock ..."

"Not _now_."

"He's back." He said breathing heavily. Sherlock lifted his head and took the phone. I looked over his shoulder and read the message.

_Come and play.  
Tower Hill.  
Jim Moriarty x._

Sherlock's eyes widened and he sunk back on his chair and gazed into space.

_Jim, I told you to stay out of trouble._

* * *

__Later, Sherlock, John and I arrived at the Tower and watched the recorded security footage taken from behind Jim as he stuck gum onto the glass of the display case of the crown jewels. From a distance it was not clear what he then pushed into the gum.

"That glass is tougher than anything." Lestrade said.

"Not tougher than crystallized carbon. He used a diamond." Sherlock said. Lestrade adjusted the footage, which shifted to a recording taken from the other side of the glass. The footage also went into reverse, showing the glass rising back up into place before it shattered. As Jim pulled the fire extinguisher back again and the glass became whole, the message which he scrawled onto it became clear. He deliberately wrote the words backwards on the glass so that they would be seen from the camera on the other side of the case. With the smiley face inside the 'O', the message read:

GET  
SHERLOCK

John turned and stared at Sherlock but his eyes were fixed on the screen.

* * *

__**Six weeks Later**

I had to go to the store but I got an appropriate outfit for Jim's trial; a nice grey dress that went just above my knees with sleeves that went halfway down my upper arms. I put on matching shoes and grabbed my bag before going upstairs to the first floor to meet with the boys.

"Ready?" John asked.

"Yes." Sherlock said and I nodded. Bracing himself, John opened the door. Police officers were trying to hold back the large crowd of journalists who immediately started photographing the three of us and calling out questions as the police cleared the way and allowed three of us through to the waiting police car. We got into the back and the car pulled away and raced off with its sirens wailing.

* * *

__  
"Remember ..." John said but Sherlock cut him off.

"Yes." He said instantly.

"Remember ...

"Yes." He said even more quickly. John looked away in frustration, then went for broke and spoke quickly.

"Remember what they told you: don't try to be clever ..."

"No." Sherlock said talking over him.

"... and _please_, just keep it simple and brief."

"God forbid the star witness at the trial should come across as intelligent."

"'Intelligent', fine; let's give 'smart-arse' a wide berth." There was a slight pause.

"I'll just be myself."

"Are you listening to me?!" John said irritated.

* * *

At the Old Baily Sherlock had been called to give his evidence and was standing in the witness box. Jim was in the dock opposite him, nonchalantly chewing on some gum. John and I were sitting in the public gallery upstairs.

"A 'consulting criminal'." The prosecuting barrister said to Sherlock.

"Yes."

"Your words. Can you expand on that answer?"

"James Moriarty is for hire."

"A tradesman?"

"Yes."

"But not the sort who'd fix your heating."

"No, the sort who'd plant a bomb or stage an assassination, but I'm sure he'd make a pretty decent job of your boiler." There was muffled laughter from some people in the court, and the prosecuting barrister tried to hide her smile.

"Would you describe him as ..."

"Leading." Sherlock said interrupting.

"What?"

"Can't do that. You're leading the witness." He looked towards the defending barrister. "He'll object and the judge will uphold." The judge looked exasperated – this wasn't the first time Sherlock has done this during his evidence.

"Mr. Holmes."

"Ask me how. _How_ would I describe him? What opinion have I formed of him? Do they not teach you this?"

"Mr. Holmes, we're fine without your help." The judge said.

"_How_ would you describe this man – his character?"

"First mistake."He raised his eyes and locked his gaze onto Jim. "James Moriarty isn't a man at all – he's a spider; a spider at the center of a web – a criminal web with a thousand threads and he knows precisely how each and every single one of them dances." Jim almost imperceptibly nodded his head in approval of the description. The prosecuting barrister cleared her throat awkwardly.

"And how long ..."

"No, no, don't-don't do that. That's really not a good question." Sherlock said closing his eyes in exasperation

_"_Mr. Holmes." The judge said angrily.

"How long have I known him? Not really your best line of enquiry. We met twice, five minutes in total. I pulled a gun; he tried to blow me up.I felt we had a special something." He said sarcastically.

"Miss Sorrel, are you seriously claiming this man is an expert, after knowing the accused for just five minutes?" The judge asked.

"Two minutes would have made me an expert. Five was ample." Sherlock said.

"Mr. Holmes, that's a matter for the jury." The judge said.

"Oh, really?" His eyes turned towards the jury box. John raised his hand to his head in an all-too-recognizable 'oh, shit, NO!' gesture. Sherlock turned the full force of his gaze onto the twelve people sitting in the jury box and had deduced all of them within a couple of seconds. "One librarian; two teachers; two high-pressured jobs, probably the City." He focused on the woman at the far left of the front row. She had a notebook resting on the ledge in front of her and was writing in shorthand. "The foreman's a medical secretary, trained abroad judging by her shorthand."

"Mr. Holmes!"

"Seven are married and two are having an affair – with each other, it would seem! Oh, and they've just had tea and biscuits." He turned to the judge. "Would you like to know who ate the wafer?"

"Mr. Holmes." The judge said angrily. "You've been called here to answer Miss Sorrel's questions, not to give us a display of your intellectual prowess." Sherlock took a breath but couldn't help smiling a little at the acknowledgement of his 'intellectual prowess'. John stared at him sternly and I rolled my eyes. "Keep your answers brief and to the point. Anything else will be treated as contempt. Do you think you could survive for just a few minutes without showing off?" Sherlock paused as he gave the question some thought, and then opened his mouth.

* * *

Shortly after, Sherlock was put into one of the cells under the courts. I went to go tease him about it a few minutes before he was allowed to leave.

"Sherlock~" I said in singsong going up to his cell door and looking through the little window. "You know Johnny is upset. He told you to behave." I said as if scolding a small child.

"Of course he is." Sherlock said from his spot leaning against the wall.

"Krista?" I raised an eyebrow and looked to the cell to the right of Sherlock's

"Seriously?" I asked walking over and looking into the cell to see Jim. "They put _you two_ next to each other?" Jim smirked.

"Hey Krista."

"And _you._" I said to him. "I told you to behave too." I said putting my hands on my hips. He came over to the door and put his face by the window.

"Hey, I'm a bad boy, what are you going to do, punish me?" He asked with a wink. Suddenly Sherlock made a noise of annoyance.

"No one wants to hear your flirting." He said.

"Hey, I haven't been able to see my Krista for so long; you and John have kept her away from me." He whined.

"With good reason." Sherlock said. "And she's not _your_ Krista."

"Boys, boys. Settle down." I said with a light sigh.

"Good to see you again." Jim said with a smile.

"You too." I said quietly almost shyly. Suddenly I heard John talking. "Looks like you're good to go Sherlock."

"Aw, you're leaving?" Jim almost whined. "Can't I at least get a kiss goodbye?" He said putting his forehead against the top of the window he seemed to be pouting and it made him look so cute. I glanced down the hall to see John's back turned. I quickly went over and kissed him, he kissed back and pulled at my bottom lip with his teeth. I backed up and felt my face heating up. He smirked at me and licked his lips. John walked down the hallway and Sherlock was let out.

As Sherlock signed for his personal property, John was standing beside him leaning back on the desk with his arms folded.

"What did I say? I said, 'Don't get clever.'" John said.

"I can't just turn it on and off like a tap." Sherlock said taking the bag of items from the custody officer, he turned to John.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You were there for the whole thing, up in the gallery, start to finish."

"Like you said it would be ..." he said referring to Jim's defending barrister_ "_... he sat on his backside, never even stirred."

"Moriarty's not mounting any defense."

* * *

**_ENDING THIS CHAPTER HERE! How was that for the first chapter of the episode? I really like the cell scene personally. Not sure when next one will be out but I'm working on this episode as much as I can today. (6/27/13 11:54pm) _**

**_OKAY I separated all the episode parts into EIGHT chapters (including this one) BUT I haven't added in all MY stuff yet. That will add more and maybe enough for another chapter. BUT ANYWAY this story's not ending too soon. Still 7 chapters to go! (7/2/13 1:20AM)_**

**_I can't wait till I can post chapter 35 _**^_^ **_(7/3/13 1:18 PM)_**


	34. Case 14: The Reichenbach Fall -Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_I'm really sad cause I finished writing the whole story just now (7/5/13 1:23 AM) I'll probably still add things like anyone's requests for things I think of though._**

**_SemiraBlake: I have no idea lol XD _**

* * *

The three of us went back to the flat.

"Bank of England, Tower of London, Pentonville. Three of the most secure places in the country and six weeks ago Moriarty breaks in, no-one knows how or why." John said sitting down in his armchair, with me on the arm of it, as Sherlock began to pace. "All we know is -"

"- he ended up in custody." Sherlock stopped and turned to John. John took a breath.

"Don't do that." John said.

"Do what?"

"The look."

"Look?"

"You're doing the look again."

"Well, I can't see it, can I?" John pointed to the mirror on the wall as if Sherlock was an idiot for not realizing it was there. Sherlock turned his head and looked at his reflection. "It's my face."

"Yes, and it's doing a thing. You're doing a 'we all know what's really going on here' face."

"Well, we do."

"No. _I_ don't, which is why I find The Face so annoying."

"Jim got caught on purpose." I said.

"If Moriarty wanted the Jewels, he'd have them. If he wanted those prisoners free, they'd be out on the streets. The only reason he's still in a prison cell right now is because he chose to be there." Sherlock started to pace again. "Somehow this is part of his scheme."

* * *

The next day John went to Old Baily by himself, he didn't want Sherlock to come and I just thought it was boring; I stayed home and did some cleaning and such. I spent so much time in the boy's flat I had been neglecting my own. When I went shopping the other day I had gotten a new skirt, I wanted to wear it a bit before I went out with it so I wore it cleaning. I didn't get it dirty at all, it was a black skirt anyway so it's not like it could stain that easily.

Maybe an hour after I had finished cleaning when I started to make myself lunch I heard Sherlock playing his violin. I couldn't tell what song it was but I knew it was something by Bach. After a few minutes I heard someone knock on my door. I fixed my shirt and went to open the door.

"Jim?"

"Hey, miss me?" He said holding my chin gently and kissing my cheek before walking past me. He walked into the living room. I shut the door and went after him. "You got a cat." He said pointing to Ace, who he could see through the doorway into the kitchen, who was getting a drink of water.

"Do you not like cats?"

"Don't mind them." He said with a shrug before turning to me. "I like you though." He said with a smirk.

"I take it you're a free man. Would you like some tea?" I said walking towards the kitchen slowly, looking back at him, waiting for his answer.

"In every sense of the word." He said. "And no, I had some upstairs." He said shaking his head slightly holding up a hand.

"Are you trying to tell me you're single? And Sherlock knows you're here?"

"Of course he does, I think John does too but we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"And the answer to my other question?" He only winked. He looked around the room some before looking at my IHome for my IPod on the mantel above the fireplace.

"Oh good you have one." He said taking out his IPod and putting it in.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking over.

"Setting the mood." He said picking a song.

"What mood?" Suddenly Midnight Serenade began playing.

"This mood." He said.

"Glen Miller?" I asked with a smile. He smiled back holding out a hand to me.

"May I have this dance?"

"If you don't mind dancing with a girl who can't dance." I said taking his hand.

"Nonsense." He said pulling me against him, putting my arms around his neck, then putting his around my waist. We started rocking from side to side slowly. "See it's not that hard." He said with a smirk.

"Well this is easy; it's any other type of dancing that I have a problem with." He chuckled. "I love this song." I said closing my eyes. Suddenly Jim pressed his lips to mine. I didn't open my eyes, only kissed back. He pulled away slowly and chuckled.

"I missed that." I opened my eyes to see him smiling.

"Me too." I said blushing.

"There's something I've always wanted to do." He said before smirking.

"What?" I asked warily.

"This." He said before dipping me.

"Whoa!" I said wrapping my arms tighter around his neck. He chuckled before kissing me and pulling me back up our lips still pressed together. He pulled away and I chuckled. "Well that was fun." He smiled and put his forehead against mine.

"Now that I'm out we'll be able to spend more time together." He said.

"I'd like that."

"Me too." He said leaning back down and kissing me. "But I have to go now."

"Why?" I whined hugging him closer around his neck. He chuckled. "I-I like when you're here with me." I said laying my head against his chest. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Krista?" Jim sighed.

"Should I get that?" I asked looking up at Jim.

"Krista I can hear you as well as your music." Sherlock said. I sighed.

"This won't end well." Jim said quietly.

"Stay in here." I said before I took my arms from around Jim, turned off the music and walked to my door. "Yes Sherlock?" I asked opening the door. He opened his mouth to speak but then suddenly started glaring behind me. I jumped as Jim slid his arms around my waist from behind.

"We're a bit busy if you don't mind." He said putting his chin on the top of my head.

"Your car is outside still, your driver looks bored. Maybe you should go keep _him _company."

"Oh Sebastian will be fine." Jim said. I turned around and looked up at him.

"Maybe you should go." I said before mouthing out. "But text me later." He sighed.

"Fine," He said before leaning down and giving me a long, deep kiss. I heard Sherlock's knuckles crack as Jim slid a hand from my back to my butt, under my skirt.

"Jim." I said pulling away, my face red. He chuckled.

"You're fault wearing skirts all the time." I gave him a look. "I'm going, I'm going." He said giving me a peck on the lips before walking past Sherlock.

"Tell Sebastian I say hi." I said before he closed the door.

"I will." He said closing the door.

"You're something else, you know that." Sherlock said.

"What?" I asked turning to him.

"As soon as he's free you two are all over each other."

"We weren't all 'over each other.'" I said walking back into my living room.

"Looked like it."

"I-I missed him okay?" I said stopping, still facing away from him.

".. Are you in love with him?" I turned around to face him.

"I-.. I don't know." I said turning around again and walking into my bedroom.

"You don't know?"

"I'm confused!" I said sitting on my bed. I looked away when Sherlock walked in.

"About what?"

"_Who _I'm in love with."

"You say that as if there's someone else besides him." Sherlock said frowning.

"Of course there is!" I couldn't help but yell.

"Who?"

"I can't tell _you_." I said. He was quiet for a moment before taking my chin in his hands turning my head to face him. Even though I was now facing him I looked away. "Sherlo-" I was cut off as he kissed me. I felt my whole face heat up as he pushed me to lie down. He put a hand on my neck, two fingers on my pulse. I knew what he was doing but I was frozen. He pulled away and I stared at him. He seemed to nod to himself as if he confirmed something. Then he just got up and left.

* * *

That night I was walking to my room when I noticed Jim's IPod still in my IHome. I went to my room and grabbed the IPhone to call Jim. He answered before the first ring stopped.

"Krista? You alright?" He asked immediately, his voice clearly laced with concern.

"Uh Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You uh, you never call." He said clearing his throat as if embarrassed that he sounded so concerned.

"Oh, I just didn't feel like texting."

"Oh, alright."

"You left your IPod here."

"Did I? Well, I'll just drop by tomorrow to pick it up."

"Did you leave it on purpose to have an excuse to come and see me?"

"Eh ya caught me." He chuckled.

"You don't need excuses to come over."

"Oh but I do. Sherlock and John are very protective of you. I can't just stop by whenever I want, you know."

"Well I say you can." He chuckled again.

"How about this, tomorrow we'll make up excuses together."

"Alright."

"Alright." He repeated. "Now as much as I'd love to stay on the phone with you, it's late, you should get some rest."

"Okay. Night Jim."

"Night, I-.. Night." We hung up and I put my phone on my bedside table.

_What was he going to say?_

* * *

**_Not long but I'm trying to drag this out so I can have more updates and get more out sooner and not let the story end too soon. I'm gunna miss this story when it's done Q-Q I've really enjoyed writing this. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it._**

**_But don't worry it's not over yet, (episodes are always the longest cases I'm not sure why this is the longest. It's twice as long as the other episodes.)_**

**_Next one will be out possibly next Saturday unless I feel like posting sooner._**

**_If anyone has any special requests feel free to PM me. (I would rather you PM me so now one else sees what the request/idea is so it can be a surprise to everyone else.) Like usual I will give credit for any ideas, at the bottom, here in the author's note._**

**_Note: I won't be able to do EVERY request. But don't let the discourage you. MAYBE I will be able to do the request._**

**_Can't wait till I can post the next chapter! =D_**


	35. Case 14: The Reichenbach Fall -Part 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_LOL _****I****_ couldn't wait to post this so I'm posting a day earlier than I had planned. Next one out Friday._**

**_Arkahm's Angel: Lol yay cookies =D XD_**

**_CassiTTMMMSSPPJ: Don't worry =)_**

**_Scarletknight17: The heart wants what the heart wants. Besides Jim is one of the few people who know about Krista's secret and he doesn't treat her like a freak plus he gives her (A girl who never had a boyfriend) attention. Plus technically he never killed anyone with his own hands. (just made another people do it for him o-o)_**

**_(Guest) Casiana1: a few people do_**

**_Twilighterheart xxxx /twlighterheart: I can't do that that would be cruel. BUT I can let you read it now XD_**

**_Warning Sexual Content until 10 lines before "Two Months Later"_**

* * *

The next day I received a text from Jim saying he was busy today so he wouldn't be able to come over until that night.

That night I waited pathetically in the living room for the buzzer to ring. I suddenly felt like a teenage girl waiting for a call from her crush. When the buzzer finally rang I bolted out of my seat and ran upstairs to get the door.

"Jim." I said with a large smile. He smirked back putting a finger to his lips.

"Don't want the boys to know I'm here, do you?" He whispered. I shook my head and let him in. We went down to my flat and into the living room. He took off his coat and draped it over the couch. I got his IPod and walked back to where he was standing.

"Well here's your IPod. I know it's late but do you want to stay for tea o-or .." He chuckled and pulled me against him and leaned down to kiss me. He tossed his IPod on the couch and wrapped his arms around me. I gladly wrapped my arms around his neck. I let out a muffled yelp into his mouth as he suddenly picked me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist. Keeping our lips locked he walked into my bedroom and suddenly I was on the bed with him on top of me. We broke for air and he kissed down my neck. I ran my fingers into his hair and he groaned lightly. Just the sound made my face flush and shivers run up and down my spine. "Jim." I breathed out as he found the sensitive spot on my neck. He chuckled against my skin before running his hands up and down my sides. He tugged on the bottom of my shirt asking silently. I reached down to start to take it off but he pulled it over my head. He sat up and loosened his tie before he began to unbutton his jacket. I boldly grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss before pulling the tie off and pressing my lips to his again. He growled against my lips and nipped at my bottom lip, taking his jacket off. I reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt. He ran his hands up and down my sides then down my legs before slowly back up my legs to my inner thighs beneath my skirt. I pulled off his shirt and ran my hands up his chest.

"Always skirts with you." He chuckled before sliding both hands into my hair and kissing me deeply. I reached out and tugged at the front of his pants. He look down at me. "Are you sure?" He asked, stroking my face. I nodded. "You didn't have anything to drink tonight, did you?" I shook my head.

"I'm sober." He nodded.

"Just making sure." He said. I smiled before undoing his belt. He rolled off onto his back to pull off his pants, leaving on his boxers before rolling back on top of me. "You still have this pesky thing on." He said sliding a finger under my bra strap.

"Then take it off." He smirked and ran his fingers to my back. I arched my back to give him room. After a few seconds he pulled it off and threw it across the room. He cupped my breasts making me gasp and let out a soft moan. He leaned down and kissed me before kissing down my neck to my chest. I blushed as he kissed down between my breast to my stomach. He moved back up and kissed my lips running a hand through my hair. I tugged on his boxers before pulling them down. My whole face went a deep red. He smirked and kissed by my ear.

"Like what you see?" He asked huskily. I could only nod shyly. He reached down and moved my skirt out of the way before hooking his fingers in the sides of my panties. He looked at me as if asking. I nodded and he slid them down off my legs before dropping them to the floor. He positioned himself before look back at me. "Do you have any-?"

"I'm on birth control." I said nodding. He nodded and pressed his tip against me. I put my hand on his arm and he stopped and looked at me. "Be gentle.. I'm a virgin." He smiled reassuringly and leaned down to capture my lips. I gasped and whimpered against his lips as he pushed in.

"Oh god." Jim gasped against my lips. "Krista." Jim breathed against my neck he slid his hands to my hips and gripped them tightly. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded and gasped as he began to move slowly.

"Jim." I let out a soft moan as he started kissing and nipping at my neck, starting to pick up speed. He let out a soft grunt as he began to push deeper, going faster. I slide a hand into his hair and gripped it, tugging slightly. He groaned in my ear sending shivers down my spine. He slid his hands from gripping my hips to holding my legs. "Jim!" I yelped as he started pumping harder. He leaned down and captured my lips pulling at my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in. I moaned into his mouth as he slid a hand up to my chest and gripped one of my boobs. He suddenly pulled away from the kiss and started to slow down. "No don't stop." I couldn't help but whimper. He chuckled and pulled out.

"Turn over." He said. I felt myself blush as I turned over. He moved me so I was on my hands and knees and slid his hands back to my hips. I gasped loudly as he suddenly pushed into me fully.

"Jim!" He gripped my hips tightly and began to pump in and out at a steady fast pace. I was running out of breath and couldn't think straight. He let out a grunt and slid his hands up and down my side's before going back to gripping my hips.

"Krista." He groaned out. I couldn't keep quiet as he suddenly started pounding into me hard and fast.

"Jim! Oh Jim!" Soon I began to feel a coil in my stomach tighten.

"I'm close baby I'm so close. D-Do you want me to pull out?" I shook my head. I couldn't think or see straight. Jim leaned down and turned my head to the side and captured my lips just as we both had our release. Jim pumped a few more times before slowing down. He pulled and put his forehead against my back. We were both breathing heavily. Suddenly my arms gave out and I feel against my bed. He chuckled as he held himself up, still inside me. "I'm that good huh?" I was too out of breath to speak so I simply nodded. He chuckled again and slowly pulled out before lying down beside me. I turned on my side to face him. He smiled and reached out to caress my cheek. "C'mere." He said pulling me to his and wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Jim's arms around me his warm chest against my back. A moment later he shifted slightly and I felt a kiss on my neck.

"I could get used to waking up like this." he said softly.

"Me too." I said turning my head to look at him. He smiled and kissed me gently. He leaned his head back down to my neck and began to kiss up and down my neck. I bit my lip as he slid a hand down my side. I turned over to face him and took his face in my hands before kissing him. He smirked against my lips and pulled me closer to him. I blushed as he rolled on top of me. He pulled away and smiled down at me. Suddenly he quickly leaned down and started kissing my neck again. I gasped as he kissed further down and kissed down my chest then suddenly stopped and kissed my lips. "You tease." He chuckled before getting up. I fixed the blanket to cover myself and turned onto my side holding my head up with one hand as Jim picked up his clothes. "I could get used to this view every morning." I said. He glanced back at me with a smirk and a wink. He pulled on his boxers and pants then started to fix his belt.

"Krista."

"Yes?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"I'm going to be going away for a while."

"What? But you said we'd be able to spend more time together now."

"I know, I know I did.." he sighed.

"So that's it; you just fuck me and run?"

"No, no, no, no, Krista." He chuckled lightly. "That's not what this is. I'm not running away. Look I just.. I just need to go away. I'll still keep in touch, we can text, call." I frowned and looked down. "Hey, hey." He said lifting my chin up to look at him, he gave me a soft kiss. "I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

**_TWO MONTHS LATER_**

I was just finishing putting away my clothes after doing some laundry when someone knocked on my door.

"Greg?" I said opening it. "Case?" He nodded and motioned for me to follow him and Sally, who was standing beside him, upstairs.

"Sherlock." Lestrade said as the three of us entered the living room where Sherlock was sitting in his chair. He got up and walked over. Just then John walked in.

"Sherlock, something weird ..." He stopped seeing Lestrade and Sally. "What's going on?"

"Kidnapping." Sherlock said.

"How is it you know what they were going to say, they just got here." I asked him. He gave me a look that said. 'It's me.' And I gave him a look that said 'you're right I should know by now.' Sherlock went over to the table and sat down and started to type on the laptop.

"Rufus Bruhl, the ambassador to the U.S." Lestrade said

"He's in Washington, isn't he?" John asked.

"Not him – his children, Max and Claudette, age seven and nine." Sally showed John and I photographs of the two children.

"They're at St Aldate's."

"What that?" I asked.

"Posh boarding place down in Surrey."

"The school broke up; all the other boarders went home – just a few kids remained, including those two." Lestrade said to Sherlock who was still typing.

"The kids have vanished." Sally said.

"The ambassador's asked for you personally. Sherlock was already on his feet and heading out of the door with his coat over his arm.

"The Reichenbach Hero." Sally said sarcastically. Sherlock kept going. After a moment Lestrade followed him out.

"Isn't it great to be working with a celebrity?" He said. John gestured for Sally and me to precede him out of the room.

* * *

**ST ALDATE'S SCHOOL**

Greg's car drove into the grounds of the boarding school and pulled up outside the front entrance. Two police cars were already there and a woman was standing in front of one of them, leaning against the bonnet wearing a shock blanket around her shoulders and crying while a uniformed female police officer talked reassuringly to her. A man, probably a plain clothed police officer, was talking to her but walked away as Greg, Sally, the boys and I got out of the car and approach. The woman blew her nose on her handkerchief.

"It's all right." The female officer said comfortingly to the woman.

"Miss Mackenzie, House Mistress. Go easy." Lestrade said to Sherlock quietly. He stayed back and let Sherlock walk over to the woman on his own.

"Miss Mackenzie, you're in charge of pupil welfare, yet you left this place wide open last night." His voice started to rise angrily. "What are you: an idiot, a drunk or a criminal?" He grabbed the blanket and abruptly pulled it from around her shoulders. She gasped in fear as he glared furiously at her. "Now quickly, tell me!" He said loudly.

"All the doors and windows were properly bolted. No-one – not even me – went into their room last night. You have to believe me!" She said tearfully and cringing in terror. Sherlock's demeanor instantly changed and he smiled reassuringly and gently took hold of her shoulders.

"I do. I just wanted you to speak quickly." He looked at the nearby police officers as he turned and walked away. "Miss Mackenzie will need to breathe into a bag now." She sobbed in distress and the female police officer hurried over to comfort her. I quickly went over to follow Sherlock.

"_Sherlock!_" I said hitting his arm. "You didn't have to frighten the poor woman."

"I needed her to speak quickly."

"No you're just impatient." I snapped walking ahead of him.

* * *

Inside the school, Sherlock led the others into one of the dormitories.

"Six grand a term, you'd expect them to keep the kids safe for you. You said the other kids had all left on their holidays?" John asked. Sherlock had already looked in a cupboard beside one of the beds and was on his knees peering under the bed.

"They were the only two sleeping on this floor. Absolutely no sign of a break-in." Lestrade said. Sherlock picked up a lacrosse stick lying on the floor and got to his feet while looking at the stick closely. He briefly wielded it as if using it as a weapon but then apparently decided it wasn't used in that way and dropped it to the floor again. "The intruder must have been hidden inside some place." Sherlock went over to a wooden trunk and opened the lid. Amongst the other items inside the trunk he found a large brown envelope with a wax seal on the back which had already been broken as if someone has opened the envelope. Inside was a large hardback book. Checking the envelope carefully first, he then took the book out and looked at the cover. The book was 'Grimm's Fairy Tales.' He looked along the edges of the book and then riffled the pages quickly. Finding nothing of interest, he looked up.

"Show me where the brother slept." Sherlock said.

* * *

We were taken to another smaller dormitory and Sherlock looked around, going to stand beside a bed which is facing the door. The door had a frosted glass pane in it. He looked towards the door while gesturing down to the bed.

"The boy sleeps there every night, gazing at the only light source outside in the corridor. He'd recognize every shape, every outline, the silhouette of everyone who came to the door." Sherlock said.

"Okay, so ..." Lestrade said.

"So someone approaches the door who he doesn't recognize, an intruder. Maybe he can even see the outline of a weapon." Leaving us inside the room, he went outside the door and pulled it almost closed, then raised his hand and pointed his fingers as if they're a gun, showing us how it would be seen through the frosted glass. He pushed the door open and came back into the room. "What would he do in the precious few seconds before they came into the room? How would he use them if not to cry out?" He walked around the bed, looking at the boy's possessions. "This little boy; this particular little boy ..." he looked at the bedside table "... who reads all of those spy books. What would he do?

"He'd leave a sign?" John said. Sherlock started sniffing noisily. He picked up a cricket bat leaning against the nearby cupboard and sniffed along both sides of it. Putting the bat down again he squatted and sniffed around the bedside table. I chuckled lightly.

"Got the scent boy?" He glared over at me then reached under the bed and found an almost empty glass bottle of linseed oil. He looked up.

"Get Anderson." He said sternly.

* * *

Not long afterwards the room had been darkened as much as possible by closing the wooden shutters over the windows. Sherlock shined an ultraviolet light on the wall beside the boy's bed where the words "HELP US" had been written on the wall, only now visible in the light.

"Linseed oil." Sherlock said.

"Not much use. Doesn't lead us to the kidnapper." Anderson said.

"Brilliant, Anderson." Sherlock said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. Brilliant impression of an idiot." He pointed downwards, shining the light close to the wooden floorboards. "The floor." There were several sets of illuminated footprints of varying sizes leading towards the door. Sherlock followed them slowly.

"He made a trail for us!" John said.

"Smart kid." I said.

"The boy was made to walk ahead of them." Sherlock said.

"On, what, tiptoe?" John asked looking at the shape of the smaller footprints.

"Indicates anxiety; a gun held to his head." Sherlock said. He walked slowly out into the corridor, which had also been blacked out, and followed the footsteps. Anderson walked beside him with another ultraviolet light. "The girl was pulled beside him, dragged sideways. He had his left arm cradled about her neck." A few yards along the corridor the glowing footsteps stopped.

"That's the end of it. We don't know where they went from here." Anderson said. Sherlock stopped and Anderson turned back to him. "Tells us nothing after all."

"You're right, Anderson – nothing." He paused for a moment, then took a breath.

"Except his shoe size, his height, his gait, his walking pace." Sherlock said quick fire. He reached to the closest window and tore down the blackout material that had been stuck across it. Daylight flooded back into the corridor. Putting the light onto the window sill, he kneeled down and took his wallet of tools and a small lidded plastic Petri dish from his inside pocket. As the police went back towards the bedroom, he put the dish on the floor, opened the wallet and chuckled contentedly. John and I squatted down beside him.

"Having fun?" John asked.

"Starting to." Sherlock said.

"Maybe don't do the smiling." John said. Sherlock lifted his head.

"Kidnapped children?" John reminded him.

"Or did you forget that little detail?" I asked. Sherlock lowered his head again and concentrated on scraping some of the dried linseed oil and floor wax loose with a small scalpel and then using tweezers to pick up the loosened pieces and put them into the container.

* * *

**LONDON**

Sherlock, John and I were in a taxi.

"But how did he get past the CCTV? If all the doors were locked ..." John said.

"He walked in when they weren't locked." Sherlock said.

"But a stranger can't just walk into a school like that."

"Anyone can walk in anywhere if they pick the right moment. Yesterday – end of term, parents milling around, chauffeurs, staff. What's one more stranger among that lot?" He paused a moment. "He was waiting for them. All he had to do was find a place to hide."

* * *

**ST BARTHOLOMEW'S HOSPITAL**

The three of us went to St. Barts. We walked through the fire doors just as Molly was going to leave.

"Molly!" Sherlock said.

"Oh, hello. I'm just going out." She said looking at us.

"No you're not." Sherlock said putting his hands onto her shoulders and turning her back the way she just came.

"I've got a lunch date." She said.

"Cancel it. You're having lunch with me." He said putting a hand on her back to start her walking again. Reaching into his coat pockets, he dramatically produced a bag of Quavers crisps from each pocket.

"What?"

"Need your help." He said putting the crisps back into his pockets . "It's one of your old boyfriends – Krista's current –" He seemed to growl out the last part. "we're trying to track him down. He's been a bit naughty!" Reaching the fire doors at the other end of the corridor, he turned and smiled back at Molly, who had stopped dead a few paces back. John and I also stopped and John stared at him.

"It's Moriarty?" John asked.

"Course it's Moriarty." Sherlock said.

"I haven't seen him in two months." I said crossing my arms and looking away.

"Er, Jim actually wasn't even my boyfriend. We went out three times. I ended it." Molly said.

"Yes, and then he stole the Crown Jewels, broke into the Bank of England and organized a prison break at Pentonville. For the sake of law and order, I suggest you avoid all future attempts at a relationship, Molly." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out and brandished the Quavers at her again, then continued on through the fire door with John. Molly stared after him in utter bewilderment before walking to follow. She looked to me.

"Are you really going out with him? With Jim?" She asked. I looked at the boys who were a good amount of space ahead of us.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in two months, like I said."

"Oh." She said quietly.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, wearing her lab coat, Molly pushed her way through the door into Sherlock's favorite lab weighed down by the huge pile of books and files she was carrying. As she staggered into the room, Sherlock was sitting at the bench in front of a microscope. John was standing at the other side of the bench. I walked over and helped Molly taking some books off the pile. She smiled in a thank you.

"Oil, John." Sherlock said. He opened the plastic Petri dish and took out one of the samples with tweezers. "The oil in the kidnapper's footprint – it'll lead us to Moriarty." He dropped the sample into a test tube which had some liquid in the bottom. The fluid began to fizz. He suctioned up some of the liquid and dropped it onto a slide. "All the chemical traces on his shoe have been preserved. The sole of the shoe is like a passport. If we're lucky we can see everything that he's been up to."

He looked at the slide under the microscope. Molly puts on gloves and John and I move out of the way.

"You really haven't seen Moriarty in two months?" John asked. I sighed.

"No, the second day after he was released was the last I saw him." John frowned.

"You were with us all day." I put a hand on my forehead and covered my eyes.

"I need that analysis." Sherlock said. Molly squeezed some liquid into a glass dish and applied some Litmus paper to it. The paper turned blue.

"Alkaline." Molly said.

"Thank you, Krista." I looked up in surprise and smiled apologetically to Molly.

" Molly."

"Yes." She turned away unhappily.

"When did you see him that day if you were with us the whole time?" John asked not letting it go.

"I saw him early morning; he dropped by before I went up to your flat." I lied. The frown remained on Johns face with now a look of slight confusion. I put my hand back over my eyes and leaned over a bit; bored. I closed my eyes started to practice enhancing my senses so when I did an OBE type thing I'd be able to hear. I looked up in my other body. I could just faintly hear Sherlock.

"I ... owe ... you." Sherlock said softly. He turned his head and looked at a computer screen nearby. "Glycerol molecule." He sighed heavily. "What are you?" He looked into the microscope again as Molly stood beside him typing onto a laptop.

"What did you mean, 'I owe you'?" John walked across the lab on the other side of the bench. Sherlock raised his eyes from the microscope and watched him as he crossed the room. Sounds started to come more into focus as I concentrated.

"You said, 'I owe you'. You were muttering it while you were working." Molly said.

"Nothing. Mental note." He said looking into the 'scope again. Molly looked at him.

"You're a bit like my dad. He's dead." She closed her eyes, embarrassed. "No, sorry."

"Molly, please don't feel the need to make conversation. It's really not your area." Sherlock said. Molly cringed but continued

"When he was ... dying, he was always cheerful; he was lovely – except when he thought no-one could see. I saw him once. He looked sad."

"Molly ..." Sherlock said sternly.

"You look sad ..." she glanced towards John then towards me " ... when you think they can't see you." Sherlock's eyes lifted from the microscope and drifted towards John who was looking through papers on the other side of the lab some distance away, unaware of the conversation. Then his eyes drifted towards me, to him – and to everyone else – I was still leaned over covering my eyes, seeming like I didn't hear any of the conversation. Sherlock turned his head and looked at Molly. "Are you okay?" Molly asked. He opened his mouth but she interrupted before he could speak. "And don't just say you are, because I know what that means, looking sad when you think no-one can see you."

"You can see me."

"I don't count." She said. Sherlock blinked and really looked at her, possibly for the first time since he has known her.

"What I'm trying to say is that, if there's anything I can do, anything you need, anything at all, you can have me." She flinched and looked away briefly. "No, I just mean ... I mean if there's anything you need ..." She shook her head. "It's fine." She turned away. Sherlock looked shaken.

"What-what-what could I need from you?" He asked. She turned back to him.

"Nothing." She shrugged. "I dunno. You could probably say thank you, actually." She nodded nervously but firmly. The side of Sherlock's mouth twitched as if it didn't know how to say the words.

"... Thank you." He said hesitantly. He frowned and turned his head away as if surprised that he had said it. Molly started to walk towards the door.

"I'm just gonna go and get some crisps. Do you want anything?" She asked. He started to open his mouth but she turned back and beat him to it. "It's okay, I know you don't."

"Well, actually, maybe I'll ..."

"I know you don't." She turned and walked away, leaving the room. He watched her go, then gazed into the distance thoughtfully for a moment before looking back to his microscope. I slipped back into my body and lifted my head. I got up and walked over to John who was looking through police photographs taken at the school. He found one of the inside of the wooden trunk which showed the envelope with the wax seal, and another with a close-up of the seal.

"You know that seal?" I asked. He nodded his head slightly.

"Sherlock."

"Hmm?"

"This envelope that was in her trunk. There's another one." He walked over to where he had put his jacket.

"What?"

"On our doorstep. Found it today." He got the envelope out of his pocket and looked at it. "Yes, and look at that." He brought the envelope round the bench and gave it to Sherlock. "Look at that. Exactly the same seal." Sherlock reached into the envelope and took out some of the brown dust.

"Breadcrumbs."

"Uh-huh. It was there when I got back."

"A little trace of breadcrumbs; hardback copy of fairy tales." His eyes widened. "Two children led into the forest by a wicked father follow a little trail of breadcrumbs."

"That's 'Hansel and Gretel.' What sort of kidnapper leaves clues?"

"The sort that likes to boast; the sort that thinks it's all a game. He sat in our flat and he said these exact words to me ... Every fairytale needs a good old-fashioned villain." Sherlock put the envelope down and adjusted his microscope before starting to look into it again. "The fifth substance: it's part of the tale." He looked up again. "The witch's house."

"What?" John asked.

"What about it?"

"The glycerol molecule… PGPR!"

"What's that?"

"It's used in making chocolate." He said leaping to his feet and hurrying out of the lab.

* * *

**_Alright! I hope everyone was pleased with the first scene before the "Two months Later". (Made scene longer ^^)  
_**

**_Next one out Friday._**

**_If anyone has any special requests feel free to PM me. (I would rather you PM me so now one else sees what the request/idea is so it can be a surprise to everyone else.) Like usual I will give credit for any ideas, at the bottom, here in the author's note._**

**_Note: I won't be able to do EVERY request. But don't let that discourage you. MAYBE I will be able to do the request._**


	36. Case 14: The Reichenbach Fall -Part 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_NOTE: I rewrote the scene with Jim and Krista in the last chapter, anyone interested please feel free to go back and read it _****_^_^._**

**_LadyGrimRL It's okay, it's not much of a surprise anyway XD and in response to the other review i know it is really abrupt but they do the sudden 2 months later in the actual show and i did it to emphasize the fact that it was two months Krista had without contact from Jim. _**

**_Scarletknight17: Never said she picked him. Though I also never said she didn't. I mean after 2 months no contact *shrugs*_**

**_Chococatx33: I try to add in Krista talking when I can during episode scenes, but it's hard trying to add anything to the conversations that no one else has said already. Glad you like the story =)_**

**_HEY I redid the sexual scene in the last chapter if anyone wants to read it._**

* * *

**SCOTLAND YARD. **

Greg handed a sheet of paper to Sherlock as he led us into the department's main office.

"This fax arrived an hour ago." Sherlock looked at it before handing it to John who showed me. There was a large handwritten note on the paper saying:

HURRY UP

THEY'RE

DYING!

"What have you got for us?" Lestrade asked.

"Need to find a place in the city where all five of these things intersect." Sherlock said. He handed a piece of paper to Greg, who read it aloud.

"Chalk, asphalt, brick dust, vegetation ... What the hell is this? Chocolate?"

"I think we're looking for a disused sweet factory."

"We need to narrow that down. A sweet factory with asphalt?"

"No. No-no-no. Too general. Need something more specific. Chalk; chalky clay – that's a far thinner band of geology."

"Brick dust?"

"Building site. Bricks from the nineteen fifties."

"There's thousands of building sites in London." Lestrade said rubbing his face in despair. Sherlock looked exasperated at the distraction.

"I've got people out looking."

"So have I."

"Homeless network – faster than the police." He smiled snidely. "Far more relaxed about taking bribes." Sitting at a desk nearby, Anderson looked up and rolled his eyes. Sherlock's phone trilled a text alert, followed by several more alerts. He brandished his phone triumphantly at Greg as the messages continued to pour in. Smiling smugly, he lifted the phone up high, flicking his eyes across to the phone.

"John." He said looking at both of us.

"Oh me too?" I asked crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes.

"_Krista_." He held the phone out to show us a picture of purple flowers. "Rhododendron ponticum. It matches."

"Try saying that five times fast." I mumbled.

"Addlestone." Sherlock said.

"What?" Lestrade asked.

"There's a mile of disused factories between the river and the park. It matches everything." He turned and hurried out of the office with John and I in hot pursuit. Greg turned to his team.

"Right, come on." Sally hesitated. "Come on!" She jumped up and hurried after him.

* * *

**ADDLESTONE**

Several police cars raced to a disused factory and the police officers, together with Sherlock, John and I ran inside the dark building. Everyone switched on flashlights and Sally coordinated the police as they start to search in all directions.

"You, look over there. Look everywhere. Okay, spread out, please. Spread out." Greg led another team, including Sherlock, John and I, into another part of the factory. Greg directed his officers.

"Look in there. Quietly. Quietly." Lestrade said softly. John turned to me and leaned in to whisper.

"Can you do something to find the kids faster?"

"I can't do _everything._" I snapped. "Besides if I find them right away that would look… bad." I said.

"Bad? How would finding the kidnapped kids look bad?" I let out a breath as we made our way deeper into the factory, Sherlock found a large number of empty sweet wrappers scattered on the floor around a candle on a plate. Sherlock touched the wick of the candle.

"This was alight moments ago." He called out loudly. "They're still here." The search continued all around. "Sweet wrappers. What's he been feeding you?" He picked up one of the wrappers and looked at it more closely.

"Hansel and Gretel."

"The witch feeds them sweets." John said glancing at me. I shot him a look.

"What are you looking at me for?" I said with a glare.

"I didn't mean t-"

"Yeah I know, I know." Sherlock held the wrapper closer to the beam of his flashlight and sniffed the paper before touching the tip of his tongue to it and grimacing at the taste. He looked at the wrapper in startled realization of what he has just tasted.

"Mercury."

"What?" Lestrade asked.

"The papers: they're painted with mercury." John groaned. "Lethal. The more of the stuff they ate ..."

"It was killing them." John said.

"But it's not enough to kill them on its own. Taken in large enough quantities, eventually it would kill them." Sherlock said. The police continued searching the building but Sherlock was now locked onto his thoughts about Jim. "He didn't need to be there for the execution. Murder by remote control. He could be a thousand miles away." He started speaking softly to himself. "The hungrier they got, the more they ate ... the faster they died." He grinned. "Neat."

"Sherlock." John said.

"That's not exactly something to be happy about.

"Over here!" Sally suddenly called out. Everyone ran in the direction of her voice. Sally and other officers reached down to the children.

"I've got you. Don't worry."

* * *

**SCOTLAND YARD**

Sherlock was pacing outside an office while John and I sat nearby. The door to the office opened and Sally and Greg came out.

"Right, then. The professionals have finished. If the amateurs wanna go in and have their turn ..." Sally said sarcastically to Sherlock. I gave her a look and she scoffed. John and I stood up and walked over to the others. Greg looked seriously at Sherlock.

"Now, remember, she's in shock and she's just seven years old, so anything you can do to ..."

" ... not be myself."

"Yeah. Might be helpful." Sherlock looked round to John and I and, doing everything but roll his eyes, reached up and unpopped the collar of his coat, folding it down flat before leading us and the others into the office. The little girl was sitting at a table looking down into her lap. A female liaison officer was sitting beside her stroking her arm reassuringly.

"Claudette, I ..." He got no further as the girl lifted her head, took one look at him and began to scream in terror. "No-no, I know it's been hard for you." She continued screaming.

"_Sherlock_." I said as the girl scrambled to get away while pointing at him.

"Claudette, listen to me ..."

"Out. Get out!" Lestrade shouted. Grabbing his arm, he bundled Sherlock out of the room as the girl's screams continued.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Sherlock was standing at the window of another office looking out into the night through the slats of the Venetian blinds. Sally stood at the other side of the office watching him thoughtfully.

"Makes no sense." John said.

"The kid's traumatized. Something about Sherlock reminds her of the kidnapper." Lestrade said.

"So what's she said?"

"Hasn't uttered another syllable." Sally said.

"And the boy?" John asked.

"No, he's unconscious; still in intensive care." Lestrade said. I looked over at Sherlock who remained quiet. I slowly walked over to him. I looked out the window and narrowed my eyes seeing the in the building opposite Scotland Yard, all the lights in the offices came on and on the second floor, spray paint had been applied to three of the office windows. The enormous letters that have been painted:

I O U

Seconds later, the lights on that floor went out again. Behind Sherlock, the others were unaware of what he has just seen because the view was blocked by the blinds. I'd only been able to see because I was close enough to look through the blinds. I turned to look at him.

"Sherlock, what was that?" I whispered to him. He glanced at me for a moment before looking back out the window. "Sherlock, I heard you mumbling 'IOU' when we were at the lab. Why does it keep popping up?" He turned to look at me again and opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, don't let it get to you." Lestrade said. Sherlock closed his mouth using, Lestrade talking to him as an excuse not to answer me. "I always feel like screaming when you walk into a room! In fact, so do most people." Lestrade looked round to John and Sally. "Come on." He and John left the room. Sally stayed behind as Sherlock turned away from the window and walked towards the door.

"Brilliant work you did, finding those kids from just a footprint. It's really amazing." Sally said.

"Thank you." Sherlock said.

"Unbelievable." She said pointedly. Sherlock hesitated momentarily, then continued on. She watched him go with a thoughtful expression. I walked up to her.

"What are you trying to imply."

"I'm not implying anything." I gave her a look. "He just started the case about a day ago and already we found the children. How did he know where they were?"

"It's called deduction and using your brain. A skill none of you have." I said walking from the room.

* * *

Outside shortly afterwards, John waited for Sherlock and I to join him and then looked down the street.

"Ah." He raised his hand to hail the approaching taxi. As we walked to the edge of the curb, John looked round to Sherlock. "You okay?" He asked.

"Thinking." He replied. The taxi pulled up at the curb. "This is my cab. You two get the next one."

"Why?" John asked.

"You might talk." I rolled my eyes as he got in and closed the door. The cab stayed for a few moments before it pulled away. John stared after Sherlock in disbelief, and then sighed.

"He just space; time to think." John and I got another cab and rode in silence all the way to Baker St. When we turned the corner we saw Sherlock by the side of the road. Looking near a sign, there was a man who had been shot against it. John and I jumped out and hurried towards him.

"Sherlock!"

* * *

Sometime later Sherlock stood twitching his fingers fretfully as an ambulance crew wheeled the man's body away.

"That ... it's him. It's him. Sulejmani or something." John said. "Mycroft showed me his file. He's a big Albanian gangster lives two doors down from us."

"He died because I shook his hand." Sherlock said.

"What d'you mean?"

"He saved my life but he couldn't touch me. Why?" He stormed off. John and I followed.

"I love how you fail to mention that some Albanian gangster lived on our street." I said to John as we followed Sherlock. He shrugged.

"It never came up."

* * *

**_This one is much shorter but I'm still trying to stretch this as much as I can. Still only eight chapters. 4 left_**

**_If anyone is interested I'll be hosting a chat on Chatzy. Password is "Signum" (Latin for password) Here's the link:_** **_ us12. Chatzy 69506523521267_********_Just get rid of the spaces._**

**_It's just a random chat we can talk about the show, the fanfic, other fanfics of mine Ect. I will be in the chatroom Friday 8:30-9:00PM and later (I'll get into the chat around 8:30-9) ETS and Saturday from around 11:00AM or 11PM ETS I never know my plans for weekends. But you all can chat without me anyways._**

**_ If anyone has any special requests feel free to PM me. (I would rather you PM me so now one else sees what the request/idea is so it can be a surprise to everyone else.) Like usual I will give credit for any ideas at the bottom here in the author's note. _**

**_Note: I won't be able to do EVERY request. But don't let that discourage you. MAYBE I will be able to do the request._**


	37. Case 14: The Reichenbach Fall -Part 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_The Yoshinator: *Shrugs* I didn't write that part._**

**_One review (Thanx btw) =( did I do something wrong? Or was last chapter too short, sorry. This is short too T^T I don't want it to end._**

* * *

**221B**

Sherlock walked rapidly into the living room, pulling his scarf and then his coat off as he went across to the laptop on the table.

"Four assassins living right on our doorstep. They didn't come here to kill me; they have to keep me alive." He sat down at the table while John went over to the window near him and looked out while I closed the living room door. "I've got something that all of them want, but if one of them approaches me-"

"-the others kill them before they can get it." Sherlock grunted in agreement and typed rapidly on the laptop, navigating away from the website for St Aldate's School and calling up a list of local Wi-Fi networks. There were five of them and he checked their signal strength and the names of the networks.

"Okay how did we not notice the five foreign wifi names?" I asked raising an eyebrow, looking over Sherlock's shoulder.

"All of the attention is focused on me. There's a surveillance web closing in on us right now."

"So what have you got that's so important?" John asked. Sherlock gazed into the distance and thought for a moment, then ran his finger along the table beside the computer before lifting it and looking at his fingertip.

"We need to ask about the dusting." He said getting up and running downstairs. John looked at me confused. I shrugged.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Mrs. Hudson had been dragged upstairs in her nightdress and dressing gown. Sherlock was hurrying around the room checking for dust on all the furniture.

"Precise details: in the last week, what's been cleaned?"

"Well, Tuesday I did your lino ..."

"No, in here, this room. This is where we'll find it – any break in the dust line. You can put back anything but dust." He lifted his hand from the latest piece of furniture that he had been running his finger along, and twirled his finger dramatically in the air. "Dust is eloquent." Mrs. Hudson looked over her shoulder at John and me.

"What's he on about?" She asked quietly. John shook his head and mumbled and I shrugged. By now Sherlock was climbing on the furniture to look more closely at the top shelves of the bookcase to the left of the fireplace.

"Cameras. We're being watched."

"What? Cameras?" Mrs. Hudson cringed. "Here? I'm in my nightie!" The doorbell had just rung and she hurried out of the room, John following her. Sherlock had climbed down and now checked in the eye sockets of the skull on the mantelpiece before climbing onto small tables on the other side of the fireplace to look at the bookshelves there.

"You look like a monkey climbing on everything." I said watching in amusement. Checking the books on the top shelf, he seemed to realize that the one on the far right has more movement around it than it ought and he pushed it deeper into the shelf, revealing a camera stuck on the side of the bookshelf. As he reached up to remove it, Lestrade came into the room followed by John.

"No, Inspector." Sherlock said without turning around, still concentrating on removing the camera.

"What?"

"The answer's no." He said stepping down with the camera in his fingers.

"But you haven't heard the question!"

"You want to take me to the station. Just saving you the trouble of asking." He walked closer. Lestrade pulled in a breath.

"Sherlock ..."

"The scream?" He interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Who was it? Donovan? I bet it was Donovan. Am I somehow responsible for the kidnapping? Ah, Moriarty is smart. He planted that doubt in her head; that little nagging sensation. You're gonna have to be strong to resist. You can't kill an idea, can you? Not once it's made a home ..." he reached forward and briefly placed his index fingertip on Greg's forehead between his eyes "... there.

"Will you come?"

"One photograph – that's his next move." He said turning away, sitting down at the laptop and beginning to type. "Moriarty's game: first the scream, then a photograph of me being taken in for questioning. He wants to destroy me inch by inch." Picking up the camera again, he looked at it for a moment, then raised his eyes to Greg's. "It is a game, Lestrade, and not one I'm willing to play. Give my regards to Sergeant Donovan." He said looking away again. Sighing and exchanging a brief look with John, Greg turned and headed off down the stairs. John watched him go, then turned back towards Sherlock who had linked the camera into the computer so that he could pull up the footage on the computer screen. John went over to the right-hand window and looked out, Sherlock briefly looked at John. "They'll be deciding."

"Deciding?" John asked.

"Whether to come back with a warrant and arrest me."

"You think?"

"Standard procedure."

"Should have gone with him. People'll think ..."

"I don't care what people think."

"You'd care if they thought you were stupid, or wrong."

"No, that would just make them stupid or wrong." Angrily, John turned towards him.

"Sherlock, I don't want the world believing you're ..." He broke off as Sherlock lifted his head to look at him. They locked eyes for a long moment.

"That I am what?"

"A fraud." Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat back in the seat.

"John we both know that Sherlock is not a fraud." I said shaking my head.

"But you're worried they're right." He said to John.

"What?"

"You're worried they're right about me."

"No."

"That's why you're so upset. You can't even entertain the possibility that they might be right. You're afraid that you've been taken in as well."

"No I'm not." He said turning away and look out of the window leaned forward.

"Moriarty is playing with your mind too." Furious, he slammed his hand onto the table. "Can't you _see _what's going on?" John looked at him for a few seconds, then looked out of the window again.

"No, I know you're for real."

"A hundred percent?"

"Well, nobody could fake being such an annoying dick all the time." He said quietly, turning back towards him. Sherlock locked eyes with him again, then his mouth twitched with the trace of a smile. John looked away once more. Sherlock looked to me.

"What about you; you of all people-" I cut him off.

"Just because I fancy him doesn't mean I'll believe what he wants me to. I believe in you 110% Sherlock. Nothing can change that."

"So you're admitting you fancy him." John said turning back to look at me. I gave John a 'Really, you wanna talk about this now?' look.

"Well there's no point in denying it." I said raising my hands slightly before crossing my arms.

"Don't worry John she fancies us too." I felt my face heat up and I looked at Sherlock who was slightly smirking at my expression.

"_Sherlock_."

"Like you said; no point in trying to deny it." Suddenly John's phone went off and he left the room to answer it.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"Known what?" Sherlock said glancing over to me before turning off the laptop and moving to his chair.

"That I.. Fancy you."

"Since Moriarty was set free and came by."

"It's been two months.. why haven't you-" He cut me off.

"-done anything?" I looked away. "I'm not exactly the right man for a.. relationship."

"Right, Sociopath. But what about all the times you kissed me?" I asked walking over to him slowly.

"Simply.. an experiment." I leaned down next to him.

"That's a lie." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "You liked kissing me. Otherwise you wouldn't have after that first case. I see how you get when I call John 'Johnny' and flirt or when Jim was around. You're _jealous._" I said by his ear. He suddenly turned his head to face me and grabbed my chin pulling my face to his, pressing his lips to mine. He slid a hand into my hair before pulling away. "Told you so." I whispered before standing up as John walked back into the room. I sat on the arm of Sherlock's chair. Purposefully crossing my legs towards the inside of the chair, with my ankle touching his leg. He glanced at my ankle then at me before looking to John.

"So, still got some friends on the Force." John said. "It's Lestrade. Says they're all coming over here right now, queuing up to slap on the handcuffs: every single officer you ever made feel like a tit, which is a lot of people." Mrs. Hudson knocked on the closed living room door with her customary 'Ooh-ooh!' and then came in. She apparently felt the tension in the room.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?" Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked away. She turned her attention to John. "Some chap delivered a parcel. I forgot. Marked 'Perishable' – I had to sign for it." John took the Jiffy bag from her and immediately realized that there was a wax seal over the flap. Sherlock looked across and also saw the seal. "Funny name. German, like the fairytales." Sherlock rose to his feet and walked forward, his gaze intense and locked on the Jiffy bag as John opened it and pulls out the contents. Outside, the sirens of several different vehicles were approaching. In John's hand was a large gingerbread man but it was an unusual color. He tilted it so that Sherlock can see it better.

"Burnt to a crisp." The sirens stopped as the vehicles pulled up outside, and doors start to slam as people get out of the cars.

"What does it mean?" John asked referring to the burnt gingerbread man.

"Didn't Jim say he was going to burn you? Is he implying you're a delicious cookie?" Sherlock gave me a strange look and I smirked making him roll his eyes. The doorbell rang and at the same time someone pounded on the front door knocker.

"Police!"

"No duh." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll go." Mrs. Hudson said. She turned and hurried down the stairs as someone continued to knock on the door. Voices could be heard as she opened the door.

"Sherlock," I heard Sally.

"Evening, Mrs. Hudson." Lestrade said.

"We need to talk to you!" Sally called up the stairs. John put the gingerbread man back into the envelope and put it on the table before heading out of the flat. Downstairs, Mrs. Hudson sounded angry.

"Don't barge in like that!" She said. Feet could be heard trotting up the stairs. Calmly Sherlock turned around and picked up his scarf and looped it around his neck. John was apparently blocking the stairs halfway up.

"Have you got a warrant? Have you?" John asked.

"Leave it, John." Lestrade said.

"Really! Manners!" Mrs. Hudson said. I frowned as Sherlock put his coat on. He looked to me and gave me a reassuring smile.

* * *

Shortly afterwards Greg stood in front of Sherlock and read him his rights while one of two armed officers attached handcuffs to his left wrist.

"Sherlock Holmes, I'm arresting you on suspicion of abduction and kidnapping." John gestured towards Sherlock while looking at Greg as the officer pulled Sherlock's left hand behind his back in order to cuff his other wrist.

"He's not resisting." John said.

"It's all right, John." Sherlock said.

"He's not resisting. No, it's not all right. This is ridiculous."

"Get him downstairs now." Lestrade said to the officer who had just handcuffed Sherlock. The officer spun Sherlock around and marched him out of the door. Mrs. Hudson stood nearby almost in tears. I rubbed her back gently.

"You know you don't have to do-" John started to say to Lestrade.

"Don't try to interfere, or I shall arrest you too." He said getting into his face and pointing at him sternly. He turned to me. "That goes for you too." I rolled my eyes and looked away. He turned and left the room. John turned to Sally who was standing near the door.

"You done?" John asked her.

"Oh, I said it." Sally said looking smug and oh-so-very punchable as she walked into the room.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"First time we met."

"Don't bother." John said.

"'Solving crimes won't be enough. One day he'll cross the line.' Now, ask yourself: what sort of man would kidnap those kids just so he can impress us all by finding them?" Mrs. Hudson gasped. Just then the Chief Superintendent walked in.

"Donovan." He said.

"Sir."

"Got our man?" He asked.

"Er, yes, sir."

"Looked a bit of a weirdo, if you ask me." John turned towards him and I turned to glare. "Often are, these vigilante types." He had been looking around the living room as he spoke but he turned and saw John staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Sally's eyes widened and she instantly lowered her head as if she knew what was coming and couldn't bear to look. I on the other hand, couldn't bear to not help.

* * *

**_Nooo only three chapters left! D= (Might try to separate the 3 into 4 but probably won't be able to.)_**

**_I really wanted to get this it's short but hey there was a kiss! ^^"_**

**_Hey about the whole Chatzy thing, I totally forgot, I was out with my mom all of yesterday and somehow didn't wake up till 3pm. Sorry. I know one person entered the chat though, a "Cj" sorry I wasn't there but as I kinda figured not a lot of people really got on. The chat will stay open for idk how long, I don't know how to close them so it will probably stay on for good XD oh well. I'm on right now, and I'm goin to try to keep it open in a tab from now on just in case anyone wants to chat I guess._**

**_Next one out: Within the week._**

**_If anyone has any special requests feel free to PM me. (I would rather you PM me so now one else sees what the request/idea is so it can be a surprise to everyone else.) Like usual I will give credit for any ideas, at the bottom, here in the author's note._**

**_Note: I won't be able to do EVERY request. But don't let that discourage you. MAYBE I will be able to do the request._**


	38. Case 14: The Reichenbach Fall -Part 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_Really wanted to get this out! _****_^_^_**

**_Cherik221B: Aw thanks, this has been my favorite story to write. I never thought when I started this that anyone would like it 1 because my cases aren't all that well done and 2 because I thought I would mess up Krista and have her dubbed a Mary-Sue or something I'm really glad I did so well with this story and that people like to read it. I will be doing a sequel at some point too so the 'adventure' won't end with the 40_****_th_****_ chapter and I might make an epilogue if I think of the right things._**

**_Maniacal Daydreamer: Don't worry about it. I've got a real surprise for everyone._**

**_Anon(Guest): Yeppers_**

**_The Yoshinator: That's okay _**

**_Chococatx33: This story will end after chapter 40 (or 41 if I do an epilogue) and I will start a new story with a new title. It will have season three things once it comes out. But it will start before season 3 with maybe a crossover from another show (not British though) I can't go into much detail but I will explain in the last chapter._**

* * *

Outside, Sherlock had been leaned against the side of a police car, facing it. John and I were suddenly, simultaneously, slammed up against the car next to him and to his left. Sherlock looked across to us with an amused expression on his face.

"Joining me?"

"Yeah. Apparently it's against the law to chin the Chief Superintendent."

"That and kicking him in the crotch." I said. Behind us, a couple of armed officers unlocked the cuff on Sherlock's right hand and transferred it to John's right wrist, chaining the boys together. After, the officer put a handcuff to my right wrist and to John's left hand. Sherlock looked over his shoulder, watching what the officers were doing and where they were standing.

"Hmm. Bit awkward, this." He said to us.

"Huh. No-one to bail us."

"I was thinking more about our imminent and daring escape." He said looking down at the radio lying on the dashboard of the car they're leaning against.

"Oh boy." I muttered. The radio squealed as the dispatcher spoke.

"All units to two-seven." John looked round at Sherlock's previous statement.

"What?" John asked.

"All units to two ..." Rapidly, Sherlock reached through the open window of the car with his free hand and pressed down on the Talk button. Instantly the officer behind us doubled over in pain and grabbed at his earpiece as a high-pitched squeal of feedback ripped through it. Sherlock reached behind him and pulled the officer's pistol free, instantly raising it. As it was in his left hand, John's shackled right hand was yanked upwards as well and he gasped in surprise at the rapid turn of events.

"Ladies and gentlemen, will you all please get on your knees?" Sherlock called out as he aimed the pistol towards the nearest officers. Nearby, Greg's whole body language said, 'Oh, for fuck's sake ...' When nobody reacted very quickly, Sherlock raised the gun skywards and fired it twice.

"_NOW_ would be good!" He lowered it and pointed it at the police again.

"Do as he says!" Lestrade said. He gestured everybody downwards and all the police started to kneel. We started to back away.

"Just-just so you're aware," John said loudly. "the gun is his idea. I'm just a ... you know ...

Sherlock transferred the pistol to his right hand and promptly aimed it at John's head.

"-my hostage." Sherlock said loudly. John gasped

"Hostage! Yes, that works – that works." He said quietly.

"And of course I have no say in this matter. I said raising my cuffed hand along with John's.

We continued backing away from the kneeling police. Behind us and probably unnoticed in all the excitement, a new piece of artistic graffiti had been sprayed on the wall of the house on the street corner. In red paint, huge letters spelling out "iou" are at least three feet high and are surrounded by an elaborate dark set of angel's wings. We began to back carefully around the corner.

"So what now?" John asked.

"Please tell me you have a plan after this." I said.

"Doing what Moriarty wants – I'm becoming a fugitive. Run." He turned and began to race off down the road, dragging John and I with him.

"Thank god I didn't wear heels today." I said as we ran.

* * *

Sherlock looped the loose chain between his and John's handcuffs around his wrist.

"Take my hand." He said.

"Now people will definitely talk." John said grabbing his hand as they race onwards. John grabbed my hand. Sirens were approaching at the junction ahead of us. Sherlock swerved to his left and dropped the pistol in the process. It clattered to the ground.

"The gun!" John said.

"Leave it!"

He shoved me and John down a side alley as the police car raced straight across the junction. We ran down the alleyway and reached high railings blocking our way. Sherlock, with his customary flair, leaped up onto the top of a dustbin and vaulted straight over the top of the railings. John, being an adorable short-arse and also not as close to the dustbin, was left behind; his right hand is dragged upwards and his face almost smashes against the railings as Sherlock dropped to the other side.

"Sherlock, wait!" John said. He reached through the railings with his other hand, taking my right hand with it and grabbed Sherlock's coat, dragging him closer and glaring into his face. "We're going to need to coordinate." He said speaking clearly and sternly. Sherlock quickly scanned all around us.

"Go to your right."

"Huh?"

"Go to your right." He looked upwards and went up onto his tiptoes to get the chain of the cuffs over the top of one of the spikes at the top of the railings.

* * *

Not long afterwards, we were on the same side of the railings and running down the alley again. Reaching a T-junction Sherlock turned to the right, then immediately stopped and ducked back again as a police car raced past the end of the alley. We leaned side by side against the wall catching our breath for a moment.

"Everybody wants to believe it – that's what makes it so clever." He looked at me and John. "A lie that's preferable to the truth." Looking away again, his voice became bitter. "All my brilliant deductions were just a sham. No-one feels inadequate – Sherlock Holmes is just an ordinary man."

"What about Mycroft? He could help us." John grunted as Sherlock dragged us across to the other side of the alley and peered down the left arm of the T-junction.

"A big family reconciliation? Now's not really the moment." He spun around, dragging John and me in a circle behind him as he looked back the way we came. John spotted something at the end of the right arm of the T-junction.

"Sher... Sherlock." He elbowed him with his cuffed arm to turn him in that direction. A face was peering around the corner at the end of the alley. "We're being followed. I knew we couldn't outrun the police."

"That's not the police. It's one of my new neighbors from Baker Street. Let's see if he can give us some answers." He broke in the opposite direction from where the man was watching us. Running to the next corner, we flattened ourselves against the wall as we reached it and Sherlock looked around the corner. Sherlock pressed himself back against the wall again.

"Where are we going?" John asked

"We're going to jump in front of that bus."

"What?!" But Sherlock was already on the move and dragged us out into the street. The assassin raced after us. Halfway across the road, Sherlock screeched to a halt directly in front of the approaching bus. John's impetus carried us past Sherlock before he was able to turn so the two of them were facing the bus and not moving with me just off the side. The assassin charged into the road, threw himself at us and shoved us out of the way. I let out a yelp as all four of us tumbled to the ground as the bus drove past, its horn blaring. Before the assassin could recover, Sherlock sat up and dragged the man's own gun from his jeans, then cocked and pointed it at him.

"Tell me what you want from me. The man stared at him wide-eyed but doesn't speak. Sherlock moved the gun's muzzle closer to him. "Tell me."

"He left it at your flat."

"Who?"

"Moriarty."

"What?" All four of us started to get to our feet, Sherlock still holding the gun on the other man.

"The computer key code."

"Of course. He's selling it – the program he used to break into the Tower. He planted it when he came around." Three gunshots rang out and the assassin reels and dropped to the ground. Sherlock stared up in the direction the bullets came from, then swung around and he, John and I race off. As police sirens approached again, we ducked into an open doorway as yet another police car drove past the end of the road. We take a moment to catch our breath again. "It's a game-changer. It's a key – it can break into any system and it's sitting in our flat right now. That's why he left that message telling everyone where to come. 'Get Sherlock.' We need to get back into the flat and search."

"CID'll be camped out. Why plant it on you?" John asked.

"It's another subtle way of smearing my name. Now I'm best pals with all those criminals." John had spotted a pile of newspapers nearby and he picked up the top copy.

"Yeah, well, have you seen this?" It was a copy of 'The Sun' – telling of the upcoming exposé by Kitty Riley. John showed it to Sherlock. "A kiss and tell. Some bloke called Rich Brook." Sherlock slowly turned his head – clearly the name meant something to him. John was still looking at the paper and didn't see his expression.

"Who is he?"

* * *

Sherlock brought us to said Kitty Riley's flat. After a while we heard the door slam shut. Hesitantly someone pushed the door open and reached for the light switch on the wall. The lights came on and we saw it was Kitty. Her hair was the same as her picture from the paper but now I could see it was orange. Sherlock and John were sitting side by side on her sofa, each of them drumming the fingers of their handcuffed hand on their respective knees while I had to sit in front of John because there was no room.

"Too late to go on the record?" Sherlock asked before looking towards her.

* * *

Not long afterwards, Kitty was sitting in an armchair while the boys and I stood in the middle of the room. Sherlock was using a hairpin to pick the lock on his handcuff.

"Congratulations. The truth about Sherlock Holmes." He said to Kitty. He freed his hand and gave the hairpin to John, who kindly started with my hand cuff, before starting to pace back and forth in front of Kitty. "The scoop that everybody wanted and you got it. Bravo."

"I gave you your opportunity. I wanted to be on your side, remember? You turned me down, so ..."

"And then, behold, someone turns up and spills all the beans. How utterly convenient. Who is Brook?" Kitty shook her head, refusing to tell him anymore. "Oh, come on, Kitty. No-one trusts the voice at the end of a telephone." John finally freed my hand from the cuff then sighed and got to work with the two on his own wrists. "There are all those furtive little meetings in cafés; those sessions in the hotel room where he gabbled into your Dictaphone. How do you know that you can trust him? A man turns up with the Holy Grail in his pockets. What were his credentials?" He asked sternly.

Outside in the hallway there had been the sounds of someone coming in through the main front door. Kitty looked towards the door of the flat and rose to her feet with a concerned look on her face as someone pushed her door open. Sherlock and I turned to follow her gaze as Jim, unshaven and with his hair messy and wearing casual clothes, including a cardigan, walked in with a shopping bag.

"Kitty, they didn't have any ground coffee so I just got normal ..." He raised his eyes and stared in terror at the sight of Sherlock, whose own eyes widened. Jim dropped the shopping bag and backed away until he bumped into the wall behind him, holding his hands up protectively in front of him. "You said that they wouldn't find me here. You said that I'd be safe here." He said his voice trembling.

"Jim?" I asked frowning. Was this why I hadn't heard from in almost two months? He's been living with _her_? I felt jealously serge through me.

"You are safe, Richard. I'm a witness. He wouldn't harm you in front of witnesses."

_Richard?_

John, his face full of shock, pointed at Jim.

"So that's your source? Moriarty is Richard Brook?!" He said to Kitty. His teeth were bared and he glared at Jim, breathing heavily in pure fury.

"Of course he's Richard Brook. There is no Moriarty. There never has been." Kitty said.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"Look him up. Rich Brook – an actor Sherlock Holmes hired to be Moriarty." Sherlock stared at Jim, who was still holding his hands up and looking at everyone nervously. Jim's voice was shaking as he turned to John.

"Doctor Watson, I know you're a good man." He backed into the corner of the room, appearing terrified under John's ferocious glare. "Don't ... don't h... Don't hurt me." John screamed at him, pointing towards him furiously.

"No, you are Moriarty!" He turned his head briefly and yelled at Kitty. "He's Moriarty!" He turned back to Jim. "We've met, remember? You were gonna blow me up!" Jim put his hands briefly over his face, then held them up in front of himself again, sounding as if he was almost crying in fear.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He gestured towards Sherlock. "He paid me. I needed the work. I'm an actor. I was out of work. I'm sorry, okay?"

"Was everything with me an act too?" I asked crossing my arms, beginning to glare at him. He looked over finally noticing that I was there.

"No, no, no, no, Krista." He said quickly, eye wide. "T-that was real, I-I swear." He looked down almost shyly for a moment before looking up and straight into my eyes. "My feelings for you are real.. I-I love you." I stood straighter as I felt my face flush and my heart skip a beat before it started pounding.

"Y-you what?"

"I love you." He said more confidently. I glanced at Kitty to see her reaction; I didn't know her feelings for him or their relationship. He saw me look at her his eyes widened even more if possible. "Kitty's just a friend!" He said franticly. "She's just a friend, I swear, I don't have any of those feelings for her, she's just a friend!" Breathing heavily, John turned to Sherlock.

"Sherlock, you'd better ... explain ... because I am not getting this."

"Oh I'll ... I'll be doing the explaining – in print." Kitty said. She handed John a folder. "It's all here – conclusive proof." John looked at an early typed sheet of her upcoming article, then turned to the proof copy showing the layout of how it will appear in the newspaper, with spaces left for photographs. The headline read, 'Sherlock's a fake!' with the strapline, 'He invented all the crimes'.

"You invented James Moriarty, your nemesis." She said looking at Sherlock.

"Invented him?" John asked unset.

"Mmm-hmm. Invented all the crimes, actually – and to cap it all, you made up a master villain."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Kitty turned and pointed towards Jim.

"Ask him. He's right here! Just ask him. Tell him, Richard."

"Look, for God's sake, this man was on trial!" John said furiously.

"Yes ..." Kitty pointed at Sherlock "... and you paid him; paid him to take the rap. Promised you'd rig the jury." She said. Sherlock stared at her silently. "Not exactly a West End role, but I'll bet the money was good." She walked over to Jim as he stood with his hands still held out in front of himself. "But not so good he didn't want to sell his story." Jim looked plaintively at John, putting his hands together pleadingly.

"I am sorry. I am. I am sorry."

"So-so this is the story that you're gonna publish. The big conclusion of it all: Moriarty's an actor?!" John said to kitty. He shook his head in disbelief. "Why did you go out with Krista all those times? You never told her your name was really Richard and you were just some actor!"

"He- He told me not to tell her, to just be Moriarty around her." He said looking at me. "He said to distract her.. I ended up f-falling for her." He said a light pink coming to both our faces.

"You can't be an actor!" John shouted.

"He knows I am. I have proof. I have proof. Show him, Kitty! Show him something!" Jim pleaded.

"Yeah, show me something." Kitty walked across the room. John turned to watch her as she reached into a bag for more information. Behind us, Jim had put his hands over his face but he pulled his hands away from his eyes a little and looked towards Sherlock, whose own gaze has barely left him since he arrived. For a brief moment, he revealed his true self and he smiled triumphantly at his enemy. He looked at me and winked. I opened my mouth but then closed it. Sherlock half-smiled back at him but there was no humor in his eyes. Kitty took out a folder, walked over to John and gave it to him.

"I'm on TV. I'm on kids' TV. I'm The Storyteller." Jim said slipping back into his Richard persona and sounding plaintive and panicked. John looked at copies of Richard Brook's contact details apparently taken from an agency website, then a newspaper article showing a picture of Richard in glasses wearing medical scrubs and with a stethoscope around his neck. The article is headlined, 'Award Winning Actor Joins The Cast of Top Medical Drama'. "I'm ... I'm The Storyteller. It's on DVD." He looked across to Sherlock again, this time keeping his Richard face on. John continued looking through the folder at other publicity stills of Rich together with his CV. Jim gestured towards John, looking at Sherlock pleadingly. "Just tell them. It's all coming out now. It's all over." His voice became more frantic. "Just tell them. Just tell them. Tell them!" Baring his teeth, Sherlock started to walk towards him. "It's all over now ... NO!" He backed away from Sherlock and up a short flight of stairs towards the bedroom on the upper level of the flat. His eyes were wide and terrified. "Don't you touch me! Don't you lay a finger on me!"

"Stop it. Stop it NOW!" Sherlock said furiously. Jim turned and bolted up the stairs.

"Don't hurt me!" Sherlock, John and I chased after him.

"Don't let him get away!"

"Leave him alone!" Kitty shouted. I ran up next to Sherlock. Jim ran into the bathroom on the other side of the bedroom. With Kitty still at the bottom of the stairs, and John halfway up the stairs with his vision blocked by Sherlock and me ahead of him, Jim turned and grinned manically at Sherlock for a brief second before slamming the door shut. Sherlock ran to the door and struggled momentarily to open it, then shoved it open but Jim had already disappeared through the open window opposite. There was a crash outside as if Jim had landed on top of a dustbin. Sherlock looked out of the window, then turned to stop John.

"No, no, no. He'll have back-up." Sherlock said. He headed towards the stairs. Kitty backed down to get out of his way but didn't move quickly, slowing him down.

"D'you know what, Sherlock Holmes? I look at you now and I can read you." He stopped at the bottom of the stairs as she got into his face. "And you ... repel ... me." Sherlock turned and headed out of the door. John, still holding the folder of the articles about Rich, shoved Kitty aside with his shoulder and followed him. I followed close behind.

* * *

We went out onto the street and John stopped as Sherlock began to pace rapidly back and forth in the middle of the road.

"Can he do that? Completely change his identity; make you the criminal?"

"He's got my whole life story. That's what you do when you sell a big lie; you wrap it up in the truth to make it more palatable."

"Your word against his."

"He's been sowing doubt into people's minds for the last twenty-four hours. There's only one thing he needs to do to complete his game, and that's to ..." He stopped dead as he made a realization. John, who had still been rifling through the folder, looked up at his friend, who was turned away from him.

"Sherlock?"

"Something I need to do."

"What? Can I help?"

"No – on my own."

"Sherlock, don't you _dare_ shut us out." He turned to look at me for a moment before he briskly walked away. John watched him, sighing, then looked down at the papers again. He looked up and down the road and then apparently decided where he needed to go and headed off in the opposite direction. "J-John? Where are _you _going?" I sighed and followed after him. We got back on the sidewalk and walked past the alley where Jim jumped out the window. I glanced briefly in before looking back. I did a double take noticing Jim sitting against a wall, hidden from sight from the bathroom window. I stopped walking and watched as John didn't seem to notice. I quickly went down the alleyway. Jim looked up acting scared then he saw it was me and stood up with a small grunt of pain.

"Krista." He said with a smile. I bit my lip angrily and slapped him across the face. He held his cheek and looked at me in shock. "Krista?" I swallowed feeling tears prick my eyes.

"Two months." I said I let out shaky breath. "You haven't texted or called in _two months_." He let out a sigh.

"Krista-"

"No, I'm not done." I said blinking a few tears fell down my face. I swallowed. "You _fucked_ _me_ and just _disappeared_. And we finally find you two months later you're one: Living with _Kitty_" I growled her name out. "pretending to some Richard Brook and two: You tell me you _love_ me!" He rubbed his face and let out another sigh. "Was that a lie too?" He opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off again, blinking away more tears. "Did you ever _once_ think about me? Why didn't you text like you said you would." He came closer and tried to put his arms around me. "No, _don't.. touch me_."

"Krista.." I closed my eyes and swallowed. Suddenly Jim crashed his lips onto mine. I instinctively slipped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away and hugged him tightly gripping the back of the cardigan. He rubbed my back gently. "Shh, shh." He held my head to his chest. He leaned down to my ear. "I wasn't lying." He paused. "I love you, Krista." I pulled my head back to look at him to see he was completely serious. He wiped the tears from my face and pecked my lips softly.

"Why did you break contact with me?"

"I couldn't let Kitty know about you." I pulled away more.

"So there _is_ something going on between you two." I bit my lip.

"No, _no_, I didn't say that." He said brushing my hair back. "I couldn't let her know that you had contact with me as Jim while pretending to be Richard. I was supposed to stop being Moriarty until the story came out in the paper. I wanted to contact you, I really did. I missed you." He said with a smile.

"I-I missed you too." He smiled bigger and hugged me closer. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I felt my face heat up as he pulled me to him before pressing me against the alley wall. He leaned down and started kissing down my neck. I gasped and suddenly my phone went off. Jim growled.

"Ignore it." He said kissing down to my shoulder.

"I can't." I said pulling it out. "It's Sherlock." Jim made a noise of annoyance before laying his forehead against my shoulder.

"What does he want?" He whined.

"He needs me and John to meet him at St. Barts." Jim sighed and stood up straight.

"Guess you need to go then." I put my phone away and quickly grabbed his face and pulled him down for a kiss, but also going on my toes. He groaned against my lips and wrapped his arms back around me. "You're making it awfully hard for me to not just take you in this alley, _right_ here _right_ now." I felt my face flush.

"Another time." I said with a slightly chuckle, pulling away. He smiled sadly and gave me another kiss.

"You'd better hurry. Don't want them to worry too much." He said. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running out of the alley.

* * *

**_Added that last thing with Jim cause I felt that after 2 months with no contact she needed to confront him. SO recap! Sherlock, Jim and John know for a fact she fancies all three of them (Even though it's Jim and Sherlock more than John.) and now we learn that Jim truly does love Krista. _****_^_^ i_****_s that too OOC? I mean Jim isn't a sociopath and even if he is so is Sherlock and Sherlock can like Krista o-o_**

**_Btw just pointing out now the bus scene I didn't put her off to the side so she wouldn't theoretically get hurt, if you watch the scene in the episode there's only enough room for Sherlock and John, so if she were really there she would end up just out of the buses path. Just thought I'd point that out._**

**_If anyone has any special requests feel free to PM me. (I would rather you PM me so now one else sees what the request/idea is so it can be a surprise to everyone else.) Like usual I will give credit for any ideas, at the bottom, here in the author's note._**

**_Note: I won't be able to do EVERY request. But don't let that discourage you. MAYBE I will be able to do the request._**


	39. Case 14: The Reichenbach Fall -Part 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_SemiraBlake: Do you(and anyone else) think it would be OOC for SHERLOCK to actually say the words "I love you" to ANYONE? _**

* * *

**BART'S LAB. **

I ran into John on the way into the lab.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Where were you?" I asked back. He looked torn on whether he should tell me something or not and apparently decided against it. We entered the lab where Sherlock was sitting alone on the floor with his back against the bench. He was bouncing a small rubber ball off the floor and cupboard in front of him and catching it before repeating the movement constantly.

"Got your message." He said. Sherlock caught the ball and held on to it.

"The computer code is key to this. If we find it, we can use it – beat Moriarty at his own game."

"What d'you mean, 'use it'?"

"He used it to create a false identity, so we can use it to break into the records and destroy Richard Brook."

"And bring back Jim Moriarty again." Sherlock stood up.

"Somewhere in 221B, somewhere – on the day of the verdict – he left it hidden." He turned and faced the bench, putting both hands on the work surface. John walked to stand beside him, unconsciously mimicking his stance.

"Uh-huh." John said. Both of them stared ahead of them, thinking. John pursed his lips, then looked at Sherlock. "What did he touch?"

"An apple. Nothing else." He briefly drummed his fingers on the bench.

"Did he write anything down?"

"No."

"Krista, he went to your flat afterwards, did he tell you anything?"

"No, why would he tell me his plan?" John hissed in a breath and looked away, racking his brains and again unconsciously mimicking his Sherlock by drumming his own fingers on the bench. After a moment, he turned and walked across the lab, blowing the breath out again. Sherlock lifted the fingers of his right hand, hesitated for a moment, then began to drum them again but now he was beating out a specific rhythm. He lifted his head as John sighed heavily, unaware of Sherlock's sharpened expression. Straightening up, Sherlock turned his back to John, took his phone out of his pocket and began to type a text message. Sending the message, he tucked his phone away into his jacket and then turned back towards the bench, his eyes full of thought.

* * *

Some hours later, dawn was breaking. Sherlock was still in the same place, although he was sitting down with his feet up on the bench. He was rapidly rolling the rubber ball from side to side across the bench, his fingers flickering rapidly over the top of the ball. John had sat on a stool at a nearby bench and had his head down on his folded arms, asleep. His phone rang. Lifting his head tiredly, he groaned and answered the phone.

"Yeah, speaking." He listened for a moment. "Er, what?" He said shocked. I looked up. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"What's wrong?" I asked as he got to his feet. He listened to the person on the other end of the phone

"Oh my God. Right, yes, I'm coming." He switched the phone off.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked.

"Paramedics. Mrs. Hudson – she's been shot."

"What? How?"

"Well, probably one of the killers you managed to attract" John said frantically. "Jesus. Jesus. She's dying, Sherlock. Let's go." He turned towards the door. I got up and went to follow him.

"You go. I'm busy." Sherlock said disinterestedly. John and I turned back to face him appalled.

"Busy?"

"Thinking. I need to think."

"You need to ...? Doesn't she mean anything to you? You once half killed a man because he laid a finger on her."

"She's my landlady." Sherlock said shrugging.

"She's dying –" John said furiously. He flailed a hand in front of himself in utter disbelief at Sherlock's attitude. "You machine." He looked down, shaking his head. "Sod this. Sod this." He headed towards the door. "You stay here if you want, on your own."

"Alone is what I have. Alone protects me."

"No. Friends protect people." John said opening the door and looking back at him angrily He stormed out of the room. I bit my lip and went over to Sherlock. I quickly lifted his head and kissed him. He inhaled sharply and kissed back. I pulled away slowly. He had his eyes closed. I quickly left after John.

* * *

**221B**

A taxi pulled up outside and John and I jumped out and hurried towards the door, John scrambled for his keys. As we hurried inside, the man with the stepladder was standing at the top of it just in front of the stairs and was drilling a hole into the wall. Mrs. Hudson was standing nearby watching him. As John and I ran towards her, she jolted startled, having not heard our approach over the sound of the drill.

"Oh, God, John, Krista! You made me jump!"

"But ..." John said staring at her in confusion. Everything suddenly was clear to me and I ran back outside and hailed a cab.

"St. Barts Hospital, quickly please!"

* * *

**ST. BARTS**

I quickly paid the cabbie and jumped out of the taxi. I looked up to the roof to see Sherlock and Jim. Sherlock pushing Jim against the edge. I quickly ran to the building and to the stairwell. I pushed myself to run all the way to the top. I burst through the doors and saw Jim holding Sherlock's hand. Suddenly Jim opened his mouth wide and reached for his gun.

_No!_

My mind screamed and suddenly everything froze. I let out a breath I'd been holding and ran up to the two of them. I quickly pulled the gun from Jim's hand and backed away. I backed away breathing heavily. Suddenly I noticed there was complete silence. I walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down to see everything had stopped.

_I froze everything. I've only ever been able to freeze things in the limited area I'm in. _

I walked back over to Jim and Sherlock and tried to calm my breathing. Suddenly my legs gave out from running up the stairs without stopping. The second my knees his the ground everything resumed. I stared down at the gun in my hands.

"Krista?" I looked up to see the two men looking confused. "How did you get here?" Jim asked.

"Well I took a cab, and then ran up all the stairs." I said still out of breath.

"_Why_ are you here?" Sherlock asked.

"To stop you." I said looking at Sherlock. I looked to Jim. "Both of you."

"I'm sorry Krista. There are snipers ready to shot John, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. Even he can't call them off." Sherlock said.

"I don't have a sniper, do I?" I asked looking at Jim. He shook his head.

"Of course not. But they have to see Sherlock jump."

"No they don't." I said shaking my head, a smile growing on my face. They looked at me in confusion. "How would you two like to come to America?"

* * *

**_Okay I know the ending to this chapter is confusing but it will be explained in the next…and *Wipes away tear* Final Chapter_**

**_I didn't realize how short this was o-o next one out…SATURDAY O-O_**

**_If anyone has any special requests feel free to PM me. (I would rather you PM me so now one else sees what the request/idea is so it can be a surprise to everyone else.) Like usual I will give credit for any ideas, at the bottom, here in the author's note._**

**_Note: I won't be able to do EVERY request. But don't let that discourage you. MAYBE I will be able to do the request._**


	40. Case 14: The Reichenbach Fall -Part 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_ElektraMackenzie: lol Me either! xD_**

**_TaylorRiley17: Can't put response here cause it would be spoilers in a way. So it's at the bottom in the author's note._**

**_Final Chapter O-O …until I write the epilogue which I still haven't started even thinking about o.o I don't wanna write it cause it will mean this story is really complete T^T I mean I will write it at some point but probably not soon since I have no ideas for it o-o. Info about the sequel in the author's note below._**

**_I present to you…the Final chapter of Double Deduction…until the epilogue (which I will need help with cause idk what to put in it besides Krista getting home. And as always I will give credit to everyone who gives suggestions for the epilogue. Don't be shy, and if you don't want to put a suggestion in a review feel free to PM me instead.) I won't mark this as complete until I add the epilogue. _**

* * *

"America?" Jim asked just as confused as Sherlock. I nodded.

"I'm a witch remember." I said with a smirk. I threw the gun aside and started to get up. Jim came over and helped me up, keeping his arms around me slightly making Sherlock glare. "And I realize you two are enemies and all but the point of this is you want Sherlock to die a fraud, right? That's how you win; ruining his life?" Jim nodded. "I have a solution to that where technically you still win." I said before motioning Sherlock over. "Sherlock come here." Jim let go of my waist. Sherlock stood next to me and I reached up and put my hands on his face and pulled him down so his forehead was against mine. I closed my eyes and began to mumble. I heard Jim gasp.

"H-how." I pulled away from Sherlock and we looked to see a second Sherlock. "How did you-?" The second Sherlock had his eyes closed and stood perfectly still next to the real Sherlock. "Did you make a _clone_ of him?" I nodded.

"They can see that body fall." I turned to Jim. "I'm going to have to do you too, if you're both going to disappear."

"Oh baby you can do me whenever you want." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled his forehead to mine and closed my eyes.

"Amazing." Sherlock said quietly. I opened my eyes and pulled away. Jim pulled me back and leaned down to kiss me. I put my hands on his chest and glanced at Sherlock out of the corner of my eye.

"_Jim_, now isn't the time." I pushed him away and he let me go. I went back over to Sherlock. "Okay, what I need you to do is go into the other body-"

"How will I-?"

"Just, give me a minute and you'll understand. I'll pull you out before you hit the ground. I'll be able to see and hear whatever you see." He nodded. "Now, you're gunna have to kneel."

"Why?"

"Cause you're way too tall, I'll end up with a stiff neck." I said with a smile. He smiled slightly before getting on his knees. I tilted his head at an angle and put my forehead to mine. "Close your eyes." I said before I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes pulled Sherlock up. He stared in disbelief at our real bodies which remained in their previous positions. Jim was watching up with an eyebrow raised; confused. I pulled Sherlock over to the second Sherlock and pointed to the body. He nodded and walked up to it. He reached out hesitantly and touched it slightly before walking into it. I closed my eyes and suddenly I could see and hear everything Sherlock could from his second body. Once Sherlock started moving Jim looked a bit startled. Sherlock looked over at Jim who looked at him in fascination. Sherlock turned to the ledge and stepped up. He blew out breath and looked down towards the ground. In the street below, John's taxi had just pulled up.

"Can't let John know." He said aloud. He took out his phone and selected a speed dial. The answering phone began to ring below him as John got out of the taxi and raised his phone to his ear as he trotted towards the hospital.

"Hello?" John answered.

"John."

"Hey, Sherlock, you okay? Do you know where Krista is, is she with you?

"Turn around and walk back the way you came now."

"No, I'm coming in."

"Just do as I ask. Please." He said frantically.

"Where?" John asked turning back and looking around bewildered. Sherlock paused for a moment as John walked along the road, then spoke urgently.

"Stop there."

"Sherlock?" He asked stopping.

"Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop." John turned and looked up, his face filling with horror.

"Oh God."

"I ... I ... I can't come down, so we'll ... we'll just have to do it like this."

"What's going on?" John asked anxiously.

"An apology. It's all true."

"Wh-what?"

"Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty." He looked around briefly at Jim who was watching amused. John stared up at his friend in disbelief.

"Why are you saying this?" Sherlock turned back to look down at him. His voice broke.

"I'm a fake."

"Sherlock ..."

"The newspapers were right all along." He said his voice becoming tearful. "I want you to tell Lestrade; I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson, Molly, and Krista ... in fact, tell anyone who will listen to you that I created Moriarty for my own purposes."

"Okay, shut up, Sherlock, shut up. The first time we met ... the first time we met, you knew all about my sister, right?"

"Nobody could be that clever."

"You could." Sherlock laughed and gazed down at his friend, a tear dripping from his chin.

"I researched you. Before we met I discovered everything that I could to impress you." He sniffed quietly. "It's a trick. Just a magic trick. Speaking of magic," He said chuckling slightly. "I looked up Krista too, although the whole witch thing threw me off." He said with another chuckle John had his eyes closed and was shaking his head repeatedly.

"No. All right, stop it now." He started to walk towards the hospital entrance.

"No, stay exactly where you are. Don't move." Sherlock said urgently. John stopped and backed up, holding his hand up towards Sherlock in capitulation.

"All right." Breathing rapidly, Sherlock unconsciously reached out his own hand towards his friend.

"Keep your eyes fixed on me." His voice became frantic. "Please, will you do this for me?"

"Do what?"

"This phone call – it's, er ... it's my note. It's what people do, don't they – leave a note?" John shook his head, momentarily taking his phone from his ear as the stress of what he was beginning to understand hit him, then he raised it again, his voice shaky.

"Leave a note when?"

"Goodbye, John." Sherlock said.

"No. Don't." John said shaking his head.

"Tell Krista.." I mentally frowned in confusion. "Tell Krista.. I love her." Sherlock gazed down at his friend for several seconds, then he lowered his arm and dropped the phone to the roof, gazing ahead of himself. John lowered his own phone and screamed upwards.

"No. SHERLOCK!" Sherlock spread his arms to either side and fell forward, plummeting towards the ground. John stared in utter horror. Just as his body was about to hit the ground I pulled us out. He gasped loudly and gripped my arms tightly. He stared at me wide eyed breathing heavily. He reached up and wiped tears, I didn't know I cried, away.

"Y-you said.." He nodded before suddenly pulling me down into a kiss. Jim cleared his throat and we pulled away. He stood up and I turned to Jim. "Um, you have to-"

"I know, I know." He said walking over to me and putting his forehead to mine. I could tell he was slightly angry and jealous. He closed his eyes and I put my hands on his face before closing my eyes. I pulled him out of his body and into the second Jim. Second Jim went over to the gun on the ground and picked it up. He wiped it with a cloth from his pocket.

"Your finger prints were still on it." He said 'to' me. He took a breath before putting the gun in his mouth and shooting. I quickly pulled him out before the bullet penetrated. He gasped much like Sherlock had and gripped my shoulders. He let out a breath. "Now what?"

"Well I'm going to transport you to my flat for now and I have to run outside to talk to John."

"Transport?" Sherlock asked. I nodded.

"It's perfectly safe. I've tried it on Ace before."

"Ace?" Jim asked with a hint of jealously in his voice.

"Her cat." Sherlock said and Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't kill us a second time."

"Have _some_ faith in me." I said crossing my arms.

"I do have faith in you babe." He said with a slight smile. "I just don't have faith in a transportation spell you've only used on your cat."

"I've used it on myself before too."

"Somehow that still doesn't make me feel better." Sherlock said. I glared at him. "I'm kidding." I raised my eyebrows.

"Did I kill of the real Sherlock?" He rolled his eyes.

"Just.. transport us before someone comes up here."

"Alright. Give me your hands." They came over and took my hands. "Please don't kill _each other_ before I get back okay. And obviously don't answer the door. Just say in my room." They nodded. I closed my eyes and felt their hands fade from mine. I opened my eyes and looked around. I avoided looking at the fake Jim on the ground and ran back into the building to get outside.

* * *

I ran out and looked around for John. I found him watching as Sherlock's doppelganger was wheeled into the hospital. I ran over to John and launched myself into his arms. He held me tightly. I looked up at him, tears pricking my eyes.

"Jim's dead too." I said blinking making some tears fall down my cheeks. "He shot himself in the head." I cried hiding my face against his chest. He rubbed my back gently. "I tried to stop Sherlock but I could get to him in time." I said my voice muffled.

"Krista. There's something Sherlock told me to tell you." I looked up, my eyes wide.

"What?"

"He told me to tell you.. that he loved you." I bit my lip and hid my face against his chest again. "I'm so sorry, Krista, I'm so sorry." He said quietly rubbing my back. I cried knowing John couldn't know Sherlock was really alive and it was killing him inside.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

I walked up to John's flat. He was sitting in his armchair, dressed but with his feet bare and tucked together in front of him. One hand was propping up his head and he gazed into the distance, lost and alone.

"John." I said quietly. He looked up.

"Krista. Do you have to go back to America?"

"I'm sorry.. I just can't stay here. I'll come visit for the holidays though." I said walking over to him.

"Won't you at least stay for the funeral?"

"John, I'm sorry I-I can't."

"Please, Krista."

"John-"

"_Please_." I nodded.

"Alright."

"Thank you."

* * *

**TAXI**

John, Mrs. Hudson and I were sitting in the back of a cab as it drove into a graveyard. Mrs. Hudson was holding a bunch of flowers and I had a single flower.

Not long afterwards, we stood beside each other in front of the black marble headstone. The flowers were now resting at the base of the headstone with my flower on the headstone.

"There's all the stuff, all the science equipment. I left it all in boxes. I don't know what needs doing. I thought I'd take it to a school." Mrs. Hudson said. She looked at John. "Would you ...?"

"I can't go back to the flat again – not at the moment." She looked to me but I shook my head.

"I'm going back to the flat to get the last of my things but I-I have to catch my flight." She nodded and took John's arm sympathetically.

"I'm angry." He said. He took a deep breath through his nose, trying not to break down. She pat his arm gently. I took his other hand. He gave it a squeeze.

"It's okay, John. There's nothing unusual in that. That's the way he made everyone feel." She gazed at the smooth black marble which simply had the words SHERLOCK HOLMES. "All the marks on my table; and the noise – firing guns at half past one in the morning!"

"Yeah."

"Bloody specimens in my fridge. Imagine – keeping bodies where there's food!"

"Yes." He closed his eyes as she continued, her own voice breaking.

"And the fighting! Drove me up the wall with all his carryings-on!" John turned to her.

"Yeah, listen: I-I'm not actually that angry, okay?"

"Okay." She turned away, pulling her arm free of his. "I'll leave you two alone to, erm ..." her voice broke again "... you know." Crying, she walked away, fishing out a tissue to blow her nose. John looked down at the grave, drawing in a deep breath. He looked back over his shoulder to see that Mrs. Hudson was now out of earshot, then turned back to the grave again.

"Do you want me to leave too?" I asked. He shook his head and held my hand tightly.

"Um ... mmm." He pulled himself together a little. "You ... you told me once that you weren't a hero. Umm ... there were times I didn't even think you were human, but let me tell you this: you were the best man, and the most human ... human being that I've ever known and no-one will ever convince me that you told me a lie, and so ... There." He blew out a breath, whimpering slightly. Looking over his shoulder again, he walked over to the headstone and put his fingertips onto the top of it. "I was so alone, and I owe you so much." He took a tearful breath. "Okay." He turned and started to walk away but only reached the foot of the grave before he turned back again. "No, please, there's just one more thing, mate, one more thing: one more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't ... be ..." his voice broke and filled with tears " ... dead. Would you do ...? Just for me, just stop it." He gestured down at the grave. "Stop this." He sighed and lowered his head and stood there, broken. Reflected in the smooth marble of the headstone, his figure appeared to have the name SHERLOCK carved directly across his chest. He lowered his head further, covered his eyes with one hand and wept. I bit my lip, tears threatening to fall. To see John so broken and hurt, and not able to tell him that Sherlock was okay, was heartbreaking. Finally he wiped his eyes, sniffed deeply and raised his head, coming to attention in front of his best friend. Nodding in salute to him and giving himself permission to dismiss, he turned smartly on one heel and then walked away. I looked over to see, standing some distance away under a tree and obscured from view by other headstones, Sherlock watching his best friend walk across the graveyard until he disappeared from view. He looked reflective for a long moment, then turned and walked away.

* * *

**221C**

I walked into my flat and walked into my bedroom where Jim was laying on my bed with his arms behind his head and Sherlock was sitting on the end. I looked to Sherlock.

"I saw you at the cemetery."

"Ohh someone's in trouble." Jim said with his eyes still closed.

"He's not in trouble. But that was risky." He nodded silently. "Okay I'm going to transport you two to my house. Promise not to kill each other till I get there. No one else lives there but me so you can go anywhere in the house but stay _in_ the house." Jim opened his eyes and sat up.

"I'm going to have to _live _with _him?_" He asked glaring at Sherlock.

"It's better than being dead isn't it?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess." He said laying back down. "So who gets to room with you?" He asked me with a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Neither of you; it's a four bedroom house." Jim frowned.

"Aw but I wanted to keep you warm at night." He said with a small smirk.

"That wouldn't be fair."

"We don't have to be fair." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Take my hands." They reached for my hands. "Oh wait!" I ran into the kitchen and grabbed Ace. "Can one of you hold him and take him with you?" I asked with a smile.

"I'll take him babe." Jim said with a smile. I went to give it to him but Sherlock took him before I could. Jim glared at him. "Okay do you guys promise that I won't get home to find one of you dead?"

"I promise." Jim said. Sherlock nodded.

"Promise." I reached out and took both their hands.

"See you in America."

* * *

**_END! Q-Q I'm sad now. Hope everyone thought the ending was okay. I will probably do a sequel but I don't really have any ideas as to what adventures Sherlock, Jim and Krista could have in America. I will defiantly start a sequel when season 3 finally comes out. I might do some one shots of things that happen with the three in America then have the sequel be season three. Not sure yet._**

**_TaylorRiley17: I was thinking of making it a Polyamory thing. She does love both of them and can't choose (Maybe she will in the sequel idk yet) I will try to write an epilogue and clarify this whole thing when Krista gets to America they'll confront her on it and such. So TECHNACALLY this is not the last chapter, but I don't have anything of the epilogue written at all so any suggestions would be gladly appreciated. And you didn't seem rude, it's perfectly fine for someone to voice their opinion. Thank you for not actually trying to be rude. _**

**_I left in the whole "suicide note" call in because it's just a good scene and John can't know about the whole thing like in the show. _**

**_I've really enjoyed writing this story I hope everyone has had a wonderful time reading it. I know it was a bit shaky in the first few chapters and even some of these more recent ones but I think it got better. _**

**_I want to thank everyone who reviewed and stuck with this story during its making. _****_^_^_**

**_Please check out my other stories if you like my writing. _**

**_I'm really gunna miss writing this story. T-T_**

**_This is the technically the 3_****_rd_****_ story of mine to be complete (I don't count one shots/1 chapter stories) and defiantly the longest..40 chapters wow.. O-O I'm proud of myself._**

**_Once again thank you everyone for any ideas and all the support for this story. I love you all =D_**

**_Just had an idea, for the sequel who wants me to write a crossover with an American crime show like CSI or something? Just a heads up I'm watching Bones now on Netflix so it might be easier if I did that one. (When voting be specific on the ones like CSI) Here are the choices: Bones, CSI, Law &Order, The Mentalist, NCIS,. If you have your own idea of another show to do a crossover feel free to vote for your own choice. I think I'd really rather do a Bones Sherlock cross over only cause that's what I'm watching now. And maybe I could add another OC for that, maybe a American friend of Krista. And pairings I'd be able to do would be Zack/OC or Vincent/OC (I'm in season 4 right now soo yeah) Tell me your thoughts about the whole cross over sequel (which would be going on until season 3 starts for Sherlock although I wouldn't be able to watch it until it gets on Netflix.)_**

**_~ZexionLover411~_**


	41. Final: Epilogue

**_This is the Epilogue. The final post of this story. I'm gunna miss this so much. T^T_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters. They belong to BBC/ whoever else owns it. also do not own the idea I got from the show Merlin. I only own Krista, the cases (I make them up, if there's something like it out there I'm not copying I swear.) and other OCs. _**

**_Cherik221B: *Bows* thank you ^-^_**

**_TaylorRiley17: That's why I was thinking of that cause I don't know who to make her pick D=_**

**_Scarletknight17: I have yet to watch that although I was planning on watching some today._**

**_Take-Me-Away-Now: Wow 40 chapters in days, good job, the only time I ever read that much is if I can't fall asleep lol And Thank you_**

**_Arkham's Angel: Lol thank you XD_**

**_CassiTTMMMCSSPJ: Yeah I don't think Mentalist would work out XD it might be funny though._**

**_Stanely: I rarely watch NCIS so I don't know when that is. I'm really behind on all these shows XD_**

SemiraBlake**_: Aw thanks. I put more information about the continuation of this.. series (I guess you'd call it that since there will be more than one story.) at the bottom._**

**_I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS THIS LAST POSTING OF DOUBLE DEDUCTION._**

* * *

After a long flight from England back to the States I was tired. All I wanted to do was go home, climb into my bed and fall asleep for the next 24 hours.

* * *

I got a cab home from the airport and almost fell asleep in the backseat. Once we finally got to my house it was rather dark and I saw my old bedroom light on as well as the kitchen light.

"You expecting someone to be home?" The cab driver asked; there were no other cars besides mine in the garage.

"Yeah, a few friends are staying over." I assured him. I paid and got out of the cab. Lugging my bags out of the back and went over to the garage before entered the code on the side of the house. I watched the cab drive off as the garage door opened. I ducked inside before it was up high enough like I always did. I stopped the garage with a button and made it go back down. I made my way to the back and went up the stairs before going into the house. I flinched remembering that I had set the alarm when I left the house so many months ago. I put down my bags quickly in the laundry room and made my was through the kitchen and went into the hall where the security pad was on the wall. I reached up to enter the code to turn off the alarm when it suddenly stopped. I raised an eyebrow. As I heard one of two men walking from one room to another upstairs.

_I know they're here but I never told either of them the code to the house._

I went back into the kitchen and looked around. Everything looked the same; there were no experiments or dishes in the sink. I opened the fridge to see a few articles of food that lasted a long time. I went into the laundry room and picked up my bags and brought them into the green room, a small living room that was adjacent from the kitchen, and put them on the couch. I went into the kitchen and turned off the bright lights and put on the one over the sink. I then made my way through the dark hallway I memorized as a kid and went upstairs. At the stop of the stairs there's a door to your left, right and one directly in front of you. Also to the left are two more doors, the closet and the bathroom then further down a hall to your left is my parent's old bedroom which I made into my current one. The door to my right from the top of the stairs was my old bedroom. I walked in and leaned against the wall. Jim was laying on the bed directly in front of the door and Sherlock was at the desk in the corner writing something.

"Which one of you knew the code?" They both looked up. Jim pointed at Sherlock.

"As soon as the alarm went off he left the room then it stopped."

"There's two number pads, one downstairs and the other in the master bedroom."

"How did you know the code?" I asked crossing my arms. Suddenly I heard tiny feet making their way to me then meow. I looked down to see Ace looking up at me. "Hey sweetie." I said picking him up.

"I looked at the one downstairs, the numbers are worn on certain buttons." He said with a shrug.

"But how did you know the order."

"That's for me to know and-"

"He found a piece of paper with the code on it used as a bookmark in one of your old books." Jim said with a smug smile as Sherlock glared at him. I rolled my eyes.

"I trust you two have been behaving."

"What happens if we weren't?" Jim asked with a smirk. I shook my head putting Ace down and ignored his question.

"Why are you two in here?"

"This was your old room; you can tell that you've only taken the TV, clothes and a few things from the room. I thought it best to not invade the privacy of your current room." Sherlock said.

"It's actually more embarrassing for you two to be in _here_ than the other room, the other room is an adult's room, this is a child's room.

"Yeah, you really liked stuffed animals huh?" Jim said referring the long chest with tons of stuffed animals arranged on top. "And purple." He said looking at the walls.

"It's actually Periwinkle." Jim chuckled. "What have you two been doing the last few days?" Jim sat up and put the book he was holding to the side.

"Missing you." He said with a smile.

"That's sweet. Sherlock?" I asked looking to him.

"You don't have any scientific equipment for experiments, all I had to do was baby sit _him_." He said nodding to Jim.

"Aw you didn't miss me too?" I asked putting on a pout. He got up from my desk chair and walked over.

"Of course I did, want me to prove it?" He asked, but before I could answer he cupped my face and quickly captured my lips with his own. I felt my heart flutter in my chest as my face went red.

"Hey, no fair. We agreed to see who _she_ would kiss first, not who would kiss _her_." Jim whined. Sherlock pulled away and looked down at me. I looked over at Jim who was glaring at Sherlock. Jim suddenly got up and pulled me away from Sherlock and against him before crashing his lips to mine. My heart fluttered again and my face felt like it was on fire. He pulled away and smirked down at me.

"O-Okay, new rule. No kissing me without permission." Jim groans.

"Aw why?" I opened my mouth to answer but Sherlock cut me off.

"Because she loves _both_ of us but doesn't want to hurt us." He said.

"Yeah that."

"Aw, just choose me. You know the sex is great." I felt my face flushed and noticed Sherlock glare.

"She's yet to experience intercourse with me."

"You're a virgin!" Jim said. "No one has!"

"That could change."

"Okay!" I said backing up some. "There will be none of that either." I said as I tried to ignore the fact my face was burning. "Let's just…" I took a breath. "Okay you two are supposed to be dead in England. I saved you so please just.." I trailed off searching for the right words. "Stop putting pressure on me."

"Do you really love _him_?" Jim asked as if he couldn't believe it.

"I'm not answering that."

"She does." Sherlock said.

"_S-Sherlock_."

"It's clear you love me and you love him."

"Listen, I don't want to talk about this right now, I just want to go to sleep." I said covering my face.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock said.

"Me too." Jim said.

"Thanks. I'm going to my room. One of you can sleep in here the other can sleep in the room across the hall, it was my brother's old room." I said before turning to leave.

"Can't we sleep with you," Jim asked. I turned around and gave him a look. "just for tonight." He added quickly. "Both of us. Your bed is big enough." I sighed

"Fine. But only for tonight." I said before leaving the room and walking to my own. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a night gown. I heard the bed squeak slightly as Jim got on it and Sherlock sat down.

"Do you want us to leave the room?" Sherlock asked politely.

"It's not like I haven't already seen her naked." Jim boosted.

"I'm really too tired to care right now I said turning my back to them and taking off my pants. I heard Jim chuckle and Sherlock clear his throat. I threw my pants in the hamper and pulled off my shirt before throwing that with my pants. I reached behind me to undo my bra when Jim got up suddenly and came over.

"Need some help?" He asked in my ear making my shiver.

"Just unhook it." I breathed out. He chuckled and unhooked it before sliding the straps down my shoulders.

"I can do it from here." I said feeling my face once again turn red. He chuckled and kissed my cheek before walking back to the bed and getting on it. I threw my bra with the rest of my clothes and slipped on my light blue nightgown that went mid-thigh with about an inch of see through trim along the bottom and sleeves that went down to my elbows. I turned around to see Jim lying on one side of the bed smirking and Sherlock on the other side, a pink blush on his face, looking away. I got on the end and crawled to the middle. Jim chuckled.

"That was sexy."

"I wasn't gunna climb over one of you two." I said sitting there.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"I don't know who to face." I said looking between the two.

"Why should it matter?" Sherlock asked.

"If I face you then Jim will spoon me and if I face Jim I don't know what you'll do."

"Then face him." Sherlock said. I lay down and turned on my side to face Jim, who was on his side facing me with a smile. I smiled back shyly and gasped when suddenly Sherlock pulled me against his chest and kissed the tattoo below and behind my ear. Jim rolled his eyes and got closer to me wrapping an arm around my lower waist while Sherlock wrapped his arm around my stomach. I normally couldn't fall asleep without holding something so I boldly moved Sherlock's arm and held it to my chest. I heard him chuckle slightly before kissing the back of my head.

Before I drifted off to sleep one last though floated through my mind.

_This is going to bed a long experience._

* * *

**_Okay Epilogue done. I actually wrote this in 1-2 hours, today, so yeah. _**

**_I will be writing a sequel once season 3 of Sherlock comes out on Netflix since that's the only way I can watch it. I MIGHT be doing a story before that which will be a crossover with an American crime type show (Like Bones, NCIS etc (BTW I'm more familiar with Bones ((on 5th season)) ). OR I'll just have a separate "Story" with small one-shots. If anyone wants to help me out with that I'll label the person as co-author of the one-shot or if you give ideas for the sequel/crossover I'll give credit like I always do._**

**_OR OR OR! Maybe I could do oneshots (With the help of co-authors if you guys want) and some can be crossover with Bones some can be NCIS some can be Psych (Which I am planning to starting watching today.) I like that idea better so if you have an idea please feel free to PM me. I would love to work with people to write these, I think it will be a lot of fun and two heads are better than one ^-^ lol._**

**_If anyone wants to, I have a website with other stories and stuff. I have 183 or so members _****_^_^_****_ I think the link is on my profile.(If not I'll add it) and anyone can reach me on Chatsy . com The chat room is called Double Deduction hosted by me of course, same username, password is Password IN LATIN: "Signum"_**

**_Now that the epilogue is posted this story is now officially COMPLETE! =D yay but sad =( lol _**

**_THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING, REVIEWING, AND SUPPORTING THIS STORY!_**


End file.
